Of hearts and heroes
by billy et menssa
Summary: Les jours suivant le département des mystères ne laissent aucun répit à Harry, alors qu'un proche longtemps perdu de vue avec des pouvoirs exceptionnels vient changer sa vie à jamais......HerRon.....futur NC17
1. Default Chapter

Coucou tout le monde, et oui encore une histoire mais c'est une traduction cette fois-ci. Pas un one-shot, une longue histoire loin d'être finie en anglais mais comportant déjà vingt neuf chapitres. Avant de vous laisser lire, il faut que j'explique certains points. C'est un monde parallèle, il ne vas pas être question de choses invraisemblables du style Ron chez les serpantard ou d'un monde sans magie (bien que j'aime beaucoup aussi ce genre d'histoire.) L'histoire commence avant le dernier chapitre de l'ordre du Phoenix, rajoutant certaines scènes et événements qui ne s'y sont jamais produits. L'auteur a aussi tenu à rétablir l'âge de Charlie et Bill qui jouent un rôle prépondérant dans la fic, pour le bien de l'histoire ils sont respectivement âgé de vingt-huit et trente ans, ce qui coïncide avec les livres mais non avec les propos de J.K Rowling. Pour l'instant il existe deux parties distinctes à la fic, la fin de la cinquième année et l'été, j'espère que je parviendrai à vous faire aimer cette fic autant que je l'ai aimée en anglais.

Ai je besoin de préciser que c'est une fic Ron/Hermione, avec beaucoup de Harry/Ginny et d'autres couples à découvrir ? Il y a de l'action et du mystère ainsi que beaucoup de jolies scènes d'amour. La fic est bien évidemment R (nc-17, en fait mais j'ai déjà écrit bien pire. NDC : On dit **M** maintenant mon petit chef tyrannique)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis personnellement déçue du résultat en français mais soyez indulgents j'ai traduit ça en quatres heures cette nuit pour que vous ayez quelque chose à lire. Je fais pleins de bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture.

Allez tous lire **« Price of love »** et **« Plus qu'un souvenir »,** **« Culpabilité »,** les histoires de Axoo.

Disclaimer: je ne possède rien, J.K a inventé les personnages et emmilyne l'histoire, je ne fais que traduire.

**Of hearts and heroes**

**Chapitre 1**

« Tu as levé le sort ? »

« Oui, mais on dirait qu'il s'est évanoui maintenant. »

« Attends ! Laisse moi lui retirer ses tentacules. »

Les voix flottaient autour de lui comme si elles venaient de l'au-delà, il ne comprit le sens des mots que bien après, son cerveau fonctionnant au ralenti. Son crâne pesait, ses paupières étaient pareilles à du plomb. L'air autour de lui était lourd, si épais que le simple fait de respirer lui demandait un effort monumental.

« Tout est enlevé. »

«_ Enervatum_. »

Ron Weasley reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, les sensations s'engouffrant en lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit involontairement laissant entrer une bouffée d'air qui brûla ses poumons. C'était comme si son corps ne pouvait plus trouver assez d'air, il se redressa précipitamment pour s'asseoir.

Seulement à ce moment là il ouvrit les yeux. Immédiatement, il prit conscience de l'endroit où il était. _Merde_. Le département des mystères.

Ron ferma ses yeux pour arrêter le flot de souvenir qui l'envahissait. Ils étaient venus pour sauver Sirius, ils avaient été encerclés, ils avaient couru puis ils avaient été séparés. Ron avait été incapable de retrouver Hermione ou Harry. Il y avait eu une explosion…et il avait été frappé par un sort.

Et là, Ron était devenu un véritable idiot, en plein milieu du champs de bataille. Enfin, plus idiot que d'habitude. _Fait chier._

En prenant une autre inspiration, Ron se força à ouvrir les yeux pour scruter la pièce sombre. Neville était assis, une compresse sur le nez. Il était couvert de sang mais il avait l'air d'aller bien. Luna les jambes croisées étaient dans la lune. Rien de bien nouveau. Sa sœur était allongée sur son dos, sa cheville soulevée pendant que Lupin l'examinait. Ginny grimaçait sous la douleur.

Ron gémit, forçant ses yeux à continuer leur très lent parcours. Ses amis manquaient toujours à l'appel. Il avait besoin de trouver…

Bordel de merde Hermione.

Il se figea lorsqu'il l'aperçut, son souffle coupé. Les yeux de Ron brûlaient. Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de peur, ni quand il avait fait face à une araignée géante, ni quand son père avait été attaqué. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce sentiment. Pas qu'il soit doué avec les mots de toute façon.

Ron se força à ramper jusqu'à elle. Pourquoi était ce si long pour aller là-bas ? Pourquoi était t-elle si tranquille ? Si immobile. Pourquoi Lupin, Kingsley et Fol œil bougeaient si lentement ? Pourquoi ne l'aidaient t-ils pas ? Ils ne voyaient pas qu'Hermione avait besoin d'eux ? Qu'elle pourrait mourir ? Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu.

« Hermione ! » Il essaya de crier mais seul un son étrange ressemblant à une hennissement sortit de sa bouche. Ron n'était même pas sur d'avoir réellement produit un mot. Ça lui prit une éternité pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il y parvint était presque trop intense mais elle était si froide. Putain. Elle était si immobile.

« Hermione, Hermione. » murmura t-il. « s'il te plait réveille toi. S'il te plait. » Elle allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Ron le savait. Il laissa ses mains se promener sur son visage. Elle était si calme…trop calme. Une vague de désespoir déferla en lui. Il voulait la secouer, lui crier dessus pour qu'elle se réveille.

Doucement, Ron souleva les épaules d'Hermione pour déposer sa tête sur ses genoux. En faisant cela, une douleur intense parcourut sa poitrine et son bras, sa peau était écorchée. Plus il la serrait contre lui, plus il avait mal. C'était presque insupportable. Il la serra encore plus fort.

Il appela les autres à l'aide, les suppliant de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, de la réveiller mais personne ne répondit. Personne ne semblait l'entendre. Des larmes tombaient sur son visage et son bras, accentuant encore la sensation de brûlure. Il chercha frénétiquement son pouls. Ses mains tremblaient. Où était-il ? Il ne savait même pas comment on cherchait un putain de pouls ; il n'était pas un satané médicomage. Pourquoi n'apprenaient-ils rien d'utile dans cette foutue école… ?

Il était là. Boum. Boum. Il ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un soupir. Il n'allait pas la perdre. Il n'allait pas la perdre. Il n'allait pas la perdre.

Mais la pulsation ralentissait. Plus lente, encore plus lente. Sa poitrine ne bougeait presque plus. « Non Hermione. Non. J'ai besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux pas partir. »

Elle n'avait plus de pouls.

Il chercha à nouveau. Ses mains tâtant frénétiquement tout son bras et sa gorge…mon dieu, non, non, non. Ça devait être là, il l'avait juste perdu….

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, une sensation de brûlure irradiant de son torse et de ses bras. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il en devenait douloureux. Son esprit s'ajusta à nouveau à la réalité. La vrai réalité. Enfin il l'espérait. Rien ne pouvait être pire que son rêve et certainement pas l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Rien n'avait d'importance tant qu'il pouvait trouver Hermione.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait en balançant ses pieds sur le bord de son lit, ses yeux parcoururent anxieusement la silhouette endormie à ses côtés. La vue d'Hermione plus que tout le détruisit de l'intérieur. Ron ferma à nouveau les yeux combattant le flot de sensation intense, non désirée et ses sentiments confus. Mais il avait besoin de la voir alors l'idée de fermer les yeux était assez stupide. Devenait-il fou ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Bien, elle était toujours là. Ouais, il était fou.

C'était la troisième nuit d'affilée et les rêves ne s'amélioraient pas. Putain, ils devenaient même pires.

Ron laissa ses yeux se promener sur la silhouette endormie d'Hermione. Il relevait tous les subtils signes de vie. Ces signes qui manquaient avant, dans son cauchemar. Le minuscule tressaillement de ses cils, le lent mouvement de ses jambes sous le drap, le délicat mouvement de sa poitrine qui se levait et se rabaissait. Il regardait cette poitrine monter et descendre comme paralysé. _Hermione. _

Ron se répétait sans cesse qu'il ne faisait que vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Il n'était pas en train d'admirer son corps pendant qu'elle dormait. Ça n'aurait pas été bien. Hermione était son amie. Elle était sa meilleure amie et elle était très vulnérable. Il n'était pas en train de fixer les courbes subtiles de sa poitrine qui entre parenthèses n'étaient plus aussi subtiles qu'auparavant. Quand cela c'était-il produit ?

Ron se mit à rougir. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Quand était-il devenu un tel pervers dirigés par ses hormones ? D'accord c'était peut-être une question stupide mais c'était Hermione. Elle avait droit à un certain respect. Elle avait faillit mourir.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle était vivante. Maintenant il était temps de retourner dans son lit.

Ron se leva. Il sortit du lit et se mit à genoux à côté d'elle avant de pouvoir comprendre son comportement. Il avait officiellement perdu tout contrôle sur son corps.

D'accord, il pouvait voir qu'elle respirait. Elle bougeait pour l'amour de dieu. Elle ne faisait que dormir tout comme il devrait le faire.

À la place, le dos de sa main se posa de lui-même contre sa joue. Comment était-elle arrivé ici ? Elle le trahissait. Mais Hermione était si chaude. Il n'avait jamais rien sentit d'aussi fantastique de toute sa vie. Hermione avait-elle toujours eu une peau aussi jolie et douce peau ?

« Mmm.. » murmura t-elle dans son sommeil, il retira précipitamment sa main. Elle tourna son visage loin de lui mais sa respiration ne changea pas. Ron soupira de soulagement. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle le trouve à l'espionner pendant qu'elle dormait comme un vieux pervers. Il était rassuré, il était temps de retourner au lit.

Mais il avait une pensée qui trottinait encore dans sa tête, une pulsion qui ne pouvait être ignorée. Il y avait juste une chose qu'il devait encore faire ?

Ron tendit sa main et prit délicatement le fin poignet d'Hermione dans sa large paume. Elle semblait bien trop fragile. Il lui fallu un instant pour retrouver le battement régulier de son cœur et il commença à paniquer. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, son autre main tenant le poignet alors que ses doigts cherchaient doucement son pouls.

Merci Merlin. Il était là, fort et stable. Ron commença à compter synchronisant sa respiration avec les battements. À chaque Boum, il sentait la tension quitter son corps. Peut-être qu'il pouvait dormir juste comme ça. Peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il était si détendu qu'il ne sursauta pas quand il sentit une petite main recouvrir la sienne. Merde.

Ron releva doucement la tête et rencontra le regard d'Hermione.

« Hey. » dit-elle d'une voix engourdie pas le sommeil. Le son de sa voix envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de Ron. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire.

« Hey. » Ron essaya de lui sourire en retour. « Je crois qu'il faut que j'explique. » dit-il, montrant de la tête ses deux mains serrées autour de son poignet. Il ne les enleva pas.

Hermione s'étira, mordant sa lèvre. « C'est bon. » Elle pressa légèrement sa main. « Je veux dire, j'ai aussi quelques cauchemars. Bien que je pense être chanceuse, après tout j'étais inconsciente la plupart du temps. » Plaisanta t-elle.

Ron resserra ses mains autour de son poignet, la mâchoire tendu, les dents serrées. « Arrête, s'il te plait arrête. »

Leur yeux se rencontrèrent et se soutinrent. Ils n'avaient jamais partagé un tel regard avant, c'était…bizarre.

« Désolée. » chuchota Hermione, son sourire s'évanouissant aussitôt. Elle se remit à mordiller ses lèvres, inquiète, et Ron déglutit bruyamment. Elle était vraiment jolie baignée par la lumière de la lune. « Tu veux en parler ? » lui demanda t-elle, brisant le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

Ron détourna le regard et fit non de la tête. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était en parler à quelqu'un. Il sentit son pouce caresser délicatement le dos de sa main. Bizarrement, ça le rendait tout à la fois plus et moins à l'aise. Il sentait toujours les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés. Il commençait à faire vraiment chaud ici.

Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Pas quand il savait qu'elle voulait en parler. Elle voulait toujours parler de tout. Hermione ne réalisait jamais à quel point ça pouvait être difficile. Qu'est ce qu'il était supposé dire ? Toutes les nuits, il revivait les événements du département des mystères. Sauf que dans son rêve…dans son rêve elle mourait. Chaque putain de nuit elle mourait et il voulait mourir aussi.

Ron ne savait même pas ce que ses foutu rêves signifiaient. Il savait qu'il ne voulait qu'elle tire ses propres conclusions. Il se risqua à un léger coup d'œil dans sa direction et comme prévu Hermione semblait si adorablement attentive qu'avant de s'en rendre compte il s'était mis à parler.

« Je pensais que tu étais morte. » La voix de Ron parvenait à peine à ses propres oreilles. Pourquoi est ce qu'il lui disait ça ? Il espéra qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu. « Quand ils m'ont réveillé tu étais si raide. Je ne pouvais pas sentir… » Il prit une douloureuse inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. Il effleura doucement son poignet en explication.

La voix d'Hermione tremblait lorsqu'elle chuchota « Ron. »

Son nom. C'était juste son nom et ça le détruisait presque. Ron souleva sa main et cacha ses yeux dans son poignet pour empêcher l'humiliant flot de larmes qui y montaient de couler.

« Ron, lève toi. » lui ordonna t-elle rapidement. C'était son ton de préfète sure d'elle.

Hermione voulait clairement qu'il s'en aille. Il était repoussant et pathétique. Sûrement encore moins qu'un homme, même pas un garçon. Ron acquiesça et combattit de toutes ses forces les larmes qui obscurcissaient sa vue. Il reposa gentiment sa main sur son ventre. Elle ne le verrait pas pleurer, s'assurait-il. Elle ne le verrait pas pleurer.

« Va au bout du lit. » lui ordonna t-elle et pour une fois il obéit, marmonnant un peu en s'exécutant. Il n'avait pas la force de déclencher leur habituelles disputes.

Elle chercha sur sa table de chevet sa baguette. Elle la pointa en direction du lit de Ron et avec une grande confiance ordonna : _« Accio lit_. »

Le lit glissa rapidement pour s'arrêter à à peine quelques centimètres du sien. Il secoua la tête. Seul Hermione pouvait l'arrêter à l'endroit exact où elle le voulait. Si Ron avait jeté le sort, son lit se serrait écrasé contre le sien.

« Tu as besoin de dormir. » dit Hermione calmement.

Quoi ? Il la dévisagea confus. Hermione combattait un sourire naissant. Ses yeux marron étaient brillants dans l'obscurité. Oh. _Ohh. _Ron sourit. Elle ne voulait pas dire… ? Elle ne pouvait pas. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait encore là à attendre ? Qu'elle change d'avis ? Il grimpa dans son lit, se tournant sur son côté pour lui faire face. Elle était si merveilleusement proche. Il n'avait qu'à tendre sa main pour la toucher.

Hermione se mit dans la même position et lui sourit joyeusement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour la seconde fois en une nuit. C'était mieux cette fois ci. Peut-être avait-il juste besoin de s'y habituer.

« ça ne fais pas trop mal ? » demanda t-elle doucement.

« Quoi ? » dit-il automatiquement, distrait. Hermione fit un mouvement en direction des bandages sur ses bras.

« Nan. » dit Ron avec une voix qu'il espérait courageuse. En fait ça brûlait horriblement, encore plus lorsqu'il était dans cette position.

Ils se sourirent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Hermione tendit sa main qu'elle posa en présentant sa paume sur le lit de Ron. « Tient, maintenant endors toi. »dit-elle, avec ce même ton hautain et directif que seul elle pouvait rendre si attirant.

Ron cligna des yeux avant de regarder cette main offerte. Hermione se comportait de façon si bizarre ce soir. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul à devenir fou. Peut-être qu'il était encore plus idiot que d'habitude. Il attendit qu'elle s'explique mais elle avait fermé les yeux et elle commençait à se rendormir.

Bien sur elle pouvait dormir. Lui, il ne pouvait pas dormir sans…ohhh…Ron hésita un instant avant d'emprisonner de ses deux mains son délicat poignet. Son pouls stable l'emporta enfin dans un sommeil paisible qu'il cherchait depuis des jours.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« De toute façon, cette matière est inutile si tu veux mon avis. Firenze n'est pas vraiment mieux. »

« Comment peux tu dire ça ? »

Ginny ignora la dispute de Ron et Hermione qui se préparait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit Luna et Neville qui essayaient eux aussi de les ignorer. Elle secoua la tête devant cette scène familière, mais tout l'amusement qu'elle aurait pu en retirer s'évanouit quand elle vit l'expression peinée sur le visage d'Harry.

Elle aurait du savoir que leur ridicule prétention à agir normalement comme si de rien n'était ne marcherait pas. Elle aurait du savoir que n'importe quel nombre de sourire ou de blague de sa part n'enlèverait jamais le regard absent et torturé d'Harry Potter.

Ginny avait pensé qu'Harry serrait redevenu lui-même quand ils seraient enfin autorisés à rendre visite à Ron dans l'infirmerie, un jour après le département des mystères. Mais ça n'avait pas marché, elle avait été sûre que lorsque Hermione se réveillerait il irait mieux mais même là le changement avait été quasi absent. Au moins maintenant il s'asseyait avec des gens même si c'était pour peu de temps. Pourtant Harry paraissait hanté, il ne prenait pas soin de lui-même.

Pas que Ginny le savait vraiment. Elle ne le regardait certainement pas. Elle ne scrutait pas la moindre de ses habitudes. Cela faisait des années…des années depuis que Ginny ne l'avait plus maté. Bon d'accord seulement un an. Mater était quelque chose que Colin lui avait appris. Un mot moldu pour « admirer de loin », avait-il dit, bien que ce soit vite devenu « le suivre partout et étudier chaque détail de sa vie. »

C'était un jeu assez drôle auquel jouaient Ginny et Colin pendant leur seconde année, une façon agréable de soulager leur petit faible commun. Ils avaient fait un pacte. Quelles que soient les orientations d'Harry, gay ou hétéro, il finirait soit avec Ginny soit avec Colin. Ginny était pratiquement sûre de gagner. C'était vraiment embarrassant en y repensant.

Ginny et Colin étaient devenus très bons en matière de matage, en troisième année lorsque sa fierté commençait à apparaître, elle était devenue plus subtile. Mais elle n'avait vraiment abandonné qu'en quatrième année, Ginny ne craquait plus sur Harry potter. Le jeu était désuet.

Colin suivait toujours beaucoup Harry. C'était lui qui lui avait dit qu'il ne dormait pas. Pour ce qui était de la nourriture Ginny avait remarqué qu'on ne le voyait plus dans la grande salle, peut-être qu'elle avait même demandé à Dobby s'il descendait aux cuisines et qu'elle avait découvert qu'il ne le faisait pas mais elle était juste préoccupée. Ce pauvre garçon n'allait pas bien. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son frère sortir de l'hôpital pour retrouver son meilleur ami mort de faim, non ?

« Hey, où tu vas ? » demanda Ron, Ginny releva la tête et vit Harry se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Ses battements de cœurs se mirent à s'accélérer.

« …Hagrid. » dit Harry en continuant à marcher, mais Ginny ne l'entendit pas. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles. Son esprit ne lui criait qu'un seule et destructrice pensée « Va avec lui ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas aller avec lui. Elle n'était même pas son amie, pas réellement. Pas comme Ron et Hermione. Et il était clair qu'Harry ne voulait même pas être avec eux. Pourquoi est ce qu'il voudrait d'elle ?

Alors elle devait rester, il n'y avait pas à discuter. Harry avait déjà disparut à la porte. Elle soupira se sentant plus déprimée que jamais.

Peut-être que Ginny avait besoin d'aller voir Hagrid. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire si une fille qui ne craquait évidemment pas pour Harry voulait voir un ami commun, à qui comme par hasard il rendait aussi visite ? ça ne devrait pas être un problème vu qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Qu'importe ce pouvait dire Colin ? Il ne faisait qu'une projection. Ginevra Weasley avait avancé. Elle avait même eu son propre petit ami, le mot clé étant _eu _. Elle se refusait à penser à ce connard de Michael Corner en ce moment. À la pensée qu'il avait rompu avec elle…

« Ginny, » dit doucement Hermione , la ramenant à la réalité. « Peut-être que tu devrais aller avec Harry et lui parler… »

Son cœur fit un bond. Hermione ne venait pas de lui demander de.., « Oh non, je ne vais pas être ton porte parole, je ne peux pas le faire parler. »

Stupide, stupide ! Elle avait trop protesté. Ils allaient savoir. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient savoir ? Il n'y avait rien à savoir. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?

« Pourquoi pas ? Il t'a déjà parlé auparavant. » riposta Hermione, logiquement. Bien trop logiquement au goût de Ginny.

Ce n'était pas bon. Ginny savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller retrouver Harry même si elle en avait très envie. « J'ai parlé, il a boudé, en plus ça c'est différent, pire. Il est en deuil, nous sommes tous en deuil. » Elle s'arrêta. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas penser à cela pour l'instant.

« Je sais ça » répliqua sèchement Hermione avant de se reprendre. « Il a juste besoin de nous maintenant. »

Ginny secoua la tête. Il avait besoin de Ron et d'Hermione, pas d'elle. « Il n'a pas besoin de moi. » soudainement, elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps. Ginny réunit rapidement ses affaires, il suffirait d'un instant pour qu'Hermione la convainque de retrouver Harry.

Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, c'était même un excuse parfaite, elle ne faisait ça que pour rassurer Hermione. « Je vous verrai plus tard tout les deux. » s'écria Ginny en sortant de la pièce.

Elle avait refermé la porte avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'arrêter. Dans le couloir elle s'arrêta brusquement. Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Allait-elle retrouver Harry ? Voulait-elle vraiment recommencer son petit jeu ? C'était différent, elle n'allait pas juste le suivre. Elle allait lui parler en ami. Elle voulait être son amie ce dont il avait désespérément besoin à l'instant.

Les événements des derniers jours s'abattirent sur elle, faisant monter des larmes à ses yeux…Sirius. Non, elle devait se concentrer sur Harry. Il était celui qui avait besoin de réconfort. Après tout que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre ?

Ginny couru presque jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle savait que les enfants assis sur la pelouse la regardaient mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle devait y arriver avant qu'Harry ne s'en aille. Quand elle arriva à la porte, elle était à bout de souffle. Elle se força à attendre d'avoir repris une respiration normale avant de frapper. Hagrid l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour Ginny. C'est si bien d'avoir autant d'invités. Tu as raté Harry, il vient de partir. »

Elle se força à ne pas montrer sa déception devant un Hagrid si heureux de la voir. Elle entra dans la cabane, bu un jus de potiron et fit la conversation. Pendant tout ce temps elle comptait les minutes, calculant combien de temps elle devait rester avant de pouvoir partir sans blesser l'immense homme au cœur d'or devant elle. Chaque minute ici rendrait plus dure la recherche d'Harry.

Elle décida qu'elle devait rester trente minutes. Ginny s'excusa au bout de vingt.

Quand elle fut finalement libre, Ginny essaya de conserver une posture calme tout en cherchant dans le parc. Elle fit vague geste de la main aux élèves heureux qui la saluaient. N'avaient-ils pas conscience que leur monde était au bord du gouffre ? Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Merde. Il n'était nul part. Elle marcha jusqu'au rebord de la forêt. Les élèves entraient souvent à lisière pour un peu d'intimité. C'était généralement sûr si…

Mon dieu. Là, s'embrassant à pleine bouche contre le large saule, leur putain de saule, il n'y avait personne d'autre que son ex petit ami et…Cho Chang. Saleté de Cho Chang. Qu'est ce qu'elle détestait cette petite…Ginny la haïssait.

« mmm, Cho » gémit Michael en s'éloignant, il aperçut Ginny.

Son humiliation était complète. Elle lui sourit avec toute la malice qu'elle pouvait avoir en elle. « Michael. »

« Hey Ginny. » La voix de cet idiot tremblait. Non, idiot c'était trop gentil pour lui. La voix de ce salopard tremblait alors qu'il poussait sa pute loin de lui. Au moins il avait la décence de rougir.

« Hum, salut. » dit Cho doucement, en essuyant sa bouche. Et là la petit garce dit la mauvaise chose. « Désolée... »

« Désolée? » dit Ginny vindicative. « Pour quoi? Être la seconde à l'air de te convenir., Seconde au Quidditch, seconde sous cet arbre… » Elle lui fit un petit sourire, fit demi tour et s'éloigna.

Elle eut la profonde satisfaction d'entendre Cho se plaindre. « Tu l'as amenée ici. »

« Oww, Cho, je… » tenta Michael.

Bien fait pensa Ginny ; la satisfaction fut malheureusement de courte durée. Plus elle s'éloignait, moins bien elle se sentait.

Michael l'avait quittée le jour qui avait suivi leur aventure au département des mystères. Son frère était à l'hôpital, elle revenait de l'enfer, et son petit ami voulait rompre à cause du Quidditch… _du Quidditch._

Cette petit garce pouvait l'avoir. Ginny s'essuya les yeux. Elle ne pleurerait plus pour Michael Corner. Elle avait des choses bien plus tristes dans sa vie et elle devait toujours trouver Harry.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du parc, frustrée, humiliée et déprimée. Peut-être qu'elle devrait laisser tomber. Pourquoi ne le trouvait-elle pas? Et si quelque chose de grave était arrivé? Tellement de gens voulait Harry mort. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard…Les mangemorts avaient des jambes non? Ils pouvaient marcher.

Sans oublier l'état dans lequel était Harry. Il pouvait faire quelque chose de stupide. À quel point Harry était déprimé? Il ne ferait pas quelque chose d'inconscient, quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait plus effacer, n'est ce pas?

Cette pensée poussa Ginny à agir. Elle courut jusqu'au château, dans la tour Griffondor. Elle lança un regard noir à la grosse dame lorsqu'elle l'obligea à reprendre son souffle avant d'accepter le mot de passe. Heureusement la tour était vide car Ginny sans s'arrêter se précipita dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. Le trouvant vide, elle eut à nouveau envie de pleurer. En plein désespoir elle alla même vérifier la douche des garçons. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry avait été là mais de toute façon il n'y avait personne.

Ginny savait qu'elle aurait du laisser tomber, Harry pouvait être n'importe où. Évidemment, il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve. C'était presque l'heure du dîner. Elle pourrait peut-être le rattraper dans la grande salle…ah oui, il ne mangeait pas. Il ne restait plus qu'en endroit auquel Ginny pensait, elle se mit à courir à travers tout le château jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. C'était là où elle allait quand elle ne voulait pas qu'on la trouve.

Bien sur il n'était pas là, alors en dernier acte de désespoir, Ginny prit un télescope et scanna une nouvelle fois le parc. Au moment même où elle allait abandonner, il était là, accroupi près du lac, caché par les buissons.

Elle laissa tomber le télescope de soulagement. Elle pouvait toujours le voir maintenant qu'elle savait où il était. Ginny le regarda jusqu'à ce que l'air se rafraîchit et que le soleil s'approchât de l'horizon, essayant de se décider à aller le voir.

Elle se décida finalement lorsqu'il se leva et commença à marcher vers le château. Une fois de plus l'indécision allait causer sa perte. Peut-être que si elle courrait, elle pourrait le rattraper dans l'entrée. Elle se remit à courir à en perdre haleine, une seule pensée occupant son esprit.

Ginny avait vraiment besoin de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Harry Potter.

Le groupe était tombé dans un silence contemplatif après qu'Harry ait quitté l'infirmerie. Hermione regarda la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître son ami et son cœur se brisa pour lui.

Comment pourrait-il survivre à ça? Il devait mourir à l'intérieur. La culpabilité l'envahit, elle avait permis leur mission de sauvetage. C'était juste une des choses qu'elle aurait fait différemment.

À l'instant où Harry avait mentionné le ministère, Hermione avait su que c'était une erreur. Elle savait que c'était un piège. Elle n'aurait pas du les laisser partir. Bien sur que c'était un piège, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Spécialement avec Harry qui n'avait pas appris son oclumentie. Elle aurait du lui faire apprendre. Elle aurait du lire un livre et lui apprendre elle même.

Au lieu de ça, elle avait été préoccupée par ses buses. Comme si ses notes étaient si importantes. Si Hermione n'avait pas été si pleine de fierté, si ce n'était pas si important pour elle d'être la première partout, d'être connue comme étant la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, alors peut-être qu'elle aurait pu aider Harry. Peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Mais les buses n'avaient pas été sa seule distraction. Elle releva la tête pour voir son autre meilleur ami engloutir des grenouilles aux chocolats. Elle avait des distractions bien pires que l'école.

Ne pas enseigner à Harry l'oclumentie n'était pas la seule de ses erreurs. C'était son idée d'appeler Sirius grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Elle avait décidé d'enfreindre les règles et de trahir son engagement en tant que préfet ce qui les avaient conduit à encore plus de confusion et à une série d'événement qui avait provoqué la mort de Sirius.

Elle avait pris tant de mauvaises décisions. Il y avait tellement de chose dont elle n'était pas fière. Elle ne pouvait même pas regarder le professeur Ombrage allongée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mais à quoi pensait-elle? Même pleine d'auto récrimination et de honte, Hermione savait que ça devait être cent fois pire pour Harry. Si elle était malade de remords, il devait s'y noyer. Harry, qui avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules…un vrai héros avec des attente envers lui même que personne ne pourrait jamais accomplir.

Si seulement il lui parlait. Elle aurait pu lui faire voir que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que personne ne le blâmait. Ils se sentaient tous coupables, Sirius leur manquait à tous et ils étaient tous effrayés. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas lui parler, il était parti et elle ne pouvait pas le suivre.

Le silence continua, interrompu seulement par le déchirement des boîtes de grenouille au chocolat que Ron n'arrêtait pas de manger. Ginny était blottie au pied d'Hermione, jouant avec la couverture, perdue dans un autre monde.

Hermione scruta ses quatre amis, ses yeux s'arrêtant finalement sur Ron qui jouait avec ses grenouilles en mâchant. À la surface, il paraissait être le moins affecté par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait l'air si normal. Ron avait toujours l'air si normal. Il parvenait toujours à être un sorcier banal même au milieu d'une guerre.

Mais il n'y avait rien de banal en Ronald Weasley. La normalité était un mirage. La simplicité un jeu. Et le calme…un mensonge.

Hermione connaissait la vérité. Elle savait qu'il était plus que courageux, loyal par dessus tout et à sa propre façon plus intelligent qu'il ne le réalisait. Elle savait aussi que toute les nuits il pleurait à chaudes larmes et qu'il criait de peur. Les effets du départements des mystères les dévoraient tous.

Incontrôlable, l'esprit d'Hermione lui montra une image de la nuit précédente. Elle vit Ron agenouillé à ses côtés, tenant son poignet avec plus de tendresse qu'elle ne l'en avait cru capable. Juste une chose de plus qu'il cachait au reste du monde.

C'était des moments comme ça, quand il la touchait, quand il la regardait avec tant d'affection, qui lui faisait penser qu'il y avait une chance pour eux. Toute ces petites choses lui permettaient de tenir.

Hermione secoua sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Le moment n'était pas vraiment approprié à des rêveries romantiques. Avec tout ce qui se passait comme pouvait-elle être aussi égocentrique?

Elle se força à regarder ses trois autres amis. Luna continuait de lire son journal, oublieuse de ce qui l'entourait. Neville paraissait triste et déprimé. Ginny semblait dans la lune…attendez, elle s'attarda sur la jeune fille assise à ses pieds. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Hermione était bloquée dans son lit…

« Ginny, » Dit-elle doucement, son esprit travaillant rapidement pour développer un plan . « Peut-être que tu devrais aller avec Harry et lui parler… » Ginny releva la tête.

« Oh non, je ne vais pas être ton porte parole, je ne peux pas le faire parler. »

« Pourquoi pas, il t'as déjà parler avant. » insista t-elle. Si Ginny allait parler à Harry, peut-être ne se sentirait t-il plus si seul. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait le convaincre de revenir à l'infirmerie. Ginny devait le convaincre.

« Je parlais, il boudait. » Dit Ginny en se dépréciant. « En plus ça c'est différent, pire. Il est en deuil. Nous sommes tous en deuil. » finit-elle.

« Je sais ça, » répliqua Hermione sans réfléchir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer. « Il a besoin de nous maintenant. »

Ginny la regarda, misérable. « Il n'a pas besoin de moi. » Hermione soutint son regard. Ginny était-elle toujours amoureuse d'Harry malgré ce qu'elle disait? Malgré Michael Corner? Sinon, ça n'avait pas de sens. Ginny savait aussi bien faire parler Harry que n'importe qui, bien que ça ne veuille pas dire grand chose.

Avant qu'Hermione ne réalise ce qui se passait Ginny réunissait ses affaires. « Je vous verrai tout les deux plus tard. » elle était hors de la pièce avant qu'Hermione ne songe à une réplique. Elle était là la bouche grande ouverte à regarder la porte.

Neville et Ron dirent un vague au revoir et Luna ne releva la tête qu'après qu'elle soit partie, scrutant la pièce pour découvrir ce qui avait changé. Fronçant soudainement les sourcils, Ron se remit à manger ses sacrées grenouilles aux chocolat comme pour se venger.

Ayant échoué misérablement avec son plan, Hermione se concentra sur quelque chose de familier.

« Ron tu vas te rendre malade à manger toutes ses grenouilles. » dit-elle avec désapprobation .

Elle savait qu'elle l'ennuyait, elle aimait l'ennuyer. C'était bon, c'était familier et confortable. Si elle ne pouvait pas sauver Harry de lui même, elle pouvait au moins sauver Ron d'un mal de ventre. Au moins Ron avait besoin d'elle, pour l'instant en tout cas.

« ça m'aide à me sentir mieux Hermione » dit-il, la bouche pleine. Il avala. « On doit manger du chocolat quand on est pas bien » bouda Ron. « Hein Neville? »

« Quoi » Le maladroit garçon commença à bégayer, paraissant paniqué. Ses yeux allaient de Ron à Hermione. « Euh bien sûr…Je veux dire non…de quoi parlez vous déjà? »

Ron fronça les sourcils face à ce manque total de support. À la place, il fit à Hermione son plus beau regard de chien battu. Il était adorable. Ses yeux bleus suppliant la faisait fondre. Ça lui rappelait la sensation liquide qu'elle avait ressentit la nuit dernière qui avait voyagé de son poignet pour…bien Hermione ne comprenait pas vraiment les sensation que lui faisait ressentir Ron. Elle savait seulement qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire ça.

Elle devait s'assurer qu'il ne réalise jamais le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. « Je pense que tu as dépassé la dose médicale prescrite il y a deux douzaines de grenouilles de ça. » répondit-elle. Si elle ignorait la sensation de chatouillis de son estomac, elle partirait, elle l'avait toujours fait.

« Oh et combien de grenouilles sont considérées comme médicalement suffisantes Hermione? » demanda t-il sarcastique. « Peut-être que je devrais continuer à manger et voir exactement combien je peux en manger avant de vomir. » Il engloutit une grenouille au chocolat par défi.

Maintenant elle était énervée. Hermione commençait à sentir les premières flammes de la colère s'embraser. C'était bien. C'était encore mieux comme distraction.

« Vraiment mature, Ron. » Elle croisa les bras et s'assit contre le montant de son lit.

« Les gars, vous ne pensez pas…? » les interrompit Neville avant qu'Hermione ne le foudroie du regard. Neville ne comprenait pas. Hermione avait besoin d'une bonne dispute à l'instant.

Ron ne se rendit même pas compte des paroles de son ami. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Hermione. C'était une autre chose qu'elle aimait dans les disputes. Il fixait toute son attention sur elle, toute la puissance de sa passion.

« Bien, » Ron lança ses grenouilles sur sa table de chevet. « Tu es contente maintenant? »

Elle ne l'était pas, même pas un petit peu. « Oui. » répondit-elle.

Super, maintenant Hermione se sentait de nouveau coupable. Coupable d'embêter Ron et encore plus pour avoir des pensées définitivement impures et inutiles pour l'un de ses meilleurs amis pendant que l'autre traversait une agonie profonde. Sans mentionner qu'un autre était parti pour de bon.

Merde! Hermione ne jurait généralement pas mais elle devait sortir de cette infirmerie. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose, d'aider Harry, de le faire parler, ou aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches…n'importe quoi.

« Allez Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin de bouder juste parce que j'ai mangé quelques grenouilles au chocolat. J'ai arrêté non? » se plaignit Ron, blessé.

« Je ne… » commença Hermione pour se défendre mais que pouvait-elle dire? Elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Il avait l'air si abattu, assis là, regardant ses bras, tapotant sur le pansement de ces cicatrices encore fraîches. Elle devrait s'excuser.

« Ron, laisse ton bandage tranquille. » Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça? Il lui lança un regard noir qu'elle méritait. Une fois qu'elle avait commencé à l'ennuyer elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« Ok. » dit Neville, en se levant. «On va y aller, tu viens Luna. » Il tira sur le bras de Luna alors qu'elle le regardait perplexe. Elle avait du pourtant reconnaître son désespoir parce qu'elle le suivit sans discuter.

« Bon boulot Hermione, maintenant tu as fait fuir tout le monde. » lui cria Ron en colère.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop. Sirius. Harry. Ginny. Neville. Luna. La dispute avec Ron était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Hermione se mit à pleurer. Sans préambule, juste de longs sanglots. Les larmes glissaient sur son visage. Son corps tout entier tremblait sous leur force. Mon dieu elle était pathétique.

« Putain, Hermione! » cria Ron paniqué. « Je ne voulais pas…Pourquoi tu as… »

Le pauvre garçon ; elle savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa faute, mais elle ne parvenait plus à prendre son souffle pour lui répondre. Hermione était juste aussi incapable de faire ça autant que tout le reste. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, pour au moins cacher l'expression peinée qu'elle avait causé sur son visage. Le lit bougea, elle se rendit à peine compte qu'il devait maintenant être assis à côté d'elle. Hermione sentit ses mains toucher maladroitement ses épaules. C'était mieux qu'elle ne le méritait. « Pourrais tu au moins me regarder? » la supplia t-il.

Sa voix accéléra les battements de son cœur. Hermione voulait lui donner ce qu'il voulait mais il lui restait si peu d'énergie. Doucement, elle rabaissa ses mains. Elle pouvait au moins le regarder, il méritait au moins ça. Elle devait se contrôler pour faire face à son irritation et à sa colère mais quand elle le regarda elle ne vit que tendresse et attention dans la profondeur de ses yeux bleu. Hermione sentit se noyer dans ce bleu, elle se plaqua contre lui. Même la pensée des pauvres bras et torses de Ron brûlant de douleur ne pouvait l'arrêter. Pourquoi cela l'aurait il fait alors que la propre douleur coupante qu'elle ressentait dans ses côtes à chaque sanglot n'arrivait pas à convaincre son corps d'arrêter? Deux bras hésitant l'encerclèrent.

« Je suis désolée. » parvint à articuler Hermione contre sa poitrine, ses bras blottis contre son corps sous son menton.

Ron fit un bruit qui ressemblait à moitié à un sanglot, à moitié à un rire. Son souffle effleura ses boucles indisciplinées et ses bras se refermèrent sur son dos. Ils la serrèrent contre lui, blessant ses côtes, heureuse de se sentir si vivante. C'était la meilleur chose qu'elle n'ait jamais ressentit.

« Ron. » dit-elle, juste pour se convaincre que c'était bien Ron Weasley ici avec elle. Il faisait ça si bien, cela ressemblait presque trop à un fantasme pour être réel, douleur ou non.

« Chut. » murmura t-il, la tenant contre lui, sur de lui. Trop sûr de lui pour Ron. Il avait même commencer à la bercer doucement en caressant son dos. Juste à l'instant où elle pensait que Ron ne pouvait plus la surprendre, il le faisait. Hermione s'agrippa à son t-shirt et se laissa aller complètement. Quand Ron était-il devenu si mature, si fort?

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire, maintenant?

Quand Harry s'était assis dans son endroit caché près du lac, le soleil brillait joyeusement. Le vent était doux, juste assez pour profiter pleinement de la chaleur du soleil. L'air sentait l'herbe et la terre. C'était un parfait jour de juillet.

Harry ne remarqua pas que le soleil s'approchait de l'horizon avant que le brouhaha joyeux des élèves ne s'affaiblit. Il réalisa que tout le monde devait se préparer pour le dîner.

Harry en était content. Dans son coin isolé près du lac, ils ne pouvaient pas le voir mais il pouvait les entendre. Entendre les cris de joies et les conversations heureuses.

Pourquoi tout le monde était-il si heureux? Ne savaient-ils pas qu'il n'y avait personne dans le monde qui puisse être heureux? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que des horreurs dépassant leur imagination les attendaient là bas au delà de l'horizon et qu'après ça…Il n'y avait plus de sécurité, de confiance, on ne pouvait se confier à personne. Les adultes vous dégradaient ou vous mentaient ou vous quittaient. Même si ils voulaient vous protéger, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Ou peut-être ce n'était que lui.

À mesure que les voix se taisaient, il se sentait encore plus seul. Harry ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter cette solitude mais il ne méritait rien de plus. Peut être que c'était ça sa destinée. D'être seul, pour se battre avec Voldemort et le tuer ou se faire tuer, pour que tout le monde vive une vie normale. Peut-être que si tout les gens autour de lui mourraient c'était parce qu'il n'était pas supposé les avoir…avoir des amis ou de la famille.

Peut-être qu'il y avait une part d'ombre dans son âme. Peut-être que l'univers avait crée un démon, quelqu'un juste assez mauvais pour tuer le monstre. Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas avoir de vie normale. Il ne la méritait pas.

Le soleil baissait encore et il commençait à faire froid. Il se leva pour rentrer au château, sans pour autant se souvenir d'avoir pris une telle décision, ni en sachant si elle était bonne. Ses muscles tiraient à force d'avoir été assis dans la même position. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé là. En marchant à travers le parc, il se rendit compte que ses joues étaient mouillées, il les essuya avec sa manche.

Pas que cela avait de l'importance. Il se contrefichait de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait le voir pleurer. Il était néanmoins surpris, il pensait ne plus avoir assez de larmes.

À l'intérieur, il s'arrêta aux portes de la grande salle, regardant les élèves y entrer pour dîner. La nourriture allait bientôt apparaître, Harry le savait. Il était dégoûté par tout ses visages souriant. Il ne pouvait pas aller là, cette simple idée le rendait nauséeux. Il fit demi tour pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cette endroit…mais pour aller où?

« Harry! »

Merde. Il se figea, la panique montant en lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser seul, il ne voulait parler à personne.

« Harry, » appela à nouveau la voix à bout de souffle, plus proche cette fois ci.

Il combattit l'envie de se mettre à courir le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de cette voix. Il voulait courir…courir et encore courir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'endroit où se réfugier. Il se retourna et vit Ginny s'avançait vers lui échevelée et essoufflée. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Ça aurait pu être bien pire. Au moins Ginny savait ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne lui poserait pas de questions stupides, elle ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'il soit heureux. Malgré ça, Harry ne trouva pas la force de lui sourire pour l'accueillir. Elle parvint jusqu'à lui, se penchant en avant pour reprendre son souffle. D'où venait-elle comme ça? Avec un moment elle essaya de parler.

« Tu…vas…aller…manger. » Il la dévisagea. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça? Elle voulait essayer de l'obliger à manger?

« Je n'ai pas faim. » répondit-il, sa voix semblait sans vie. Ginny releva la tête, une main sur sa poitrine, sa respiration redevenue régulière, elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Moi non plus. » dit-elle le plus normalement du monde. Harry acquiesça en attendant la suite. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, son regard était trop intense. Il devait regarder ailleurs, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et marmonna un peu.

« Alors…Harry. » commença t-elle toujours calme. Quoi que qu'elle veuille lui demander il n'allait pas apprécier.

« Pourrais tu me rendre un service? » Il sentit la panique l'envahir, il releva la tête pour la regarder. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander une faveur sans lui dire ce que c'était. Il ne répondit pas.

« Je…Hmm…Pourrais tu venir te promener avec moi? Je ne veux plus voir personne ou parler avec quelqu'un. Ils sont tous si heureux, tu sais… » Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. « Je me suis dit que si je marchais avec toi personne ne viendrait m'ennuyer. »

Harry en aurait presque rit. Non, personne n'oserait l'approcher quand elle était avec Harry Potter. Il était dangereux, ils savaient tous qu'il valait mieux rester loin. Il considéra sa requête. Que venait réellement de dire? Ça pouvait un piège, une façon de le forcer à parler. Hermione aurait très bien pu envoyer Ginny pour faire son sale boulot, c'était le genre de chose que sa meilleure amie faisait facilement. Mais Ginny n'avait l'air d'être du type à se faire manipuler.

« Nous n'avons pas à parler. » ajouta t-elle avant de rougir. Harry sourit un peu en acquiesçant . Quelquefois elle lui rappelait beaucoup son frère. Après tout il n'avait rien à faire d'autre. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de retourner dans le parc.

Fidèle à sa promesse ils marchèrent en silence. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de ça. C'était agréable. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées mais avec Ginny avec lui, elles n'étaient plus aussi noires, ce qui était bien et mal. Une partie de lui voulait descendre aussi profondément que possible dans la dépression. Il était à l'aise dans l'obscurité au moins là il pouvait se punir lui même.

Après un long moment, Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Ginny, elle semblait elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, elle le vit la regarder et lui fit un petit sourire avant de se remettre à regarder droit devant elle. Au plus ils marchaient au plus il se demandait ce que Ginny faisait là avec lui. C'était particulier.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin de Pré-au-lard. Et si ils continuaient à marcher? Arriveraient-ils jusqu'aux village? Qu'y avait-il de l'autre côté? Pouvaient-ils marcher jusqu'à l'océan? Combien de temps faudrait-il avant qu'on se rende compte qu'ils avaient disparus?

« Harry, regarde, » dit Ginny doucement. Même ce bruit tranquille agressa ses oreilles après un si long silence. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ses yeux suivaient la direction qu'elle pointait. Derrière les arbres, sur le chemin sinueux qui menait au Pré-au-lard, Hagrid parlait avec quelqu'un.

Instinctivement, Harry s'approcha pour avoir une meilleur vue. Hagrid était debout devant une femme…une sorcière avec sa cape. Ils semblaient se disputer. La sorcière le contourna et continua à avancer vers le château obligeant Hagrid à courir après elle pour la rattraper.

Les battements de cœur d'Harry s'étaient accélérés alors qu'il continuait à s'avancer vers eux. Il remarqua que Ginny s'était dépêchée pour le suivre. Il s'arrêta brutalement et agrippa le bras de Ginny.

« Quoi? » chuchota t-elle.

« Je le fais encore, » dit -il de but en blanc. « foncer dans une situation dangereuse, jouer le héros, tuer des gens. » Il baissa le tête pour rencontrer son regard. C'était déjà mal qu'il courre en avant des problèmes mais il entraînait à nouveau Ginny avec lui.

Ginny le regarda, confuse puis son expression devint vite ennuyée. « D'accord! Alors c'est moi qui me précipite là bas et tu ferais mieux de me suivre sinon je pourrais mourir, Mr le héros. » Elle se dégagea de lui et se mit à courir vers Hagrid.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais il ne le fit pas réalisant qu'il les mettrait encore plus en danger. « Merde. » murmura t-il avant de courir pour la rattraper. Dans la lumière mourante il était facile pour les deux adolescents de ne pas être aperçus. Harry rejoignit Ginny derrière un large tronc d'arbre, juste à côté d'Hagrid et de la sorcière qui se disputaient.

La sorcière marchait vers eux, d'un pas alerte. « Je vous l'ai dit. » répondit-elle. « Je ne dirai à personne qui je suis ou pourquoi je suis ici avant d'avoir vu la personne que je suis venue voir. » Elle paraissait frustrée et fatiguée, mais elle réussissait quand même à être distinguée. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son accent. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny qui était plaquée fermement contre le tronc. Elle forma silencieusement le mot. « Américaine. »

Oh. C'était étrange. Harry regarda à nouveau la route. Ils s'approchaient de leur arbre, il pouvait maintenant voir que la femme avait de longs cheveux noirs et une expression d'ennui sur le visage.

Hagrid essayait de la rattraper mais bien que ses jambes étaient plus longues, son poids l'empêchait de maintenir son rythme. « À qui voulez vous parler? » demanda t-il anxieux. Comme elle ne répondit pas , il demanda: « Le professeur Dumbledore? »

« Pas spécialement mais je suppose que ce sera inévitable. » Elle semblait concentrée sur autre chose. Hagrid parvint à se placer devant elle et à l'arrêter. Elle se plaça devant lui, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle croisa les bras et fit face au demi-géant. « Bon, c'est un long chemin depuis le village. J' avais oublié à quel point c'était long. Avec votre stupide règle contre le transplanage… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller dans ce foutu château. »

Hagrid croisa les bras à son tour. « Je ne bouge pas tant que vous n'avez pas dit qui vous venez voir. » Son essai à l'intimidation était gâché par son anxiété.

« Bien » répliqua la femme. « Je suis ici pour voir Harry Potter. »

Harry eut le souffle coupé, le monde semblait se brouiller, ses sensations se troublaient. Les ongles de Ginny s'enfonçant dans son bras le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il plaça une main dans son dos, pour la réconforter…ou pour se stabiliser, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il se força à écouter la conversation.

« Mais…mais… » bégaya Hagrid, visiblement surpris. « Vous ne pouvez pas voir Harry! » répliqua t-il, Harry sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir face à tant de loyauté.

Les yeux de la sorcière se mirent à briller. « ah oui? Pourquoi pas? »

L'immense homme bafouilla un peu plus. Il ne savait pas réfléchir vite et encore moins lorsqu'il devait mentir. « Parce.. parce que Harry n'est pas là. »

La femme semblait cacher son amusement. « Vraiment? C'est intéressant, sachant qu'il est derrière cet arbre à nous regarder. »

Alors vous trouvez ça comment ? bon d'accord je sais se que vous vous dites « encore une nouvelle histoire de commencé alors que les autre sont toujours en route …………ect » mais bon on a une bonne excuse premièrement dans un mois on fini nos concours donc ou pourra se remettre a plein temps a nos écrits et comme cette trad. était de toute façon prévu au programme peut importe qu'elle soit commençait plus tôt que prévu et surtout la vrai raison c'est que menssa n'as pas pu accéder sa son ordi de toute la semaine et je n'ai réussie qu'a produire un demi chapitre de RG&M pas très bon en plus du coup n'écoutant que son courage Menssa c'est mise a traduire les 8000 mots de se chapitre en une nuit rien que pour vous (elle est pas gentille ma chérie) enfin bref vous pouvait lui dire merci sinon on aurai rien eu a publier (je suis vraiment nul moi en ce moment c'est grave) enfin bref j'espère que cette traduction vas vous plaire je vous souhaite a tous de passer une excellente semaine. Gros bisou

Billy et Menssa


	2. Chapitre deux

Même si cette histoire et purement génial (félicitation à son auteur) je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attende la suite de RG&M et de changement avec impatience c'est pourquoi je tien a m'excuser platement car c'est moi (Billy) qui suis en total manque d'inspiration et comme je suis en pleine révision et que je suis aussi en manque de temps sa fait deux semaine que je suis sur le même chapitre et je m'en sort pas .non seulement il est ridiculement court mais en plus il est horriblement mauvais. Donc voilà Menssa a encore était contrainte a un exploit et elle a traduit ce chapitre pour que vous ne soyez pas priver de lecture. En bref c'est comme la semaine dernière sauf que vous m'en voulez encore plus car l'attente pour nos autre fic devient vraiment longue. J'espère de tout cœur que malgré se désagrément vous appréciez cette nouvelle fic a sa juste valeur car elle est vraiment très bonne et Menssa se donne vraiment beaucoup de mal pour la retranscrit de la façon la plus juste possible. Bonne lecture a vous tous et si vous aimait (vous voulait m'insulter pour mon incompétence) n'oublie pas de nous reviewer.

Merci à **Holly Safer** ; **Bruno-Pier** ; **melani84** ; **Sahada** ; **aminteitha** ; **missannie** ; **servane** ; **JS/RH.Spirit** ; **Larmes de pluie** ; **vinvin** ; **Anacofleb** ; **virg05** ; **Mel7** ; **Jamesie-cass** ; **U-Chronos** ; **Selphie451** ; **Axoo** ; **Qc-HP** et à tous ceux qui nous on lu sans reviewer c'est pas bien mais c'est pas grave

Allez tous lire **« Price of love »** et **« Plus qu'un souvenir »,** **« Culpabilité »,** les histoires de Axoo.

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est a nous meme pas l'histoire qui appratiens a son auteur anglais Emmilyne

**Of Hearts and Heroes**

Chapitre 2

Bizarrement , Harry n'était pas particulièrement surprit que la sorcière sache que lui et Ginny étaient caché derrière l'arbre pour l'espionner. Peut-être avait t-il atteint la limite pour ce qui est des révélations. Peut-être avait t-il atteint la limite pour ressentir n'importe quelle émotions. Était-il enfin devenu insensible?

Des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son bras, assez profondément pour le faire saigner…ça il le sentait. Soudainement Harry fut vraiment conscient d'avoir Ginny auprès de lui. Il se força à réfléchir sur ce qu'il pourrait faire. Devaient-ils courir? Devaient-ils affronter la jeune femme. Peut-être qu'harry pourrait la distraire pour que Ginny s'enfuie. Mais parviendrait-il à la convaincre de partir? Ça l'étonnerait. Il soupira impuissant et continua à regarder ce que la femme déciderait de faire.

Hagrid était toujours en train de bégayer et de secouer la tête. « Non! Quoi! Non. Harry n'est pas ici, là…Je veux dire…non. » insista t-il.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel, plaça une main sur ses hanches et se tourna vers la cachette des deux adolescents. « Sors Harry. Tu ne feras rien en restant à te cacher. Que veux tu que je te fasses de toute façon? »

Harry se mit presque à rire. Que pouvait-elle lui faire? Les possibilités étaient infinies. Harry se tourna vers Ginny pour insister à ce qu'elle reste là…

« Et ton ami aussi. » dit la sorcière, sa voix fatiguée. » Il commence à être tard. Tu ne veux pas savoir que je suis et pourquoi je suis ici? Crois moi, tu veux savoir. » La dernière phrase avait été murmuré mais elle attira néanmoins l'attention d'Harry.

Ginny se dégagea de sa prise et sortit de derrière l'arbre avant même qu'il ait la temps de penser à son prochain mouvement. Harry n'avait plus qu'à la suivre en secouant la tête. Il ferait froid en enfer avant de pouvoir être noble avec cette fille. Elle avait une putain d'envie de mourir.

« Regardez ce que nous avons ici. » Dit la femme en lançant à Hagrid un regard que disait « je te l'avait bien dit ». Elle s'avança vers eux. Harry fit un pas en direction de Ginny alors que la sorcière s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres d'eux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, son visage perdant un peu de son énervement.

« Alors tu es Harry. » dit-elle, en le regardant avec attention. Harry crut voir de la vulnérabilité dans son regard mais elle disparut très vite alors qu'elle se tournait vers la fille à côté de lui. « Et tu es…Ginny, n'est ce pas? »

La fait que cette femme connaissait le nom de Ginny fit accélérer le cœur d'Harry. Il attrapa le bras de Ginny et la plaça en retrait. La femme eut un sourire amusé, puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Hum. » dit-elle comme si elle essayait de résoudre un problème difficile. « N'est ce pas intéressant? » Elle secoua la tête et se mit à rire amèrement. « Le destin peut avoir le sens de l'humour, ne penses tu pas? »

Ginny s'énerva. « Alors vous savez que nous sommes. Et vous qui êtes vous? » Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux. La rouquine avait du courage, trop pour son propre bien. L'étrange sorcière ne montrant aucun signe d'intimidation. Il vit Ginny serrer la baguette qui était dans sa poche. Si la femme avait remarqué, elle l'ignora en se contentant de dire. « Je m'appelle Adrianna. »

« Adrianna quoi? » rétorqua Ginny furieuse. Harry la retint, cette fille allait recevoir un sort. Les yeux de la femme se mirent à briller devant le défi de cette jeune fille. « Les auror américains n'ont pas de nom de famille. Pas qu'ils utilisent en tout cas. »

Harry sentit la remarque acerbe de Ginny avant qu'elle n'arrive, il tira violemment en arrière, se plaçant entre elle et la femme. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle se mettent à ce battre avec cette femme surtout si elle disait la vérité. Merde, à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un auror américain? Elle ne pouvait être pire que Maugrey.

« Alors pourquoi es tu là? » demanda t-il prudemment. Harry essayait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, il essayait de faire attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était si dur, son esprit ne s'était pas mis à travailler si vite depuis que Sirius était… Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. La femme le regardait presque inquiète pour lui. Ça le mit vraiment en colère. « Alors? » répliqua t-il.

L'irritante inquiétude refit place à un sourire amer. Harry était soulagé. « Je suis ici… » commença t-elle avant de s'arrêter pour soupirer à nouveau. « Parce que comme je l'ai dit le destin a un bizarre sens de l'humour et apparemment je suis la putain de la destinée alors… » 

Harry plissa les yeux, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter des divagations sans queue ni tête. « Très bien. » répondit-elle rapidement. « J'ai eu une vision. Et quand j'ignore une vision des choses, vraiment, vraiment mauvaises arrivent. Alors je fais ce qui m'est dit de faire. Cette vision en particulier dit que toi et tes amis êtes en danger. Il y en à deux autres…un roux et une fille au cheveux frisées…? »

Harry pensa à ses amis coincé à l'infirmerie, sa main se resserra autour du bras de Ginny. Il n'allait pas laissait leur arriver quelque chose. L'inquiétude était revenue sur le visage d'Adrianna. « Ils vont bien? » demanda t-elle. Harry acquiesça de la tête ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle demandait. « Détends toi je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour te blesser. » dit-elle calmement.  
« Bien, vous avez délivrer votre message. Vous pouvait repartir d'où vous venez. » Harry commençait à reculer. C'était difficile vu que Ginny ne semblait pas vouloir bouger et il n'allait certainement pas la laisser là.

« Calme toi cow-boy. » rit Adrianna. « Si je ne devait faire que ça, j'aurai envoyer un hiboux. Je suis ici pour te protéger. »

« Quoi! » s'exclama Ginny.

Harry tira sur son bras pour l'empêcher de continuer. « Je ne veux pas de votre protection. » répliqua t-il, la sorcière resta indifférente à ses protestation. « Tu as autant le droit de te plaindre que moi ce qui veut dire que tu n'en a pratiquement aucun. Je suis là que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qui arrivait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'hagrid reste là à ne rien dire comme un putain de rocher. Il devait éloigner Ginny d'ici. Il devait parler à Dumbledore.

« On peux aller chercher Dumbledore si tu veux, ça me va. » dit calmement, l'étrange jeune femme. Harry retint son souffle, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle répondait à une question non formulée ou à une pensées.

« Vous lisez notre esprit! » L'accusa Ginny avant qu'Harry n'en ai eu le temps; Adrianna ne parut pas le moins du monde désolé, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère qui irradiait de Ginny. « Comment faites vous ça? » demanda t-elle. « Les voyants ne sont généralement pas bon en Légimenties. »

« Je ne suis pas une voyante. » affirma la sorcière, presque dégoûté à cette pensée. « Et ce n'est pas de la Légimentie. J'ai le don de l'empathie. Lire les esprits fais juste partie du lot. »

C'était trop d'information pour Harry, il ne comprenait pas. « C'est quoi l'empathie? » demanda t-il à Ginny. Elle secoua la tête.

« Vous plaisantez. » dit Adrianna incrédule. « Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du don d'empathie? Dire que les gens loue l'éducation de Poudlard comme si c'était la meilleure au monde…Pathétique. » 

Ginny visiblement vexé par ce commentaire peut flatteur répliqua. « Ouais, bien je sais que l'empathie permet de lire les émotions pas les esprits. »

« Apparemment on peut faire les deux. » La femme paraissait ravie. « Surtout quand les pensées et les émotions sont particulièrement connecté? » Ginny serrait fermement la mâchoire. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle ferait si il lâchait son bras.

Hagrid s'éclaircit la gorge, s'avançant nerveusement. « L'étude de l'empathie n'est pas une priorité ici, miss, vu que les personnes possédant ce don sont toutes mortes. Enfin, je veux dire, nous avons pensé qu'elles étaient toutes mortes. » Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent à nouveau sur la jeune femme dont l'explication venait d'être réfuté. Ginny fit un triomphant petit « Hum. » au mot d'Hagrid comme pour dire « expliquez ça! »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller dangereusement, elle paraissait vraiment en colère pour la première fois. « Vraiment et pourquoi avez vous présumé ça? »

Hagrid déglutit bruyamment. « Parce que la dernière personne doué d'empathie avait douze ans quand… » L'immense homme s'arrêta, ses yeux écarquillé en regardant la jeune femme. « Sacrebleu, Quel nom avez vous dit? » La femme parut se calmer à son expression mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle paraissait presque anxieuse.

« Adrianna. » répondit Harry pour elle, voulant savoir pourquoi Hagrid avait eu cette réaction. « Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Adrianna. Est ce que ça signifie quelque chose pour vous Hagrid? »

Les yeux de son immense ami voyageaient plusieurs fois entre Harry et le femme. « Sacrebleu. » dit-il à bout de souffle. « Sacrebleu…C'est …c'est impossible. »

La femme sourit, un sourire ironique. « Bien sur que c'est possible. »

« Mais elle…vous…Sacrebleu… » Qui quelle fut, cela affecté beaucoup Hagrid. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point d'hyper ventiler.

« Quoi! » demanda Ginny avec impatience. « Qui est-elle? »

Adrianna l'ignora, s'approcha d'Hagrid et plaça une mains sous son coude. « Hagrid, vous n'avait pas l'air d'être très stable sur vos jambes. Peut être devrions nous aller à votre cabane…Je ne sais pas si je connais un sort assez puissant pour vous déplacer si vous vous évanouissait. »plaisanta t-elle. « En plus je suis épuisé et ils. » Adrianna regarda Harry et fronça les sourcils, « n'ont pas mangés depuis…des jours? Humm. Tu as vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui prennent soin de toi, n'est ce pas? »

« Comment osez vous- » protesta Ginny.

« J'ose beaucoup de chose. » dit-elle tranquillement. « Allez. » Elle poussa légèrement le coude d'Hagrid. L'énorme professeur baissa la tête pour la regarder, il demanda incertain. « C'est réellement vous? »

« C'est vraiment moi. » dit-elle doucement et à la grande surprise d'Harry quand elle appuya à nouveau légèrement sur le coude d'Hagrid il la suivit facilement. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers la cabane, Harry restait figé par l'indécision. « Tu viens? » demanda Adrianna par dessus son épaule. Harry regarda Ginny qui le dévisageait les yeux pleins de questions et d'attente. Il la vit suivre des yeux les deux autres qui traversaient le parc. Il était clair que Ginny voulait savoir ce qui se passait, peut -importe les danger qu'ils risquaient. En soupirant, Harry ignora toute prudence et les suivit.

Ron s'assit contre le petit et inconfortable montant du lit d'Hermione. Elle était recroquevillé à ses côtés, sa tête posé sur son torse, pleurant doucement. Ron essaya maladroitement de la réconforter en caressant de façon circulaire son dos. C'était ce qu'il était censé faire, non? Le truc circulaire? Il lui semblait se souvenir que c'était ainsi que sa mère réconfortait Ginny quand les jumeaux détruisaient unes de ses poupées.

Après que Ron ait réunit assez de son courage de Griffondor pour s'approcher de son amie en pleurs… Nom de dieu, il l'avait touché. Il avait vraiment été à l'origine d'une étreinte avec Hermione. Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Sa meilleure amie fille, celle qui était brillante, parfaite et jolie.

Wow, c'était vraiment beaucoup de courage que venait de trouver Ron. Pas que ça signifiait _quelque chose_. C'était juste un truc entre ami, juste pour la réconforter. Hermione était vraiment fâchée. Il aurait été un vrai salot de ne rien faire. Pourtant ça rester la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais fait.

Il l'avait touché. Volontairement. Ça ne paraissait pas être un grand événement mais ça l'était. Pour une raison inconnue Ron avait été terrifié de toucher Hermione depuis le joue où il l'avait rencontré. C'était fou vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme si il était froid et distant. Il venait d'une famille très chaleureuse, il était à l'aise à l'idée d'un contact banal et amical.

Hermione avait toujours été l'exception. Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontré, la toucher le mettait juste…mal à l'aise. Il s'était dit que cela venait d'elle, qu'elle était trop intimidante, trop dédaigneuse, trop parfaite. En plus il n'y avait jamais vraiment porté attention. Et puis l'année dernière une idée avait commencé à naître en lui. Cet bizarre et inconfortable idée que la toucher serait…extraordinaire. (Bloody brillant, si tu trouve autre chose.)

C'était une pensée étrange. Ron souhaitait souvent ne jamais l'avoir eu. Il était assit à côté d'elle en classe et tout à coup, il s'était mis à pensée que se serait fantastique si sa main touchait la sienne. Juste un effleurement, rien de spécial. Cette pensée était tellement perturbant qu'il avait rapidement provoqué une dispute qui lui avait permis de rester à distance pendant deux semaines.

Cette pensée s'était effacé et Ron avait été soulagé que les choses redeviennent normale puis un mois plus tard elle s'était penché vers lui pour lui montrer quelque chose dans son livre de métamorphose et sa main avait effleuré la sienne…et c'était extraordinaire. (Bloody brillant.) Pourquoi, il ne savait pas. C'était juste une petite caresse. Ça n'aurait pas du être aussi bon. Ça n'aurait du rien être, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie.

Alors, il avait à nouveau provoqué une dispute. Et ça continuait comme ça. Des périodes de calme et puis les pensées revenaient, juste un instant et il perdait son sang froid. Et puis il avait eu ce jour avant son match de quidditch où elle l'avait embrassé. Ron ne voulait même pas pensé aux choses folles que ça lui avait fait. Aucun doute sur pourquoi il avait si mal joué.

Mais cette fois ci Ron avait commencé. C'était le premier contact volontaire que Ron Weasley avait avec sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger. Exactement le type de fille que personne ne devrait toucher. Elle méritait plus de respect que ne pouvait lui donner un stupide mec qui la toucherait pour son propre plaisir pervers. Seul son petit ami était permis de faire ça. Et comme Ron ne voyait pas un seul sorcier qui méritait ce titre, aucun homme ne devrait recevoir ce plaisir de son Hermione. Le plus gros problème était que Ron recevait en ce moment même un plaisir pervers à la serrer contre lui. Il devait se rappeler qu'il ne faisait que la réconforter, pas qu'il voulait en retirer un plaisir. Il devait l'enlacer. Hermione avait besoin de lui. Ron voulait qu'elle aille mieux et ça semblait marcher. Enfin elle semblait au moins s'être calmer. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle était douce et flexible contre lui. Elle s'agrippait à son t-shirt aussi. Ça voulait dire qu'elle était réconforté non? Pour une fois dans sa vie Ron paraissait avoir fait quelque chose de bien.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il savait. Quand Hermione s'était mise à pleurer, il avait paniqué, l'étreindre avait été un dernier recourt, une action désespéré. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'engueule et qu'elle le repousse confuse. Elle ne l'avait pas encore fait. Elle était en quelque sorte tomber dans ses bras, en mouillant son t-shirt de larme. C'était assez effrayant, vraiment.

C'était aussi douloureux. C'était sacrément inconfortable de se pencher sur une fille si longtemps. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses et son thorax brûlait. Et qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait pleurer, et pleure et pleurer. Madame Pomfresch était venu avant de ressortir aussi vite. Elle avait vu Hermione pleurer tout son saoul, contrôlé la professeur ClipClop ( référence à Ombrage qui a peur du bruit des sabots d'un cheval depuis son aventure dans la forêt) et les avait poliment laissé seul.

Les effrayant sanglots d'Hermione s'étaient arrêté pour faire place à des pleurs plus calme. Il fallut encore plusieurs minute avant que Ron réunisse assez de courage pour écouter son dos douloureux. Il avait réussit s'installer plus complètement contre le montant du lit pour étendre ses longues jambes mais il n'avait pas pensé au bord du montant qui pénétrait dans la peau de son dos. Au moins Hermione avait l'air confortable; c'était tout ce qui importait.

Ron ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il avait réussit. Il n'avait certainement pensée qu'il pouvait vraiment la faire se sentir mieux. Putain, réconforté une fille n'avait jamais marché auparavant, surtout pas avec Hermione. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était empiré la situation pourtant elle était en ce moment même blottit contre lui. Il faisait ça bien pour une fois, il en était sur.

Il avait essayé de réconforter une fille et ça avait marché et ce n'était pas une de ses stupides filles qui pleurait pour un rien. C'était Hermione Granger, si brillante, si sure d'elle, sachant toujours quoi faire. Et en ce moment ce dont elle avait besoin c'était lui. Il se sentait fier, humble et terrifié tout à la fois.

« Ron? » demanda Hermione, d'une toute petite voix très inhabituelle.

« Humm? » répondit-il absent perdu dans ses pensées. C'était la première fois que l'un d'entre eux parlait depuis le début de l'étreinte.

« Je suis vraiment inquiète pour Harry. »

Merde. Maintenant elle voulait parler. La retenir c'était une chose. Un fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était dur de tout gâcher. Mais parler? Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il dise la chose juste. Putain elle allait recommencer à crier et à paniquer en un instant.

Ron avait besoin de réfléchir. Merde, que pouvait-il dire? Il était une vrai merde pour ça. Il se décida finalement à acquiescer, ça semblait assez sur. « Ouais, moi aussi. » Ron déglutit bruyamment, alors qu'il attendait sa réponse. Il avait peur qu'elle le démasque pas que ce n'était pas vrai. Il était inquiet. C'était juste qu'il n'était pas obsédé comme Hermione, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet. 

« Il a traversé tant d'horreur. » continua t-elle, Ron se détendit un peu, son premier commentaire semblait n'avoir fait aucun dommage. « Il n'a jamais connu ses parents, élevé par des monstres et là il vient de voir son parrain mourir. Le voir mourir parce qu'il a été piégé, parce qu'il essayait de le sauver. Ça doit détruire Harry. »

Hermione ferma les yeux laissant échapper un doux murmure. Ron eut envie de dégager ses cheveux de son visage, il avait même soulevé sa main pour le faire mais il se rendit compte de son geste et la laissa tomber. Ça lui prit une minute entière avant de réaliser qu'Hermione voulait une réponse. Putain de merde. Que pouvait-il dire de réconfortant lorsqu'elle avait absolument raison?

« Harry ira bien. » dit-il doucement. Hermione se recula pour le regarder, pleine d'espoir. Merde, merde, merde. « Il est fort…sinon comment aurait-il déjà pu tout traversé? »

Ron se figea à nouveau, craignant sa réponse. Hermione baissa la tête. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle acquiesça. « C'est vrai. »

Ça l'était? Il avait dit quelque chose de vrai, quelque chose de bien? Comme si lui avait raison?

« Mais- »

Mais, bien sur il y avait un mais.

« Et si cette fois c'était celle de trop? Et si s'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait supporter? Et si il nous repoussait à nouveau et qu'on ne pouvait plus le ramener vers nous? Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé après la mort de Cédric, après qu'il soit resté seul tout l'été, après que ton père a été attaqué. Ça va être pire. Et si on le perdait pour toujours? Je suis peut-être égoïste mais je ne veux pas le perdre. » Elle ne put retenir un nouveau sanglot.

Ron l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras instinctivement. Elle était en train de le tuer. Il se sentait si inutile.

« On va pas le perdre. » répondit -il plus confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement. Sa voix tremblait. Elle recula à nouveau et le regarda dans les yeux, la mâchoire serrée, son visage tendu.

« Comment peux tu le savoir Ron? Comment? » demanda t-elle.

C'était ce qu'il craignait. Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'il faisait? « Parce qu'on ne le laissera pas faire? » Ron espérait qu'elle ne remarquerait pas que c'était une question.

Elle se recula. Putain, il avait tout gâché. Hermione essuyait son visage et essayait de repousser ses cheveux hors de ses yeux. Ils retombèrent immédiatement sur son visage. Elle fit oui de la tête et Ron laissa aller le souffle qu'il ne savait même pas retenir.

Hermione se redressa, redevenant la fille qu'il connaissait si bien. Elle acquiesça à nouveau avec plus de confiance. « Non, on ne le laissera pas. »

Oh…Bien ça avait été mieux qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

« Nous…On aura qu'à l'obliger à nous parler. » continua Hermione, parlant de plus en plus vite. « On va lui monter que ce n'est pas de sa faute et qu'il ne doit pas se sentir coupable. Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire? On devrait faire une liste. Deux liste en fait. Une avec toute les choses qu'on doit lui dire et une sur des stratégies pour y parvenir. » Hermione tendit la main pour prendre un parchemin sur sa table de chevet. Elle avait à peine bougé quand elle se mit à crier de douleur. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même resserrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Ron la regarda pétrifié. « Putain Hermione. Ça va? » Il voulait la reprendre contre lui mais il avait déjà oublié comment.

« Ne jure pas. » le réprimanda t-elle entre deux inspiration difficile.

Ron se mit à rire, le sortant de son immobilité. Il toucha délicatement son bras et l'attira vers lui pour qu'elle repose contre le montant du lit. Alors qu'elle essayait de récupérer une respiration stable, Ron demanda. « ça va? »

Hermione secoua la tête violemment. « Non, je ne vais pas bien. J'en ai assez d'être une…une invalide. Je dois sortir et rejoindre Harry. »

« Non. » dit-il calmement. « Toute cette histoire avec Sirius ne peux être réparé. Harry va s'en vouloir pendant longtemps. Il n'a pas besoin que tu te tues pour le forcer à parler. Ce n'est pas un examen. Tu ne peux pas lui donner un programme et l'ennuyer jusqu'à ce qu'il le suive. »

Dès que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche, Ron paniqua. Maintenant c'était foutu, vraiment foutu.

« Je sais ça! » cria Hermione. Comme prévu, Ron rendait les choses plus dure.

« J'ai juste besoin de faire quelque chose. »

Et bien sur elle se remit à pleurer. Il l'avait fait pleurer? Encore. Bien joué Ron. Il ressentit un profond besoin de fuite face à son incompétence mais elle avait plus besoin de lui alors il prit une profonde inspiration. Qu'était-il supposé dire maintenant?   
« Hermione.. » Commença t-il doucement et puis…il laissa tomber, les mots sortaient involontairement de sa bouche. « Je ne sais pas, Hermione…Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tout ça c'est trop, c'est horrible. Je veux dire jamais quelqu'un que j'avais vraiment connu n'est mort et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. Je suis juste un énorme abrutit. »

Ron réveilla sa propre incompétence. Comment une fille comme elle pouvait ne serait ce qu'être ami avec un idiot comme lui? Il parvenait à peine à aligner deux mots. Hermione le dévisagea, ses yeux brillant de larmes. « Oh Ron! » Elle se jeta sur lui. Choqué, il ne put rien faire d'autre que la rattraper et la serrer contre lui. « Je me sens juste si mal. Je ne peux pas le supporter. » pleurait-elle. 

Ron souhaitait qu'elle ne dise pas de chose comme ça. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était acquiescer contre son épaule en essayant de ne pas s'humilier en se mettant lui aussi à pleurer.

« Tout est de ma faute. » continua Hermione.

Il se détacha d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Comment peux tu dire ça? »

« Je savais que c'était un piège. J'aurai du-- »

« Arrête de dire des conneries. » l'interrompit Ron. « Tu étais suspicieuse, on l'était tous mais personne ne savait ce qui se passait. On voulait juste… » il s'étrangla. « juste aider Sirius. » Pourquoi sa George était-elle aussi serré?

« Mais j'aurais du… »

« Tu aurais du quoi? Voir le future? Tu sais quoi, je n'aurai pas du déambuler comme un stupide idiot ricanant, casser les bacs des cerveaux et rendre la situation impossible. Pendant que mes meilleurs amis et ma sœur était en danger de mort. Si quelqu'un doit se sentir coupable ici, c'est moi. » Il ferma les yeux pour contenir sa honte, il la sentit toucher son visage.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. » chuchota t-elle. Ron se dégagea, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« C'est juste parce que je ne suis pas assez important pour que se soit ma faute. Je suis trop étranger à tous ça pour servir à autre chose que déranger-- »

« Arrête ça! » le coupa durement Hermione, ponctuant sa phrase d'une claque sur son épaule. Il grimaça lorsqu'elle frappa une de ses brûlures. « Pardon. » murmura t-elle, Ron l'ignora elle et la peine, secouant la tête. Ne voyait-elle pas à quel point il gâchait tout? « Si j'étais meilleur en défense, si j'avais pris l'école plus au sérieux j'aurai bloqué le sort. Si j'étais plus fort, j'aurai réussit à combattre. Si je n'étais pas si têtu et faible… »

« J'ai dit arrête! » Elle pris son visage entre ses mains. « Ouvre les yeux immédiatement. »

Hermione pouvait être un vrai tyran. Ron ouvrit les yeux, son visage était proche du sien. Il ne méritait pas la chaleur qui l'envahissait alors qu'elle essuyait de la paume de sa main ses pathétiques larmes.

« Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça. Ils étaient juste plus fort que nous.« Sa voix semblait trop étranglée pour continuer. »Et tu es important. Tu es important pour moi. » Merde, elle recommençait à pleurer. Ils étaient tout les deux pathétiques. Ron la serra contre lui et commença à la bercer. « Tu n'es pas stupide! » cria t'elle contre son épaule. Il ne lui répondit pas. Malgré tout le bien que les paroles d'Hermione lui faisait, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas raison.

Ginny surveillé les personne autour d'elle prudemment. Ses bras croisés, assise à l'immense table d'Hagrid. Hagrid était anxieux et distrait. Il avait le même air que quand il avait un secret et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait le garder. Il faisait tout son possible pour éviter le regard d'Harry et de Ginny, courrant dans la cabane, essayant de préparer un repas. Enfin, il courrait presque, sa stature imposante l'empêchant de se mouvoir avec aisance dans le petit habitacle.

Harry était assit à côté d'elle, bien trop proche. Il recommençait à faire preuve de son incroyable mais pourtant merdique héroïsme, toujours prêt à porter secours au demoiselle en détresse, attentif à la moindre action d'Adrianna qui pourrait faire mal à Ginny. Typique d'Harry. C'était la seule chose typique dans le comportement d'Harry. Même maintenant avec son attitude défensive, son visage rester neutre. Ginny se demandait si il se souciait encore un peu de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Elle avait peur que sans sa présence il aurait accepté cette étrange sorcière, trop fatigué et désespéré pour protester.

C'était à cela que Ginny servait. C'était son boulot de trouver exactement ce qu'Adrianna voulait. Elle serra les dents et leva son regard calme sur l'étrange femme, déterminée à contrôler ses émotions et à ne pas la laisser savoir ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait vraiment. Elle était confuse. Confuse et paniquée, non parce qu'elle sentait un danger….mais parce qu'elle n'en sentait aucun. En fait elle était inquiète de ne pas pouvoir deviner les intentions d'Adrianna, Ginny se considérait comme une personne très intuitive, elle pouvait mesurer l'intégrité des gens assez rapidement généralement. Cette fois ci elle n'était pas sure, il était claire que cette femme était arrogante, rude et ennuyeuse ce qui n'équivalait pas vraiment à démoniaque.

Instinctivement, Ginny sentait…bien ses instincts ne la laissait pas tomber souvent, donc ça ne devait pas être bon. À l'instant Ginny n'état pas pressé de suivre son instinct, il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui l'attirait, qui lui faisait perdre toutes ses défenses .

ça devait être de la magie, la magie empathique. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de familier chez la sorcière la forme de sa machoire, la courbe de ses lèvres. Peut-importe Ginny était déterminé à ne pas faire confiance à cette femme, ne lui permettant pas de voir son hésitation.

Un doux ricanement brisa le silence. « Ginny? » demanda la femme. « Tu as compris ce qu'était le don d'empathie non? »

Ginny se composa avec précaution un masque d'indifférence avant de ne réaliser la signification de cette phrase. Merde. Adrianna sourit à Hagrid et plaça des parts de tartes à la viande et des verres de jus de pissenlit devant eux. « Merci. Mange. » commanda t-elle à Harry.

Au moins Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil. La femme souleva sa fourchette pleine de tarte jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ginny eut un sentiment pervers de plaisir à l'expression d'horreur et de dégoût qui envahit son visage. Adrianna eut un regard interrogatif en direction d'Harry qui lui répondit à peine par un léger haussement d'épaule.

Ginny regardait avec amusement Adrianna froncer les sourcils et scanner désespérément la petite pièce dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de la nourriture offensante. Voyant Hagrid le dos tourné, la sorcière fit un mouvement du poignet en murmurant des mots incompréhensible. Le chaudron se secoua au pied de Touffu qui s'énerva en aboyant bruyamment.

L'estomac de Ginny se serra alors que sa peur pour cette sorcière augmentait.

« Touffu, tais toi. » dit Hagrid en s'approchant de lui.

Ses yeux allèrent immédiatement vers Adrianna. Merde, maintenant elle savait que Ginny avait peur d'elle. « Qu'est ce qui te prends mon grand? »

Dès que l'énorme garde forestier fut distrait, Adrianna sortit sa baguette. Cela attira immédiatement l'attention de Ginny. La baguette avait une drôle de couleur champagne avec d'intrigantes sculptures. Adrianna se pencha au dessus de la table, voulant lancer un sort à leur nourriture…comme si ça allait les pousser à manger. Mais alors qu'elle se penchait, la sorcière se figea pour écouter. Il y eut un long moment où elle paraissait se concentrer pour entendre quelque chose qui se trouvait loin d'ici.

« Comment Dumbledore sait t-il que quelqu'un est sur les terres de Poudlard dès qu'il y pénétre? » demanda t-elle étonnée. « Il ne peut pas avoir des outils de surveillances sur tout le périmètre. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le cœur de Ginny se mit à battre plus fort. Hagrid regardait autour de lui comme un animal apeuré, pas vraiment sur de la direction qu'il devait prendre. Mais pour Ginny la chose la plus inquiétant était le manque de réaction d'Harry.

Il y eut un autre coup à la porte et Hagrid se décida enfin à agir, allant vers la porte si vite qu'il fit craquer le sol. Il ouvrit la porte en grand avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Professeurs. » les accueillit-il.

Le professeur Dumbledore pénétra dans la cabane. « Hagrid, nous avons entendu que vous aviez de la visite. » demanda t-il pour faire la conversation, un sourire détendu aux lèvres. Hagrid fit un pas en arrière pour permettre au professeur McGonagall d'entrer. Elle avait un air sévère qui fit frissonner Ginny. Dumbledore s'approcha d'Adrianna, l'étudiant avec précaution. Elle se leva, rencontrant le regard du directeur avec une étrange intensitée. Dumbledore savait-il qu'elle avait des pouvoirs?

Ginny regardait le face à face tranquille, attendant que la femme s'explique mais ce fut Hagrid qui ne supporta plus le silence. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper. « Elle a le don d'empathie. Elle dit qu'elle a eu une vision et qu'elle est là pour protéger Harry. » Il y eu à long silence où les professeurs se mirent à dévisager Hagrid, les yeux de McGonagall n'avait jamais été aussi écarquillé. L'immense homme murmura plus doucement. « Elle dit que son nom est Adrianna. »

McGonagall eut le souffle coupé. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, ses yeux fixés sur Adrianna. « C'est impossible. »

Dumbledore resta calme, dévisageant tour à tour l'étrangère et Harry avant d'arrêter son regard sur d'Adrianna. « Nous avons cru que vous étiez morte. » lui dit-il.

Adrianna sourit encore plus amèrement. « Et pourquoi avez vous pensée ça? »

Dumbledore, toujours imperturbable, répondit. « Vous avez disparut du monde sorcier Personne ne pouvait entrer en contact avec vous. »

Elle fit un drôle de bruit qui ressemblait à un rire. « Et ça équivaut à la mort? » Adrianna secoua la tête ennuyé. « Vous ne devait pas avoir essayer longtemps. Je n'avais pas disparut. »

McGonagall la coupa sèchement. « C'est absurde. Elle ne peut avoir le don d'empathie et ce n'est certaine pas _elle_, Albus, c'est ridicule. »

« Je vous demande pardon. » dit Adrianna, la colère commençait à monter en elle. « J'ai le don d'empathie et…je suis _elle_. »

Ginny regardait l'échange de plus en plus terrifié. Si cette personne n'avait pas de pouvoir d'empathie alors qui était-elle?

Le professeur écossais était furieux. Elle s'avança vers la femme qui restait immobile, relevant à peine le menton pour maintenir un contact visuel avec la plus vieille femme. Le seul signe de détresse d'Adrianna fut son croisement de bras.

« Les personne doué d'empathie de dépasse pas l'âge de vingt-quatre ans. Elle aurait eu vingt-huit ans. Donc elle est morte. Résonna le professeur.

Adrianna plissa les yeux. « Je suis consciente d'avoir dépassé ma date limite mais ça veux seulement dire que je suis la plus vieille personne empathique depuis cinq siècles. Pas que je suis morte. »

« C'est impossible, » dit McGonagall avec encore plus de force. « Elle doit être morte, sans entraînement magique… »

Il y eut un coup sourd sur la table faisant sursauter Ginny. Elle dévisagea Harry alors qu'il se levait; « Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire qui elle est? » demanda t-il.

Ginny pouvait presque sentir la colère d'Harry. C'était merveilleusement réconfortant. Au moins il ressentait quelque chose.

Le regard froid de McGonagall alla à Harry. « Mr Potter, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous sortiez pendant un instant… » Adrianna se mit à rire incrédule, serrant ses bras encore plus fort. « Harry reste. »

« Comment osez vous… » répliqua McGonagall.

« Au contraire, » dit la jeune femme froidement. « Je pense que vous serez tous d'accord que si je suis celle que je dis être, j'ai plus de droit sur lui que quiconque ici. »

Ginny se mit presque à rire. Elle n'avait pas dit qui elle était? Personne ne l'avait dit. McGonagall se raidit encore plus, Ginny regarda Dumbledore qui semblait content de rester en retrait pour regarder l'action. « Vous avez beaucoup de travaille à faire avant de prouver que vous êtes quelqu'un, jeune fille. » dit McGonagall. Adrianna se détendit.

« C'est bon. Je vais le prouver alors. » Elle se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Attendez-- » commença Harry furieux. Le regard d'Adrianna croisa le sien, elle secoua la tête. « Dans un instant Harry, laisse moi faire ça d'abord. »

Harry se rassit à contre cœur mais sans protester. Ginny commençait à s'inquiéter de l'influence que pouvait avoir cette femme sur son ami très vulnérable.

Adrianna se tourna vers les professeurs. « Allez vous nous rejoindre? » demanda t-elle en désignant les chaises.

« Oui, oui. » dit Hagrid, réalisant soudainement son manque d'hospitalité. « asseyez vous. Je peux vous servir quelque chose? »

Dumbledore fit un signe gracieux de la tête alors qu'il présentait une chaise au professeur McGonagall. S'asseyant lui même, il croisa ses mains calmement et fixa son regard sur Adrianna. « Vous comprenez ma chère, que nous avons l'impression que la personne en question a disparut dans la monde moldu américain il y a seize ans sans recevoir aucune formation magique. »

Adrianna leva les yeux au ciel. « Je vous assure que j'ai reçu une quantité de formation magique. Je viens juste de passer deux ans au Japon à m'entraîner continuellement…mais malgré tout il vous faut une preuve? »

Les yeux de McGonagall se plissèrent alors qu'elle croisait les bras fermement. « si vous y arrivez. »

Ginny était frustré, elle était maintenant forcé d'écouter une preuve de quelque chose alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que pouvez être cette chose.

« Cette personne avec le don de l'empathie était la première et la seule née de tout le dernier siècle. N'est ce pas professeur? » Adrianna s'adressait directement à McGonagall qui acquiesça à contre cœur.

Adrianna se pencha vers la table et se concentra sur McGonagall avec une intensité effrayante. « à l'instant, vous vous sentez coupable et un peu paniqué. Vous craignait que je dise la vérité, ce qui voudrait dire que peut-être vous auriez du essayer plus longtemps de me chercher ou au moins parle de moi à Harry. Peut-être, juste peut-être, Harry aurait été mieux en Amérique avec nous, plutôt qu'avec l'horrible famille de sa mère. Vos intentions étaient bonne mais vous doutez de vous.

Ginny surprise regarda Harry. Pourquoi aurait-il vécu au états unis?

« Maintenant vous ressentez une intense colère que vous essayez désespérément de conserver. Vous voulez croire que je mens? » Adrianna s'approcha encore, elle pressa ses doigts sur le dos de la main du professeur. Mc Gonagall était figée, choquée. La sorcière sourit. « Vous essayez de réunir tout votre savoir sur le don d'empathie. Vous pensez à toute les lignées de jeunes fille douées de ce don. Comment la plupart d'entre elle n'ont pas survécu à leur enfance, comment les autre sont devenue folle lors de leur adolescence. Vous vous souvenait qu'elles étaient toutes décrites comme étant calme, distraite, douce. Vous pensez que je ne ressemble pas du tout à ça.

« Il y a de la confusion et du désespoir. Vous vous rappelait votre grand mère, Emma McGonagall. Elle avait l'habitude de vous prendre sur ses genoux lorsque vous étiez un enfant. Il y a de l'amour et de la tristesse…elle vous manque. Elle avait l'habitude de vous parler de Browyn McCabe. Elle avait le don d'empathie et elle est morte à l'age de seize en 1808. Après avoir arrangé une trêve entre les clans elle est morte de fatigue. Bien sur, les combats ont repris dès qu'elle est morte et sa ligné fut détruite.

« Me croyez vous maintenant professeur? » demanda t-elle moqueuse, retirant sa main en se rasseyant.

« Quelqu'un veux un scotch? » demanda Hagrid nerveusement, plaçant les boissons devant les deux professeurs.

Il y eut un long moment de silence tendu. Finalement Dumbledore s'adressa doucement à Adrianna. « Votre empathie est vraiment remarquable. » Adrianna réagit à peine, il continua. « Voulez vous le dire à Harry ou devrais je… »

Mc Gonagall la coupa. « Albus, vous ne pouvez pas réellement la croire? Ce n'est pas possible. » Elle le regarda perdue.

« Minerva regardez là, elle est l'image d'Isabella. » Adrianna sourit.

« Vous me croyez aussi professeur. Que vous vouliez l'admettre ou non. Mc Gonagall n'avait pas l'air prête à admettre quoique se soit. Les personnes doué d'empathie ne lisent pas les esprits. » rétorqua t-elle.

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent de défi. « Ils ne vivent pas jusque vingt huit ans non plus. » Harry s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. « Je crois que quelqu'un va me dire ce que signifie ce putain de bordel. »

Ginny fut étonné par les grossièreté qu'il lançait devant les professeurs. Personne ne le réprimanda. Ça plus que tout prouvait la gravité de la situation. Elle avait l'impression que leur réponse allait mettre Harry dans une situation qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter en ce moment.

« En fait. » Répondit Adrianna en regardant Harry puis Dumbledore. « Vu les circonstance. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux montrer à Harry. Professeur Dumbledore, je suis sure que vous avez l'équipement nécessaire dans votre bureau si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

Il acquiesça. « Bien sur. » Il parvint à rester tout à fait impassible alors que McGonagall était blanche comme un linge. Dumbledore se leva, l'aidant à se stabiliser sur ses pieds. « Mr Potter, Melle Weasley, si vous… »

Les yeux d'Adrianna se fixèrent sur Ginny. « Weasley? Ton nom est Weasley? » demanda t-elle incrédule. Ginny déglutit bruyamment.

La jeune sorcière eut un autre rire amer, fermant les yeux et secouant la tête. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle demanda « Et je suppose que l'autre rouquin est un Weasley aussi? »

Ginny ne répondit pas à la question mais l'expression sur son visage devait en dire assez.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Harry, échangeant un coup d'œil inquiet avec Ginny.

Adrianna se contenta de secouer la tête. « C'est juste que j'ai connu un Weasley, il y a longtemps. » Elle s'arrêta et Ginny pensa qu'ils n'auraient plus aucune information venant d'elle mais elle continua avec un demi- sourire sardonique. « On dirait…que le destin est en pleine forme ce soir. »

Et voilà j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment avec ce chapitre je vous dit a la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre de ……………quelque chose mais je vait essayer de faire un effort. Bisou a tous et plein de joie cette semaine.

Billy et Menssa


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer:** rien ne nous appartient pas même l'histoire car nous ne sommes que traducteur

**Of Hearts and Heroes**

Chapitre 3

Ginny restait à l'entrée du château et regarda Harry s'éloigner dans le couloir avec Adrianna et le professeur Dumbledore. Ils allaient montrer à Harry _le_ secret. Ils venaient juste de passer une heure à discuter de l'identité secrète de cette femme Adrianna et maintenant ils allaient la révéler… à Harry. Juste à Harry. C'était probablement très personnel, vital et bouleversant. Ce qui bien sur voulait dire que c'était bien trop important pour le montrer à la petite Ginny Weasley, qui avait besoin d'être entourée, protégée et plus important laissée de côté. Maintenant encore plus qu'avant, ça la mettait en colère.

Ginny se demandait même pourquoi il l'avait laissé voir quoique se soit. Peut-être qu'elle était si peu importante qu'elle ne valait pas l'effort qu'il aurait fallu faire pour la faire sortir. Elle se demandait si elle avait été assise dans la cabane d'Hagrid avec Harry et son nouveau professeur si Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été dans l'infirmerie. Probablement pas. Elle n'était qu'un remplacement, un second choix, celle que tout le monde venait voir quand il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle soupira alors que la silhouette d'Harry disparaissait de son champs de vision. Pour quelqu'un qui était supposé avoir surmonté son stupide amour d'enfance, Ginny passait beaucoup de temps à regarder Harry Potter, penser à Harry Potter et être obsédée pour Harry Potter.

Bien, se dit Ginny, la première étape pour ne plus être obsédée par Harry Potter était d'arrêter de regarder l'endroit d'où il venait de disparaître. Maintenant. Il faut juste se retourner.

Le seul problème était qu'Harry avait besoin d'elle. Il était au bord de la folie et bien que Ginny faisait entièrement confiance au professeur Dumbledore pour le garder en bonne santé, il était clair que la stabilité émotionnelle d'Harry n'était pas sa priorité. L'été dernier en était un excellent exemple.

Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger ça maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment défoncer la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, si? Ginny se retourna, un peu déprimée et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

La grande salle se vidait, le dîner étant bientôt finit. Heureusement, les plats n'avaient pas encore disparut. Ginny s'assit à une place vide de la table Griffondor et remplis son assiette d'hachis Parmentier. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner.

« Hey Ginny. »

Elle releva la tête, sans cesser de mâcher et vit Dean Thomas qui s'asseyait sur le banc à côté d'elle. Il lui souriait d'une façon tout à fait adorable. Ginny fit de son mieux pour lui sourire en retour. Il était temps de prétendre que rien d'important ne s'était déroulé aujourd'hui. Si elle était assez convaincante avec quelqu'un, elle pourrait peut-être se convaincre elle même.

Ginny était une actrice accomplie. Elle le devait pour survivre à six frère plus âgés et à une mère sur-protectrice. Il ne devrait pas être trop dur de prétendre que tout allait bien. Il fallait juste qu'elle joue bien son rôle.

Par exemple, elle n'avait pas passé une bonne partie de la journée à pleurer dans les toilettes des filles. Elle n'était pas malade d'inquiétude pour un garçon dont elle n'était _pas_ amoureuse. Elle ne se sentait pas: mise de côté, abandonnée, mal à l'aise, repoussante ou pathétique. C'était vraiment simple en réalité, elle avait passé sa journée à se relaxer avec son frère, rien de vraiment spécial.

« Hey Dean. » dit t-elle joyeusement, déjà dans le personnage. « T'as passé une bonne journée? »

« Ouais, ça peut aller. ça aurait pu être beaucoup mieux si tu avais été là. » dit Dean, charmant de timidité. Il baissa les yeux mais continua à la regarder à travers ses longs cils. « Il n'y avait pas assez de jolies filles. »

Ginny éclata de rire et rougit de ce qui devait être le fameux et horrible rouge des Weasley. Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire mais ça faisait un bien fou d'entendre ça. Surtout après un jour comme aujourd'hui. Elle se détendit pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps. « Je suis sur que tu as persévéré. » le taquina Ginny, prenant une autre bouchée de son hachis Parmentier, pas trop grosse. Elle ne voulait pas que Dean la trouve inélégante; Elle voulait qu'il reste et qu'il continue à parler, il faisait une adorable distraction.

« Bien sur que oui. C'est quelque chose qu'on a dans ma famille. » répondit Dean. « Persévérance à tout prix. » Il porta sa main à son cœur de façon dramatique.

Ginny gloussa, se sentant plus heureuse. « Ta famille ne vend pas des livres? »

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux, mordant ses lèvres pleines. Il était vraiment mignon, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. « Bien, certains de ses livres sont très longs. Il faut beaucoup de ténacité pour les terminer. » dit Dean, faussement sérieux.

Une chaleur commençait à se répandre dans le corps de Ginny sous son regard intense. Elle aimait avoir l'attention totale d'un garçon. Michael avait été comme ça lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, avant…

Ses yeux furent irrésistiblement attiré vers la table des Serdaigles où Michael et Cho dîné collé l'un à l'autre en se chuchotant dans l'oreille. Le connard. À peine quelques heures après leur confrontation et ils s'étaient réconciliés. Cette petite salope lui avait facilement pardonné. Ginny se ressentit à nouveau rejeté, ce sentiment devenait un peu trop familier à son goût. Qu'est qu'elle avait de si bien de toute façon cette foutu Cho Chang?

« Alors… » commença Dean, en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il la ramena sur terre, l'obligeant un feindre ce qu'elle espérait être un incroyable sourire. Malheureusement, le visage inquiet de Dean lui prouva qu'il était trop tard, il avait compris facilement à quoi elle pensait. Ginny se réprimanda pour son manque de tact.

« Je ne t'ai pas souvent vu avec Corner ces temps ci. » commenta Dean avec une légèreté prudente.

« Ouais. » dit-elle doucement, presque pathétique. Ginny savait qu'elle pouvait être plus forte que ça, elle se donna un coup de fouet mental. « Apparemment son ego ne pouvait pas supporter la gloire des griffondors. » se moqua t-elle, son sourire devenant son bouclier.

Dean lui rendit son sourire. « Ai pitié pour le pauvre mec. Ça doit être dur d'avoir une petite amie qui est plus forte que lui au Quidditch…et à tout le reste. »

Ginny savoura le compliment, cette fois ci son sourire fut sincère. « Je ne suis pas si géniale. Je ne suis que remplaçante. Harry est notre vrai attrapeur vedette. » protesta t-elle, Dean éclata de rire, incrédule. « Allez, Tu as été brillante! »

Ginny appuya sa tête contre sa main et l'étudia. « Trop brillante, je suppose. » Elle était sarcastiquement enjouée montrant de la tête Michael. Cette fois ci lorsqu'elle le regarda la peine était moins vive. Flirtait était vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux.

« Tant pis pour lui. » dit Dean d'un voix rauque, elle avait bien baissé d'un octave. « Je suis sur qu'il y pleins d'homme assez viril pour supporter tes talents. »

Interdite une image se forma dans son esprit. Harry, battu et couvert de marques, se tenant fièrement baguette à la main face à un mange mort. Super, c'était exactement ce dont Ginny avait besoin maintenant. Se concentrant sur Dean, elle continua leur petit jeu de charme. « Et où puis-je trouver ces hommes extraordinaires? »

Sa voix baissa jusqu'à devenir un chuchotement conspirateur, il s'approcha d'elle. « Bien, La première étape c'est d'arrêter de regarder hors de la maison Griffondor. »

Son estomac fit un petit bond. Elle n'allait pas penser à ce putain d'Harry Potter. « Je m'en souviendrai. Merci. »

« Oh! Dean, tu viens? » Cria Seamus de l'entrée.

Dean le foudroya du regard avant de lui répondre. « T'excites pas trop, mec. » Il se tourna vers Ginny, soudainement timide à nouveau, mâchouillant sa lèvre pleine. « Tu vas dans la salle commune? »

« Je… » commença Ginny. Elle baissa la tête vers sa nourriture, mais elle avait disparu, comme le reste des assiettes du dîner. Son estomac gargouilla pour protester.

« Je…j'ai promis à Ron et à Hermione de passer les voir avant d'aller au lit. Pour être sure qu'ils ne se sont pas entretué, tu sais. » Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Passer du temps avec Dean semblait être l'option la plus saine mais Harry avait besoin d'elle, sale bâtard.

Dean soupira dramatiquement. « Oui, je sais. Qui ne le sait pas? Bien… » Il se leva et la regarda avec moins de confidence. « On va probablement rester debout assez longtemps puisqu'on a rien à faire demain. Peut-être que je te verrais plus tard alors? »

« J'aimerai ça. » répondit joyeusement Ginny.

Il sourit tendrement et couru rejoindre Seamus, qui se moqua de lui en le frappant dans le dos.

Bon, pensa Ginny. Dean Thomas. Plutôt pas mal. Il avait l'air assez gentil pour un garçon. Il pouvait être la solution idéal pour aider une rapide guérison du cas Michael Corner et par la même occasion prévenir d'une rechute Harry Potter.

Ginny prit son temps pour se lever de table et quitter la grande salle. Elle devrait demander l'avis d'Hermione sur Dean. Quand Ron n'était pas dans la pièce. Biensur, ça risquait d'être un peu difficile. Non seulement ils vivaient dans la même chambre mais en plus Ron envoyait de plus en plus souvent des regards qui semblait dire « Je ne te quitterait pas des yeux une seconde » en direction d'Hermione. Il était vraiment devenu fou depuis qu'elle avait été touché au département des mystères. Ginny pouvait toujours voir son expression horrifié lorsqu'il avait été réveillé et qu'il l'avait vu là…

Elle frissonna à se souvenir. Ce n'était pas une expression qu'on voulait voir sur le visage de son frère. Enfin, peut-être que quelque chose de bon allait ressortir de tout ça. Peut-être que Ron se rendrait enfin compte de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour sa meilleure amie. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Connaissant son frère, ça l'étonnerait vraiment.

Pour l'instant Ginny devait trouver un moyen d'aider Harry. Elle était pathétique, mais elle était tout ce qu'il avait pour l'instant. Elle quitta la grande salle en direction de la bibliothèque, juste un petit passage avant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Après tout d'après Hermione quand tout le reste échouait, il était temps pour une petite recherche.

Harry examinait le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur semblait avoir réparé tout les dommages qu'il avait crée trois jours auparavant sans problème. Bizarrement cela rendit Harry furieux. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de contenir le flot d'émotion qui l'envahissait mais avec tout ce qui se passait c'était impossible. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se tourna vers Adrianna et Dumbledore qui se diriger vers la pensine.

« Laissez moi bien comprendre. » dit Harry en soupirant de fatigue. « Vous allez me montrer quelque chose là dedans qui prouvera qui est Adrianna. »

« Exactement. » dit Dumbledore insouciant. Si il avait parlé avec seulement un pointe de joie dans la voix, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été capable de se retenir d'exploser. Harry croisa les bras fermement alors que Dumbledore utilisait sa baguette pour retirer un fin filet argenté de sa tête et le placer dans la pensine.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, » surenchérit Harry « c'est pourquoi on utilise pas un souvenir d'Adrianna? Ça aurait plus de sens.»

Il craignait un peu tout le procédé en réalité, la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans une pensine n'avait pas été une expérience qu'il qualifierait de plaisante. Harry était heureux que Ginny ne soit pas obligé de s'y soumettre.

Adrianna secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien plus enthousiasme qu'Harry. « Les pensines ne fonctionnent pas avec moi. C'est un truc d'empathie, ça interfère avec toutes les sortes de lectures d'esprit magique. Ce sont toutes les pensées et les émotions qui viennent des autres qui dérèglent tout ça. »

La pensine commença à tourbillonner. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. « êtes vous prêt? »

Pas vraiment, aurait voulu dire Harry mais ils le dévisageaient tout les deux alors il prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça. Dumbledore entra dans la pensine en premier, bientôt suivit par Harry et Adrianna. Ils disparurent dans les profondeurs obscures des tourbillons argentés.

Soudain Harry se retrouva dans un salon. À première vue, ça ressemblait à un appartement londonien. Il y avait un sorcier allongé au milieu de la pièce. Au dessus de lui se tenait un adulte, pas tout à fait humain, Voldemort. Le visage sombre il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'un Dumbledore plus jeune qui se tenait devant lui. Voldemort sourit à son éternel rival et _Crack_, il était parti.  
Adrianna poussa un petit cri avant de se tourner vers le Dumbledore du présent, l'horreur était flagrante sur son visage.

« C'est le souvenir que vous avez choisit? » demanda t-elle furieuse. « Ce n'est pas le seul moment où nous nous sommes rencontré. Vous auriez pu choisir un autre souvenir. »

L'appréhension d'Harry grandit encore à sa réaction, ses yeux irrésistiblement attiré par l'homme allongé sur le sol. Pendant un horrible moment, Harry pensa que c'était son père. Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine alors qu'il avançait vers lui, comme en transe, pour mieux voir. Ce n'était pas lui bien que la ressemblance soit frappante. Cet homme était plus vieux. Le père d'Harry n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour atteindre la trentaine.

Le plus jeune Dumbledore s'agenouilla près du corps et vérifia les pulsations de son cœur. Le professeur baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, la tristesse envahissant son visage.

Harry était confus, comme si il n'était pas évident que l'homme était mort, avec ce regard noisette figé…Harry se tourna précipitamment vers l'étrange femme qui venait d'entrer dans sa vie. Elle serrait la mâchoire sous l'effet de la colère, les poings serrées. Elle évitait de regarder l'homme, il la dévisagea jusqu'à ce que leur regard se rencontrèrent.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il plongea dans ses prunelles noisettes. « Qu'est ce qui c'est passait? Qui est ce? » demanda t-il, effrayé par la possible réponse.

Au lieu de répondre, Adrianna tourna son regard accusateur vers Dumbledore, mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas de lui qu'Harry attendait la réponse. Il leva la voix. « Qui est cet homme? »

Les yeux d'Adrianna se reposèrent sur lui. « L'homme mort, c'est mon père Harry. » sa voix aussi aigre que du vinaigre. « Le jour où mon père est mort est la souvenir que le professeur a choisi mais comme nous somme ici, tu devrais faire attention. Ça risque de devenir encore plus instructif. »

_Crack. Crack._

Harry se recula un peu alors que deux autres sorciers apparurent dans la pièce. Cette fois ci l'un des deux était vraiment son père.

James tomba à genoux près de l'homme, il secouait le corps. « Julian! Non! Julian! » Sa voix était pleine d'émotion. « Mon dieu non! » La ressemblance était encore plus frappante qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru. Il commençait à paniquer. Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait?

« On a vu la marque des ténèbres » dit doucement l'homme qui était apparut en même temps que James. L'autre Dumbledore acquiesça, se releva et s'éloigna du corps.

« C'était Voldemort lui même, il a disparut lorsque je suis arrivé. »

Harry regarda à nouveau Adrianna, la suppliant du regard de lui fournir une réponse claire. « Qui est il? » Chuchota t-il durement. « Qui es tu? »

Rencontrant son regard, le masque de colère d'Adrianna s'émietta. Elle paraissait incertaine. La scène continuait autour d'eux mais Harry refusait de regarder. D'un certaine façon il était persuadé qu'il verrait quelque chose d'encore plus important dans ses yeux.

« Où est Adrianna? Elle était ici. » Au son de la voix de son père, Harry ne put s'empêcher de revenir à la scène. Qu'est ce qui se passait ici? Qu'est ce que c'était ce bordel?

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. » dit le jeune Dumbledore à James. Les yeux d'Harry fixait Adrianna. Elle paraissait de moins en moins étrangère. « Dit moi. » demanda t-il. «Comment as tu connu mon père? »

Adrianna ferma les yeux comme pour contrer la demande d'Harry mais finalement elle laissa échapper d'une voix étonnamment forte. « C'est mon oncle. »

Harry avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de poing, pourtant il s'en doutait, il le savait même. Il ferma les yeux réalisant toute les ramifications d'une telle information. Les bruits autours de lui devaient indistinct. Il avait de la famille. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Comment pouvait t-il avoir de la famille magique? Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, il entendit son père crier. « Adrianna! Adrianna! »

Il eut un bruit sourd venant de la cuisine, puis un cri apeuré. James couru vers la cuisine, Harry le suivi automatiquement, sans réfléchir mais avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce il s'arrêta et regarda en arrière. Adrianna n'avait pas bougé, elle fixait le vide sans réaction. James ouvrait frénétiquement tout les placards, appelant son nom. Harry était tiraillé, il ne savait sur quelle situation il devait se concentrer. Un petit sanglots vint de la cuisine attirant l'attention d'Harry.

James essaya d'ouvrir la porte du placards sous l'évier mais elle ne voulait pas bouger. « Franck! J'ai besoin de la baguette de Julian, « cria t-il tout en continuant à tirer sur la porte. « Il a du jeter un sort sur le placard. »

Derrière Harry le plus jeune Dumbledore lança un sort. La porte du placard disparut. Recroquevillée dans un espace bien trop petit pour elle pour qu'elle puisse y tenir sans magie se tenait une fillette. Une fillette avec des yeux noisette et d'indomptable cheveux noir. Une fillette qui était la copie conforme de la femme qu'Harry venait de rencontrer.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. « Tonton James. » sanglota t-elle avant de se glisser entre ses bras ouverts.

James tint la petite fille contre lui en la berçant. « Annie, Annie, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

« Non. » chuchota t-elle. « Papa. »

La fillette se dégagea de lui violemment, obligeant James à la lâcher. Il la reposa à terre à regret tout en continuant à l'appeler. « Anna, ne… » Elle se faufila hors de la cuisine, poussant Dumbledore sur le côté pour entrer dans le salon.

Harry essaya de la suivre à la même vitesse mais il ne parvenait pas à aller aussi vite. Ses jambes étaient faibles, il suivit lentement James dans le salon. La jeune fille était agenouillé près de son père, la tête enfouit contre sa poitrine, des larmes silencieuses mouillant la chemise du mort.

Harry se retourna et regarda sa…cousine? Comment était il possible qu'il ait de la famille? Combien encore de secret attendait d'être révélé? « Quel âge avais tu? » se surprit t-il à demander. Une des nombreuses questions qu'il brûlait de poser. Adrianna sourit doucement, un petit sourire sinistre. « J'avais douze ans. »

Harry acquiesça quelque peu surprit, la petite fille paraissait plus jeune mais ils avaient toujours était chétif dans sa famille. Son regard se promenait de son père à son oncle mort. Au moins Adrianna avait pu connaître son père puis Harry regarda l'enfant qui sanglotait et se sentit honteux d'une telle pensée. Harry se retourna pour fixer le vieux Dumbledore qui regardait la scène sereinement et la rage l'envahit. Pourquoi avait-il choisit ce souvenir? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais parlé d'Adrianna? Harry avait été habitué à donner sa confiance si naturellement à cet homme, si il ne le pouvait plus…à qui pouvait-il la donner?

« Il est parti. » sanglotait la fillette, relevant la tête pour regarder le père d'Harry. James éloigna la petite fille du corps et la serra contre lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'observer son pleurer contre l'épaule de la fillette, la tristesse commençait à lui enserrait la gorge. Harry regardait tout à tour les deux Adrianna avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore très en colère. « Pourquoi…? Je veux partir, maintenant. » demanda t-il les dents serrées.

« Non, Harry. » dit doucement sa cousine, sa moue irrité contredisant ses paroles. « Nous avons déjà vu tout ça, il faut voir le reste. » Elle paraissait choquée de ses propres mots. « Il a des raison de nous montrer ça. ».

Il se foutait de la raison, Harry voulait frapper quelque chose, quelqu'un peut-être.

La porte d'entrée de l'apertement s'ouvrit sur une femme, plus vieille que James.

« Non! Non! » cria t-elle. Elle se jeta sur l'homme mort, en le secouant violemment.

« Julian, Réveilles toi. » commanda t-elle.

« Il est partit maman. »

La femme regarda à peine sa fille, elle secouait sa tête. « Non! » Elle ferma les yeux. « Non! Julian! » Sa voix s'éteignit dans un cri de douleur.

Alors, c'était la tante d'Harry. Était-elle morte elle aussi? Elle avait l'air gentille avec de court et frisés cheveux bruns. Était-elle dehors quelque part? y avait-il d'autre membre de sa famille qu'Harry ne connaissait pas? Il regarda la plus vieille Adrianna, son visage montrait une irritation certaine accompagné d'une expression de…il n'était pas très sur. Instinctivement, Harry s'approcha d'elle.

Sur le sol, la femme de l'homme mort prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit. Elle était mortellement calme quand elle se mit à parler. « Qui a fait ça? »

Il eut un long silence. Finalement ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole. « Voldemort. »

La femme acquiesça silencieusement presque absente. « Pourquoi? » demanda t-elle entre ses dents. Il eut un silence encore plus long.

James s'avança. « Kathy, on ne sait pas… »

« Non. » dit la fillette, attirant l'attention de sa mère pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. « Je sais. Il me voulait. » Sa mère secoua la tête, niant cette information.

« Anna, non. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. » dit James gentiment, mais voyait bien que lui même n'y croyait pas.

« Non, c'est vrai. Je les ai entendu se disputer. Voldemort me voulait moi. » dit la fillette d'une étrange voix monotone familière à Harry, il s'était entendu utiliser ce même ton plusieurs fois cette semaine. « Il sait que j'ai le don d'empathie…il voulait mes pouvoirs. » Elle leva la tête pour regarder le jeune Dumbledore. « Il pensait pouvoir m'utiliser. » Kathy porta sa main à sa bouche comme pour arrêter un cri d'horreur, son autre main serrant la chemise de son mari mort.

« Alors, il l'a tué? » dit Franck, doucement, presque à lui même.

La jeune Adrianna s'affaissa un peu plus. « Il…Voldemort, il a apprécié. C'était amusant. » La fillette détourna les yeux des regards horrifiés qui l'entouraient.  
Sa mère se releva et couru vers la chambre, en claquant la porte. James la suivit mais trouva la porte verrouillée. « Kathy, Kathy…ouvre la porte! »

« Donnez lui une minute, James. » Dit Dumbledore posant une main sur son épaule.

« On ne peut pas y aller maintenant? » demanda Harry au Dumbledore du présent. Il ne voulait pas partager les moments intimes du deuil d'un oncle qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

« Pas encore. » répondit le directeur calmement, augmentant ainsi la rage d'Harry.

« On doit les placer dans un refuge sécurisé. » dit Franck à l'autre Dumbledore qui acquiesça avec sagesse. « Il nous faut un gardien du secret… »

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Adrianna s'agenouilla près de son père. « Qu'allons nous faire de son corps? » demanda t-elle doucement.

La voix de James tremblait lorsqu'il lui répondit. « On va l'enterrer à la maison, près de notre père et de nos sœurs. »

« Sœurs? » s'exclama Harry en regardant sa cousine.

Adrianna lui répondit rapidement. « Elle sont toutes morte en bas âge. Mon père disait qu'elles n'avaient pas été assez forte pour supporter ce…_don_ d'empathie. » Sa voix avait prit un ton amer. « Le destin n'a pas choisit qu'elles survivent. »

« Quand est ce qu'ils viendront le chercher? » demanda la fillette de douze ans.

« Bientôt, mon enfant. » lui répondit Dumbledore.

La fillette acquiesça. « Il garde des photos dans sa poche. » dit t-elle, plus pour elle même que pour son auditoire alors qu'elle fouillait les poches de son père pour prendre les photos. Elle trouva sa baguette. « Il n'a même pas eu le temps de sortir sa baguette. »

« Anna, s'il te plaît… » L'implora James.

Elle ignora comme si elle ne l'avait même pas entendu. Avec précaution la fillette plaça les photos et la baguette dans la poche de son pantalon. « Maman voudra son alliance et sa montre. » elle les enleva doucement. La plus vieille Adrianna contempla l'anneau en or pur sur sa propre main, alors qu'elle même plus jeune le l'enlevait de la main froide de son père pour le glisser dans sa poche.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. « Adrianna prends tout ce que tu as besoin dans le salon. On part. » La fillettte fixa sa mère les yeux grands ouvert. « On a un avion qui nous amène en Amérique dans moins de deux heures. Le chauffeur va bientôt arriver. » dit Kathy doucement. Elle courrait dans la pièce pour réunir quelques objets en évitant de regarder le corps.

« Tout ce qui était dans la chambre est emballé. »

« Kathy, tu ne peux pas partir! » s'exclama James. Elle se déchaîna contre lui.

« Si je peux. Merde James! Ce monstre vient de tuer mon mari. Je ne vais pas le laisser avoir ma petite fille. »

« On peut la protéger. » Elle laissa échapper un rire cruel.

« Vous ne pouvez protéger personne. »

« Catherine » Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle. « Nous sommes les seuls qui pouvons la mettre en sécurité à présent. »

« Non, je peux la mettre en sécurité…Je vais la ramener à la maison en Amérique, loin de toute magie. On disparaîtra. » cria t-elle. « Pas de magie! Pas de danger! »

Le jeune Dumbledore semblait inquiet. « Vous ne pouvez pas la priver de magie, Katherine. Elle est magique, c'est en elle et c'est puissant. »

« Elle n'est pas magique. » cracha Katherine avec dédain. « C'est une petit fille. C'est ma petite fille et à partir de maintenant, » dit-elle un peu plus froidement à chaque mot. « Elle est juste une petite fille moldue. »

« Tu ne peux pas la rendre moldue, » James criait aussi à présent. « Sa place est ici avec nous, sa place est avec sa famille. »

« Elle a de la famille. Des gens normaux, en Amérique. »

« Katherine, s'il vous plait, vous ne pouvait pas l'éloigner de la magie. » résonna Dumbledore.

« On ne te laissera pas faire! » rugit James.

« Je ne te donne pas le choix! »

« Elle mourra sans magie! »

« Ha! Parce que votre monde est sur! »

« Stop! » cria la petite fille pour arrêter la dispute. « Je viens maman. On part maintenant. » Elle semblait résolue comme si elle avait toujours su que cela allait arriver. Ses yeux étaient sec.

La sonnerie retentit. « C'est notre chauffeur. » dit calmement Kathy alors qu'elle essuyait les larmes qui coulait sur son visage.

« Je viens avec vous à l'aéroport, pour votre protection. » offrit Franck, se dirigeant déjà vers la chambre pour prendre les bagages. Kathy allait discutait mais elle acquiesça finalement. Elle prit le reste des sacs et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Kathy , s'il te plait. » implora James. « S'il te plait ne fais pas ça. »

Sa belle-sœur l'ignora. Elle s'agenouilla près du corps de son mari et embrassa ses froides lèvres. « Au revoir, mon amour. » elle se leva. « Au revoir, James. Adrianna il est temps de partir. » L'enfant acquiesça mai selle s'attarda alors que sa mère et franck disparaissait derrière la porte.

« Anna. » chuchota James.

La petite fille se jeta sur lui et le serra fort. Elle recommença à pleurer.

« J'ai cette impression horrible que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois. » dit-elle à son oncle. Ses mots blessèrent profondément Harry. Il dut fermer les yeux pendant un instant. Quand tout cela allait-il finir?

« Alors ne t'en va pas. » l'implora James. « On peux convaincre ta mère, un fois qu'elle se serra calmer. Ta place est à Poudlard. C'est l'endroit le plus sur que je connaisse. »

La fillette secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ma maison. » elle s'éloigna. « Je t'aime tonton. Dit le à tante Lilly et à grand mère et au bébé aussi quand il arriveras. » L'enfant se dirigea vers la porte. « Au revoir papa, au revoir professeur. »

« Adrianna, j'écrirais à ta mère. Nous te récupéreront. » lui répondit Dumbledore.

Elle secoua la tête, les lèvres tremblantes. « Promet moi que tu prendras soin de ma famille. Oncle James, tante Lilly et le bébé. Promet. »

« Bien sur mon enfant. On va prendre soin de toi aussi. »

« Au revoir. » dit-elle, une dernière fois avant de courir hors de la pièce.

James fixa l'entrée vide. Quand il se retourna, il avait sur son visage une expression de rage, une expression qu'Harry voyait souvent dans son propre reflet. Il prit un vase et le lança à travers la pièce.

« On peux partir maintenant. » dit Adrianna. Harry remarqua à peine le tourbillon, il était de retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

C'était vraiment frustrant de jouer au échec avec Ron. Hermione contemplait son meilleur ami alors qu'il fixait l'échiquier posé sur ses jambes étendues. Ce n'était pas qu'il gagnait presque toujours qui l'ennuyait, elle aimait le chalenge, jouer avec lui la faisait réfléchir.

C'était incroyable, sa superbe stratégie et ses plans intelligents mais tout cela ne servait qu'à rendre évidente une simple question. Si il avait un esprit si brillant pourquoi ne l'utilisait-il pas? Et plus important, la question qui pourrait tout expliquer. Pourquoi ne le savait-il pas? Hermione acheva ce qu'elle pensait être un particulièrement bon coup planifié depuis dix bonne minutes. Ron para rapidement l'attaque d'un seul geste. Elle secoua la tête. C'était vraiment incroyable. Si seulement il pouvait un peu s'appliquer, il pourrait avoir de bonne note, il pourrait faire tellement de chose.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il se contentait de se la couler douce, d'échapper aux obligations en copiant ses devoirs? À quoi passait-il son temps? Au Quidditch et aux cartes explosives. Plaisanter avec ses amis. La tourmenter, elle et Ginny. Aider à sauver le monde. Bon, quelque fois il s'appliquait.

Hermione essaya de cacher la chaleur qui montait à ses joues sous l'effet de la fierté? Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit et tout espoir de cacher ses rougeurs étaient perdues. Elle avait complètement perdue le fil de ses pensées.

Ron était allongé sur son lit dans la direction opposé à la sienne, ses pieds près de ses hanches, son grand corps enroulé à ses pieds. Son menton reposait sur sa main, ses jambes touchaient doucement les siennes, doucement. Rien de bien important. Juste un petit contact habituel entre amis.

Sauf que ça n'était jamais arrivé avant? Pas avec Ron. Avec Harry, Hermione avait partagé des tas d'inutile, petit et confortable contact. Des contact qui ne voulaient rien dire, rien de plus qu'un affection amicale, c'était tout. Elle n'avait jamais l'impression d'être brûlé, jamais son cœur ne s'était mis à s'accélérer ou son estomac se tordre.

Comme il venait de le faire lorsque Ron bougea sa jambe. On aurait vraiment dit une caresse pas du tout amicale. Bien sur Ron n'en avait pas conscience, c'était clairement un accident.

Sauf que Ron ne la touchait pas, ni accidentellement, ni d'aucune autre façon. Et si ça arrivait, il l'évitait habituellement pendant plusieurs semaines. De quoi faire penser à une fille qu'elle était répugnante. à moins, bien sur, qu'il soit juste effrayé par les mêmes étranges sensations qu'elle ressentait. Du moins c'était ce que la partie optimiste de son cerveau lui disait. La parties masochiste disait juste qu'il n'aimait pas la toucher. Aucune de ses parties n'était la plus logique d'Hermione.

Hermione se souvint du premier match de quidditch de Ron. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ce jour là de l'embrasser sur la joue, elle ne le serait jamais. Elle avait eu de la chance qu'il lui parle après ça. C'était peut-être parce que Ron l'avait à peine remarqué avec tout l'excitement autour de lui, il avait probablement tout oublié.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il la touchait maintenant. Légèrement, oui mais, délibérément. Ron savait que ça arrivait. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Etait-ce un nouveau pas dans leur relation. Est ce que ça changeait tout? Était ce une bonne chose? Est ce qu'elle était en train d'exagérer? Oui, elle exagérait, mais ça représentait quand même un changement. La façon merveilleuse dont il l'avait tenu plus tôt dans la journée…ça s'était nouveau. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ça voulait dire ce qu'elle voulait que ça dise. C'était probablement l'idée de mourir qui avait fait passé à Ron la peur stupide des petits garçons envers les filles. Peut-être que leur relation évoluait pour ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait avec Harry. Cette idée rendait Hermione malade.

« Tu vas bien? »

La voix de Ron lui fit lever les yeux vers son regard concerné. Comment ne se rendait-il pas compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle? Ça lui prit une minute pour comprendre la question mais finalement elle acquiesça, se sentant totalement idiote. Pourquoi son esprit décidait de la laisser tomber quand elle en avait le plus besoin?

Ron fronça les sourcils ne croyant pas vraiment son léger hochement de tête. Hermione prétendit rapidement être absorbé par le jeu et fit le mouvement le plus sur qu'elle puisse trouver. Ça ne l'aiderait pas à gagner mais ça permettrait d'atteindre son but actuel qui était d'échapper à l'examen inquiet de Ron.

Une fois encore, il était entièrement focalisé sur le échiquier et comme d'habitude entièrement idiot lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Cette pensée ramené Hermione au début de sa réflexion. Comment ce garçon, cet homme, avec cet incroyable esprit, qui battait à plate couture l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard, ne se rendait pas compte que sa meilleures amie était désespérément attirée par lui?

Hermione ne voulait pas parler d'amour. Pas encore. Pas quand la moitié du temps elle était sur de ne pas avoir une chance sur un milliard de sortir avec lui. Et que l'autre moitié du temps…bien, peut-être qu'elle avait une chance sur un million.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dessus du jeu. Il croisa son regard et lui sourit. C'était des moments comme celui là…et des moments comme la nuit dernière qui la retenait de laisser tomber et d'essayer d'avancer dans sa vie.

« Hermione, est ce qu'au moins tu fais attention? Lui demanda doucement Ron, presque enjoué.

« Bien sur. » dit-elle indignée. Énervée, elle bougea un pion sans réfléchir.

« Vraiment? » Ron lui prit sa reine. « échec et mat. »

Elle baissa la tête. C'était entièrement de sa faute de toute façon. Ses yeux bleu brillant étaient trop distraient. Cela faisait certainement partie d'un stratagème. Connaître le point faible de votre adversaire et ne faire aucun prisonnier. Elle le regarda lui faire une moue boudeuse. C'était trop cruel, il avait déjà gagné elle n'avait besoin d'aucune autre distraction.

« Ce n'est pas rôle, tu n'essayes même pas. » grogna t-il.

« J'essaye. » Protesta Hermione. Elle essayait. Un peu.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit pour arranger les pions. Cela ramena sa hanche contre son genoux. Il devenait trop familier avec ce truc du touché. « Tu veux encore jouer? » parvint-elle à demander.

« Tu vas te concentrer cette fois-ci? » la taquina Ron.

Bien sur si il arrêtait de la toucher, de la regarder, de lui parler…. Hermione déglutit bruyamment. « Tu as une autre idée pour nous occupés? »

« Bon point. » répliqua Ron avec un froncement de sourcil. Ron commença à replacer les pièces. Hermione se mordilla la lèvres, signe d'une intense réflexion. « On pourrait toujours commencer cette liste…celle dont on a parlé pour Harry… » Ron releva précipitamment la tête et lui lança un regard qui la fit taire immédiatement.

« Pourquoi pas? » Hermione n'aimait pas l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix mais elle adoucit Ron.

« Parce qu'on est en convalescence. On doit se relaxer. » Dit Ron avec un sourire indulgent.

Se relaxer. Ha, c'était ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire? Hermione laissa tomber le sujet et essaya de se concentrer un peu plus sur le jeu pour une fois. Ron avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de bouger sa jambe. Elle commençait à croire qu'il faisait sa exprès.

« Bizarre qu'Harry ne soit pas encore revenu. » dit Ron doucement.

Hermione releva précipitamment la tête. Ron restait concentrer sur l'échiquier mais il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix et les rides autours de ses yeux prouvaient qu'il était inquiet. Elle n'aurait pas du parler d'Harry. « Je suis sur qu'il perdu la notion du temps. » dit t-elle aussi normalement qu'elle en était capable.

Ron acquiesça, toujours pensif, il donna un ordre à son fou et le regarda bouger avec obéissance. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il est en train de s'amuser sans nous? » demanda t-il avec un humour forcé.

Hermione se mit presque à rire. « Harry? » demanda t-elle incrédule. Elle bougea un de ses pion. Ron s'esclaffa, sans réelle gaîté. « Bon point. » il bougea son cavalier et demanda. « Tu penses que Ginny est partie voir Harry comme tu lui as demandé? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, regardant attentivement Ron. Il n'était jamais aussi indifférent qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sure. »

« Je l'ai fait… » dit Ginny depuis l'entrée. « Mais pas parce qu'elle me l'a demandé. Elle s'approcha portant cinq livres lourds et poussiéreux. Ron dégagea rapidement l'échiquier et Hermione replia ses jambes contre elle pour faire de la place.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça? »

Ginny lâcha les livres. « Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, ce qui n'est pas grand chose. »

Hermione lit les titres alors que les livres étaient éparpillés sur son lit devant elle.

_Don exceptionnel. Extinction magique:Qui est le prochain? L'histoire des empathiques. Le mythes et la réalité du don d'empathie. Empathie:Un pouvoir par delà les frontières._

Ron semblait complètement perdu. Hermione releva la tête confuse, Ginny soupira et s'assit sur le lit de Ron.

« Alors Harry et moi, on est parti se promener… »


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjours à tous et bien le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que sa fait un bail (et que je n'arrive pas vraiment avec l'histoire que vous attendiez lol) alors pour vous j'ai plusieurs nouvelles, des très bonnes, des bonnes et des moins bonnes ; la très bonne et que Menssa est déchaînée sur les traductions en se moment et que par conséquent le mois d'avril devrai voir la publication d'au moins 5 chapitres (la suite et la fin de « smart girl » et 4 chapitres de « of hearts and heroes »), la bonne et que je me suis remis à écrire (heu……est ce vraiment une bonne nouvel Oo) et que g devant moi un demi chapitre de RG&M qui quand il sera fini aboutira à la publication de trois chapitres (oui oui j'ai bien dit trois) car les deux suivants sont déjà écrit , se qui m'amène malheureusement pour vous à la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en se moment par manque d'inspiration et ceux même si j'ai beaucoup de temps libre (voilà un avantage du CPE lol). Donc voilà , en bref ça avance dans le bon sens mais pas très vite.

Je vous laisse à présent sur ce chapitre de cette très bonne histoire qui n'a malheureusement pas trop les faveurs du lectorat (cf le petit nombre de review). Ceci est sans doute un peu du a l'omniprésence d'Harry dans les premiers chapitres mais je vous jure que la fic s'améliore au file des chapitres et que Ron et Hermione y sont absolument magnifiquement bien raconté.

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt

Disclaimer: je ne possède rien, J.K a inventé les personnages et emmilyne l'histoire, je ne fais que traduire.

_**Of Hearts and Heroes**_

Chapitre Quatre 

Harry arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore en essayant de garder son équilibre malgré son départ mouvementé de la pensine. Mais jamais plus il ne pourrait retrouvé l'équilibre, il se sentait hors de contrôle. Même la présence réconfortante de rage avait disparut de son esprit durant son court retour dans le bureau. Il voulait retrouver cette colère.

Les murs majestueux du bureau si rassurant auparavant, l'étouffaient. Cette pièce avait toujours été le foyer de la connaissance, un sanctuaire mais Harry savait à présent que cela n'existait pas. Il suffoquait. Mon dieu, il haïssait cette pièce.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rencontrer le regard de sa cousine. Sa cousine. Merlin. Il en avait le souffle coupé. En la regardant à présent, la ressemblance était si frappante qu'elle en était irréelle. Comme si quelqu'un avait été dessiné uniquement dans le but de lui ressembler. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt dans la soirée.

Adrianna le regardait dans les yeux sans ciller. Elle avait une expression calme et résolue comme si elle attendait qu'Harry se mette à s'énerver contre elle et qu'elle s'y préparait. Elle devait s'attendre à des questions, des demandes, mais Harry n'était pas en colère contre elle. Les questions qu'il avait à poser ne lui était pas destiné.

Paraissant le sentir, elle fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion avant que l'inquiétude n'envahisse ses traits. Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore, son professeur, son mentor, son protecteur. L'homme qui le décevait à chaque détour.

« Harry. » Il entendit Adrianna lui chuchoter un avertissement. Harry l'ignora. Il observait le comportement serein de Dumbledore. Ses doigts étaient entrelacé devant lui, il avait l'air détendu…la revoilà. Harry retrouva facilement la rage qu'il recherchait.

La colère l'envahit au point il ne pouvait plus rien voir. Tout était rouge, les propres battements de son cœur l'assourdissaient. Pourquoi…? Il aurait voulu le crier à voix haute mais la question ne sortit jamais.

Dumbledore. Il était la seule personne dans la vie d'Harry qui avait tenu la promesse de le protéger, de faire la chose juste, de guider Harry dans l'horreur qu'était sa vie. Il était le seul qu'Harry n'avait pas à protéger. Dumbledore le protégeait. Lui Harry ou tout du moins il le faisait.

Harry aurait été à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Il l'avait défendu au cœur d'une bataille…et maintenant, maintenant son mentor l'avait trahit. Dumbledore lui avait menti. Pire que menti, il l'avait tenu loin de sa vie, de son passé et de son futur, son patrimoine, la prophétie.

« Pourquoi? » Demanda finalement Harry lorsqu'il retrouvé sa voix. « Pourquoi avez vous fait ça? Pourquoi ne me l'avez vous pas dit? » Contrairement à sa dernière visite dans ce bureau, Harry ne hurlait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas, il aurait perdu tout contrôle si il se mettait à crier.

« Harry. » Adrianna le prévint à nouveau, il sentit sa main se refermer autour de son avant bras. Il se figea à ce contact, c'était leur premier. Pour autant qu'il le savait elle était la seule famille magique qui lui restait et c'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient. On lui avait volé une vie entière de tendresse.

Cette simple pensée envoya une vague de pure rage à travers son corps et Adrianna laissa échapper une petite exclamation comme si elle l'avait sentit. Elle l'avait certainement fait. « Recule Harry. » lui dit-elle avec force, sa voix tout près de son oreille. Il sentit la douce pression de sa main l'attirer en arrière.

Harry réalisa que tout son corps était tendu, ses muscles crispés, ses mains serrées. Il était près à frapper et il était à porté de son vieux mentor. Dumbledore ne paraissait pas du tout s'en faire.

Harry grogna. « Je veux des réponses. »

« Et tu les auras. » Lui répondit calmement Adrianna. « Mais d'abord il faut que tu recules. »

La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta. À regret il fit deux pas en arrière. Le bras d'Adrianna se détendit mais ne le lâcha pas, réconfortante et envahissant tout à la fois, un rappel pour l'aider à se retenir.

« Alors dites moi! » Harry demanda avec un manque de respect qu'il n'avait jamais encore montré même lors de ses plus grands moments d'arrogance. Il se sentait coupable et satisfait tout à la fois, il avait pensé pouvoir pardonner à Dumbledore pour la prophétie, pour le département des mystères…mais tout cela commençait à faire trop.

Le regard de Dumbledore passa d'Harry à sa cousine, regardant attentivement leur interactions. « Oui, apparemment je te dois à nouveau une explication…et des excuses à toi et à Miss Potter. »

Il s'arrêta face au doux rire d'Adrianna. « Personne ne m'appelle Miss Potter. Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça. »

Dumbledore lui dédia un petit sourire et acquiesça discrètement. « Adrianna alors…peut-être puis je vous offrir un siège à vous et à votre jeune cousin. » Il fit un geste en direction des larges fauteuils. Harry pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. Il serra sa mâchoire encore plus fort et secoua la tête.

« Je pense qu'on va rester debout. » répondit Adrianna.

Le directeur baissa la tête en signe de compréhension. « Si vous pardonnez un vieil homme… » Il contourna son bureau et s'installa dans son énorme fauteuil à l'allure de trône. L'expression de Dumbledore lorsque releva la tête pour les regarder était pleine de tristesse et de regret. Harry n'en avait pourtant plus rien à faire.

Le professeur continua, « Apparemment mes erreurs s'accumulent cette semaine. Je sais qu'il est dur pour toi de comprendre Harry… »L'adolescent en colère regarda au loin, rejetant la compassion. « Tu dois savoir que chaque décision que j'ai prise était dans tes intérêts. »

Harry se mit à rire. « Comment ne pas me dire que j'avais de la famille pouvait être dans mon intérêt? »

« Harry, » expliqua doucement Dumbledore. « C'était une famille qui avait rejeter la magie et qui avait disparut au delà de l'atlantique. Une tante par alliance moldue et une enfant qui avait de la difficulté a contrôler ces propres pouvoirs. Au moment où tu es arrivé à Poudlard nous n'avions plus eu de nouvelle depuis onze ans. Il y avait de grande chance pour que ta cousine soit morte et maintenant…Harry, je ne crois pas que tu comprenne à quel point le survie d'Adrianna est incroyable. Aucune personne doué d'empathie n'avait jamais survécu jusqu'à ses vingt-huit ans. Le fait qu'elle soit ici, en bonne santé. C'est vraiment fantastique. »

L'expression de Dumbledore était celle de l'émerveillement. Harry se retourna et regarda sa cousine. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle sorcière de son age, rien d'extraordinaire. Adrianna haussa à peine les épaules face aux mots du professeur. « Ouais, c'est génial. Vraiment. »

Harry sourit presque. Presque. À la place il croisa fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine, permettant à la main d'Adrianna de le lâcher. « Alors vous avez tiré des conclusions. » le défia t-il. « Avez vous ne serait ce qu'essayer de la retrouver? Essayer de voir si elle était vraiment morte? » était ce de l'ignorance ou de la paresse?

Dumbledore avait l'air abattu. « Harry, j'ai personnellement envoyé des centaines de lettres en Amérique rien que le première année. Elle avait disparut. »

Il s'arrêta au rire d'Adrianna. « Oui, j'avais disparut dans l'une des trois écoles de magie américaine. » Harry regarda la réaction de Dumbledore à ses mots. Comme toujours elle était subtile; il fronça légèrement des sourcils, une expression contemplative sur son visage. Quand il ne fit aucun commentaire Adrainna parla à nouveau. « Je me souviens d'un lettre que ma mère m'a montré. C'était presque deux après…quand j'avais treize ans. Ça disait que toute la famille de mon père était morte et que vous vouliez me parler. »

« Vous ne nous avez pas contacté? » demanda simplement Dumbledore.  
« Pourquoi l'aurait je fais? Ma famille était morte. Je n'avais plus aucune attache en Angleterre. » Son visage se durcit. « Mais toute ma famille n'est pas morte. »

Dumbledore eut un petite sourire triste. « Une des nombreuses choses dont j'avais besoin de discuter si tu nous avais répondu. »

Adrianna eut à nouveau un petit rire incrédule, elle recula et secoua la tête. Harry sentait sa colère et son dégoût remonter à la surface. Toutes ses décisions qui avaient si profondément marqué sa vie, chacune d'entre elle flasha devant ses yeux, le submergeant. Toutes les choses qu'on lui avait caché, son parrain, la prophétie, sa connections avec Voldemort, une douzaines d'autres choses qui s'accumulaient avec les années.

À un moment dans sa vie Harry avait cru Dumbledore infaillible. Maintenant cela paraissait risible. Ce vieux sorcier avait promis un jour à Adrianna de prendre soin de sa famille et d'Harry. Il avait entièrement échoué. Le besoin de frapper quelque chose revint en force. Harry sentit sa main sur son bras à nouveau. « Harry, allons y, » lui dit fermement Adrianna. Harry résista la regardant interrogateur. Son visage exprimé un sentiment d'urgence. Était ce parce qu'elle ressentait ce qu'il ressentait? « On doit sortit de ce bureau. Maintenant. »

Harry lui dit presque qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Il avait déjà détruit ce bureau avant mais il la laissa le pousser vers la porte. Il détestait vraiment cet endroit.

« Miss Potter…Adrianna, » appela Dumbledore, elle se troua vers lui avec un long regard douloureux. Il lui tendit un objet brillant et doré. « Vous êtes la bienvenue parmi nous aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. »

Elle prit l'objet en forme de clé, marmonnant presque sarcastiquement, « merci, » La porte s'ouvrit et Harry descendit les escaliers, voulant désespéramment se libérer de la pièce oppressante.

Dans le couloir, il tomba sur le mur opposé dans sa hâte. La rage le redressa. Tout ses secrets et ses mensonges le hantaient. Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, serra son poing et frappa le mur en pierre de toutes ses forces. Il ne parvient qu'à frapper trois fois avant que la fatigue ne le rattrape et qu'il tombe à genoux.

« Hey. » l'appela doucement Adrianna. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa cousine accroupie face à lui. « Laisse moi voir ça. » Elle tendit la main et prit son poing ensanglanté sans attendre sa permission. « Ce n'est pas cassé, bien. Tu as frappé sur ce mur assez fort je dois dire. » Elle sourit gentiment. « Je peux probablement soigner ça. Tu veux que je le fasse? »

Harry considéra sa question. Personne ne lui avait donné le choix auparavant. Avait t-il vraiment le choix?

Elle sourit avec sympathie. « Parfois la douleur physique fait du bien. T'occupe l'esprit. Parfois ça fait du bien de se voir meurtrit à l'extérieur, quand ta vrai douleur est enfouie à l'intérieure. Alors si tu veux garder ça, c'est ton choix. »

Harry caressa sa main blessé. Après une minute il dit, « Je crois que je vais le garder. »

« Je pensais que c'est ce que tu ferais. » Il y eut une minute de silence. « Je suis désolé que ma mère et moi ne t'avons pas cherché. »

Harry essaya de croiser le regard d'Adrianna. « Quel age avais tu? » demanda t-il même si il savait la réponse.

« Treize ans. »

Harry se mit à rire. Qu'aurait t-elle bien pu faire? Elle était une enfant. Aussi impuissante qu'il l'était à présent.

« En défense de Dumbledore, » dit Adrianna doucement. « Une enfant doué d'empthie de treize ans et une femme moldue en Amérique n'était pas le meilleur des choix pour que tu sois en sécurité. »

Harry sourit amèrement. « Oui mais est ce que j'aurai eu à dormir dans un placard? »

« Tu dormais dans un placard? » sa voix exprimait tant d'outrage qu'Harry se sentit un peu mieux. Elle secoua la tête. « Au moins tu es vivant. C'est quelque chose que tu dois uniquement à Dumbledore. Dit Adrianna tout en se plaçant à côté de lui contre le mur.

Harry ricana. Ouais c'était quelque chose. «Il avait promis de tous nous protéger. »

« Ouais, » Elle soupira, « Mais ce n'était pas une promesse qu'il pouvait tenir; Personne ne peut être sur de protéger quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est essayer. » Adrianna prit une profonde inspiration. « Il a fait son possible. Pour te dire la vérité, je pense que tout ceci n'est pas de notre ressort, du ressort de personne en fait. Trop de chose avait besoin de se passer exactement de cette façon là pour que nous ne fassions pas connaissance avant. Je pense que le destin avait planifié tout ça de cette façon. » dit t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Harry renifla de dégoût. « J'emmerde le destin! »

Adrianna rit tranquillement. C'était un son doux, très féminin. « C'est exactement ce que je pense mais malheureusement, j'ai appris à ne pas le contrarier. La fatalité, le destin, tout ça est bien plus puissant qu'on ne pourra jamais l'être.

« C'est pour ça que tu es ici, » dit Harry d'une voix monotone. Elle ne voulait pas être là. Elle avait juste l'impression qu'elle le devait.

Adrianna soupira à nouveau. « C'est qu'il y a certain…inconvénient à avoir été envoyé en Angleterre. Mais tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux. Je serais venu pour toi de toute façon si j'avais su que tu existais. »

Harry réfléchit à ses mots. La croyait t-il? Pouvait t-il se permettre de la croire? Pouvait t-il encore faire confiance à quelqu'un, surtout un adulte?

« Bien, je ne vais nul part alors tu n'as pas besoin de décider ça maintenant… »

Harry fut surpris à ses mots. Il allait devoir s'habituer au fait qu'elle puisse lire dans son esprit. « …mais je meurs de faim en ce moment, alors… » continua Adrainna avec un sourire.

Contre toute logique, Harry s'entendit dire, « J'ai un ami dans les cuisines… » 

Quand Ginny retourna finalement à la tour Griffondore, il était passé minuit. Elle avait voulu revenir juste avant Harry, pour qu'elle puisse par hasard le rattraper alors qu'il passait le portrait. De cette façon elle aurait pu d'un manière nonchalante et peu douteuse…le bombarder de question.

Par exemple, qui donc était cette foutu Adrianna et que c'était t-il passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore? Et puis Ginny devait aussi être sur qu'Harry soit toujours sain d'esprit. Son inquiétude pour lui était presque insupportable. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'enlever de la tête.

Les deux factions de son esprit qui se disputaient lui donnait une horrible migraine. Une partie d'elle la mettait en gade « Laisse Harry tranquille. Il ne veux pas de toi dans sa vie. Il ne veux pas que tu te mêle de ses affaires. N'as tu aucune fierté » Alors que l'autre criait. « Il a besoin de toi qu'il le sache ou non. »

L'épuisement et l'anxiété actuelle de Ginny dépassaient complètement ses mécanismes de défenses. Alors merde à sa fierté, elle lécherait ses blessures quand toute cette situation serait résolue.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et traversa le portrait. La salle commune était vide, ce qu'elle trouvait assez surprenant vu qu'ils n'avaient pas classe le lendemain. Elle regarda autour d'elle, en essayant de décider ce qu'elle pourrait faire.  
Dieu seul savait ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry avait t-il appris quelque chose de plus qui aurait pu le mettre dans une rage folle ou pire qui le déprime encore plus? Ils ne savaient pas si cette Adrianna n'allaient pas le blesser. Pour ce qu'il en savait, elle pourrait travailler avec Voldemort. Tout ce que Ginny savait, alors qu'elle faisait des allers-retours dans la salle commune, était qu'elle devait vraiment voir Harry.

Bien, il y avait des chances pour qu'il soit déjà dans son dortoir. Il était vraiment très tard. Ginny allait devoir monter pour le rejoindre.

Elle fixa les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons et se mordit les lèvres. Il serait probablement au lit. Ginny ne voudrait pas alarmer ses compagnons de chambre, elle devrait probablement grimper dans son lit puisqu'il était si grand. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Les sacrifices qu'elle était prête à faire, Ginny retint un gloussement hystérique.

Mais et si ils n'étaient pas endormis? Il était fort probable qu'au moins une partie des garçons de cinquième année soit toujours debout. Dean avait dit qu'il ne prévoyaient pas d'aller au lit très tôt. Ginny ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle se faufilait dans leur dortoir au milieu de la nuit pour voir Harry.

Elle se dit un instant qu'elle ferait tout aussi bien d'aller au lit mais les événements la journée se rejouèrent dans son esprit. Elle n'allait pas savoir dormir avant d'avoir parlé avec Harry. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et grimpa l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

Elle leur dirait qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour Ron. C'était une excuse stupide à une heure du matin mais elle devait improviser. Ginny était une excellent menteuse.

Passant devant les dortoirs des plus jeunes, Ginny entendit les rires tonitruants et les discutions qui venaient des quatrièmes années. Elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à la porte semi-ouverte de ses camarades de classe et arriva sur le palier des cinquième année. Tout paraissait très calme, elle fit dépasser sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était immobile, mais les rideaux pourpres cachaient les occupants de la plupart des lits.

Ginny se faufila dans la pièce et commença à paniquer. Merde. Elle ne savait même pas quel lit était celui d'Harry. Elle considéra pendant un instant de partir…Au hasard, elle choisit un lit et se figea. Elle leva les lourdes draperies. Son cœur battait la chamade.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un? »

Ginny sursauta et se retourna. Elle se retrouva littéralement face à face à Dean Thomas.

« Putain! Dean. Tu essayes de me faire avoir une crises cardiaque? »

Il lui souriait d'une façon coquine. Ginny sentit une main hésitante se poser sur sa hanche. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire, quand son autre main se posa sur son autre hanche. Après un moment son étreinte devint plus confidente.

Elle déglutit, bizarrement rougissante. Ses mains étaient moites, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'elles. D'une certaine façon elles atterrirent sur son torse. Ginny se dit que c'était pour le repousser si elle en avait besoin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? » demanda Dean doucement, presque intimement. »

« Heu…Je venais prendre quelque chose pour Ron. » Mais Ginny n'avait pas vraiment l'air certaine de ça. Sa voix trembla, mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle?

Dean gloussa d'une voix rauque. Ginny se rendait parfaitement compte d'être bloqué entre un garçon en pyjama et un lit. Elle n'avait jamais était entre un garçon et un lit avant.

« Ce n'est pas le lit de Ron, » dit t-il dans un soupir. « C'est celui là. » il fit un geste en direction du lit à l'autre bout de la pièce, le seul ayant les rideaux ouvert.

« Oh. C'est le lit de qui celui là? » Ginny avait peur de le découvrir.

Les mains de Dean se resserrèrent sur ses hanches. « Le mien. »

« Oh. » Non de Dieu. « Bien, je ne savais pas ça? » Elle faisait tout son possible pour garder une voix stable.

Dean s'approchait de plus en plus, le regard qu'il lui lançait la faisait se sentir…désirée…attirante…sexy. Sexy, toute cette situation était extrêmement sexy. Ginny avait vraiment besoin de le repousser. Elle avait de très gros problème.

Puis ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Ginny n'aurait pas vraiment du être surprise mais elle l'était. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, légèrement ouvertes, et elles étaient…très, très agréable. Ses paupières n'eut pas le temps de se fermer qu'il reculait déjà plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ginny ne savait pas si c'était cette situation délicieusement scandaleuse ou l'étincelle de désir dans ses yeux mais elle se sentait flotter. Alors quand il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, elle le rencontra à mis chemin. Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle laissa ses lèvres glisser doucement contre celle de Dean d'une manière douce, lente, sensuel que seul la pratique apportait.

Peu de temps avait passé quand Ginny entendit un grand bruit dans le couloir. Elle se détacha de lui violemment quand elle entendit Neville jurer derrière la porte. Oh merci mon dieu! Ce n'était pas Harry. Merde, elle ne venait pas de penser ça!

Les yeux écarquillés de Ginny rencontrèrent ceux de Dean. Elle se décida enfin à bouger et le repoussa loin d'elle. Elle se précipitait vers la porte au moment même où Neville entra.

« Hey, Ginny…Qu'est..? » demanda le maladroit garçon.

Ginny l'ignora mais s'arrêta à la porte pour regarder Dean. Il la fixait. Elle lui dédia un petit sourire et courut hors de la pièce et dévala les escaliers. Oh merde. Oh merde. Que venait t-elle de faire? Et pourquoi se sentait t-elle si coupable? Elle pouvait embrasser qui elle voulait. Merde. Elle venait d'embrasser Dean Thomas. Et c'était…drôle.

« Ginny? »

Elle releva la tête pour voir qu'elle avait faillit rentrer la tête la première dans Harry Potter. Oh fais chier.

Harry avait un petit sourire inquisiteur. « Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les escaliers des garçons? »

Ginny sentit une bulle de panique se former en elle. Il savait. Il pouvait le dire rien qu'à l'expression de son visage.

« Je te cherchais, » chuchota t-elle honnêtement, se rappelant soudain pourquoi elle était en haut en premier lieu. Elle agrippa le bras d'Harry et l'entraîna en bas des marches jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle repoussa délibérément de son esprit les événements de la dernière demi-heure. Ginny avait des choses bien plus importante à faire que de se préoccuper de baisers.

Elle poussa Harry sur le canapé devant le feu où ils s'assirent tout les deux. Remarquant son apparence usée et fatigué, Ginny chuchota précipitamment, « qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Il est une heure trente du matin Harry. »

Harry se laissa couler dans le fauteuil et rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses yeux fixant le plafond. « Je, heu…Je vais bien je crois… »

« où étais tu? » demanda t-elle anxieusement. Trop anxieusement à son goût.

« J'étais avec…avec ma cousine. »

« Ta cousine…? Adrianna? » répéta Ginny, se sentant stupide. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle trouvaient leur place. La couleur de cheveux d'Adrianna, la forme de sa mâchoire, tout si familier. C'était pour ça que Ginny avait du mal à rester sur ses garde. Adrianna lui rappelait Harry. Ginny n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de défense face à Harry.

« Ouais bizarre, non? » Dit Harry absent, ne la regardant pas.

Ouais, bizarre. Ginny se surprit à demander. « tu es sur? »

Harry se mit à rire, un rire maussade. Ginny eut l'impression que de la glace coulait dans ses veines. « Comment quelqu'un peut être sur de quelque chose à présent? » Il tourna sa tête vers elle, la regardant de ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Il sourit sans joie . « J'en suis aussi sur que de n'importe quoi d'autre. Dumbledore avait l'air assez convaincu, pas que ça prouve quoi que ce soit. Il a eu assez souvent tord ses derniers temps. »

Ginny écouta les mots amers d'Harry avec crainte et confusion. C'était comme si il avait perdu tout espoir. « Harry, je ne comprends pas. »

Il la dévisagea pendant une minute, puis haussa les épaules et regarda à nouveau le plafond. Retenant sa frustration, Ginny demanda prudemment, « Que s'est t-il passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore? » Elle retint son souffle, se demandant si il allait lui répondre.

Il y eut un long moment sans fin où Harry fit comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu. L'embarras qu'elle ressentait de s'être montré vulnérable face à Harry s'accentua encore plus. Quand il parla finalement, c'était doucement avec hésitation sans jamais détourner son regard du plafond. « Um..Dumbledore nous a montré le souvenir…son souvenir, dans sa pensine, du jour où le père d'Adrianna, mon oncle, a été tué. » Ginny se couvrit la bouche pour empêcher son sursaut de surprise de détourner Harry de son récit.

« C'était Voldemort, bien sur. Mon père était là… »

Harry s'arrêta et Ginny pensa qu'elle devait répondre, ou le presser de continuer ou juste faire quelque chose.. « Wow. » C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, pathétique vraiment. Il l'avait toujours transformé en une idiote muette.

Il déglutit bruyamment. « Ouais. C'était…Tu aurais du voir…je veux dire, Adrianna avait douze ans et elle était enfermé dans un placard. Pendant tout ce temps, elle a entendu son père se faire tuer, elle l'a sentit. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que ce ne soit pas Adrianna. C'est elle. »

« Oh. » dit Ginny. à nouveau très intelligent. Ce baiser avait du endommager son cerveau. Ne pense pas à ce baiser, putain.

« Um…hmmm… »

Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir, son esprit fonctionnant à cent à l'heure. « Alors…Pourquoi est t-elle là? Pourquoi maintenant? »

Harry redressa la tête, la regarda confus. « Comme elle l'a dit tout à l'heure, vision, protection, putain de merde de destin. »

Ginny se mit presque à glousser elle n'avait jamais entendu Harry jurer si violemment. Elle se força rester sérieuse. « Alors…tu, heu…tu la crois? »

Il reprit sa fixation du plafond. « Ouais, je la crois. »

Ginny le regarda avec précaution. Bien qu'elle n'ai pas vu la pensine, elle n'était certainement prête à faire confiance à cette femme si facilement et vu l'état d'esprit d'Harry, il n'était pas capable d'avoir une jugement raisonné.

« Alors, um… » Elle réfléchit à ses prochains très sérieusement. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé d'autre? »

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Après la pensine? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. En fait n'importe quel information aurait fait l'affaire.

Il lui fit un demi sourire. « Bien Adrianna a du me sortir du bureau de Dumbledore pour m'empêcher de le frapper.. »

« Harry! » s'éxclama Ginny, choquée. « Quoi…Pourquoi? »

Il eut un autre rire amer; « Je sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il m'a mentit pour la prophétie, pour le département des mystères, qu'il m'a fait apprendre l'occlumensie avec un homme qui ne pourra jamais rien m'apprendre. Puis qu'il a éloigné ma famille de moi. Ouais je pense que c'est ça. Oh et dans sa pensine il a promis à Adrianna de prendre soin de mes parents. Il a fait du bon travail, non? »

« Harry…non.. » bégaya Ginny, complètement horrifiée. « Dumbledore, il…Il voulait juste que tu sois en sécurité. » Elle dit la chose la plus réconfortante qui lui venait à l'esprit. « Il a fait de son mieux. » Mais à l'instant même où elle finit sa phrase, elle lui parut étrange. Si le mieux de Dumbledore n'était pas assez, alors lequel pourrait l'être?

« Ouais, bien… » Il s'appuya contre les coussins et frotta ses yeux. « C'est ce qu'Adrianna dit… » Sa voix mourut dans un bâillement. « Il faut que je dorme un peu. » Il commença à se lever, puis s'arrêta et la regarda. L'intensité de son regard la fit rougir. « Ginny… » sa voix était hésitante. « Merci pour, tu sais, tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. »

Ginny parvint à dire, « de rien. »

Il acquiesça et se dirigea hésitant vers les escaliers. Ginny le fixa, voulant le rappeler, trop de questions restaient sans réponses. Puis comme si il avait lu dans son esprit il se retourna. « Demain matin, » dit Harry, « Après le petit déjeuner, je vais rendre visite à Ron et Hermione avec Adrianna. Ce serais bien si…Tu veux venir? »

« Bien sur, » dit rapidement Ginny, trop rapidement. Elle n'avait plus aucune fierté.

Harry acquiesça puis regarda le sol. Il paraissait avoir plus à dire. Ginny attendit anxieusement qu'il se mette à parler. Quand il le fit, c'était si doux qu'elle pouvait à peine l'entendre. « Est ce que tu crois pouvoir…, Je ne veux pas te déranger… »

Ginny se mit presque à éclater de rire. La déranger. Ha!

« Mais je me demandais si on pourrais se voir avant. Pour qu'on prévoit tout…Tu sais comment peut être Hermione. Elle va être affreusement suspicieuse… »

Hermione? Merde. Ginny devait t-elle dire qu'elle avait déjà rendu visite à Hermione pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait? Il allait la détester.

« J'aurai vraiment besoin d'un allié, » finit t-il, la regardant timidement en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Tout ce que Ginny pouvait faire c'était d'acquiescer, terrifiée et honorée. Harry sourit, semblant soulagé. Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête, se retourna et grimpa les escalier.

Tout ce que Ginny pouvait faire c'était le regarder. Le regarder disparaître en haut des marches pour aller dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Dean Thomas. Le garçon que Ginny embrassait un heure auparavant. Juste avant qu'Harry Potter lui demande d'être son allié contre ses meilleurs amis et avec qui il venait de partager ses plus noirs secrets.

Merde! Ginny se laissa retomber sur le canapé et recouvrit ses yeux de son bras.

Quand sa vie était t-elle devenue si foutument compliquée?

Pour la quatrième nuit de suite Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Les images horrifiantes ne se décidaient pas à s'en aller malgré le décor de l'infirmerie qui se dessinait de plus en plus clairement. Il se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair.

« Ron, tout va bien? » Une voix familière s'éleva à ses côté. Elle paraissait étrangement éveillée.

Le soulagement l'envahit au son de la voix d'Hermione, l'aidant à bannir de son esprit l'image de son corps sans vie. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'éclaircir les idées alors qu'il essayait de retrouver son souffle. Ses yeux étaient invariablement attiré vers le lit d'Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils. « Hermione, qu'est que tu fais? » 

Elle cachait honteuse quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un livre sous les couvertures. « Rien. Tu vas bien? Je veux dire, qu'est ce que toi tu fais? » bégaya t-elle, bizarrement gênée.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, comme d'habitude. » Ron essaya de cacher son amusement derrière un regard ennuyé. Il grimpa hors de son lit, étant à ses côté en quelques secondes pour tirer sur ses couvertures. « Et toi…Tu fais des recherches. » Il jetta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché au mur. « à quatre heures du matin. »

Ron passa sa main sur son visage. Qu'allait t-il faire d'elle? Trois jours après avoir été si fortement ensorcelé qu'elle en était tombé dans un coma et elle restait debout toute le nuit à étudier. Même avec tout leur examens derrière eux elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses foutus livres. Cette fille allait se tuer à la tâche. Cette pensée l'effrayait totalement.

Il s'assit près d'elle en observant son visage couvert de honte. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient fixaient sur ses mains qui jouaient avec le couvre lit. Elle avait des mains si délicate recouvertes d'encre.

Ron secoua la tête, s'éclaircit la gorge et revint à l'affaire qui l'occupait. « Hermione, tu avais promis. »

Elle le regarda avec un adorable moue. « Je ne pouvait pas dormir. » Hermione boudait rarement. Cela prouverait d'une certaine façon qu'elle avait tord, ce qu'Hermione ne faisait jamais. Ron du détourner le regard pour ne pas se laisser fléchir par ses lèvres si manipulatrice. C'était une arme très efficace. Il se demandait si elle en avait conscience. Ron tendit la main vers la table de chevet et pris la fiole pleine de la potion du sommeil sans rêves. « Alors tu aurais du prendre ça. »

La mâchoire d'Hermione se contracta. Son regard se remplissant de défi. Elle croisa les bras. « D'accord. Toi en premier. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent en une bataille silencieuse. Finalement Ron lâcha la fiole, il savait même pas pourquoi il pensait pouvoir gagner avec elle. De plus, si il ne voulait pas devenir dépendant de cette potion pourquoi Hermione le voudrait?

Des images de son rêve lui revinrent en flash. Ron la dévisagea à nouveau, presque heureux de voir son regard têtue sur ce visage merveilleusement vivant. « Tu es fatigué Hermione. Ça se voit. »

Elle soupira. « J'ai essayé de dormir mais je commence à penser à Harry et à cette femme. Puis je me rends compte que tout ce qu'on a lu ne remonte que jusqu'au seizième siècle. Regarde. » Elle commença à tourner les pages. « ça ne va que jusqu'à l'année 1520. Puis tout s'arrête. Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important qui s'est passé cette année là. Alors j'ai… » Ron secoua la tête fermement, lui retirant gentiment le livre des mains. « Tu dois mettre ça de côté et te reposer. Ça peux attendre. »

« Non Ron attends, » insista t-elle doucement, immobilisant ses mains. Ron était paralysé, il fixait les mains d'Hermione comme si elles étaient une créatures étrangères. Il paraissait avoir cesser de respirer, peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait évité de la toucher pendant si longtemps. Elle avait quelque chose de magique qui lui permettait de le contrôler complètement au moindre contact.

Il voulut protester et retirer le livre mais à la place il chuchota, « Quoi? » Ses yeux ne quittaient pas leur mains d'une certaines façons leur doigts s'étaient entremêlés. Avait t-il fait ça? Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette pièce qui le faisait agir de la façon la plus ridicule. Pourtant c'était merveilleux de sentir sa chaleur après le froid glacé de son cauchemar.

« Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, » Lui répondit Hermione toujours en chuchotant. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ils parlaient à voix basse, le professeur Ombrage avait été transféré à St mangouste, ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Ron essaya de détacher ses yeux de leur mains mais il ne parvint pas à aller plus loin que sa gorge. Il regarda avec fascination Hermione déglutir anxieusement. Pourquoi était t-elle nerveuse?

Elle tourna les pages de sa main libre, sa main non dominante. C'était maladroit mais elle ne voulait apparemment pas lâcher ses mains. « Comme je ne pouvais pas trouver ce qui s'était passé après 1520, ça m'a beaucoup frustré et quand je suis frustré pendant que j'étudie parfois j'essaye d'étudier autre chose…Et je me suis dit que j'allais faire une pause et regarder autre chose… »

« Hermione. » l'interrompit Ron avec un sourire, tout en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne la comprenait plus. Hermione était vraiment folle. Pourtant pour une fois il trouvait ça plus adorable qu'ennuyeux.

« D'accord. » Elle reprit son souffle et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « Alors j'ai décidé de chercher la famille de cette femme. Les livres sont trop vieux pour qu'elles soient dedans…peut importe, je n'ai trouvé aucune famille d'empathique en Amérique, mais une fois encore le livre est très vieux, alors j'ai décidé de voir si je trouvais une lignée ici en Angleterre. Et il n'y en avait qu'une. » Elle ouvrit le livre à une page avec le nom Brookfield écrit avec une élégante calligraphie.

Ron fronça les sourcils, il devait trouvait un moyen d'arrêter ses conneries et de la mettre au lit…dans son lit, son lit à elle…pour dormir quoi. « Hermione aussi intéressant que ça puisse être… »

Elle le fixa d'un regard suppliant. « Encore une minute, c'est quelque chose d'important. » Ron soupira mais la laissa continuer. « Au milieu du seizième siècle Nicoli Molikov, patriarche de la lignée des empathiques de Russie maria sa plus vieille fille, doué d'empathie, à l'age de douze ans à James Brookfield en 1545. » Ron grogna montrant clairement son mécontentement. « D'accord… » Hermione feuilleta le livre jusqu'à la fin du chapitre, montrant du doigt le dernier paragraphe.

« En 1780, Elizabeth Brookfield, une empathe de seize ans et la dernière des Brookfields épousa Henry Potter, » dit Hermione triomphalement alors que Ron se redressa, regagnant tout son intérêt. « Un an plus tard elle eut un fils, Alexander Potter. Puis elle devint folle et tomba d'une falaise. Et puis plus rien, ce livre a été publié en 1801. »

Ron plissa les yeux pour essayer de lire ce dont elle parlait malgré l'obscurité. C'était là…Potter. Son esprit travaillait activement pour la rattraper, son cœur s'accéléra. « Alors tu penses qu'Harry et que cette femme que Ginny a rencontré sont… »

« de la même famille, oui, je crois ou tout du moins elle va clamer qu'ils sont de la même famille. Vu comment Ginny a décrit la réaction du professeur Dumbledore et de McGonagall…et n'a t-elle pas dit que la femme avait des cheveux noir et qu'elle lui paraissait familière? »

Ron secoua la tête devant le ridicule de la situation. Il laissa échapper un petit rire. « ça paraît trop cliché pour être vrai Hermione. Enfin, un membre de la famille perdu de vue depuis longtemps réapparaît pour sauver Harry de ses sombres pensées. »

Hermione ne semblait pas voir l'humour de la situation, elle fronça les sourcils. « Ou pour le détruire. Ron, c'est sérieux, nous ne savons pas si cette femme est là pour le bien être d'Harry. »

« On ne sais pas non plus si ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle est là, » dit t-il doucement, ne voulant pas commencer une dispute.

Hermione rencontra son regard pour la première fois que leur mains s'étaient…touchées. « Ron, elle pourrait travailler pour Voldemort. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Elle pourrait. Mais elle pourrait aussi être là pour aider. »

«Hermione soupira et détourna son regard. « Peu importe, si ce livre dit vrai et que ces Potter sont les même Potter, alors il y a d'autre conséquence… »

« Bien si Harry a de la famille alors… »

« Non, ça voudrait dire qu'Harry a du sang d'empathe. »

Ron se renfrogna demandant assez septique, « Harry pourrait avoir le don d'empathie? »

« Non, Ron. » dit Hermione de son habituel ton frustré. « Tu n'as pas fait attention aujourd'hui? Les hommes n'ont jamais le don d'empathie, seule les femmes, mais toutes les femmes de la lignée ont ce cadeau ou cette malédiction plutôt. »

«Maintenant Ron était encore plus confus. « Et alors? »

« Alors, c'est affreux d'être empathe. Elles meurent jeune et deviennent folle. Ce n'est pas une existence réjouissante. Si Harry avait une fille, elle… »

Ron éclata de rire. « Hermione, je pense qu'Harry se soucie plus de survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'école que de ce qui pourrait arriver une future potentielle fille. Il n'a même pas de petite amie. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, étudiant leur mains jointes. « Peut-être. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione voyait toujours bien trop loin; La file d'Harry, vraiment…mais une pensée horrible lui vint, le rendant malade. « Pourquoi est ce que tu t'en soucie autant? » demanda t-il prudemment, ne parvenant qu'à moitié à éloigner tout ton accusateur.

Elle releva précipitamment la tête, confuse. Ron se sentait soudainement glacé. Il savait qu'il serrait sa main bien trop fort. « A moins que tu t'inquiète pour toi…pour toi et Harry. »

Son expression resta calme malgré la pression sur ses doigts. « Moi et Harry quoi? »

« a moins que tu sois inquiète pour ta fille… » Ron entendit sa voix se briser à ses mots. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le mettait tant en colère.

Hermione se mit à rire quand elle compris enfin, ses doigts caressant chaudement les siens.

« Non, non. Je peux honnêtement dire que je n'avais jamais pensé à Harry de cette façon là.

« Jamais? » répéta Ron stupidement. « Au passé…et maintenant, tu as… »

« Ron, » l'interrompit t-elle, lui souriant avec une étrange expression sur le visage, tout en cherchant son regard. « Harry est comme un frère pour moi. »

Ron sentit une vague de soulagement avant qu'une autre étrange question lui vint à l'esprit. Sa question suivante sortit sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. « Je suis comme un frère pour toi? » Ron se sentait paniqué à peine avait t-il finit sa phrase. Pourquoi avait t-il posé une question aussi idiote? »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça et elle regarda au loin. Son cœur arrêta un instant de battre. « Je crois que tu as assez de frère et sœur, non? » murmura t-elle doucement.

Oh. Bien. C'était bien. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était bien, mais ça l'était. Hermione jouait avec ses doigts à nouveau. C'était bien aussi. Merde maintenant c'était lui qui devenait fou. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

« Bien.. » dit t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge et se remettant à parler plus fort. « Rien de tout ça ne peux pas attendre demain. » Cette fois ci il était déterminé alors qu'il démêlait ses doigts des siens et reprit le livre qui reposé sur ses genoux.

« Mais… » protesta t-elle.

« Hermione, on ne sais rien de ce qui se passe. On a besoin de se reposer pour que tu…qu'on guérisse. On fera des recherches demain. » Il mit le livre sous son lit.

« Mais Harry…Cette femme… »

« Viendra demain et tu pourras les interroger à ce moment là. »

« Et si ils ne viennent pas? » Hermione croisa les bras et le fixa d'un regard têtu, mais cette fois il ne fut pas convaincu. Ron tendit la main et lui prit sa baguette. « Hey. » protesta t-elle essayant de la récupérer.

Il l'ignora, plaçant sa baguette du côté le plus lointain de son lit. « Alors il faudra que tu aille mieux pour sortir d'ici et les poursuivre?

« Ron rends moi ma baguette, » demanda t-elle en gémissant.

« Je m'assure juste que les lumières restent éteintes. » Il la dévisagea. À la minute où il aurait le dos tourné elle allait recommencer. Il se leva, prit sa propre baguette de dessous son oreiller. « Accio lit. »

Hermione souleva un sourcil surprise alors qu'il grimpait dans son lit et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Je serais juste là à te regarder jusqu'à ce que tu t'endorme. Alors ne pense même pas à essayer quelque chose. »

Elle voulut paraître furieuse mais elle ne réussit qu'à lui sourire affectueusement. « D'accord. Bonne nuit alors. »

« Bonne nuit. »


	5. Chapitre 5

juste pour précision empathe est un néologisme inventer par nous car nous n'avons pas pus trouver un équivalant français. ce terme vous l'aurai compris désigne les personne doué d'empathie**__**

Of Hearts and Heroes

Chapitre cinq 

Dormir était impossible. Comment quelque chose d'aussi commun, d'aussi essentiel à la vie quotidienne pouvait être devenu si insurmontable, Harry l'ignorait. Pourtant ça l'était.

L'aube commençait à apparaître derrière les rideaux. Harry se disait à quel point il était merveilleux pour une personne de continuer à fonctionner après si peu de sommeil. Il pouvait à peine se souvenir ce que cela faisait d'être reposé. Mais est ce que cela avait de l'importance ? Non, rien n'avait d'importance.

Au moins le matin n'était plus très loin à présent. Harry grimpa hors de la prison que constituait son lit. Les rideaux des autres lits étaient toujours tirés. Tous sauf ceux de Ron. Ça aussi c'était de sa faute. C'était sa faute si Ron dormait sur un petit matelas inconfortable de l'infirmerie.

Harry passa un temps ridiculement long sous la douche dans l'espoir de se réveiller, ce qui était bien entendu ironique et impossible tout à la fois. Comment réveillait t-on quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi? Comment pouvait t-il être alerte quand son esprit semblait être embrumé?

Quand Harry descendit doucement les escaliers, un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui. Des papillons volaient dans son estomac et la paume de ses mains était moite. Il se sentait presque comme avant un important match de Quidditch. Cela lui prit une minute entière pour reconnaître cette sensation. Était t-il si inquiet de la rencontre d'Adrianna avec Ron et Hermione. Apparemment il l'était. Il était surpris de se soucier encore de quelque chose en fin de compte.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment vis à vis de cette rencontre. Hermione pouvait être suspicieuse au point d'en être paranoïaque et après qu'elle ai eu raison pour le département des mystères…Quoi qu'il arrive aujourd'hui, au moins Ginny serait là. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant et de calme chez elle qu'aucun autre élément dans sa vie ne possédait.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune, une silhouette attira son attention sur le canapé. Il s'approcha pour apercevoir Ginny profondément endormie, recroquevillée sur elle même. Elle portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Pourquoi Ginny s'était t-elle endormie dans la salle commune ? C'était assez déconcertant. était t-elle en colère ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'endormir n'importe où, à moins qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave.

Cette pensée le bouleversa . Harry ne savais pas si il aurait la force de se préoccuper de la peine de quelqu'un d'autre. Une vague de culpabilité le submergea. Quel genre de personne cela faisait t-il de lui ? Surtout que si il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, ça devait sûrement être de sa faute.

Ginny gigota un peu avant de se rendormir profondément. Harry la regarda hagard. Peut-être que tout cela ne se passait pas vraiment, peut-être était ce un autre de ses rêves à demi éveillé qu'il ne cessait d'avoir. Rien ne paraissait réel ses temps ci. « Ginny, » appela t-il pour tester sa théorie.

Ginny ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, se redressa et regarda autour d'elle désorientée. Harry regretta instantanément d'avoir parler. Merlin, il était un connard, il ne pouvait même pas la laisser dormir. Sa chemise avait remonté dans son geste précipité et Harry aperçut son ventre à la peau laiteuse. Il détourna le regard embarrassé.

« Oh, Humm…Hey, Harry, » murmura t-elle à demi endormie. « Quel heure est t-il ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, ne connaissant honnêtement pas la réponse. Il se risqua à la regarder à nouveau et vit qu'elle avait réarrangé ses vêtements. « j'en sais rien, tôt je pense. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ginny passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux désordonnés. « Je crois que je me suis endormie. »

Oui, ça semblait évident mais ça ne répondait à aucune questions d'Harry. Devait t-il lui demander si tout allait bien ? Que ferait t-il si ce n'était pas le cas ? Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il n'en serait pas capable.

Ginny le dévisageait, le mettant mal à l'aise. « Peut-être devrais tu retourner en haut pour dormir un peu mieux. » suggéra Harry il espérait paraître attentionné. Il se faisait vraiment du soucis pour elle.

Ginny se constata de le fixer pendant plusieurs minutes avant de secouer la tête. « Je vais bien, j'ai assez dormi. » Elle bailla comme si son corps protestait contre ses paroles. « Um..Laisse moi un peu de temps pour monter et me rafraîchir ensuite on ira prendre le petit déjeuner. D'accord ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et acquiesça doucement ; il avait l'impression que sa tête était faite de coton. Il pensait qu'il aurait du refuser mais il avait totalement oublier pourquoi il aurait du faire ça. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil alors qu'elle disparaissait en haut des escaliers qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. Il fixa tranquillement les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

Son esprit était délicieusement vide. L'avantage de ne pas dormir était que chaque jours qui passait rendait plus difficile l'acte de penser ; ce qui signifiait des moments de plus en plus longs d'un merveilleux néant. Il regardait les étincelles orangées avec intérêt.

Avant de le savoir Ginny redescendait les escaliers paraissant incroyablement fraîche dans une paire de jeans et une queue de cheval. « Prêt ? » demanda t-elle joyeusement.

Harry acquiesça, soulagé qu'elle aille si bien après tout. Il avait vraiment besoin qu'elle aille bien avec Ron et Hermione à l'infirmerie…Il avait besoin que quelqu'un aille bien.

En silence il la suivit hors de la salle commune et le long des couloirs, son esprit les suivant quelques pas plus loin. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était à l'entrée de la grande salle et une vague de panique l'assaillit. Il ne voulait pas aller là, il avait soigneusement éviter d'aller là.

« Oh, super. » Dit Ginny avec un sourire. « Personne n'est debout. Viens. » Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers la table des griffondors. Harry ne savait pas si il devait être reconnaissant ou ennuyé, de toute façon il était trop fatigué pour ressentir qui que ce soit. Il s'installa à la table. Il était si tôt, que les assiettes du petits déjeuners n'étaient même pas encore apparue.

« Alors… » L'interrogea Ginny d'un sourire avide. « Parle… »

Harry acquiesça faiblement et commença à réciter l'histoire de la pensine comme si il l'avait lu dans un livre ennuyeux d'histoire de la magie. Il reconnaissait l'étrange ton monotone qu'avait repris sa voix. Il avait presque finit de raconter l'histoire quand le petit déjeuners apparut, il fit l'effort de mâchonner son bacon entre chaque questions de Ginny. Ça avait le goût du cuir.

« C'est étrange que Dumbledore ne l'ai pas retrouvé après toutes ses années » commenta Ginny entre deux énormes bouchées. Avait t-elle toujours mangé comme Ron ? Elle paraissait affamée.

Quand Harry ne répondit pas elle continua en demanda gentiment : « De quoi d'autre as tu parlé avec Adrianna ? »

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Pas grand chose. On a dîné avec Dobby. Il l'a assommé avec des histoires de ma deuxième année… » Il s'arrêta. Merde. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Ginny pour voir sa réaction.

Elle avala avec précaution, fixant son assiette. « Le basilic et le journal, » dit t-elle d'un calme qui parut forcé aux yeux d'Harry. « Tu as été un héros. Elle a du être fière. »

Harry ricana. « Ouais, au moins je n'ai tué personne cette année là. »

« Harry ! » protesta Ginny, le fixant d'un regard intense. « Tu n'as pas tué Sirius. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Il l'ignora, continuant à marmonner alors que ses pensées s'éloignaient de sa propre vie. « J'avais le même âge à ce moment là qu'Adrianna lorsqu'elle a perdue son père. Étrange non ? »

« Harry… »

Sa voix suppliante lui faisait l'effet de rasoirs glissant sur sa peau. Il l'interrompit rapidement. « Alors, nous…nous avons été dans la chambre des invités. Dumbledore lui a donné une clé. Tu savais qu'il y avais des chambres pour les invités ? » Harry savait qu'il divaguait. « Et bien, on en a. Puis elle m'a parlé du Japon et de tout les endroits où elle a vécu aux états unis et sa mère, ma tante…elle est toujours en vie tu sais, tout les autres sont mort. Il n'y a plus que nous maintenant. »

« Oh, Harry… »

Son estomac se souleva, il se sentait nauséeux. Il repoussa l'assiette face à lui.

« N'y pense même pas. » une voix directive vint de derrière Harry qui releva la tête. « Tu vas manger ça, » lui dit Adrianna, en s'asseyant à côté de lui et replaçant son assiette. « Bonjour Ginny, » elle l'accueillit d'un geste de la tête, tout en les observant avec précaution. « Je vois que vous avez tout les deux bien dormi. » commenta t-elle ironiquement.

Aucun des adolescents ne répondit. Ginny se remit à manger et Harry prit avec obéissance un muffin alors qu'il regardait sa cousine transformer du jus de citrouille en café avant d'en boire une gorgée.

Soudainement, Harry se senti plus éveillé. L'anxiété commençait à l'envahir et le sentiment de rêve de la matinée se dissipait. Tout semblait plus réel, trop réel. Il allait devoir faire face à la situation, à la cette nouvelle présence dans sa vie. Adrianna et Ginny. Adrianna et Ron. Adrianna et Hermione…Merde.

« ça va être si mauvais que ça, hein ? » demanda sa cousine.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, se sentant déconnecté.

« La réaction d'Hermione, » expliqua t-elle.

Il réalisa qu'elle venait encore une fois de lire dans ses pensées. Harry regarda Ginny qui avait une expression coupable et qui évitait tout contact visuel. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un si bonne idée. « Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre un peu avant que tu rencontres… »

« Non, » Adrianna secoua la tête. « Je suis là pour les protéger eux aussi. »

Ginny fit un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire dédaigneux. « et si ils ne veulent pas de votre protection ? »

Adrianna haussa les épaules. « Ils devront alors s'y habituer comme nous tous. »

Hermione feuilletait histoire de l'empathie, tournant les pages aussi vite que possible. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de frénétique dans sa lecture. Elle n'était même pas sure de ce qu'elle cherchait. Les réponses qu'elles voulaient n'allaient pas être trouvé dans ses livres. Ils ne lui diraient pas comment Harry et cette femme Adrianna étaient apparenté. Si ils étaient apparenté.

Pourtant, elle avait besoin d'être préparé avant de rencontrer cette femme. Hermione n'allait pas être prise par surprise sans aucune information sur le don d'empathie. Elle était déterminé à lire tout les livres avant. Le problème était qu'elle voulait aussi qu'Harry amène ici Adrianna…immédiatement. C'était un vrai dilemme.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas trop dormi. C'était de la faute de Ron. Il avait du être gentil pour la forcer à aller ce coucher. Bien sur il ne pouvait pas non plus la réveiller à une heure décente. Il avait probablement demander à Mme Pomfresh de la laisser se reposer, l'imbécile.

Hermione se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir et lui montrer son mécontentement. Elle découvrit Ron plonger dans un livre sur l'empathie ? Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable pour l'avoir traiter d'imbécile même si c'était dans sa tête. Depuis quand était t-il aussi gentil et encourageant ?

Les sourcils de Ron étaient froncés alors même qu'il lisait. Il était si beau quand il était concentré, d'autant plus qu'Hermione savait qu'elle était la seule raison pour laquelle il lisait le livre studieusement.

Cette pensée la réchauffa et elle du s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir typiquement féminin. Elle se replongea dans ses souvenir de la nuit dernière…enfin, du matin plus précisément. La sensation de sa main entremêlé à la sienne, la chaleur de son regard ; s'endormir si près de lui qu'elle pouvait presque le toucher. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était tendre…

Voilà il l'avait encore fait. Il l'avait distraite. Hermione n'allait jamais réussir à faire quoique ce soit à cette vitesse là. Elle se força à regarder sa page. Les mots flottaient devant elle ; des noms étrangers d'empathe inconnu, rien d'utile.

« Fais chier ! » Hermione claqua son bouquin si fort sur ses genoux que la douleur s'étendit dans tout son corps, étirant tout ses muscles fatigués.

« Hermione! Et bien, tu jures ! » La réprimanda Ron d'une voix hautaine, un rire caché derrière ses mots.

« La ferme Ron ! » C'était entièrement de sa faute de toute façon.

« Hein ! » Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche, prétendant d'être indigné. Hermione lui lança un oreiller à la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, en essayant de cacher à quel point elle trouvait ses taquineries amusantes.

Après un moment, Ron se calme et demanda, « pas de chance ? » elle secoua la tête désespéramment et il continua.

« Moi non plus. On cherche quoi exactement déjà ? »

Hermione se frotta les tempes en fronçant les sourcils. « N'importe quoi… »

Ron imita son expression frustré alors qu'il regardait à nouveau les pages poussiéreuses devant lui. « Il n'y a rien de plus sur le connection entre les Potter et les Bookfields. Tu es sure qu'il y en a une ? »

Hermione n'était sure de rien. « Presque sure. La question est qu'elle est la parenté entre cette femme et Harry ? »

Ron se réinstalla dans son lit, utilisant l'oreiller qu'elle lui avait lancé comme cousin pour sa tête. « Bien on sait qu'Harry n'a ni frère, ni sœur. Ginny ne pensait pas cette sorcière était si vieille ? Alors une cousine peut-être… » Hermione acquiesça distraitement alors qu'elle le regardait réfléchir. Elle aimait quand il essayait de résoudre un problème, elle adorait la façon qu'avait son esprit de fonctionner.

Soudainement, il se redressa et la regarda. Hermione rougit, inquiète qu'il l'ai surprit à le fixer avec une expression d'amoureuse transie. « Hey, » dit Ron avec un sourire excité. « Je crois que je me souviens de papa parler d'un ami à Poudlard…le frère du père d'Harry. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchit. » Sa voix mourut pendant qu'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs. « Il est mort pendant la guerre, si je m'en souviens bien. Ouais, c'est sur. James avait un frère aîné…je crois. »

Les battements du cœur d'Hermione s'accélérèrent. « Alors Adrianna serait la fille de cet homme? » demanda t-elle, septique, inquiète et excité tout à la fois.

Ron haussa les épaules, bien qu'il paraisse fier de ses déductions. Il pouvait l'être; Hermione avait toujours su qu'il était brillant…_Concentre-toi Hermione! _Se morigéna t-elle. Pensant à voix haute elle dit, « D'accord, notre hypothèse est donc qu'Adrianna est la cousine d'Harry, sa cousine germaine…Et qu'elle a un pouvoir d'empathie dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler? » ça ne paraissait pas juste.

« Comment tu sais ça? » La voix d'Harry porta l'attention d'Hermione vers l'entrée.

Il restait là, debout à la fixer, interrogateur et légèrement furieux. Juste derrière lui se tenait Ginny et …cette femme. Oh mon dieu, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cette Adrianna ne soit pas de la même famille qu'Harry. La couleur de ses cheveux, la forme de sa mâchoire, sa bouche…c'était surprenant et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

« On a raison? » demanda Ron, apparemment excité. « C'est vraiment ta cousine? » Harry lui lança un regard noir mais la femme se contenta d'acquiescer avec amusement. « Cool, je…je veux dire, nous avons trouvé quelque chose. Super. » Il se redressa un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Normalement, Hermione aurait aussi était fière, mais Ron ne comprenait clairement pas le sérieux de la situation. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'allait pas être son allié dans son dégoût pour cette femme. Hermione regarda Ginny, la jeune fille restait en retrait pour observer la situation. Leur regards se rencontrèrent, les yeux de Ginny faisant écho à la méfiance d'Hermione. Au moins la sœur de Ron réfléchissait encore clairement.

Harry serra la mâchoire, son visage durcit par la colère. « Comment êtes vous même au courant qu'elle soit ici? » Ses yeux accusateurs se posèrent sur Ginny, qui paraissait de plus en plus paniquée par son regard qui la condamnait.

« Harry, j'étais inquiète…Je leur ai juste parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la cabane d'Hagrid; je… »bégaya Ginny.

« Allez Harry, que t'attendais tu qu'elle fasse? » La prétendue cousine les interrompit alors qu'elle s'installer le plus normalement du monde sur la chaise qui séparé les deux lits. « S'asseoir et attendre pendant que tu étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore? Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait? » Elle ramassa l'un des livres qui reposaient sur la table de chevet et le feuilleta. « C'est vraiment impressionnant, ce qu'ils ont découvert, vu a quel point ses livres sont de la merde. »

Harry soupira. « Tu n'es pas en colère qu'ils aient fait des recherches sur toi? » demanda t-il à sa cousine, se calmant un peu. Il paraissait presque inquiet qu'ils l'aient insultée. Cette femme avait t-elle ce genre d'influence sur lui? Déjà?

Adrianna haussa les épaules. « C'est ce que j'aurai fait. ça aurait été stupide de ne rien faire. Je suis juste contente que vous ne soyez pas une bande d'idiot. J'ai protégé des idiots avant et ce n'est pas très drôle. Ils se jettent dans la gueule du loup sans aucune idée de comment s'en sortir. » Elle referma sèchement le livre. Hermione en vit le titre. _Légende et Réalité de l'empathie._

« Une vrai conneries! » dit t-elle avec dégoût, jetant le livre au sol.

La colère monta en Hermione. Traiter un livre avec si peu de respect…

« Certains livres ne méritent pas le respect, tout comme certaines personnes, » répondit la sorcière à la plainte non formulée d'Hermione, transformant la colère de la jeune fille en une terreur glacée. Si cela était de l'empathie, alors ils avaient de gros problèmes. Pouvait t-elle lire toute leur pensée?

« Seulement seule qui ont une émotions fortes qui les accompagnent, » répondit Adrianna d'un ton qui parut insolent à Hermione. Comment osait t-elle?

« Fantastique! » s'écria Ron avec enthousiasme, obligenat Hermione à tourner son regard vers lui. Que lui prenait t-il.

« C'est un super pouvoir non? » demanda t-il.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ron réagissait comme si il venait de rencontrait un nouvel ami. Elle retirait tout ce qu'elle avait dit ou plutôt pensé de son intelligence. Elle le regarda abasourdie alors qu'il souriait stupidement.

Harry se détendit et s'assit sur le lit de Ron, souriant tout à tour à son ami et à Adrianna. Tout les garçons étaient t-ils stupides? Elle eut la nausée. Était ce parce qu'Adrianna était attirante? Ron réagissait comme un idiot quand il y avait une jolie fille.

« Parfois. » répondit l'empathe, regardant Ron avec amusement. Hermione fumait, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être amusé par son Ron. C'était son idiot!

« Souvent, ce n'est pas très drôle. » Adrianna s'arrêta et regarda Hermione, son expression détendue s'évapora. « Alors vous savez tous qui je suis… »

« Au contraire, » répliqua Hermione irritée, ne se souciant pas de savoir à quel point son ton était déplaisant. « Nous n'avons aucune idée de qui vous êtes. »

La femme sourit doucement, intéressée. Hermione fumait. « Hermione. » dit Harry d'un ton urgent.

Mais Adrianna l'interrompit, elle tendit sa main devant elle, « Adrianna Potter. »

Hermione poussa un profond soupir au nom de « Potter », croisant les bras pour montrer à cette femme à quel point elle n'allait pas permettre qu'elle la touche. « Hermione Granger. » répondit t-elle sèchement.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge, lançant un regard noir à Hermione. Il se retourna et sourit à la femme. Il offrit sa main comme le pauvre fou qu'il était. « Ron Weasley. Hermione ne pouvait pas croire qu'il prenne le partie d'Adrianna plutôt que le sien.

« Ron! » s'écria Hermione, incapable de le supporter plus longtemps. « Tu n'est qu'un idiot! »

« Quoi? » répliqua t-il furieusement. « Hermione, tu es plutôt impolie. »

« Arrgh! » Elle se laissa tomber à nouveau sur son lit, détournant son regard noir vers l'empathe. « Si vous penser que je vais vous permettre de me toucher.. »

Les yeux d'Adrianna brillèrent de défi. « De quoi as tu peur? »

Hermione s'indigna en répliquant vertement. « Que vous lisiez dans mes pensées. »

« J'arrive à le faire en ce moment même. Je n'ai pas besoin de contact pour lire les esprits, ça aide, mais tout ce dont j'ai besoin ce sont des émotions et les tiennes sont nombreuses. »

Hermione entendit Ron ricaner. Son meurtre fut évité par l'arrivée de Madame Pomfresch, quand elle déboulla dans la pièce poussant son chariot empli de potions. « Tant de visiteurs… » dit t-elle en plaçant les fioles sur le chevet d'Hermione. « Oh, vous devait être la fille de Julian Potter. Le directeur m'a informé de votre arrivée. »

« Madame, » salua Adrianna, sa posture plus formel alors qu'elle se levait devant la guérisseuse.

« J'ai connu votre père… »

Hermione profita de la distraction d'Adrianna pour demander à Harry et Ginny de s'approcher. Ginny s'assit au bord du lit mais Harry refusa de bouger de celui de Ron. Hermione se pencha vers eux. « Harry, tu ne peux pas sérieusement faire confiance à cette femme? » chuchota t-elle durement.

« En fait si. » répondit t-il d'un ton aussi échauffé. « Je veux dire…Je ne vais pas la suivre au bout du monde mais… » il fixa Ginny. « La nuit dernière Dumbledore m'a montré un des souvenir de sa pensine et c'est ma cousine et elle ne travaille pas pour Voldemort. Je suis sur de ça.

Harry semblait chercher l'appuie de Ginny pour confirmer son histoire. Hermione savait que la jeune fille n'avait pas été témoin des événements qui s'étaient déroullé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Que ce passait t-il? Si Hermione perdait Ginny comme alliée…

« C'est une histoire convaincante Hermione » dit Ginny à contre cœur.

Hermione la fixa suspicieuse. Quand avait t-elle entendu cette histoire? Elle avait quitté l'infirmerie à minuit passé. Étaient t-ils resté debout toute la nuit? « Bien, » continua Hermione, en essayant de garder son calme. « Comment savons nous qu'elle ne travaille pas pour lui contre sa volonté? Et l'imperium alors? » Hermione essayait de réveiller un soupçon de raison chez ses amis mais Harry ennuyé se détourna.

« Écoute Hermione, moi aussi je ne lui fais pas entièrement confiance, » dit précipitamment Ginny. « Et je sais qu'on en a parlé la nuit dernière, mais tu ne la trouve pas particulièrement….vive pour quelqu'un sous l'emprise de L'imperium? » Elle fit un geste en direction d'Adrianna qui parlait avec animation à madame Pomfresch.

« Eh! » cria Ron furieux. Il se pencha dans l'espace entre les deux lits et attaqua dans murmure. « Peut-être qu'Hermione se sent juste menacée avec une autre miss je sais tout manipulatrice dans le coin. Tu as peur de la compétition? »

Harry éclata d'un rire hystérique et Ginny s'éloigna en empoignant Harry pour l'éloigner de la ligne de mire. Hermione ne pensait pas avoir été plus en colère contre quelqu'un de sa vie entière. Comment osait t-il? Comment osait t-il après tout ce qui s'était passé? Miss je sais tout, Mon…postérieur!

« Oh, mon dieu! » s'exclama Adrianna.

Tout les yeux à l'exception de ceux d'Hermione se tournèrent vers elle. Hermione refusait d'interrompre le regard noir qu'elle lançait à Ron.

« Ce sont des potions pour l'Avada Kadavra! »

Hermione fit volte face si rapidement que ses côtés et son cou se tendirent de douleur. Elle fixait Adrianna avec colère et confusion. De quoi parlait t-elle?

Adrianna examinait attentivement les potions d'Hermione. Elle se retourna et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux, demandant d'une voix abasourdie, « Hermione tu as bloqué l'Avada Kedavra? »

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas, je veux dire….ce n'est pas possible de bloquer l'Avada Kedavra.

Adrianna était mortellement sérieuse lorsqu'elle répondit. « Si c'est possible. C'est extrêmement difficile et requiert un sorcier ou une sorcière extrêmement puissant et un bouclier encore plus…mais c'est possible. Je l'ai vu faire, même si le résultat est une personne à moitié morte et ça, » Elle prit une fioles pour ajouter du poids à ses paroles « ce sont précisément les potions requise pour ranimer cette personne. »

« Mais je… » commença Hermione, mais elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée du sort que Dolohov lui avait jeté. Elle se tourna vers Madame Pomfresch qui paraissait désespérée.

« Je ne pense pas que le professeur Dumbledore voudrait… » dit la guérisseuse

« Voudrait quoi ? Qu'on sache la vérité ? » rétorqua Ron furieusement. Son visage avait la même expression horrifié que quand il se réveillait d'un de ses cauchemars. Hermione lui pardonna instantanément pour tout ce qu'il avait pu dire.

« Et bien ? » demanda Ron. Le regard de Madame Pomfresch était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour confirmer la théorie d'Adrianna.

« Quel bouclier as tu utilisé? » demanda Adrianna avec curiosité.

« Je euh… » Hermione n'arrivait plus à penser. Avait t-elle réellement arrêté un Avada Kadavra? Ça ne semblait pas possible.

« Elle a utiliser le sort Silencio, » dit Harry à sa cousine, d'une étrange voix monotone.

« Et ça a marché? » Adrianna semblait surprise.

« Personne n'avait jamais pensé à ça avant? » demanda Ginny incrédule.

« Bien sur que si, on y avait pensé. C'est juste que personne n'avait le courage d'essayer. Si quelqu'un me lançait l'Avada Kedavra, je me tirerais vite fait. Je ne vais certainement pas essayer quelque chose d'expérimental. »

« Expérimental? » la voix de Ron se fissura, il paraissait être sur le point de vomir.

Le visage d'Adrianna devint encore plus sérieux. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu prennes ça tout de suite. Je suis très impressionnée. » Elle se retourna et s'éloigna avec la guérisseuse hors de la pièce.

Hermione se tut, prit une profonde inspiration avant de boire doucement le contenu dégoûtant d'une des fiole. Ginny s'était approché du lit de son frère. « ça va Ron? » Il acquiesça en essayant de sourire. Hermione le vit échanger des regards avec Harry, qui s'était éloigné et restait planté là les mains dans ses poches, le remord mangeant son visage. Super. « Ron, » implora Hermione.

« Hermione, s'il te plait prends tes potions. » Répondit t-il d'une petite voix.

En cet instant, Hermione voulait que tout le monde quitte la pièce. Elle voulait n'être qu'avec Ron. Elle avait besoin de…

Mais Adrianna était malheureusement de retour. Elle se rassit dans la chaise et se mit à fouiller le petit sac qui pendait sur son épaule. « Bon, j'imagine que vous aimeriez voir de bon livre sur l'empathie? » dit t-elle alors qu'elle sortit un petit cube.

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu'Adrianna lançait le cube à Harry pour qu'il le pose sur le sol. La jeune femme sortit une baguette d'une drôle de couleur champagne et agrandit le cube en coffre. Elle fit virevolter une nouvelle fois sa baguette et lança un sort qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas et transforma le coffre en une bibliothèque pleines de livres.

Il y eut des exclamations collectives. Même Hermione était époustouflée et elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Être capable de transporter tout ses livres dans sa poche…

Adrianna cherchait les livres sur les rayons de l'étagère. « ah voilà, _Le grand massacre des empathes_, et le meilleur recueil d'histoire des événement datant de 1494 à1520. » Elle tendit le livre à Harry et se remit à la recherche d'un autre. « _L'art perdu de l'empathie_ est un excellent résumé de la théorie de tout ce qui concerne les pouvoirs empathique et _Contes et légendes des empathes _raconte l'histoire complète des empathes à travers le ages mais principalement après 1520. »

Elle plaça chacun des livres les uns sur les autres, sur les bras tendu d'Harry. « Euh, Adrianna ses livres ne sont pas en anglais, » commenta Harry les yeux écarquillé.

« Et bien oui, c'est pour ça qu'il ne sont pas dans ta bibliothèque. Hermione quelles langues parles tu? »

« Um, le latin…et un peu de français… » répondit Hermione avec hésitation, se sentant excitée contre tout bon sens.

« Bien, ils sont en roumains, allemand et Japonais, alors…Tu connais un bon sort de traduction? » Hermione secoua la tête lentement. « Prête à en apprendre un? » Adrianna prit l'un des livres de la pile d'Harry et le posa sur le lit d'Hermione. Elle plaça le bout de sa baguette et sa main gauche sur le livre, « _Ligu Anglase_. »

Les lettres changèrent de forme et de place, s'arrêtant finalement pour former _le grand massacre des empathes. _Hermione s'exclama d'excitation. C'était un tout nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à elle.

« Tu veux essayer les autres? » demanda Adrianna.

Hermione était presque euphorique à cette simple proposition. Elle le voulait tellement fort, elle devait se forcer à se rappeler qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à cette femme. Elle ne devait rien prendre d'elle, même pas un nouveau sort.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, c'était comme si il lui était physiquement impossible de repousser cette offre. Elle ignora délibérément le reniflement dédaigneux de Ron, alors qu'Adrianna lui expliquait calmement la transformation des deux autres livres.

« Ce sort s'estompera dans quelques jours. Tu peux garder les livres pour l'instant. Ils sont tous ensorcelés pour me revenir quand je les appelle alors ce n'est pas un problème. » expliqua Adrianna quand elles eurent finie. Hermione ignora le regard noir de Ginny quand elle prit les livres, Adrianna se dirigea à nouveau vers l'armoire. « Mais ceci… » Elle sortit un petit livre relié et le tendit à Hermione. « C'est très important pour moi, alors il faut que tu en prennes particulièrement soin. »

Hermione le prit avec hésitation et jeta le sort nouvellement appris. La couverture était faite d'un cuir violet assez usé sans aucun titre. La première page était écrite à la main.

_Adrainna Molikov_

_Né en mai, 1533_

« C'est mon… » commença Adrianna puis s'arrêta pour regarder Harry. « Le journal de notre ancêtre, celle qui a donné les pouvoirs d'empathie à notre famille. C'est un peu un héritage. »

La plus jeune fille tournait doucement les pages. Un petit dessin en tomba et Hermione le ramassa. C'était un jeune fille de douze ou treize ans. « Elle vous ressemble. » dit t-elle en murmurant.

« Un peu. » Adrianna prit le croquis et le donna à Harry. « C'est notre arrière…je ne sais pas combien d'arrière, arrière grand mère. » Harry le pris avec révérence et se laissa tomber sur le lit de Ron. Adrianna prit un autre livre relié de cuir et s'assit près d'Harry. « ça c'est mon album de famille. »

Ginny et Ron se penchèrent au dessus de leur épaules pour voir alors qu'Adrianna feuilletait rapidement les pages. Harry avait une étrange expression effrayé sur le visage. « C'est grand-mère Isabella et grand papa Eddy quand ils étaient plus jeune. Ça se sont nos pères à noël quand ils étaient enfant. Et ça c'est la photo de mariage de mes parents. »

Elle tendit l'album à Harry. Hermione aurait juré avoir vu ses mains trembler alors qu'il tournait avec précaution les pages. Adrianna se leva permettant à Ginny de s'asseoir avec Harry et elle retransforma la bibliothèque en petit cube.

Hermione caressa la couverture du journal, sentant une vague de curiosité l'envahir. Elle était confuse trop d'émotions différentes se combattaient en elle. « Pourquoi me faites vous confiance avec quelque chose qui vous est cher? » demanda t-elle à Adrianna.

« Tu n'es pas digne de confiance? » demanda la femme. Était ce un challenge?

« Adrianna, » les interrompit Ginny. « C'est toi là? » Elle pointa du doigt une photo de Lily Potter le jour de son mariage tenant une petite fille par la main. Adrianna se contenta d'acquiescer.

Les autres questions en suspend furent interrompus par une gorge qui s'éclaircissait. Ils relevèrent la tête et découvrirent le professeur Dumbledore au centre de la pièce. « Miss Potter, si vous le permettait. Certaines personnes voudraient vous rencontrer. »

« Oh. Bien sur, » Elle jeta un coup d'œil peiné à Harry avant de se tourner vers le professeur arborant une expression polie de sérieux. Elle toucha l'épaule d'Harry en sortant. « Je te verrai plus tard. »

Après qu'Adrianna fut sortie, Ginny quitta rapidement sa place sur le lit de Ron pour rejoindre celui d'Hermione. « Je n'arrive pas te croire, » s'exclama t-elle.

« Quoi? » Hermione serraient les livres contre elle mais elle savait ce qui se passait. Elle était faible, elle avait permis à cette femme de la séduire.

« S'il te plait. Il y a une minute tu étais oh mais c'est le diable Harry. Ne lui fait pas confiance…et à la seconde suivante, tu as des livres, alors tu dois être honnête, loyale et forte. Tu …Tu…Tu te prostituerais pour un livre! »

Hermione s'exclama indignée. « Non! » cria t'elle, enfin peut-être un peu. « Tu n'étais pas non plus vraiment résistons lui tous ensemble, Mademoiselle, c'est une histoire convaincante et elle a l'air si vivante… »

« Bien. » déclara Ginny contrariée. « Je pense juste qu'on doit être prudent. Je veux dire, j'espère que tous ça est vrai. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. « Mais… »

« On devrait pas prendre tout ce qu'elle dit pour argent comptant, » soutenu Hermione un peu coupable. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le journal.

« Eh, de qui vous papotait toutes les deux? » appela Ron.

« C'est pas tes affaires, Ron Weasley, » répliqua Ginny. Puis elle chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione, « ce qui me fais penser. Dès que tu as une minute de libre, loin de lui. On doit parler. »

Hermione rougit et regarda brièvement Ron. Elle ne pouvait pas être au courant de leur activités nocturnes, si? »

« Mais pour l'instant, » Ginny s'arrêta, observant la porte qu'Adrianna venait de traverser. « Je pense que je devrais… »

« La suivre. » murmura Hermione.

« La suivre. » confirma Ginny en se levant. « Je reviendrais tout à l'heure. J'ai promis de rejoindre Colin pour le déjeuner. » cria t-elle pour les autres.

« Bye. » répondit Ron sans lever la tête.

Harry se contenta d'un grognement et le temps qu'il se décide à redresser la tête elle était déjà partie. « Oh, je devrai y aller aussi. » Harry prit l'album photo et sortit de l'infirmerie avant qu'aucun de ses deux amis ne se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Hermione regarda Ron. L'expression de joie s'évapora de son visage, indiquant qu'il cessait de prétendre que tout allait bien. Et les voilà, seul à nouveau.

« Alors, on suit la cousine d'Harry? » demanda Colin à Ginny de leur position derrière l'une des armures dans une alcôves sombres qui s'alignaient le long des couloirs de Poudlard.

« Oui, je te lai dit. Maintenant, chut! » chuchota Ginny, en grinçant des dents regrettant déjà d'avoir embarqué l'un de ses amis dans cette histoire.

Colin l'ignora, soupirant mélodramatiquement. « Je préférerais qu'on suive Harry, » Gémit t-il.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança un regard noir. « Harry n'est pas celui dont on a besoin de réunir des informations. Tiens ça. » Elle lui tendit l'extrémités d'une oreille à rallonge qu'elle fit flotter doucement jusqu'à l'oreille de la gargouille de l'entré du bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

« Oui, mais… » Colin eut une sourire diabolique et chuchota dans son oreille. « Je te parie qu'elle n'a pas son joli petit cul. »

Ginny retint une exclamation, en rougissant. Elle lui frappa le bras provoquant ainsi un fou rire. « Colin! » siffla t-elle. « Le cul d'Harry ou de sa cousine ne m'intéresse pas, plus maintenant, » nia t-elle, mentant à moitier.

Colin ne la croyait pas du tout. Il souriait tout en tenant l'oreille près de son visage. Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement, finalement capable de se concentrer sur le sort de lévitation. Après plusieurs minutes Colin murmura tranquillement, « Je sais que tu le regardes toujours, je t'ai vu. Il s'améliore avec le temps. »

« Qu'est ce qui s'améliore? » demanda Ginny irritée. Elle aurait du savoir qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle…le cul d'harry. »Ginny grogna alors qu'il recommençait à parler. « Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est encore plus sexy que l'année dernière…mystérieux et sombre? »

Oui, elle le pensait certainement et cela la rendait folle. « Non, j'en ai finit avec Harry Potter, » murmura t-elle.

Colin se mit à rire doucement. « C'est pour ça qu'on espionne sa cousine alors? »

« Il est toujours mon ami, » protesta t-elle. Rapidement elle ajouta, « Tu entends quelque chose? » Ginny fronça les sourcils en se concentrant, essayant d'ignorer les taquineries. Elle souleva l'oreille jusqu'aux limites de l'entrée. Foutu murs en pierre. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne pouvait t-il pas avoir un serrure comme tout sorcier normal?

Colin secoua la tête alors qu'il pressait le récepteur à son oreille. « Tu n'as plus de petit ami et la rumeur dit qu'il en a finit avec Cho Chang, alors…attends, » Colin s'arrêta, attirant l'attention de Ginny sur lui. « J'entends… » Elle le fixa. « …Un grincement de pierre? » Il haussa les épaules.

Ginny se retourna et vit la gargouille tourner pour découvrir un escalier en spirale. « Oh, Oh des voix. » murmura Colin, pressant le récepteur à son oreille, son visage près du sien.

« c'était si charmant de vous rencontrer, Adrianna. C'est un véritable soulagement d'avoir un auror de votre calibre surveiller notre cher Harry. » Ginny entendit une voix lointaine d'homme assez familière.

Adrianna apparut la première en bas de l'escalier. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Sa voix ne trahissait rien d'autre que de la grâce, mais son expression était celle du mécontentement.

Ginny sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle vit Adrianna ralentir comme pour écouter. L'empathe se tourna et regarda directement l'oreille flottante. Ginny agrippa le bras de Colin violemment. Les voix devenaient de plus en plus forte et des pieds aparaissaient derrière Adrianna.

Ginny retint son souffle. Adrianna la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit. Elle s'empara de l'oreille extensible, la tint devant elle en finissant sa descente. Elle se tourna pour sourire poliment aux autres alors qu'ils descendaient pour la rejoindre dans le couloir. Quand personne ne la regarda elle glissa l'oreille dans son petit sac.

« On devrait y aller? »Chuchota Colin, paraissant soudainement anxieux, toutes taquinerie disparut de sa voix.

Ginny secoua la tête et serra la mâchoire. Elle ne savait pas ce que préparait Adrianna mais elle préférait être plutôt maudite que de ne pas le découvrir. Un challenge avait été proposé et elle allait le relever.

En bas des escaliers apparut le ministre Fudge, suivit par le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall.

« C'était si gentil à vous de prévenir le département de renforcement des lois, Albus. Je ne peux vous dire à quel point Carter était excité. Il n'arrêtait pas de louer les mérites de notre jeune Miss Potter. » Fudge parlait doucement avec une gaieté forcée.

« Je suis sur que ses hiboux express venant d'Amérique étaient également un plaisir, n'est ce pas Cornelius? » dit Dumbledore en souriant.

« Oui, oui, très heureux de vous avoir à mes côté. » ria le ministre nerveusement.

« Puis je vous escorter jusqu'à votre voiture? » demanda le professeur McGonagall. Fudge rougit encore plus, se demandant si il était prié de s'en aller au plus vite. Ginny se doutait qu'il l'était.

« Soyez prudent au retour. » Adrianna inclina poliment la tête.

Fudge prit sur lui même pour attraper sa main et l'agitait vigoureusement. « Oui, oui, si on peut faire quoi que ce soit au ministère pour vous aider contactez nous. »

« Je le ferai. »

« Bonne journée! » cria Dumbledore au silhouette qui s'éloignaient avant de se tourner vers Adrianna et échanger avec elle un regard entendu.

Oh mon dieu, elle allait donner l'oreille à Dumbledore. Ginny le savait, elle allait avoir une retenue la dernière semaine de l'année. Tout ça à cause de…

« Rogue, » Chuchota Colin, attrapant sa chemise.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent alors qu'ils se posaient sur son professeur le moins aimé, qui s'approchait d'Adrianna et de Dumbledore. Elle agrippa Colin les repoussant tout les deux dans l'ombre. Pourquoi n'avait t-elle pas pris la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry?

Rogue marcha rapidement jusqu'au directeur, heureusement il ne prit pas garde à l'alcôve ou à ses occupants. « Professeur, » Rogue accueillit Dumbledore d'un signe de tête assez raide. « Pourrais je avoir un moment de votre temps? »

« Bien sur Severus mais d'abord. » Dumbledore fit un geste gracieux en direction de leur invité. « Laissez moi vous présenter Miss Adrianna Potter. »

Rogue la fixa, clairement surpris. « Potter. » siffla t-il.

« En effet, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Adriana tendit sa main, le défiant silencieusement de s'en saisir. Le maître des potions s'en empara avec précaution comme si il touchait quelque chose de révoltant.

Le visage d'Adrianna passa de la curiosité à une grande détresse. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Wow, vous êtes triste vous, non? Je n'avais plus ressentit quelque chose comme ça depuis bien longtemps. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Rogue retira précipitamment sa main, la compréhension se dessinant sur son visage. « vous êtes la fille perdue de Julian Potter…Vous avez des pouvoirs d'empathies. » Sa dernière phrase était une accusation.

« Vous n'avez pas à être comme ça, » dit Adrianna comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. « Seul. Misérable. C'est votre choix. »

« Comment osez vous! » Hurla t-il en retour.

« Oui, bien vous seriez étonné de tout ce que j'ose. » Elle haussa les épaules. « On devrait discuter un jour. »

« Impudente, arrogante… » Ginny n'avait jamais vu Rogue si en colère, ce qui voulait vraiment tout dire. Il avait pourtant assez l'habitude d'être colérique.

« Severus, » dit Dumbledore avec insistance, le guidant gentiment loin d'Adrianna. « Vous aviez besoin de me parler. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il se tourna vers Adrianna une dernière fois avant de suivre Rogue dans l'escalier.

Adrianna se tourna vers Ginny, soulevant ses sourcils tout en caressant du bout des doigts le fil de l'oreille à rallonge. Ginny se figea alors que la femme s'approchait d'elle. Qu'allait t-elle pouvoir faire?


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Of Hearts and Heroes**_

Chapitre Six 

Merde, merde, merde. Ginny y était jusqu'au cou.

Elle se tenait aussi droite que possible. Les épaules rejetées en arrière, son menton relevé, Ginny se répétait s'en cesse de ne pas paniquer. Adrianna allait le percevoir si elle paniquait et toutes ses ruses subtiles ne serviraient à rien. Elle allait devoir apprendre à contrôler ses émotions si l'empathe allait rester avec eux quelques temps.

Adrianna s'approcha de Ginny et Colin, qui se cachait dans l'alcôve en face du bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint les deux élèves, elle sortit l'oreille de son sac. « Qu'est ce que c'est? » demanda t-elle en les regardant d'une expression indéchiffrable.

Ginny redressa encore plus le menton et serra sa mâchoire, se permettant à ressentir de la colère, de la détermination et de l'obstination. Essayant de transmettre tout sauf de la peur…Elle rencontra le regard de l'empathe avec tout le courage qu'elle possédait.

Le concours de fixation devait avoir duré bien trop longtemps au goût de Colin car il soupira bruyamment, répondant avec ennui. « C'est une oreille à rallonge. Les frères de Ginny les ont inventés. » Ginny fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un regard noir à son ami. L'amener avait vraiment été une très mauvaise idée.

Le regard d'Adrianna se posa également sur le garçon, elle examina l'oreille et se mit à rire doucement, murmurant à voix basse. « Ah oui, les très talentueux Weasley. »

Elle reporta son attention sur Ginny et lui tendit l'objet . « Tu devrais être plus prudente avec ça. Tu ne voudrais que le charmant professeur qui est là haut la découvre. Quelque chose me dit que ça ne lui plairait pas trop. »

Ginny déglutit, fixant l'oreille pendant un moment avant de la prendre et de la fourrer dans sa poche. Elle regarda Adrianna méfiante alors que la sorcière observa Colin avec plus de précaution. « Tu dois être un ami de Ginny. »

Colin offrit sa main, rappelant à Ginny le geste de Ron plus tôt dans la matinée. Tout les garçons étaient t-ils devenu fou?

Serrant la main d'Adrianna, l'ami blond de Ginny offrit, « Colin Creevey, et vous êtes la cousine d'Harry. » Il la regarda des pied à la tête avec approbation. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder l'arrière de la jeune femme, obligeant Ginny à fermer les yeux de mortification. Colin hocha la tête pour approuver la vue. « Je vois la ressemblance. »

Adrianna éclata de rire. « Tu es un fan d'Harry a ce que je vois. »

Colin sans aucune honte avoua, « Son plus grand. Alors vous avez le pouvoir d'empathie, alors? » Ginny n'aimait pas la lueur dans ses yeux.

« Ouais… » dit Adrianna avec précaution, clairement amusé par l'ami de Ginny.

« Alors, » continua Colin, avec un faux air innocent. « Vous devez savoir, disons, les penchants sexuel d'un certains garçon ténébreux aux yeux vert que nous connaissons… »

Ginny savait que le sol allait s'ouvrir pour laisser le l'enfer l'engloutir. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait penser que ramener Colin serait une bonne idée. Elle aurait du appeler Neville, ou Luna, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Même Malfoy se serait mieux tenu.

Adrianna se retint de rire à nouveau. « Désolé j'ai une certaine éthique quand il s'agit d'affaire de cœur. Mais bonne chance quand même. » Elle se tourna vers Ginny. « Alors euh…tu as appris quelque chose avec ce machin chose? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir au point où ils en étaient, Adrianna l'aurait su si elle mentait. « Pas vraiment. » répondit t-elle avec amertume.

« Et tu le veux vraiment? »

« Vouloir quoi? » demanda t-elle agressive.

Adrianna leva les yeux au ciel. « Savoir ce qui s'est passé là haut. Accompagne moi et je te raconterai. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, il devait y avoir un piège personne ne lui donnait des informations de leur plein gré. « Pourquoi? »

Adrianna fit un signe de tête vers la sortie de l'alcôve. « Allez, viens et je te le dirai. »

Ginny savait qu'elle ne devrait pas y aller. L'empathe essayait de la tenter. Elle l'avait lu et avait deviné que la connaissance était un prix ultime à ses yeux. Et putain de merde, ça marchait. Ginny acquiesça.

« Ginny? » l'interpella Colin alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Ginny le fixa intensément, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas laisser le garçon qui ne savait parler de rien d'autre que du cul d'Harry les suivre. « Je te verrai plus tard Colin. »

Adrianna fit un signe de la main au garçon retenant toujours un rire, Ginny avait envie de la frapper. « Il est mignon, » remarqua t-elle légèrement.

Ginny grogna presque contre la plus vieille femme. « Pourquoi m'offrait vous ça? Que me voulez vous? »

Adrianna ne paraissait pas vexée. « Ginny, je suis là pour te protéger. On a besoin de travaille ensemble. Pourquoi est ce que je te cacherai quelque chose? »

Ginny ralentit, regardant avec précaution autour d'elles, elle chuchota. « Vous êtes ici pour protéger Harry, pas moi. »

« Je pensais avoir été clair quand j'ai dit qu'il n'était qu'une partie des raisons de ma présence ici.

« Oui, il y a aussi Ron et Hermione, je m'en souviens. » Soupira Ginny exaspérée. Pourquoi les gens continuaient à l'associer avec ces trois là. Elle ne faisait pas partie ce petit groupe, elle en était douloureusement consciente.

« Hmm alors c'est comme ça. » remarqua Adrianna sans la regarder. « Je pense avoir dit que j'étais ici pour protéger Ron et Hermione…tout comme Harry et toi. »

Ginny se figea au milieu de l'entrée du château, son cœur battant la chamade. « Pourquoi moi? »

Adrianna se mit à rire, « Comme si je le savais. Malheureusement, ce combat est ta destinée. »

Ginny secoua la tête, elle avait tord. Ginny se força à recommencer à marcher. « Harry est celui avec une destinée, pas moi. »

« Tout le monde à une destinée, Ginny. » Adrianna lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'elles atteignaient le jardin. « Celle d'Harry est juste plus grande que le plupart d'entre nous et tu es fondamentalement liée à lui. »

Ginny respirait difficilement, son cœur manqua un battement. _Fondamentalement liée à lui._ Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle parlait de la guerre pas de la vie amoureuse d'Harry.

« Je n'aime pas Harry Potter » chanta t-elle dans sa tête. « Je ne l'aime pas. Plus maintenant. » « De quelle façon mon destin est lié au sien? » demanda t-elle quand même, retenant son souffle.

Adrianna haussa les épaules légèrement. « Ce n'est pas encore clair. »

« Ce n'est pas encore clair? » répéta t-elle doucement, avec une bonne dose de sarcasme.

« Désolé, ça ne marche pas comme ça. »

« C'est pratique, non? » Répliqua Ginny amèrement.

« Pas vraiment. Allons marcher dans les bois, c'est plus intime. » Adrianna n'attendit pas de réponse, la conduisant plus loin du château.

Ginny accéléra pour la rejoindre ses pensées dansant dans son esprit. « Cette destinée, ça a un rapport avec Voldemort? » Ou était juste Harry tombant fou amoureux d'elle?

Adrianna acquiesça. « Oh oui, ça c'est très clair. »

Le cœur de Ginny s'arrêta un instant.

Adrianna se mit à rire. « Oui à celui que tu as à voix haute…pour l'autre, bien, comme je l'ai dit à Colin, j'ai appris il y a bien longtemps à ne pas donner les réponses à de telles questions. Pour ça tu devras te débrouiller toute seule. »

« Alors vous savez la réponse à cette question? » pressa Ginny, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Ils étaient bien en train de parler de la même chose?

Tout ce qu'elle eut comme réponse pour ses effort furent un simple hochement de tête, « Bien sur. »

Ginny attendit qu'elle continue, sa frustration grandissante. Elle souhaitait juste qu'elle dirait qu'Harry était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre, comme ça elle pourrait avancer, pas qu'elle n'avait pas déjà fait une croix sur lui. « Vous avez dit que j'avais besoin d'information…alors vous devriez me dire… »

Adrianna lui sourit. « Tu sais que c'est différent. Mais bien essayé. »

Ginny croisa les bras, sachant qu'il n'était pas très adulte de bouder. Elle refusait de regarder cette femme qui marchait à ses côtés, fâché et en colère que cette femme sache maintenant ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry…et ce qu'Harry ressentait pour elle. C'était foutument humiliant.

Elles atteignirent les bois. « Alors tu veux toujours savoir ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore? » demanda Adrianna.

Essayant de regagner sa fierté, Ginny dit avec défiance, « Alors allez s'y! Dites moi! » Elle eut encore droit à ce rire ennuyant.

« Et bien comme tu l'as vu, votre très cher ministre de la magie voulait me rencontrer. » Adrianna soupira, devenant sérieuse. « Il n'est pas vraiment intelligent. Cet homme vient dans le bureau de Dumbledore après avoir parler à ses Aurors. Il savait que j'ai le pouvoir d'empathie et il vient dans le but de me voir…pour me mentir. » Adrianna semblait réellement ennuyé.

« Je suis un détecteur magique de mensonge depuis que j'ai quatre ans. Comment cet homme dirige un royaume sorcier? »

Ginny se persuada qu'il n'était pas permis d'être amusé ou impressionné par cette femme. « Pas très bien, » répondit t-elle avec précaution. « Pourquoi est t-il venu? »

« Pour contrôler les dégâts, » déclara facilement Adrianna. « Il était inquiet de ce que je pourrais faire. Alors il est venu pour me convaincre qu'il était le meilleur des meilleurs amis d'Harry et que nous devrions travailler en harmonie. »

« Crétin. » marmonna Ginny dans ses dents. Son dégoût pour le ministre augmentait de jour en jour. « De quoi avait t-il peur? » Peut-être qu'elle les mènent tout à la destruction, pensa t-elle sarcastique.

« S'il te plait, il n'est pas si intelligent, ni si peu égoïste. Non, il a peur que je l'éjecte de sa place. » La femme parlait comme si c'était la chose la plus simple à faire au monde.

Ginny sentit la peur monter en elle mais elle la contrôla et répliqua. « Il est paranoïaque. »

« oui, mais pas cette fois. » Adrianna était mortellement sérieuse. « J'ai beaucoup d'ami très puissant dans le monde entier, Ginny. J'ai rendu beaucoup de service. Ces lettres que tu as entendu McGonagall mentionner, elles étaient du MIA, the magical Intelligence Agency d'Amérique. Un cousin proche de la CIA pour qui je travaille toujours. Je peux te garantir que ces lettres étaient bourrées de menaces. La MIA est très protectrice. »

Le cœur de Ginny s'accéléra encore, elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Vous essayerez réellement d'indisposer le ministre de la magie? » Adrianna ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pouvoir, non?

« Non, » Adrianna secoua la tête puis haussa les épaules. « Enfin, pas pour le moment. Fudge est stupide et égoïste mais ce n'est pas le mal incarné. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'ennuyer à moins qu'il devienne dangereux. »

Ginny ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle détestait Fudge, elle voulait qu'il quitte son poste mais que cette étrangère pouvait juste se montrer et dégrader le sorcier le plus puissant en Angleterre…

L'empathe s'arrêta, la regardant attentivement, presque tristement. « Bien je pense que tu as assez d'information pour l'instant. Quand tu auras plus de questions, je suis dans les parages. Je crois que je ferai mieux de retrouver Harry. »

« Euh… » Balbutia Ginny, toute rouge. « Voulez vous que je vous aide à le chercher? »

« Non, il est près du lac à broyer à nouveau du noir. » La peur familière à présent remontait en elle.

« Comment le savez vous? »

« C'est une boulle géante de culpabilité et de fureur. Il est assez facile à suivre. Si je l'énerve et qu'il me dit d'aller me faire foutre, je te le ferai savoir. » Offrit Adrianna.

Ginny secoua la tête. « Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation. »

« Ah bon? » Dit tranquillement Adrianna alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière la colline, Ginny savait que cette discussion l'avait laisser avec plus de questions que de réponses

Ron bouillonnait. Dès qu'Harry les avait quitté, il s'était détourner délibérément d'Hermione. Il l'évitait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, son corps tendu, sa mâchoire serrée. Tout d'abord il y eut ses douces supplications pour qu'il lui parle à nouveau. Des petits « Ron » veloutés qui envoyaient à chaque fois des frissons le long de son dos et emplissait de rage ses veines.

Ron espérait qu'Hermione aurait au moins la foutu courtoisie de l'engueuler. Son corps frémissait du besoin de finir la dispute qu'ils avaient commencé avant qu'Adrianna ne les interrompe avec les potions…

Merde. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Ron sentit une vague de nausée si intense qu'il eut un haut le cœur. Hermione avait été frappé par un Avada Kedavra. Elle avait essayé de la bloquer avec…

Comment pouvait t-elle être si foutument stupide!

Les poings de Ron se serrèrent et il savait que si il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce qu'il pouvait frapper, il le battrait jusqu'au sang. Si il posait les mains sur Hermione… il la serrerait si fort, qu'elle aurait eu des hématomes le matin suivant. Et il ne se serait jamais pardonner.

Alors Ron garda ses yeux hermétiquement fermés. Il ignora les appels d'Hermione et le bruit des pages qui se tournaient. Il pensa même l'avoir entendue reniflée à un moment, et il ne s'en souciait pas du tout. En fait il pensait qu'il vallait mieux la laisser pleurer tout son saoul peut-être qu'elle aurait un peu de bon sens après ça et qu'elle arrêterait de se jeter face au danger.

Madame Pomfresh arriva avec le chariot du déjeuner. Une fois que la guérisseuse fut partie et que Ron s'était assit un plateau devant lui, Hermione sembla penser que c'était la parfaite opportunité d'essayer à nouveau.

« Ron, s'il te plait. Parle moi. » La voix d'Hermione était si enchanteresse, si douce et tendre. Quelques heures plutôt la colère s'échappait d'elle par vague. Ron aurait préféré ça.

Quand il ne répondit pas , son ton prit une nuance plus ennuyée. «Ron, tu te comportes comme un bébé. »

Ron l'ignora du mieux qu'il put, prenant un morceau de son sandwich. Il se coinça dans sa gorge. Il engloutit un verre de jus de potiron pour le faire descendre. Un nausée suivit bientôt.

Hermione changea à nouveau de tactique. « Tu sais que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je ne mérite pas ça, » dit t-elle logiquement.

Ron allait être malade, il en était sur. Quand il essaya de mordre à nouveau dans son sandwich, son estomac se contracta douloureusement et il eut un avant goût de bile. Il souleva la plateau et le posa sur le sol. Une fois encore, Ron s'allongea et tourna le dos à Hermione.

« ça suffit! » Finalement, Hermione avait l'air en colère. Quand elle commencerait à crier, il serait satisfait. « Si tu ne me parles pas, alors… »

Ron entendit le bruit inimitable d'Hermione qui essayait de sortir de son lit. Une vague de panique le traversa, rejoignant la colère et l'obligeant à réagir. Il était debout et à ses côtés avant d'avoir pu réfléchir.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses faire, non de dieu? » la réprimanda Ron furieux. Il attrapa ses chevilles et les remit violemment sur le lit. Il pensa à peine qu'il touchait une partie de son corps qui avait était jusque là interdite. « Tu n'es pas censée sortir du lit. »

Pendant un moment Hermione était immobile sous le choc, elle fixait tout à tour ses jambes et Ron. Tout ceci changea en un instant. Ron essaya de pousser ses épaules contre le matelas et elle le frappa durement sur son torse. « Ron, enlève moi tes sales pattes. »

Ses mains tombèrent le long de son corps, satisfait par la fait qu'elle était au moins retournée au lit, mais il était trop tard pour l'arrêter entièrement. Une fois qu'il avait commencé, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Il claqua son plateau de nourriture devant elle. « Tu es malade. Tu as besoin de manger, » commanda t-il. Il se sentait agité, impatient.

« Oh, c'est super! Toi aussi tu es malade. C'est quoi ton excuse? » Hermione respirait rapidement repoussant son plateau de ses jambes.

« Je n'ai pas était frappé par un Avada Kedavra, » gronda Ron. Il aurait voulu avoir quelque chose à frapper. À la place il se tourna vers le chevet d'Hermione, où une douzaine de fioles de potions reposaient. « Tu as bu toutes tes potions? » Il les prit une par une et les secoua pour vérifier qu'elles étaient toutes vides, les claquant sur la table quand il avait finit.

« Bien sur! Ron, s'il te plait arrête, tu agis comme un fou. » Hermione tendit la main et agrippa son avant bras mais il se dégagea.

C'était vrai, il avait complètement perdu la tête. Il était dans les pâquerettes et ce n'était vraiment pas si mal. « Je t'ai dit de manger. »

« Ron tu vas casser quelque chose. »

Il l'espérait. Vraiment.

« Rin j'ai prit toutes mes potions. Je vais bien. » Sa voix était rationnelle, rassurante. « C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Adrianna, sur le sort…sur l'Ava… »

Ron se figea. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça Hermione. »

« Et bien moi si! » hurla t-elle.

« Bien tu veux parler et bien parlons. » Ron prit une profonde inspiration se sentant mieux. Finalement il allait avoir la dispute dont il avait besoin. « Parlons de la façon dont tu m'as ridiculisé et insulté devant tout le monde. Ou peut-être parlons à quel point du était mal polie et désagréable avec la cousine d'Harry. »

Ron vit une flamme s'allumer dans son regard. C'est ça, ma chérie. Laisse toi aller. Donne moi cette bagarre. Hermione commença doucement mais il voyait le feu brûler sous la surface.

« Je ne t'ai pas ridiculisé, Ron. J'essayais juste… »

Il voulait l'incendie. « Quoi? Faire savoir à tout le monde à quel point tu penses que je suis un foutu imbécile? »

« Non, je… » La voix d'Hermione s'éleva. « Peut-être que si tu n'avais… »

« Je n'avais pas quoi? »

« Si tu n'avais pas agit comme un foutu imbécile! »

« Excuse moi! »

« Allez Ron, tu as plongé la tête la première dans on piège… »Hermione criait vraiment maintenant.

« Quel piège? Il n'y avait pas de piège! »

« Il y aurait pu en avoir un. »

« C'est la cousine d'Harry, Hermione. »

« C'est une étrangère, Ronald! »

« ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être Harry avait besoin qu'on le soutienne? Qu'il voulait que ses meilleurs amis s'entende avec sa famille? »

Sa remarque la glaça, prise de cour elle réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas être entendu alors Ron enfonça un peu plus le couteau. « Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait Hermione? Hein? Tu l'as attaqué dès qu'elle a passé cette porte. Puis tu m'as attaqué quand j'ai essayé d'être poli avec elle. »

Elle tremblait de rage. Ça c'était cette fille. « ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry, » dit t-elle, sa voix glacé. « Il s'agit de toi essayant d'impressionner une jolie femme. »

Il rit tout haut. « Tu peux faire mieux que ça! »

« ne le nie pas! Dès qu'une femme séduisante te regarde, tu te transforme en un petit chiot stupide prêt à lui lécher le visage. »

« Je n'ai jamais… »

« Fleur, » siffla t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Fleur est en partie vélani. Elle utilisait ses pouvoirs. Et quel est ton excuse? Lockhart? »

Hermione souffla: « C'était un professeur. »

« Je ne te vois pas soupirer pour Rogue. »

« Je ne soupirais pas…ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Non, » Ron prit l'occasion pour revenir à son argument le plus fort, il ne reprit même pas son souffle. « Ce qui compte c'est qu'Harry avait besoin de nous et que tout ce qui t'importait c'était d'avoir raison! »

« Comment oses tu! Je me soucie d'Harry! Je m'en soucie tellement que je m'inquiète qu'une séductrice ultra puissante… »

« Séductrice! Ha! »

« …qui pourrait très bien profiter de lui. Qui pourrait travailler pour l'ennemi! Mais tu es trop stupide pour penser à ça! »

«Je suis stupide! Bien peut-être, mais au moins je suis assez intelligent pour ne pas jeter toute mes suspicion au visage de quelqu'un. »

« Non, à la place tu t'offres sur un plateau d'argent à Adrianna. »

« S'il te plait! À la fin tu lui faisait assez confiance. Oh, mais elle lit alors elle doit être une bonne personne. »

« Je n'ai pas… »

Ron était partit, il attrapa l'un des livres et le secoua devant Hermione. « Au moins je ne pense pas que les livres sont plus important que les gens! » Il traversa la pièce et le jeta à la poubelle.

Hermione en avait assez. Elle balança ses jambes sur le côté de son lit et commença à se lever pour la première fois depuis le département des mystères.

« Hermione, » la prévint Ron, la crainte se mêlant à la colère. « Je t'ai dit de rester au lit. »

« Tu sais quoi, Ron? J'en ai assez de tes ordres. » Elle se redressa sur ses jambes encore instable. Pendant un moment leur regard se rencontrèrent en un combat silencieux. Hermione fit un pas incertain vers lui et serra son flanc sous la douleur qui venait de la traverser.

« Hermione, je te l'avais dit… » Ron était à ses côtés en deux grandes enjambées. Il agrippa ses bras essayant de la guider pour l'asseoir mais cette fois ci Hermione ne le laissa pas si facilement la remettre au lit.

« Non. Je vais bien! enlève tes mains, espèce de brute! » Elle se débattit pour se débarrasser de lui en poussant sur ses bras.

« Tu essayes de te tuer? » rugit t-il, respirant fortement. Ron avait du mal à réfléchir clairement. Ne se souciait-elle pas de sa maladie? Du fait qu'elle avait faillit mourir? Pourquoi continuait t-elle à se mettre en danger? Ron maintint sa poigne sur ses bras.

Frustré, il plia les jambes et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il se redressa la soulevant du sol.

« Lâche moi, malotru. » Hermione frappait ses épaules et son dos.

Ron essaya de la déposer gentiment mais elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Il mit un de ses genoux sur le lit avec elle, utilisant le contre poids pour l'allonger. « putain de merde! Arrête de bouger! »

« Tu me fais mal! »

« Si tu arrêtais! » Ron la plaqua sur le lit avec son corps. Pour l'immobiliser, il agrippa ses poignés et les emprisonna au dessus de sa tête.

Hermione se figea et Ron réalisa enfin la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Le plus gros de son poids était sur le côté pour qu'il ne l'écrase pas, mais…Sa poitrine était pressée contre la sienne et une de ses longues jambes retenait les siennes. Leur visages étaient à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. C'était une bonne chose que ses hanches n'étaient pas pressées aux siennes…Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle sente ça.

Ron était parfaitement conscient de tout les endroits où son corps touchait le sien. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Il rencontra le regard d'Hermione pendant un bref instant mais elle détourna les yeux rapidement. Ce moment avait suffit. Avait t-il bien vu du désir dans ses yeux? Savait t-il à quoi ressemblait le désir?

Son souffle atterrissait en une série de petits halètements contre ses lèvres. Elles étaient si proche des siennes. Merde. Ron allait l'embrasser.

Son corps trembla sous l'effort qu'il lui fallut pour garder ses lèvres loin des siennes. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres, un cheveux de lui.

Putain, Ron savait qu'il voulait ça. Il se savait juste pas si il voulait ce que cela signifierait. Si il embrassait Hermione ça changerait tout. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils ne pourraient pas revenir en arrière. Voulait t-il vraiment ça?

Hermione voulait t-elle ça? Cette pensée le calma.

Pour la première fois, Ron réalisa à quel point il était égoïste. Il retenait Hermione physiquement pendant qu'il décidait ce qu'il voulait. Putain, il était presque en train de la forcer et elle…elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder.

Hermione avait faillit mourir et il la blessait, essayant de décider si il devait s'imposer à elle. C'était presque un viol. Une vague de honte l'envahit.

Ron s'arracha d'elle d'une telle force qu'il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il trouva un

évier et se pencha au dessus, aspergeant son visage d'eau. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

« Ron. » Il entendit la voix d'Hermione l'appeler doucement au loin.

Une litanie se répétait dans sa tête. Elle avait été frappé par le sort mortel. Elle avait mal. Il avait profitait d'elle. Il …

Ron sentit la bile monter à sa gorge tout comme sa haine envers lui. Il s'agrippa à l'évier alors que le peu qu'il avait pris au petit-déjeuner revint. Il entendit Hermione l'appeler alors qu'il tombait à genoux et qu'il pressait sa joue contre la porcelaine froide du lavabo. »

« Ron, ça va? » Il vit, du coin de l'œil, Hermione balancer ses jambes hors du lit.

« Je vais bien. S'il te plait, reste juste au lit. » Ron regretta instantanément son ton autoritaire.

« Je suis désolé Hermione. » Il ferma les yeux hermétiquement. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il l'entendit vaguement appeler Madame Pomfresh, qui accourut et le harcela de longues minutes en l'assommant de questions. Finalement il lui dit, « Madame, mon bras me brûle. Vous pensez que le bain apaisant que vous avez mentionné plus tôt? » La guérisseuse acquiesça. Alors qu'elle le conduisit dans la salle adjacente pour un bain, Ron sentit un immense soulagement à être éloigné du regard intense d'Hermione.

Il espérait juste qu'elle lui pardonne.

Harry décida de ne pas répondre quand Adrianna l'appela par dessus la pelouse. Il continua à s'accrocher à l'album photo prisonnier entre son torse et ses genoux. Il fixait le lac. C'était son nouveau passe temps favoris.  
Pourquoi Adrianna ne le laissait t-elle pas seul? Il ne pouvait…il ne voulait pas être consolé. Il ne voulait plus entendre d'histoire sur des gens qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, à propos de souvenir qu'il ne pouvait partager. Harry se tendit alors qu'elle s'assit près de lui. Si il pensait. « Va t'en » très fort, le ferait t-elle?

« Tu tiens cet album comme si ta vie en dépendait, » dit Adrianna nonchalamment. Un haussement d'épaule à peine perceptible fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. « Quelque chose là dedans t'énerve? »

Qu'est ce qui pouvait l'énerver? Peut-être, oh, bien à peu près tout, chaque visage souriant qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais ou ne reverrait jamais. Harry serra sa mâchoire et ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

Adrianna persista malgré son silence. « As tu une question à propos d'une de ses photos? »

Pour toute, mais Harry ne voulait pas en entendre les réponses .il ne le pouvait pas. Elle aurait du comprendre ça. Si Adrianna savait ce qu'il ressentait, elle aurait du partir. Elle devait savoir qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, mais elle ne partit pas et une question le consumait. Quand Harry parla finalement, ça sonnait plus comme une accusation. « Tu connaissais Sirius. »

« On s'est rencontré. »

« Il y a une photo de toi avec lui qui te porte et il rit. » Harry refusait de la regarder.

« J'avais six ans sur cette photo Harry.. »

« Tu l'as gardé, elle signifiait quelque chose pour toi. »

« C'est vrai. Sirius et moi ne sommes pas les seuls sur cette photos. Il était le meilleur ami de ton père. Il est normal que nous nous sommes rencontré.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit? » Harry garda sa voix calme et froide.

« Tu voulais entendre ça la nuit dernière? » demanda t-elle doucement.

« Oui. »

« Menteur. » Elle disait cela comme si c'était normal, comme si cela n'avait aucune conséquence.

« Tu le connaissais, » répéta Harry.

« Un peu…pas comme toi. »

« Tu aurais du le dire… »

« Harry, je ne me battrai pas avec toi. Je sais qu'être en colère est plus facile, mais je ne relève pas le défi? »

Bien. C'était juste super. Pouvait t-elle s'en aller maintenant? _S'il te plait_. « Qu'est ce que tu sais de tout ça de toute façon? »

« Je sais pas mal de chose sur les pères qui sont morts. »

Harry s'étrangla. Qui disait des choses pareilles?

« Je ne t'ai pas dit ce qui a convaincu ma mère à me laisser repartir pour une école de sorcellerie. »

« Je ne veux plus entendre une autre histoire. »

« Tu as besoin d'entendre celle là. »

Harry ferma les yeux et les enfouie entre ses genoux, se protégeant lui même en se roulant en boulle. Il se desserra pas son emprise sur l'album photo.

Adrianna commença tranquillement son histoire. « L'été après que mon père soit mort, j'ai eu ma première vision. »

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le torturait.

« Dans ma vision, mon père m'a rendu visite. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Il m'a dit de continuer et vaincre ma malédiction. Il avait toujours dit qu'on pouvait trouver un moyen d'aller plus loin que cette date d'expiration. Il m'a dit de ne pas tourner le dos à la magie et qu'il serait toujours avec moi…tu sais tout ses trucs pleins de sentimentalisme. »

Harry ne pouvait toujours pas la regarder. Il refuser de baisser sa garde malgré les larmes qui baignaient ses joues.

« Alors qu'importe ce que ma mère a pu dire après ça. J'allais retourner à l'école. »

S'il vous plait. Supplia Harry. Il ne pouvait plus en entendre d'avantage.

Adrianna continua, ignorant des supplications silencieuses. « Je crois que mes visions sont la façon qu'a mon père de me guider dans la vie. » Elle fit une pause. « Je pourrai avoir tord. Peut-être que c'est juste une façon qu'a la petite fille apeurée en moi pour continuer à avancer…c'est juste ce en quoi je crois. »

Harry grogna, un round amer et sourd. Il voulait crier. Pourquoi lui faisait t-elle ça? Comment cela pouvait t-il l'aider? Adrianna connaissait son père. Harry non il n'avait jamais pu. Et maintenant elle continuait à déblatérer sur le fait qu'elle avait réussit à garder son père avec elle. Et bien, c'était juste foutument fantastique pour elle. Harry n'en avait rien à foutre.

« Attends Harry. J'arrive juste au bon moment. »

Il voulait la frapper.

« Il y a quatre jour, » continua Adrianna. « J'ai eu une autre vision. Cette fois ci c'était Sirius qui me parlait. »

Harry s'exclama, son cœur se serrant. Ses yeux quittèrent finalement leur cachette, la fixant avec une intense colère. Il espérait qu'elle puisse sentir sa fureur. Harry la découvrit en train de l'observer avec ses yeux si translucide, le regard de son père. « Je pense avoir entendu les voix de tes parents aussi. Ils m'ont dit…m'ont supplier de prendre soin de toi. Alors tout comme ma mère, tu n'as pas le choix. Je vais honorer leur vœux. » Harry sanglota, se détournant à nouveau en secouant la tête.

« Harry, je crois que Sirius est heureux là où il est. Il est avec ton père. La seule chose qui l'empêche d'être en paix, c'est que tu lui manques et qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Alors il m'a envoyé pour que je m'occupe de toi. »

« Je ne… » Il s'étrangla à cause de la culpabilité qui le submergeait. Harry sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules et il voulait le repousser mais à la place il se coula contre elle. Quand tout envie de dispute le quitta, sa cousine mis son autre bras autour de lui et posa sa joue sur sa tête.

Ça faisait si mal. Il lui manquait tellement.

« Tu lui manques aussi. »

Le barrage céda et son corps trembla sous la force de ses sanglots. Adrianna le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes à verser.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Of Hearts and Heroes**_

_**Chapitre sept**_

Hermione ne savait combien de temps après que Ron eut quitter la pièce était t-elle rester allongée à pleurer dans son oreiller. Elle savait pourtant que jamais au court de toute son existence elle ne s'était sentie plus seule ou affreuse. Et ça, ça voulait tout dire.

Elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Bien que l'oreiller assourdit le son, une voix douce demanda inquiète, « Merlin, Hermione, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »

Hermione se figea, enfouissant encore plus son visage dans le coussin. Elle reconnaissait cette voix, Ginny. Super, c'était juste génial, une personne de plus qui pourrait être témoin de son humiliation. La sœur de Ron en plus. Elle n'allait jamais sortir sa tête de cet oreiller.

« Allez Hermione… » La cajola Ginny, alors qu'elle essayait de retirer doucement l'oreiller de son visage. Mais Hermione se sentait d'humeur infantile et irascible, elle l'agrippa encore plus fort en secouant la tête. N'avait t-elle pas le droit de pleurer la mort de tout ses rêves en paix?

« Hermione, s'il te plait… » Il y avait une pointe d'impatience dans le ton de Ginny alors qu'elle prenait le contrôle dans la guerre pour l'oreiller et qu'elle l'arracha violemment, laissant la tête d'Hermione retomber sur le dur matelas du lit.

« Tout va bien, Hermione? » demanda Ginny amusée. Puis elle sembla apercevoir la tristesse sur le visage de son amie et les larmes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contenir malgré ses efforts. Le visage de Ginny s'assombrit alors qu'elle scanna les alentours, demandant finalement avec inquiétude. « Où est Ron? »

Hermione roula sur le côté et leva la tête vers Ginny. « Il va bien. » dit t-elle faiblement. On aurait dit un gémissement. Hermione Granger ne gémissait pas. Foutu Ron Weasley! Hermione essaya de s'emparer à nouveau de son oreiller mais Ginny la gronda, retirant le coussin et le jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Foutu Weasley, maudit soit leur sale tête rousse!

« Hermione! » demanda Ginny. « où est mon frère? »

Elle ferma hermétiquement les yeux. « Il prend un bain. » Hermione avait une vision très clair du corps dégingandés de Ron installé dans un bassin d'eau. Elle l'avait rendu malade. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle assez vite, de nouvelles larmes apparurent derrière ses paupières.

« Alors qu'est qui se passe? Ça a un rapport avec Sirius ou…? »

« Non, non. » Hermione prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et essuya son visage de ses deux mains. «C'est rien de très important. »

« Quoi alors? » demanda la jeune fille doucement. L'inquiétude dans sa voix renouvela les larmes d'Hermione. « Dit moi, » insista Ginny.

« C'est juste… » Hermione serra sa mâchoire. Ginny n'était pas vraiment la meilleure personne à qui en parler vu ses relations avec Ron mais à qui d'autre le dire? Cherchant ses mots avec précaution, Hermione expliqua timidement. « Je dégoûte Ron. »

Ginny éclata de rire. « Quoi? Ne soit pas stupide, la dernière chose que tu fais c'est dégoûter Ron. Le rendre fou peut-être. »

Le rire n'était pas rassurant, mais il donna à Hermione l'envie de faire comprendre la gravité de la situation à Ginny. « Tu ne comprends pas, je le dégoûte vraiment, je l'ai rendu malade. »

« Hermione. » soupira Ginny, secouant sa tête septique.

« Non Ginny. » dit t-elle avec urgence. « Il… » Hermione hésita, incapable de prononcer ses mots à voix haute. « Il allait…je veux dire, on aurait dit…Je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser… »

Ginny poussa un cri de joie. « Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement… »

« Et puis il a vomi dans le lavabo. » Hermione se surprenait elle même de son calme.

« Quoi? » Ginny laissa échapper un gloussement, puis se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher les autres de sortir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'est ça rit. C'était vraiment hilarant. Elle ne se souciait plus des larmes qui baignaient ses joues. Elle méritait une bonne crise de larmes, tout était finit, tout ses espoirs. Comment avait t-elle pu penser avoir une chance avec Ron? Pourquoi serait t-il attiré par elle? Pourquoi quelqu'un serait t-il attiré par elle?

Ginny chercha à rencontrer le regard d'Hermione, l'humour quittant peu à peu le visage de la jeune fille. « D'accord, recommence tout. Il doit y avoir autre chose dans toute cette histoire que ça. »

Ouais pensa Hermione, Ron trouvait aussi qu'elle était la personne la plus égoïste au monde et il la détestait. Oh et elle était peut-être amoureuse de lui, alors elle allait probablement finir sa vie comme une pauvre vieille entouré de chats et de livres poussiéreux. Oui, ça résumait assez la situation.

Ginny rapprocha une chaise et s'assit, plaçant sa main au dessus de la sienne et la serrant doucement. Sa voix était innocente et raisonnable. « écoute, je connais mon frère. Ça n'a aucun sens. Recommence tout depuis le début et ne me cache rien. »

Puisqu'elle n'avait plus aucune fierté et personne d'autre à qui en parler, Hermione raconta tout à Ginny. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en se rappelant des choses horribles que Ron et elle s'était dite. Quelques heures auparavant, elle aurait juré que Ron s'était énervé parce qu'il avait eu peur pour elle, parce qu'elle avait faillit mourir. Maintenant…

Et si il ne se souciait pas tant d'elle? Et si il pensait vraiment toute ses choses horrible qu'il lui avait dite?

« …alors il était, à moitié allongé sur moi en quelque sorte, ses lèvres pratiquement… »Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. « Et puis il était partit, à l'autre bout de la pièce, penché sur l'évier. Il vomissait. Une minute plus tard il demandait à Madame Pomfresh un bain, il ne pouvait plus me voir. »

« Oh, Hermione… »

Super, de la pitié.

« …je suis sure… »

« Sure de quoi Ginny? Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être d'autre? Ron s'est retrouvé dans une position intime avec moi et ça la rendu malade. » Hermione était fière de paraître presque logique. Elle se sentait plus elle même, même si c'était une Hermione misérable.

« Non. » dit fermement Ginny, secouant la tête. « Je n'y crois pas. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est arrivé. »

« écoute, il est malade. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie après tout. Il ne se sentait pas bien, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas mangé au déjeuner. Il était bouleversé à cause de cette histoire d'Avada Kedavra, il s'inquiétait pour toi. Vous avez lutté… » Ginny lui dédia un clin d'œil coquin. « Il a sentit qu'il allait vomir, alors dans un de ses rares moments de considération, il s'est éloigné de toi, » Ginny ne put résister d'ajouter pour accentuer son argumentation. « Comme ça, il n'a pas été malade sur toi. Puis il s'est sentit si humilié qu'il s'est tiré d'ici. Ça ressemble plus au Ron qu'on connaît et qu'on aime. »

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air abattu. « Merci Ginny, mais je ne crois pas. » Elle refusa de reconnaître que le vide paniqué en elle s'était un peu emplis. Il était trop tentant de la croire, trop dangereux.

« J'en suis sure, » répondit Ginny avec confidence.

En parlait aidé. Sa tristesse désespérée avait disparut et Hermione se sentait plus calme. Maintenant elle avait un besoin irrésistible de changer de sujet, de s'éloigner un moment de tout ça.

Hermione s'essuya les yeux et demanda, « Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler? »

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent, elle semblait prise de cour par la question. « Oh,je…je, euh, je suis venue t'aider pour les recherches et te dire ce que j'ai découvert en espionnant… »

« Non, avant, tu as dit que tu voulais me parler sans Ron. » Hermione la dévisagea avec curiosité, Ginny agissait bizarrement tout d'un coup.

« Oh, ça. » Ginny essaya de paraître nonchalante mais elle ne convainquait personne.

« Ouais…euh, peut-être que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est? » insista Hermione, Ginny se fana sous son regard insistant. « écoute, après ce que je viens de te dire… »

Elle était piégé. Coupable, Ginny se défendit, « Je pensais juste que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour te demander un conseil sur les garçons. »

Hermione soupira et fut vraiment capable de rire d'elle même. « Ginny, ce n'est jamais très intelligent de me demander des conseils sur les garçons. »

Ginny la railla. « Tu viens juste d'avoir une mauvaise journée. »

Hermione grommela, son expérience avec les garçons consistait à suivre ses deux meilleurs amis et à les voir tomber amoureux d'autres filles. Même Victor ne pouvait pas être considéré comme une expérience. Elle avait laissé Ron croire qu'il y avait plus à toute cette histoire qu'il n'y en avait réellement. Vraiment, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une amitié insouciante. « Alors, il s'agit de Michael? » proposa t-elle.

« Non, c'est finit. » Ginny fronça son nez et baissa sa voix embarrassée. « Il s'agit de Dean Thomas. »

« Dean Thomas? » s'exclama Hermione, vraiment choquée.

« Chut! Je ne veux pas que Ron le sache. »

Hermione baissa sa voix. « Tu craques pour Dean? »

« Je ne sais pas peut être. Il m'aime bien. »

Bien sur qu'il l'aimait bien. Qu'est ce qu'on ne pouvait pas aimé chez Ginny Weasley?

« Vraiment? Comment tu sais ça? »

« Eh bien, il m'a en quelque sorte embrasser. » Ginny ne savait plus où se mettre, elle mordilla ses lèvres attendant la réaction d'Hermione.

Elle cligna des yeux. La vérité était qu'Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était toujours bloqué sur le fait que Dean avait embrassé Ginny. Il ne l'avait pas presque embrassé. Il ne s'était éloigner d'elle précipitamment pour vomir, il l'avait embrassé comme un garçon normal. Il l'avait embrassé, c'était ce que les garçons faisait quand une fille jolie, drôle et gentille était dans les environs. Quand elle valait la peine d'être embrassée. Quand elles étaient comme Ginny.

« Quand? » réussit à demander Hermione.

Si c'était possible, Ginny avait l'air encore plus coupable. « La nuit dernière dans son dortoir. »

« Ginny! » s'écria Hermione abasourdit et peut être un tout petit peu envieuse. Elle demanda rapidement d'une voix sourde. « Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans son dortoir? »

« Rien de ce genre là. Je cherchais Harry…juste pour lui parler, pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé avec Adrianna, tu sais et Dean m'a trouvé. » Ginny s'arrêta et Hermione l'encouragea à continuer d'un regard. « J'étais en train d'ouvrir le rideau de son lit…comment étais je censé savoir que c'était le sien? Peu importe, Dean a supposé que je le cherchais et il m'a coincé et…il m'a embrassé. »

« Wow. » C'était presque romantique, d'une façon un peu bizarre. Hermione ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était jalouse d'une fille qui s'était piégé et embrassé dans le dortoir des garçons. C'était presque drôle. Tout le monde ne serait t-il pas choqué qu'Hermione Granger veuille ce genre de chose? « Tu l'aimes bien? »

Ginny regarda au loin, soudainement sérieuse. Hermione se demandait pourquoi elle hésitait. « Je ne sais pas la nuit dernière était excitante et sexy… »

« Ginny! » s'exclama Hermione en riant.

Elle lui dédia un sourire diabolique qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre, partageant le frisson de plaisir de son amie. Ça serait les seuls frissons qu'elle ressentirait pendant un bout de temps.

« Alors, » demanda Ginny, relançant la conversation. « Qu'est ce que tu penses de Dean Thomas? »

Hermione se redressa, se relaxant. Que pensait t-elle de Dean Thomas? C'était une question difficile parce qu'elle n'avait jamais passer un temps fou à penser à lui. « Il est gentil. » offrit t-elle.

Ginny esquissa une grimace. « Gentil, hein. c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire? »

Hermione haussa les épaules et dit en s'excusant. « Au moins je n'ai rien de négatif à dire. »

Ginny lui dédia un petit sourire en coin et dit enjoué. « Alors, c'est comme ça quand on vit avec des œillères? Incapable de voir autre chose que mon frère? »

« je vois Harry aussi, » répondit Hermione d'une voix minuscule. Bien que ce ne soit pas de la même façon. Elle était trop pathétique.

« Hey, Hermione. Parle lui. Il t'adores, je le sais. Il euh… » Ginny tapa doucement ses doigts et releva la tête en disant doucement, « Il est là. »

Hermione se tourna pour regarder Ron entrer avec ses cheveux mouillées et un air abattu. Il était occupé à se sécher les cheveux vigoureusement avec une petite serviette. Quand il vit Ginny, il s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Il la dévisagea inquiet.

Il s'inquiétait de leur sujet de conversation. Oh mon dieu, Hermione l'avait vendu à sa seule sœur. Il serait humilié si il le savait. Quel genre de personne était t-elle? Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça? Est ce que ça faisait d'elle une horrible personne?

Puis le regard de Ron rencontra le sien pendant un bref instant. La rage qui emplissait ses yeux bleu auparavant s'était évanouit, maintenant ses prunelles brillantes étaient pleine de désespoir et…peut-être de honte. Hermione savait qu'elle était une horrible personne. Elle espérait que c'était de la honte, car la honte voulait dire que Ginny avait raison et qu'elle avait toujours une chance.

Ron se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, ses yeux rivées au sol. Quand il brisa le silence se fut pour demander, « Ginny, euh…est ce que tu peux nous laisser seul Hermione et moi? S'il te plait? »

Hermione déglutit bruyamment alors que son anxiété augmentait. Voulait t-il que Ginny sorte pour la remettre à sa place gentiment? Elle entendait sa voix dans sa tête « Désolé Hermione, je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas… »

Ginny inventa une excuse pour partir, Hermione l'entendit à peine. Quand elle passa près de son frère elle murmura « Il est embarrassé » en direction d'Hermione, et lui sourit pour l'encourager. Ginny se glissa vers la sortie.

Hermione n'était pas si facile à convaincre. Il était peut-être embarrassé mais de quoi? Qu'il l'ai touché?

Un fois qu'il fut certain que Ginny soit parti, Ron s'approcha d'elle et s'assit maladroitement au bord de son lit. Il lui tournait le dos, son regard fixé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Super, maintenant il ne supportait même plus de la regarder.

Ron ouvrit la bouche deux fois avant d'être capable de s'exprimer. « Je..euh, Hermione, tout va bien? »

Un court gloussement hystérique s'échappa de sa gorge. « Je vais bien et toi? »

Il lui sourit amèrement.

Hermione se dépêcha de continuer, « Je veux dire, comment va ton ventre? » Sa gorge se serrait à nouveau.

Ron ferma les yeux comme si il souffrait. « Toujours barbouillé. » Il serra les poings. « Hermione, je…est ce que je t'ai fait mal? Je veux dire quand je t'ai attaqué… » Sa voix se brisa.

« Ron! Non! Tu n'as pas… »Comment pouvait t-il penser…? « Tu ne m'as pas attaqué! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » dit Ron d'une voix rauque. Il semblait si sincère.

Hermione s'entendit dire, « Ne soit pas désolé, s'il te plait, pas pour ça…je… » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle voulait qu'il aille mieux. Elle avait besoin qu'il puisse la regarder à nouveau. Les mots ne venant pas, elle tendit la main pour toucher avec précaution la sienne.

Ron retira précipitamment sa main, détruisant le cœur d'Hermione mais à peine l'avait t-il retiré qu'il s'emparait à nouveau de sa main la serrant à lui en faire mal. Hermione poussa un long soupir et retint ses larmes. Oh mon dieu, Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle était foutu.

Hermione entrelaça leur doigts, après de longues minutes il sembla se détendre imperceptiblement. Enfin, Ron se tourna vers elle et dit, « Alors, je peux t'aider pour certaines de tes recherches? »

Elle sourit. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une offre de paix plus mignonne.

Harry avait promit à Adrianna de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Elle avait été rappelé pour un autre entretient avec Dumbledore. Apparemment les rumeurs courraient et chaque professeur voulait la rencontrer, sans mentionner tout les employé du ministère. Tout ces bizarre Potter célèbre.

Une fois qu'il fut rentré au château, Harry n'arriva pas à pénétrer dans la grande salle. Il imaginait les rangées d'élèves, l'épiant discrètement, les questions directe de Seamus, les regards malicieux des Serpentard…et tout à coup Harry se retrouva à errer sans but dans le château.

Il se demandait de quoi parlait Adrianna et Dumbledore pendant leur rendez-vous secret, la simple évocation de ses rencontre lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, apparemment le directeur n'avait pas encore compris la leçon concernant les secrets. 

Harry était sur d'avoir marcher assez longtemps pour que le dîner soit finit quand il réalisa qu'il était dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta avant d'entrer. Il avait envie de partager ses nouvelles expériences familiales avec ses amis mais en même temps il ne penser pas pouvoir tolérer les réprimandes et les suspicions d'Hermione. Sans parler des disputes constantes.

En fin de compte Harry entre dans l'infirmerie sans vraiment prendre de décision. Quand il déboulla dans la pièce Ron était assis, un livre sur ses genoux, le lit d'Hermione était entouré de rideau et protégé d'un bouclier. Ron lisait attentivement, ce qui était étrange. Son meilleur ami passait bien trop de temps seul avec Hermione.

Ron sourit quand il vit Harry. « Eh, salut. »

Harry fit son possible pour lui rendre son sourire, il s'assit au bord du lit et fit un signe en direction des rideaux d'Hermione. « Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

Le sourire de Ron s'affadit. « Madame Pomfrech examine Hermione, elle veux être sure qu'elle est prête à retourner dans son dortoir demain. » Ron se contenta d'observer Harry pendant un long moment, il semblait considérer quelque chose. Il avait une expression coupable sur le visage, il commençait à rendre Harry nerveux quand il se décida à parler, « Elle s'est un peu surmener aujourd'hui. »

Harry sentit la peur l'envahir. Rien de plus, s'il vous plait. Il ne pourrait le supporter si quelque chose de plus était arrivé à Hermione. Il ravala sa salive. « Que s'est t-il passé? »

Harry n'avait jamais vu Ron aussi honteux, il confessa doucement, « On a eut la plus grosse dispute de notre vie. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Rien de nouveau alors. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, ils devaient se disputer dans des moments pareils.

Malheureusement la confession ne faisait que commencer. « J'en sais rien, Harry, elle me rend tellement furieux, comment quelqu'un de si brillant peut être aussi idiot? Un Silencio? Un putain de Silencio? Toi et moi on sait que c'est une expertes pour jeter des sorts, mais elle devait être créative, elle devait se lancer dans l'humanitaire. »

Ron était misérable. Seul lui pouvait se disputer avec Hermione parce qu'il se souciait trop d'elle . Ron avait un regard lointain quand il parvint à dire, « Elle a faillit mourir Harry. »

Elle avait faillit mourir. Harry le savais et ça le tuait. C'était de sa faute, tout ça était de sa faute. En regardant Ron, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait faillit entraîner dans sa chute les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui. Il était clair que Ron n'aurait pas survécu a la mort d'Hermione, pas intacte en tout cas.

Il repoussa tout sentiment d'apitoiement et de culpabilité, il lui fallut tout son énergie pour se concentrer sur Ron. Son meilleur ami méritait une oreille attentive aussi difficile que se soit pour lui. « C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputer? » demanda t'il « L'Avada… »

« Non, » L'interrompit Ron durement comme si il ne pouvait supporter d'entendre ses mots à voix haute. Il passa sa main sur son visage. « C'est pour ça que j'étais en colère. On s'est disputé sur tout le reste. J'étais si furieux. C'est …euh, c'est devenu un peu physique. »

Physique? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire physique? « Tu ne l'as pas frapper! » demanda Harry incrédule.

« Non, non, » Protesta Ron avec véhémence, mais doucement comme pour contrebalancer le volume de l'exclamation d'Harry. « Elle essayait de se lever et j'ai pensé…Qu'elle allait se blesser. Pour quelqu'un de si intelligent, parfois elle ne réfléchit pas. » Ron s'enflamma rapidement mais il se calma tout aussi brusquement. Il rougit et détourna son regard. « Alors, je..je l'ai en quelque sorte plaqué sur le lit. » Il refusait de regarder Harry.

« Plaqué? » répéta Harry stupidement, choqué. Plaqué donnait un sous entendu affreusement…sexuel. Est ce que c'était de ça dont Ron parlait? Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Oh mon dieu, il ne pourrait pas continuer si cette conversation allait là où il pensait qu'elle allait. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ses meilleurs amis maintenant même si ce n'était que de cette façon là.

« Ce n'était pas tu sais…comme _ça_, » bégaya Ron. « D'accord, on aurait dit que c'était comme ça pendant une minute. » Harry grogna tout haut, Ron se dépêcha de finir. « On a rien fait. Je n'ai rien fait. Il ne s'et rien passé vraiment, à part que je me suis tapé la honte et que je lui ai fait mal au passage. » Il se frotta les yeux. « Et puis j'ai vomi. »

« Tu as fais quoi? » La voix d'Harry s'éleva à nouveau, à l'instant même où il pensait ne plus pouvoir être choqué.

« Ouais. » Ron fixa le plafond. « Je ne suis qu'un gros con. »

Harry cligna des yeux essayant de comprendre le sens de tout ça. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours n'aidait pas vraiment, peut-être qu'il avait tout compris de travers. Ce que Ron disait n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi ferait t-il…? Il ne pouvait pas…

Observant les traits abattu de Ron, Harry savait qu'il allait devoir entrer dans un territoire qu'il avait soigneusement évité depuis deux ans. Il prit une profonde inspiration et baissa le volume de sa voix, « Tu ne trouves pas Hermione attirante? » Il n'y avait aucune bonne réponse à cette question.

Ron devint encore plus rouge, chose qu'il croyait humainement impossible. Il se redressa vivement, bégayant pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de murmurer crûment, « Oui, je la trouve sacrément attirante. Putain trop même… »

« Alors pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi quoi? » Paraissait honnêtement surpris.

Il était si gourde parfois. « Qu'est ce qui t'a rendu malade? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'étais juste malade. Je ne me sentais pas bien depuis qu'Adrianna avait mentionné ses stupides potions… » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il rencontra le regard d'Harry. « Tu ne penses pas qu'elle pense…? Elle ne croirait pas que je… »

« Que la toucher te rends malade au point de vomir? Désolé mon grand. » Harry hochait la tête une grimace sur le visage. « C'est la conclusion logique et étant une fille et étant Hermione de sur croix… »

« Putain de merde, foutu saloperie! » Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux fermés.

Malgré tout, Harry se mit presque à rire. Ron s'était vraiment mis dans la merde cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de délicieusement familier à toute cette histoire.

Ils se figèrent tout les deux à la voix de Madame Pomfresh, indiquant que le bouclier autour du mur d'Hermione avait été levé. Ron était nerveux, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui comme un animal apeuré. Que cherchait t-il?

La guérisseuse ouvrit les rideaux, Ron se dépêcha de se relever et de paraître normal. Harry sentit une vague de sympathie l'envahir pour son ami, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il paraisse normal.

Quand Hermione réapparut derrière les rideaux, elle regarda Harry avec surprise, elle sourit et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « Harry comment tu vas? » demanda t-elle prudemment d'une voix nerveuse.

« Très bien. » mentit Harry.

« Oh, bien. » Elle semblait mal à l'aise et son regard ne cessait de se poser sur Ron et lui.

« Alors…Tout se passe bien avec ta cousine? » Avec un peu d'impatience, Harry répondit. « Très bien. » où voulait t-elle en venir?

« Bien, c'est génial. » Hermione baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de torde.

« Harry, je veux que tu saches que je pense que c'est super que tu ai de la famille ici. Je veux dire, elle a l'air…gentille. C'est juste…je suis désolée si j'ai été un peu dure. Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi. »

Wow, d'où tout cela venait t-il? Harry la fixa la bouche ouverte. C'était la dernière chose dont il s'attendait de la part d'Hermione. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. Que lui avait t-il fait? D'une certaine façon, Harry était convaincu que le comportement étrange d'Hermione était lié au…comportement de Ron.

« Merci, Hermione, » dit Harry, quand il retrouva l'usage de sa voix. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il ressentait toujours pour elle cette profonde affection. Ils partagèrent un doux sourire.

Un sujet de conversation encore plus embarrassant fut éviter par l'arrivée de Ginny qui semblait perdue portant un énorme sac en papier. Elle avait un timing parfait. Ginny lâcha entre Harry et Ron sur le lit et s'installa dans la chaise situé entre les deux lits.

« Adrianna a dit que tu n'avais pas encore mangé et que j'avais pour mission de te ramener ça et te forcer à te nourrir, » expliqua la rouquine, paraissant épuisée. « C'est vraiment ennuyant. Je dois te le dire Harry, elle est extrêmement autoritaire et elle ne sais pas se mêler de ses affaires. »

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules en réponse. Il ouvrit le sac empli de pain et de poulet rôti.

« Super! » dit Ron en attrapant une cuisse de poulet.

« Ron, » le réprimanda Hermione. « Tu viens juste de manger. »

« Tu n'as plus mal au ventre alors? » demanda Ginny, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Ron rougit et lui lança un regard noir mais il ne répondit pas.

Harry s'empara d'un morceau de pain. « Elle sait que ne suis jamais allé au dîner, alors? »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. « Elle est comme maman, si maman savait lire dans les pensées. »

Ron eut un regard horrifié et nerveux. « Ne dit jamais ça à voix haute. »

Ginny redevint sérieuse. « Elle est sacrément puissante, Harry. Si ses pouvoirs tournent mal… »

« Mmm, » marmonna Ron avec excitation, sa bouche pleine de nourriture. Il sautillait pratiquement sur son lit alors qu'il avalait avec impatience. « C'est ce dont parle ce livre. Tout ces empathes tournant mal, très, très mal, du style diabolique. Puis avec d'autres mages noirs ils ont ravagés la moitié de l'Europe, rendant esclave le monde sorcier. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et souleva le livre pour regarder sa couverture. _Le Grand massacre des empathes._

Ron continua son histoire, semblant avoir oublié le dilemme que lui posait Hermione dans son enthousiasme. « Puis ils ont tué la femme et les enfants de cet australien, et cet homme a levé une armée et détruit tout le gang des empathes. »

« Laisse moi voir ça. » demanda Ginny septique, en agrippant le livre.

« Attends, j'arrive au meilleur moment, » dit Ron les yeux brillants. « Son armée parcourut l'Europe, tuant tout ce ayant un lien quelconque avec l'empathie. Les femmes, les enfants, les bébés… »

« Oh Ron! Le meilleur moment, » s'exclama Hermione, clairement horrifiée.

« …ils se rendirent en Asie et en Afrique, détruisant tout les livres, les sorts, les héritages des empathes. » finit Ron avec un sourire fier.

« ça à l'air d'un roman à deux mornilles, » Critiqua Ginny, alors qu'elle feuilletait le livre.

« Quoi? Juste parce que c'est amusant à lire, » Ron essaya de lui reprendre le livre. Ginny le serra contre elle, pas prête à abandonner si facilement. Ils commencèrent à tirer tout les deux chacun de leur côtés.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, disant sérieusement, « Tout les livres sont comme ça. Je pense que c'est le sort de traduction qu'a utilisé Adrianna, je pense que celui ci est le pire pourtant, c'est Adrianna qui a lancé le sort. C'est un peu Américain. »

Harry sourit, se sentant agréablement distrait. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu une pensée déprimante pendant tout l'échange, il avait soudain l'envie irrépressible de lire l'un de ses énormes livres. « Est ce que je peux voir ça? » demanda t-il aux deux Weasley qui se disputaient toujours.

Il s'arrêtèrent tout les deux, déçu mais il le rendirent à Harry sans discution. Harry se doutait qu'il ne devait cette attitude qu'à leur pitié, il repoussa ses noires pensées en feuilletant le livre. L'histoire avait l'air d'être une aventure avec des images mouvantes et sanglantes.

« Tiens, Ron, tu peux lire celui là. » Hermione lui tendit Mythes et légendes des Empathes. « Il y a pleins d'empathes devenant fou, se jetant de falaises et pleins de trucs du même genre. Tu devrais aimer. »

Ron bouda. « Je veux le journal. Je parie qu'il y a pleins d'histoire bien juteuse. »

« Le journal est à moi, » dit Hermione possessivement, en le serrant contre elle.

Harry souleva ses sourcils à cette déclaration. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant? » il était surpris de craindre la réponse.

« C'est une lecture fascinante. Le père et la mère de cette fille se sont cachés dans des grottes pendant des années pour éviter le massacre. La pauvre petite était complètement enfermé jusqu'à ses douze ans où on l'a marié et envoyé en Angleterre. Elle n'avait fait que lire les émotions des gens de sa famille jusqu'à présent et là il y avait des douzaines d'autres personnes. »

« Ce sont tous des romans de bas étages, » commenta Ginny, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

« Dans ce cas, ça ne te dérangeras pas de lire le dernier. » Hermione lui tendit _L'art perdu de l'empathie_. Ginny fronça les sourcils mais s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise et commença à lire.

Harry sourit tout seul alors qu'il s'adossa au pied du lit, le livre ouvert devant lui. Après plusieurs minutes il releva la tête pour observer ses amis qui étaient chacun plongés dans leur histoire respective. Ron mangeait occasionnellement un bout de poulet du sac qu'il partageait avec Harry qui se servit lui même.

Une soirée bien plus agréable que ce à quoi il s'attendait était en perspective.

Hermione fut réveillé de son sommeil troublé par une voix terrifié qui appelait son nom. Elle se redressa précipitamment, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure , se préparant à une attaque.

Elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie, c'était juste Ron qui avait un autre cauchemar. Hermione attendit que ses yeux s'adapte à l'obscurité. Il était emprisonné par ses draps, couvert de sueur. Il paraissait souffrir encore plus que les nuits précédente. Était ce juste un autre cauchemar ou était t-il malade? Il pouvait avoir de la fièvre, il pouvait délirer.

« Non, s'il vous plait…Hermione, » gémit Ron en se débattant.

Définitivement un cauchemar, Hermione balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit et s'assit en le regardant, réfléchissant à sa prochaine action. La nuit dernière, Hermione l'aurait rejoint en un instant. Elle aurait caresser doucement son visage en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

La nuit dernière, elle avait la fausse impression que voulait de son contact, que ça ne le ferait pas frémir de dégoût. La nuit dernière, elle était assez naïve pour croire qu'il tenait à elle.

« Hermione, » La tête de Ron roula sur son oreiller et des larmes montèrent ses yeux. Elle dut détourner le regard.

Arrête ça, se morigéna t-elle. Elle était une sorcière rationnelle. Elle devait arrêter de se sentir désolé pour elle même et commencer à examiner les faits de manière logique

Il était clair que Ron tenait à elle. Il l'appelait dans son sommeil pour l'amour de dieu. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Et elle savait pourquoi. Il rêvait de sa mort, de son cadavre, il réécrivait la fin de leur aventures au département des mystères. Oui, il tenait à elle, mais comme une amie, peut-être même comme à une sœur. Hermione grimaça à cette pensée.

Ron sanglota dans son sommeil, « Mon dieu, non. »

Et alors, cela avait t-il vraiment de l'importance? Même si il ne l'aimait jamais…tenait à elle comme elle…merde….l'aimait de la façon dont elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait et elle n'aillait pas rester là à le regarder souffrir, certainement pas à cause de sa foutu fierté.

Hermione se leva avec précaution. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait eu besoin de marcher auparavant. Elle aurait déjà marché si Ron n'avait pas été si sur-protecteur. Comment pouvait t-elle sortir d'ici si elle ne parvenait pas à bouger.

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait. Ne soit pas morte, » gémit Ron, la forçant à bouger plus vite.

Elle ne fit que trois petit pas hésitant avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Sans réfléchir, elle tendit la main et dégagea son front de ses cheveux. Ils étaient humide à cause de la sueur qui faisait ressortir les mèches rouges de ses cheveux. Elle pressa sa main contre son front soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'elle ne perçut pas de fièvre. Hermione faillit embrasser l'endroit où sa main reposait, mon dieu, elle était masochiste.

« Tu ne peux pas me quitter. » implora Ron.

La voix d'Hermione se brisa alors qu'elle le rassurait. « Non, je suis juste là. Je ne pars pas. »

« Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi, » pleura t-il.

Elle sut à cet instant que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'avait aucune importance, elle resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tout ce qui importait était qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il tenait à elle.

Hermione se pencha vers son oreille pour dire d'une voix douce et convaincante. « Ron, je suis là. C'est Hermione. Je ne suis pas morte. » elle se permit de caresser son visage et ses cheveux, s'était merveilleux.

« Hermione? » appela t-il doucement. Ses yeux toujours fermés, bien qu'il se détendit immédiatement.

« Je suis là. »

En sanglotant, Ron s'accrocha à elle. Hermione mordit ses lèvres pour s'efforcer de ne pas pleurer elle même. Elle se sentit tomber dans ses bras, il l'approcha de lui et elle ferma les yeux se laissant submerger par cette sensation. Elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse, se permettant de rester une minute.

Puis prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se concentra sur sa voix et redressa la tête pour chuchoter des mots rassurants dans on oreille. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et de ses épaules.

Elle le sentit la repousser et ses mains se figèrent. Sa tête se redressa de son épaule et elle rencontra le regard azur perçant de Ron. Elle se prépara à un rejet.

« Hermione? » Cette fois ci il prononça son nom avec confusion et étonnement. Bien sur il était normal de trouver bizarre de se réveiller avec une fille blottit contre soi, il était naturel d'être pris de cour.

« Euh… » Soupira t-elle. « Tu rêvais… » Hermione cherchait désespérément dans son esprit pour lui démontrer qu'elle n'était la que pour le réconforter. Elle n'était pas en train de se jeter sur lui. Pas vraiment.

Cette idée devint obsolète lorsque ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, l'écrasant contre sa poitrine. Il pressa son visage mouillé dans l'espace entre son cou et son épaule. Hermione parvenait à peine à comprendre ses paroles étouffées. Il paraissait répéter.

« Merci, mon dieu. Merci, mon dieu. »

Hermione sentit toute sa tension quitter son corps et elle se permit de le réconforter complètement. Elle l'entoura encore plus fermement de ses bras. Sa chemise trempée, collait à son dos, elle s'y agrippa.

Après de long moments, elle sentit ses muscles se détendre sous ses doigts. Il soupira contre son épaule et elle sentit son souffle chaud à travers son pyjama. Finalement, elle put comprendre ce qu'il disait. « Hermione, c'était horrible. »

Il allait lui briser le cœur, vraiment. « ce n'était pas réel. Tout va bien. C'était juste un rêve. Voilà maintenant, rallonges toi bien. »Hermione parvint à le réinstaller. Il se laissa aller facilement mais il ne la lâcha pas. Elle atterrit sur son torse.

Hermione se tendit, s'attendant à ce qu'il la lâche mais sa seule réponse fut de l'enlacer plus fort. C'était une bonne chose que Madame Pomfresh avait finit aujourd'hui de soigner ses côtes. Ron était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Ne part pas, » la supplia t-il. La gorge d'Hermione se serra. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas totalement éveillé sinon il n'aurait jamais dit ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de montrer sa vulnérabilité. Elle était définitivement perdue.

« Chut, chéri, » murmura t-elle en se détendant. « Je suis là. Je reste ici. Je ne partirai jamais; Rendors toi, rendors toi. » Au moment même où elle prononça ses mots elle se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient vrai. Elle n'allait pas le quitter, jamais.

Hermione venait de prendre une décision. Elle allait profiter de tout ce que voudrait bien lui donner Ron sans laisser sa fierté l'en empêcher. Elle n'allait gâcher aucune opportunité, parce qu'elle pourrait bien être la dernière.

Et cette nuit pourrait bien être la seule nuit où elle pourrait dans dormir dans ses bras.

Harry était debout au bord du lac fixant la surface de l'eau bien avant que le soleil ne se lève. Quand le soleil se leva, il se demanda comment il trouvait la force de faire ça tout les jours.

Il avait découvert que les matins étaient les plus difficiles. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé la veille pour le réconforter ou plus précisément pour le distraire, plus rien de résistait à la lumière rude du matin ou dans son cas à la chaleur diffuse qui précédait l'aube. Plus depuis que Sirius était mort.

Sirius était mort, il n'était plus qu'un cadavre. Au moins avait t-il trouvé un endroit où il pouvait réfléchir sans péter les plombs. Regardant le soleil se lever doucement dans le ciel, Harry essaya d'imaginer Sirius là haut, le regardant, le surveillant.

C'était un adorable conte de fée qu'avait raconté Adrainna, il parvenait presque à y croire quand elle était assise à côté de lui. Il se demandait ce qui allait se passer quand il retournerait chez les Dursley. Sans personne pour le distraire, pour lui faire avaler de joli mensonge, pour le convaincre qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de son parrain., serait t-il capable de sortir du lit? Était ce qu'il le méritait?

Pourtant Harry n'avait pas le choix. Il devait être protégé. Il était l'arme de l'ordre contre Voldemort. Le seul qui pouvait le tuer et le seul prix était…son âme. Ce n'était pas cher payé.

« Eh monsieur le boudeur. » Harry se retourna pour voir sa cousine courir vers lui tout en continuant à parler. « Ginny m'a dit que tu étais ici depuis l'aube. »

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, il prit sa présence comme une façon de se distraire plus que bienvenu et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Qu'est ce que tu portes? » demanda t-il incrédule. Son jogging blanc faisait tâche à Poudlard.

« Ma tenue de sport japonaise. » Adrianna s'immobilisa devant lui et observa son apparence peu soigné. « Fort de corps et d'esprit…bien que le premier pas est de manger, ce que tu n'as pas fait. »

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers le lac. « Pourquoi cette fixation avec la nourriture? »

« Pourquoi persistes tu à vouloir mourir de faim? » demanda t-elle en souriant, tout en protégeant ses yeux du brillant soleil matinal. « Alors Pourquoi boudons nous devant une si jolie matinée? »

Harry sourit sombrement. « Oh, juste ma destinée de futur tueur. »

« Ah, je vois. Toute cette histoire de 'je dois tuer Voldemort?' » Harry acquiesça, lançant une pierre dans le lac. « et tuer et assassiner, c'est la même chose pour toi? » Un autre hochement de tête suivit. Adrianna prit une profonde inspiration et se mit elle aussi à regarder par dessus le lac.

« Combien d'homme as tu tué Harry? »

Harry rit amèrement. « à part Sirius tu veux dire?

« Oui, à part Sirius. Je suis à presque certaine qu'il ne compte pas.

« Et bien, aucun. Combien en as tu tué? » demanda t-il sarcastique.

« Cinq. » Harry n'était pas prêt à recevoir cette réponse. Elle l'observa assez sérieusement. « Tu crois que je suis maléfique, Harry? » Il la fixa la bouche ouverte, se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« Ne réponds pas à ça. » Elle sourit ironiquement. « J'ai combattu des créatures des ténèbres…et des hommes tout aussi mauvais. Tu ne peux pas faire ça sans tuer. »

« Mais comment arrives tu à vivre avec toi même? » Harry n'avait pas voulu l'accuser mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

« Il n'y a pas d'absolue Harry. Parfois tuer est la chose juste à faire. »

C'était bizarre de se tenir ici à parler des hommes qu'elle avait tué. Adrianna se tenait droite, habillée d'un blanc immaculé, paraissant innocente et sereine. Il l'imagina avec du sang sur les mains et il frissonna.

« Il y a plusieurs années, quand je venais juste d'être faite auror… »

Harry grogna. « C'est le moment où j'ai l'histoire avec une petite morale? »

« Oui et maintenant tais toi à moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment l'entendre? » Harry resta silencieux. « On pourchassait un mage noir à travers l'Europe de l'ouest. Il laissait une flopée de victimes derrière lui, torturée, assassinée. On l'a rattrapé dans l'est de la Hongrie. Je suis celle qui l'a finalement capturée. Il aurait été plus facile de le tuer. J'ai presque perdu un bras et un ami tout ça pour le capturer vivant. Ça paraît si stupide maintenant. »

Adrianna cligna des yeux à cause du soleil. « j'avais l'habitude de penser qu'il était important d'essayer de ne pas tuer. J'étais très stricte avec cette règle. C'est la plus grosse erreur que j'ai jamais faite. » Adrianna s'arrêta perdu dans ses pensée pendant un instant.

L'estomac d'Harry se contracta en la regardant. Il ne voulait pas vraiment entendre la fin de l'histoire.

« Alors, nous euh… » Elle paraissait se fortifier elle même pour pouvoir finir l'histoire. « On l'a confié au autorité locale. Ils étaient censé le transporter jusqu'à la prison sorcière la plus proche. »

Adrianna regarda le sol en se frottant les tempes. « Il s'est libéré deux semaines plus tard, tuant trois personne au passage. Ça nous a pris des mois pour le retrouver à nouveau. Quand y réussit, il était dans un village près de Prague. Il a été… » sa voix se brisa. « décimé, c'est le seul mot auquel je peux penser. Incendies, viols, tortures, le corps des enfants … » Sa voix s'évanouit.

« Tes histoires ne sont pas très drôle, » chuchota Harry doucement.

« Je n'ai jamais rien regretter de plus que de ne pas avoir tué cet homme. Je me sens toujours responsable de toutes ses morts qu'il a causé après son évasion. Quand on l'a rattrapé, il a rit disant qu'il s'échappera à nouveaux en quelques instants. Je l'ai tué instantanément. Un sort coupant à sa gorge. Ça je ne l'ai jamais regretté. »

Harry ravala la boulle qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

Adrianna se tourna en vers lui, ses bras fermement croisés contre elle.

« Les gens comme nous Harry ne peuvent avoir le luxe de voir le monde en noir et blanc. »

Harry détourna son visage. « Et si je ne veux pas être des gens comme nous? »

« Ignorer sa destinée, ne finit jamais très bien. Harry, je connais beaucoup de héros. La plupart d'entre eux ont du tuer à un moment ou un autre de leur vie. Mais j'ai vu leur âme et elles sont magnifiques. »

Harry rit et renifla, il n'aurait pas du être ému par une histoire si horrible. « Adrianna? »

« mmm? »

« Quand je serais chez les Dursley est ce que tu viendras pour me raconter tes horribles histoires? » Harry aurait souhaité ne pas paraître si vulnérable.

Elle fixa le lac à nouveau, serrant la mâchoire. « Les Dursley, » dit t-elle amèrement. « Je ne suis pas sure que ça sera nécessaire. On verra. »

Harry sentit l'espoir montait en lui mais il le repoussa. Elle devait certainement pas vouloir dire qu'elle pouvait l'empêcher d'aller là-bas?

Adrianna stoppa la contemplation de son reflet et lui sourit. « Allez viens. Tes amis ont organisé une fête pour Ron et Hermione et j'ai promis à Ginny que tu serais là. »


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Of Hearts and Heroes**_

_**Chapitre Huit**_

La plupart des Griffondor se rendirent à la fête surprise de Ron et Hermione pour célébrer leur retour dans leur maison. Dobby fournit une montagne de petit déjeuner, des bonbons, des sucreries et des douzaines de bierraubeurre. C'était exactement le genre d'attention dont Ron raffolait. Habituellement.

Aujourd'hui il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête. Harry était introuvable et Hermione…Ron semblait avoir de la difficulté à former une simple phrase en sa présence. En fait il avait du mal à parler tout court ce qui ne faisait pas de lui le cœur de la fête.

Ron se cacha parmi un groupe de garçons qui riaient, essayant de ne pas montrer de façon trop évidente qu'il fixait Hermione. Depuis qu'il s'était éveillé ce matin avec elle blottit contre lui, il n'avait pas été capable de penser à autre chose. Et maintenant alors qu'elle était assise de l'autre côté de la pièce, il était incapable de regarder autre chose.

Ce n'était pas juste Hermione qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Ça Ron pouvait se débrouiller avec. Le problème était qu'il était devenu totalement obsédé par son corps. Son esprit le tourmentait à l'aide de ses souvenirs. La sensation de ses boucles duveteuses contre son menton et son cou, sa cuisse coincé entre les siennes, ses seins incroyablement doux pressés contre son bras.

Ses seins. Ron pouvait honnêtement dire, que par le passé il était parvenu à passer très peu de temps à penser au seins d'Hermione. D'accord ça lui avait peu être demandé un effort monumental mais là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était que maintenant il était obsédé par eux, il essayait constamment de détacher son regard d'eux. Sa main rêvait de les toucher.

Ce qui était génial. Hermione allait le tuer et Ron l'aurait mérité. Il se comportait avec sa meilleure amie comme un animal en rut.

Mais ce qui le touchait le plus, c'était qu'elle ne le traitait pas comme cela…comme un animal. La nuit dernière, elle avait été chaude, accueillante, merveilleuse et incroyablement clémente. Il ne la méritait pas, Hermione devrait être folle de rage contre lui, pas gentiment inquiète.

Pourtant il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle paraissait plus…timide peut-être, embarrassée, un peu triste même. Harry avait t-il raison? Pensait t-elle que la toucher le rendait malade? Qu'il la trouvait repoussante? Ron avait du mal à croire qu'une fille aussi intelligente qu'Hermione puisse penser ça. L'idée était risible, peut-être était ce toute cette folie qui s'était abattu sur eux ses derniers jours mais il ne pouvait imaginer une personne plus belle qu'elle.

Ses yeux parcoururent sa silhouette. Hermione était assise avec Ginny, parlant en privé près de la fenêtre. Elle portait un simple t-shirt moldu avec un jean qui montrait la moindre de ses courbes fabuleuses, la courbure de son épaules, la rondeur de ses seins, la bas de son ventre qui apparaissait sous…

« Ron, mon vieux, tu te réveilles? »

« Heu? » Il rougit et détourna la tête pour regarder Seamus qui lui adressait la parole. Dean, Neville et plusieurs quatrième et sixième années l'observaient tous avec attention. Merde. Avaient t-ils remarqué qu'il matait Hermione? Ron se rendit compte qu'il avait une bierraubeure en main et en pris une longue gorgée pour se clamer.

« Je me demandait juste si tu allais nous raconter comme tu t'es fait toutes ses super cicatrices, » Répéta Seamus avidement.

Putain, est ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait une once de sensibilité. Pourquoi aurait t-il voulu parler de ça? « Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, j'étais ensorcelé alors… Neville connaît mieux toute l'histoire. »

Neville rougit. « Raconte leur toi Ron, tu racontes des histoires géniales. »

C'était vrai, Ron adorait raconter une bonne aventure, il aimait la sensation d'avoir tout les yeux posés sur lui, attendant impatiemment son prochain mot. Il avait appris à être un excellent narrateur avec le temps, sachant retarder les moments les plus excitants.

« Nan, » il secoua la tête. « Va y. Tu raconteras ça mieux. » L'encouragea t-il.

Il fut infiniment reconnaissant à Neville qui commença à raconter avec hésitation leur histoire, détournant ainsi tout les regards de Ron. Il espérait juste que son ami aurait le bon sens de laisser de côté la plupart des détails.

Maintenant où en était t-il? Ah oui, il allait se plonger dans fantasme incroyablement inapproprié sur sa meilleure amie. Ron allait imaginer ce que ça aurait été d'avoir embrasser Hermione la veille en repoussant la sensation embêtante qui lui répétait sans cesse que ça aurait été mal, à la place…

Ron se serait penché juste un peu plus en avant. Ils avaient été si proche, il pouvait toujours sentir ses seins merveilleux contre lui. Il aurait eu juste besoin de baisser la tête de quelques centimètres. Au début, il aurait juste effleuré ses lèvres des siennes, puis il se serait reculé pour rencontrer on regard et être sur que tout allait bien. Et à la place de la répulsion qu'il craignait y voir, ses grand yeux marrons aurait été chaud, accueillent et pleins de désirs. Pour lui.

Ensuite Hermione aurait glisser ses petites mains dans ses cheveux pour l'approcher d'elle. Cette fois ci elle lui aurait rendu son baiser, ses douces lèvres suçant, mordant…Aurait t-elle ouvert les lèvres pour lui? Lui aurait t-elle laissé goûter sa bouche? Aurait t-elle laissé Ron la toucher? Caresser ses seins qu'il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit.

La réponse à toutes ses questions était évidente. Non, non, elle l'aurait pas laissé la toucher et l'embrasser de cette façon. Et si elle le faisait, alors elle n'aurait pas du, parce qu'elle ne méritait pas un rapide pelotage et si il y avait plus…comme une relation…

Merde, avoir une relation avec Hermione. Cette simple pensée lui coupait le souffle. Était-ce ce qu'il voulait? C'était terrifiant, trop intense. Il ne pensait pas être assez mur pour ce genre de relation. Surtout pas avec Hermione.

Il finirait juste par la décevoir. Comment pourrait t-il en être autrement? Et après ça, il la perdrait et la seule chose dont Ron était certain était qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il s'enfonça profondément dans son fauteuil, maintenant il était déprimé.

Et où donc était Harry? Il aurait pu au moins apparaître à une fête donnée en l'honneur de ses deux meilleurs amis.

L'histoire de Neville lui parvint enfin, heureusement il laissait de côté les détails mais cela restait toujours une aventure foutument maussade. Au plus Ron écoutait au plus il était convaincu que cette histoire allait le rendre fou, il combattait déjà pour rester sensé.

Deux silhouette traversant l'entrée de la salle commune attira son regard. Ron soupira de soulagement. « Eh, Neville, je crois que ça suffit maintenant. » Ron fit un geste en direction d'Harry et de sa cousine. Neville rougit comprenant la situation, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire.

Ron observa Harry, il paraissait contrarié et un peu ailleurs, sa cousine désigna Ron et l'agrippa pour le traîner jusqu'à lui. Elle le poussa dans le fauteuil face à lui. Enlevant ses chaussures, elle grimpa aussi dans le fauteuil en s'installant derrière lui, Harry paraissait reconnaissant qu'elle prenne les choses en mains.

« Désole, nous sommes en retard, » dit Adrianna. Elle tapota l'épaule d'Harry pour qu'il s'excuse lui aussi. Il n'en fit rien.

À la place Harry demanda. « Qu'est ce que font Hermione et Ginny? » Ron haussa les épaules, elles partageait certainement la plus grande humiliation de sa vie en essayant de déterminer à quel point il était idiot. « Des trucs de fille? »

Harry lui dédia un regard compatissant et Ron fut heureux qu'il se soit enfin montré. Surtout depuis…oh merde, les filles venaient par ici. Maintenant qu'était t-il sensé faire?

Ginny prit place à côté d'Harry sur le fauteuil et…Hermione se pressa contre Ron. Merde, oh putain.

Elle se penchait en avant pour demander à Harry comment il allait…ou autre chose. Ron avait perdu toute forme de langage et apparemment il ne les comprenait plus non plus. La jambe d'Hermione était collé à la sienne, comme elle l'avait été des centaines de fois, mais maintenant…maintenant la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer c'était la sensation merveilleuse qui irradiait à l'endroit même où ils se touchaient.

Elle le touchait. Hermione le touchait. Ron aurait du savoir que quelque chose comme ça allait se produire, il aurait du écouter son instinct qui lui disait d'éviter tout contact. Maintenant le barrage était ouvert et elle le rendait fou.

Un bruyant: « Whoa! » ramena Ron à la réalité. Il essaya de s'éloigner d'Hermione pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de place pour bouger, quand il jeta un coup d'œil à son visage, il regretta instantanément son mouvement. Il l'avait blessé, il l'avait insulté. Comme pouvait t-il lui faire comprendre qui mourait d'envie de la toucher tout en détestant ça? Lui même ne comprenait pas, c'était vraiment stupide.

« Euh… » hésita Ron, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Il regarda les griffondors autour de lui. Quelque chose venait t-il de se passer? « Euh, qu'est ce qui se passe? »

Le visage d'Hermione passa de la tristesse à l'inquiétude. « Adrianna vient juste…Tout va bien Ron? On dirait que tu es ailleurs? »

Ailleurs? Il était juste dans ses pensées. Pourquoi s'approchait t-elle? Il commença à respirer plus vite. Oh, mon dieu, Hermione touchait son front vérifiant qu'il n'ai pas de fièvre. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça quand c'était ça mère qui faisait le même geste. Ça n'avait jamais brûlé. Peut-être qu'il délirait, ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

« Je vais bien. » dit Ron en s'étranglant, il essayait de ne pas s'éloigner d'elle tout y étant parfaitement incapable.

Heureusement, Hermione fut distraite détournant la douloureuse intensité de son regard de lui. Ron essaya de suivre les actions qui se déroulait autour de lui. À travers le brouillard, il réalisa que Seamus avait une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Devant Hermione? Mais était t-il stupide? Même Ron n'était pas aussi stupide. Ou courageux.

« Seamus Finnigan qu'est ce que tu crois faire avec ça? » demanda Hermione. La colère irradiait d'elle. Merde, elle était bonne quand elle était furieuse.

Seamus fronça les sourcils, serrant la bouteille contre lui. Maintenant il réalisait son erreur. Un peu tard, Hermione allait l'écorcher vif. « Boire. M'amuser. » répliqua l'irlandais sur la défensive. Ron aurait secoué la tête s'il en avait eu l'énergie. Si stupide.

« Plus maintenant. Donne moi ça! » Hermione tendit la main et tapant du pied, elle ressemblait à Mcgonagall. Elle était adorable. Ron, avait t-il des goûts étranges? Il grimaça.

« Pourquoi? » discuta Seamus, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément. Peut-être était t-il juste saoul, Ron n'avait jamais vu son ami se comporter de façon si imprudente. L'irlandais leva la bouteille assez haut pour qu'Hermione du haut de son mêtre cinquante ne pouvait pas atteindre. Ne réalisait t-il pas qu'elle pouvait toujours lui lancer un sort?

« Tu vas me la donner parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je te rappelle que je suis une préfète et que tu passeras tes trois dernières nuit à l'école en retenu. »

Ah, c'était l'angle d'attaque qu'Hermione avait choisit, Ron aurait préféré qu'elle le frappe ou l'ensorcèle, c'était bien plus sexy. Mon dieu, il était un pervers.

Seamus grommela et lui claqua la bouteille dans la main. « Tu es juste une foutu prude, Hermione. »

Ouch! Maintenant il allait sérieusement être ensorcelé…ou tapé. Mais Hermione ne fit rien, elle garda son calme avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

« Hey, où est ce que tu emmènes ça? » demanda Seamus. Apparemment il n'apprendrait jamais rien.

Ron espérait qu'il l'exaspérerait. Il avait envie d'une confrontation mais il n'avait pas la force de la provoquer lui même. En plus la simple idée qu'Hermione soit en colère contre lui en ce moment le rendait malade.

« Pour la vider dans les toilettes des filles, » répondit Hermione avec distinction avant de s'éloigner, comme si elle acceptait son image de prude et l'affichait fièrement. Ron remarqua la façon dont ses hanches se balançaient alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. Il était fou de désir pour une prude…strict, polie, parfaite. Ça ne l'excitait que plus.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » protesta Seamus en colère.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien, ce n'était pas vraiment très intelligent de sortir ça devant. »

Dean s'en mêla. « Tu sais comment elle est mon vieux. »

« Ouais, une vieille prude, un glaçon frigide, une coincée. Elle ne serait pas ce que c'est que passer du bon temps même si ça lui rentrait dans le cul. »

Ron ressentit une étrange combinaison de colère, d'indignation et d'embarrassement. Hermione était très stricte mais Seamus allait trop loin elle était tout sauf froide. Merde, si il la défendait devineraient t-ils tous ce qu'il ressentait pour elle? Mais que ressentait t-il pour elle?

Mais Seamus était partit dans sa tirade, « Vous imaginez quelqu'un voulant l'embrasser? Se serrer comme coller ses lèvre à un glaçon! »

Ça suffisait pour Ron maintenant il allait pouvoir casser la gueule de cet imbécile. De la glace mon cul…

Adrianna se mit à rire. « Tu plaisantes, oui? Hermione? » La confusion et la curiosité obligea Ron à regarder l'empathe.

« Elle est assez collet monté, » dit Harry à sa cousine. Défendait t-il Hermione ou Seamus? Adrianna le regarda comme si il avait perdu l'esprit.

« C'est juste, » intervint Neville pour essayer d'expliquer. « Elle n'est pas comme les autres filles. Elle n'est pas passionné… »

Le fou rire d'Adrianna résonna dans la salle. « Pas passionnée? De quoi parles tu? Depuis combien de temps tu la connais? Tu l'a rencontré au moins? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, s'attendant à ce que la sœur de Ron soit d'accord avec elle.

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Ils ne comprennent pas. Ce ne sont que des garçons. » Comme si ça expliquait tout. Ron aurait t-il du se sentir insulté.

Adrianna glissa de son perchoir sur le fauteuil et s'assit entre Harry et Ginny. Elle se frotta le front, secouant la tête de frustration. « Ok, je vais vous donner les garçons un minuscule, mais indispensable conseil sur les femmes et la passion. »

Tout les garçons à portée de voix s'approchèrent pour mieux entendre. Ginny grogna de dégoût et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège pour s'éloigner d'eux.

« La passion est la capacité à ressentir des émotions intenses, » commença Adrianna comme si elle allait dévoiler le secret de l'existence. « Quand quelqu'un est passionné par quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre, par exemple un garçon, elle focalise toute son énergie sur lui. Cette petite scène avec Hermione, ça c'était de la passion. »

Les garçons Griffondors paraissait septique, mais Ron eut l'image soudaine d'Hermione le plaquant contre un mur, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue explorant sa bouche…

« Seamus, tu as vu cette étincelle, ce feu dans ses yeux quand elle t'a demandé ton Whisky pur feu? Ce feu est dans son âme juste sous la surface. »

Ron reprit le dessus sur la Hermione de son fantasme et la souleva contre le mur alors qu'il déchirait sa chemise. Sa peau le brûlait.

« Cette intensité qu'elle utilise pour être préfète ou avoir de bonne note, ça c'est de la passion. »

Il l'imagina l'étudiant comme l'un de ses livres. Elle retirerait chaque vêtement doucement, l'examinant, parcourant son corps avec révérence.

« C'est aussi le genre de fille qui sais penser par elle même. Elle ne respecte scrupuleusement que les règles qu'elle croit juste, envoyant aux pâquerettes tout le reste. »

La scène changea, Ron et Hermione était dans la classe de métamorphose, elle portait seulement une petite culotte, assise sur un bureau, l'embrassant, s'agrippant à lui vigoureusement. Oh mon dieu.

« Vous avez vraiment besoin d'apprendre à voir plus loin que les apparences. »

Dans son fantasme, Ron s'imaginait retirer la culotte d'Hermione avec ses dents mais fut interrompu par un mouvement précipité de la foule autour de lui. Il leva la tête pour voir Hermione descendre les escaliers assez suspicieuse. Six garçons la détaillèrent d'un œil nouveau, seul Harry avait la délicatesse de ne pas baver. La main de Ron vola jusqu'à son visage. Bavait t-il?

« C'est ton sac Ron, non? »

Il se tournant doucement, réalisant qu'Adrianna s'adressait à lui. Ron la fixa confus alors qu'elle plaçait la sac qu'il avait ramener de l'infirmerie sur ses genoux. Elle détourna ensuite son attention de lui comme si de rien n'était.

Il rougit encore plus quand il comprit enfin. Elle savait, elle avait lu ses pensées…Ron serra le sac contre lui pour cacher la preuve de son excitation au reste de la pièce. C'était juste à temps car Hermione était accroupie devant lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Oh mon dieu.

« Ron, tu es sur que tout va bien? Tes yeux sont brillant et fiévreux. Tu es malade? » Elle entoura sa tête de ses deux mains, c'était si bon. « Tu es chaud…et mouillé. »

Moite? Une Hermione moite…Il était malade. Un malade et un pervers.

« Ron tu devrais monter et te reposer. Tu as trop d'excitation pour une matinée, » lui dit Adrianna d'un voix autoritaire, détournant son attention d'Hermione.

Il acquiesça soulagé et se remit sur ses pied. Ron n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots, alors il se contenta de grogner à Hermione en passant devant elle pour arriver jusqu'au escalier. Il fit attention de laisser le sac devant lui.

À mis chemin, il regarda en arrière et vit Hermione qu l'observait inquiète. Il eut un flash-back du fantasme de la classe et il se remit à gravir les marches encore plus vite. Ce dont Ron avait besoin c'était un douche…une douche très très froide

Hermione s'appuya contre le fenêtre de la salle commune. Elle était là depuis le début de la fête, fête qui était censé être donné en son honneur. Mais plutôt que de s'amuser elle écoutait Ginny lui transmettre les informations qu'elle avait recueillit sur Adrianna la veille.

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sans son consentement sur la silhouette de Ron au bout de la pièce, affalé dans un fauteuil confortable, entouré de Griffondors dynamique.

« Il te regarde tu sais. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Ginny, sourit coupable et fit non de la tête. « Non, il ne fait que regarder dans le vide. » Elle le regarda à nouveau a peu près sure qu'il ne la voyait pas vraiment. « En fait il a l'air un peu sonné, j'espère qu'il va bien. Il a eut les yeux vitreux toute la journée. »

« Sonné de désir pour toi, » déclara Ginny mélodramatiquement, avant de glousser devant l'inconfort d'Hermione. « Non mais sérieusement, il te mate depuis tout à l'heure. »

Hermione avait vraiment besoin que Ginny arrête de lui donner de faux espoir. Son cœur se brisait à chaque fois, Ron avait été distant et distrait depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillé ensemble ce matin. Il avait vivement rougit et bégayé lorsqu'elle s'était réveillé en murmurant des excuses et en se précipitant dans son propre lit avant que Madame Pomfrech n'arrive. Il n'en n'avait plus parler depuis, en fait il n'avait plus dit grand chose depuis. En tout cas pas à elle.

Ce n'était pas bon signe. En le regardant à présent, Hermione s'inquiétait qu'il soit vraiment perturbé par le fait qu'ils avaient dormis ensemble…enfin, dormis dans le même lit en tout cas.

Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle avait profité de lui ou peut-être que l'idée d'être si intime avec elle l'avait horrifié. C'était ça ou son état de santé empirait. Hermione ignorait qu'elle possibilité la perturbait le plus, en fait elle le savait et elle n'aimait pas le genre de personne que cela faisait d'elle.

Désespérée de trouver une distraction, Hermione demanda, « Alors, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Rogue? »

« Susceptible? » Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, Hermione se demandait si elle serait si nonchalante si elle se rendait compte à quel point cette situation était déprimante. « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le demander à Adrianna, elle est partie pour chercher Harry. Tu pourras lui demander toi même. Elle est parti courir ce matin et elle a promis de ramener Harry avec elle à la fête, en fait elle a dit qu'elle le ramènerais par «la peau du cul » si il le fallait. » Ginny finit sa phrase par une excellente imitation de l'accent américain d'Adrianna et éclata de rire.

Hermione esquissa un sourire distrait en observant les alentours. Pour une fois elle parvint à ne pas s'attarder sur l'objet de son affection. La fête durait maintenant depuis un bon bout de temps, Adrianna n'avait pas vraiment fait du bon travail pour l'amener Elle pensa à quel point Ron devait être déçu de l'absence de son meilleur ami. « était t-elle la mieux placé pour faire ça? »

« Hermione, » dit Ginny le visage triste mais résolu, « Elle est la seule qui peux le trouver ses derniers temps. Sans parler de lui faire faire quoique se soit. »

La plus vieille fille fronça les sourcils. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait entendre. « Ses derniers temps? Elle n'est là que depuis trois jours. »

Toute cette histoire Adrianna devenait incontrôlable, Harry était bien trop vulnérable. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Hermione allait devoir oublié un instant le garçon avec qui elle avait partagé son lit la nuit dernière…Oh, mais il sentait si bon ce matin…bon, il fallait revenir à des problèmes plus important. Si elle ne faisait rien très bientôt…Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce que cette empathe pouvait faire à Harry.

« Ouais je sais. Elle a intérêt à être honnête ou alors je la maudirai personnellement. » Ginny sourit insolemment mais Hermione savait que la peur n'était pas bien loin de la surface.

« Oh, merci mon dieu. » Hermione posa sa main sur le genoux de Ginny. « Ils arrivent. » Elle regarda Adrianna guider Harry à travers la pièce jusqu'au canapé où était assis Ron. Harry avait l'air déprimé et pale…mince. « Tu l'as pas du tout vu dans la grande salle? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Je l'y ai traîné hier matin, pas qu'il ai mangé beaucoup. Sinon, non. Je ne l'ai vu parlé avec personne à part nous…et Adrianna. »

Adrianna s'était perché juste derrière Harry sur le dos du canapé. Cela semblait très détendu et cool, mais Hermione savait que de cette place elle pouvait voir toute la pièce. Elle portait ce qui semblait être un pyjama blanc et ses cheveux étaient remonté en une longue queue de cheval. Elle paraissait revenir d'un court de yoga, mais au yeux d'Hermione elle ressemblait plus à un garde du corps samouraï.

« Allez, on y va. » Hermione et son ami se faufilèrent parmi la foule pour atteindre l'endroit où les autres étaient assis. Ginny prit place près d'Harry comme pour le protéger de son garde du corps, si Hermione la connaissait un tant soit peu.

Il y avait pleins de place dans l'énorme fauteuil de Ron. Repoussant au loin ses hésitation, Hermione se glissa à ses côtés. Elle était déterminé à agir normalement. Elle ne devait pas être de mauvaise humeur envers Ron, il n'en serait que plus suspicieux. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était qu'il réalise à quel point il lui plaisait et à quel point ça la blessé que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque.

Elle s'assit collé à lui, comme elle l'avait déjà fait une centaine de fois avant. Pourquoi cela paraissait t-il si différent? Hermione avala difficilement sa salive et se força à se concentrer sur Harry.

« Tout va bien, Harry? » demanda t'elle sincèrement.

Harry sembla paniqué et murmura, « Euh…ça va. »

Hermione reconnu immédiatement son erreur. Heureusement, Ginny aussi et elle offrit aussitôt une distraction en demandant. « Tu veux une bierraubeurre? »

Elle se penchait déjà vers la table pour essayer de trouver une bouteille pleine. Hermione était reconnaissante de la capacité qu'avait les Weasley pour la subtilité et la diplomatie car c'était quelque chose dont elle manquait souvent. Que ferait t-elle sans Ron qui l'empêchait de foncer la tête la première dans n'importe quoi?

« Pas de chance mon vieux. » Seamus prit une des bouteilles sur la table. « C'est la dernière. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, arrachant la bouteille de sa main et disant avec une gentillesse exagérée, « C'est si gentil de l'avoir gardé pour nous. »

« Hey, rends moi ça. » Seamus plongea pour la récupérer alors que Ginny l'éloignait de lui.

« Pas de problème. » Adrianna prit la bouteille de la main de Ginny. « _Entire Bachetta_. » Elle claqua des doigts et dans son autres mains apparut sa baguette. Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra. Venait t-elle juste de faire apparaître une baguette? Sans baguette?

« Qui êtes vous? » demanda Dean, émerveillée.

C'était la question du jour. Harry fit les présentations alors qu'Hermione observait avec attention Adrianna. La sorcière plaça la bouteille sur la table et fit un signe avec sa baguette, « _Duplisis_, » Son estomac se serra alors qu'elle regardait la bouteille se dédoubler et se dédoubler encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai seize bouteilles sur la table.

« Whoa! » s'exclama Seamus, prenant une bouteille pour la goûter. « C'est bon. »

« Pareil que l'original, » dit Adrianna comme si ils devaient tous le savoir. Comme si c'était la magie la plus facile au monde.

Hermione sentit Ron sursauter et s'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait poignardé. Était t-elle si repoussante?

« Um, qu'est ce qui se passe? » demanda t-il en regardant autour de lui. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ron était rouge, il ne devait pas se sentir bien.

« Adrianna vient juste…tout va bien, Ron? Tu as l'air ailleurs? » L'inquiétude surmonta l'auto-préservation et elle plaça une main sur son front. Il avait chaud.

Ron s'éloigna brusquement, faisant regretter à Hermione son impulsion. « Je vais bien, » la coupa t-il.

Il n'allait pas bien. Il n'avait pas intérêt à laisser son malaise que provoquait son attirance pour lui affecter sa santé. Hermione s'apprêta à lui dire quand son attention fut attiré par Seamus qui sortit une bouteille de…

Whisky pur feu. _Whisky pur feu_. Que croyait t-il faire? Et juste devant elle et Ron. À leur fête. Personne n'avait t-il donc de respect pour leur poste de préfets?

« Hey, tu peux pas dédoubler ça pour moi? » demanda Seamus à Adrianna.

« Et quel age as tu? » ria l'empathe.

Hermione n'allait pas laisser cette femme arranger ce problème. C'était son boulot. « Seamus Finnigan, qu'est ce que tu crois faire avec ça? » demanda t-elle.

L'arrogant abrutis reprit la bouteille. « Boire. M'amuser. »

Comme si il était le seul à savoir s'amuser, Hermione savait comment s'amuser. Parfois. À sa façon. « Plus maintenant. Donne moi ça! » Elle tendit la main.

« Pourquoi? » Seamus la leva bien haut pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

C'était une ruse mesquine utiliser sa taille contre elle. Pensait t-il qu'elle allait sauter comme une idiote pour l'atteindre? Hermione allait lui botter le cul assez fort pour le renvoyer en Ireland si il n'arrêtait pas. Aussi peu amusant que se soit, elle prenait son rôle de préfet très au sérieux. « Tu vas ma la donner, parce que je suis une préfète et que si tu ne le fais pas, tu passeras tes trois dernières nuits à l'école en retenue. »

Seamus claqua rageusement la bouteille dans sa main. « Tu n'es qu'une foutue prude Hermione. »

Prude!Prude! Elle n'était pas…Elle…Hermione se détourna la tête haute et partit en direction des escalier avant de perdre son sang froid et de lui jeter un sort. Ça ou avant qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Elle espérait que Ron n'écoutait pas tout ça, de toute façon, il devait probablement être d'accord avec lui. En tout cas, il ne la défendait pas.

« Hey, où tu emmènes ça? » cria Seamus après elle.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle montait pour _se saouler_, que pensait t-il qu'elle allait faire? Il ne pouvait pas être idiot à ce point? « La vider dans les toilettes des fille. »

Elle bouillonnait alors qu'elle pénétra dans le dortoir des fille. Mais même en essayant de se concentrer sur sa colère, la douleur revenait toujours. C'était ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle, ils pensaient qu'elle était prude, pas très différente d'un professeur, à peine une fille. Incapable de profiter de la vie.

Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire d'elle sa petite amie? Ils pensaient tous qu'elle ne ferrait rien d'autre que les embêter et les contrôler. Hermione voulait un baiser autant que n'importe qui d'autre, bien qu'à la vitesse où ça allait elle n'allait jamais en avoir un.

Hermione s'arrêta à l'entrée da la salle de bain des fille et regarda la bouteille dans sa main. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour d'elle involontairement. Elle avait l'envie subite et effrayante de boire, c'était absurde. Ce la voudrait dire oublier tout ce qu'être préfet signifiait pour elle juste à cause de quelque chose qu'avait dit Seamus Finnigan. Pensait t-elle réellement que Ron l'aimerait plus si elle faisait ça?

D'un autre côté, se n'était pas parce qu'elle était préfète et qu'il n'était pas permis de boire dans le dortoir que ça voulait dire…que ça n'était jamais permis. Hermione n'était pas une préfère pendant l'été par exemple, elle était aussi curieuse que n'importe qui. Elle voulait s'amuser, elle pouvait même être aventureuse quand elle le voulait. Parfois.

Se sentant libérée et assez fière d'elle même, Hermione retourna dans son dortoir, ensorcela la bouteille pour qu'elle ressemble à un carnet de note et la cacha au fond de son coffre. Juste à côté de son planificateur de tâche. Prends ça Seamus Finnigan! Pas qu'il saurait un jour qu'elle était là, peu importe, elle se sentait mieux.

Sa confiance en soi s'ébranla quand elle descendit les marches qui menait à la salle commune et sentit tout les regards se poser sur elle. Enfin pas tous…seulement le groupe réunit autour de Ron et d'Harry. Ils avaient clairement parlé d'elle. Hermione grinça des dents en imaginant les choses qu'ils avaient pu raconter.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration déterminée à ne laisser voir à personne son émotion. Le menton levé, Hermione continua son chemin jusqu'au pieds de l'escalier, prude ou non, au moins elle avait sa dignité. Les garçons se dispersèrent essayant futilement de faire croire qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de papoter comme de vieilles commères en train de se moquer d'elle.

Hermione put mieux voir Ron, il était absolument affreux. Maintenant, elle était vraiment inquiète. C'était certainement une réaction aux cerveaux, Madame Pomfresh n'aurait pas du lui permettre de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Ron ne paraissait même pas la voir quand elle s'approcha de lui. C'était plus qu'un peu d'embarras, elle s'accroupit face à lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses prunelles habituellement d'un bleu brillant paraissaient assombries. « Ron, tu es sur que tout va bien? Tes yeux sont brillant et fiévreux. Tu es malade? »

Hermione entoura son visage de ses mains, ça n'allait pas. « Tu es chaud…et moite. » Elle devait le ramener à l'infirmerie, les cerveaux pouvaient avoir déréglé son métabolisme ou ils…

Adrianna se mit à parler avant qu'elle ne puisse placer un mot. « Ron, tu devrais monter et te reposer. Tu as eu trop d'excitation pour une matinée. »

Hermione se tendit de fureur. Comment osait t-elle! Cette…cette…enquiquineuse! Contrôler Harry était une chose, mais Ron. Ron était à elle. Avant qu'Hermione puisse dire à Adrianna exactement ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec son inquiétude inappropriée, Ron acquiesçait et la repoussaient en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Elle le regarda la bouche ouverte monter les escaliers. Mon dieu, Hermione détestait l'empathe. C'était ses affaires, Ron pouvait être sérieusement, mortellement malade. « Je devrais monter pour voir si il va bien. » dit t-elle en se levant.

Et elle eut l'audace de dire. « Il a juste besoin de se reposer, » Adrianna n'était pas du tout inquiète.

Et bien, Hermione elle l'était. « Il faut… »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, » dit la sorcière qui ne savait pas garder son nez hors des affaires de autres. Mais Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait du lire les émotions de Ron, elle savait qu'il était dégoûté par elle et qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner.

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout, » déclara Adrianna calmement.

Maintenant elle répondait aux pensées d'Hermione ce qui acheva de l'énerver. Un feu nouveau brillait dans les yeux de l'adolescente qu'elle fixa sur Adrianna. « Qui pensez vous… »

« Mince alors, » l'interrompit Harry, surpris. « Tu as raison. »

Adrianna eut l'impertinence de sourire. « Bien sur que j'ai raison. »

Hermione entendit Ginny qui essayait de couvrir un gloussement, elle se tourna vers elle,

« Quoi? » demanda t-elle.

Ginny ne cilla pas. « Oh, rien. Ce n'est rien. » elle mentait, Hermione en était certaine. Elle n'essayait même pas de le cacher avec ce petit sourire en coin narquois.

« Vous parliez de moi. » la coupa Hermione. Elle ne faisait que citer un fait. Elle posa son regard brûlant sur Harry qui gigota et secoua la tête rapidement. Adrianna se contente d'hausser les épaules. Tout ceux qui restait dans leur voisinage s'éloignèrent.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Avec précaution elle réunit la douleur, l'inquiétude et le désespoir pour les transformer en une magnifique colère. Elle regarda tout à tour ses deux amis essayant de décider comment elle allait commencé sa tirade.

Un bruit strident détourna l'attention de tous vers le poigné d'Adrianna. La jeune femme remonta sa manche pour révéler un bracelet décorée de lourds médaillons. L'un de ses médaillons tourbillonnait follement, cognant les autres talismans. L'empathe était très sérieuse quand elle attrapa ce médaillon pour l'examiner de plus près, finalement elle le frotta pour qu'il arrête de bouger.

Adrianna leva la tête vers Harry. « C'est le MIA. Il faut que je m'occupe de ça. » Elle plaça une main sur son épaule en passant devant lui. Harry paraissait paniqué à l'idée de son départ alors elle s'arrêta. « Vous devriez prendre l'air tout les trois. C'est affreusement…bondé ici. » Elle posa son regard sur Hermione. « Je suis sure que Ron apprécierait une visite après qu'il se soit reposé. »

Cette femme ne connaissait aucune limite, si elle pensait qu'elle pouvait ordonner à Hermione de…

Mais remarquant l'expression soulagée d'Harry, Ginny avait déjà accepté. « Bien sur, c'est super, n'est ce pas Harry? » Il hocha la tête pleins de gratitude.

« Bien. » acquiesça sa cousine, en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la grosse dame.  
Hermione la regarda partir, une nausée montant en elle. Elle n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas cette femme. Peu importe, le nombre de livres qu'elle possédait.

Ron était assis sur le sol froid et dur, serrant contre lui le corps sans vie d'Hermione. Il se força à ouvrir la bouche pour hurler, à la place il prit une profonde inspiration. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, à la place des couloirs ténébreux du département des mystères, Ron vit le velours pourpre des draps qui entourait son lit. Cela aurait du le réconforter.

Mais même si ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron se réveille avec l'image du cadavre d'Hermione en tête, c'était la première qu'il ne pouvait pas se retourner et la toucher. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que ses draps froids, la lumière argentée de la lune et les silhouettes immobile de ses camarades de chambre juste derrière les rideaux.

Ron s'assit, ayant besoin de mettre de la distance entre lui et le sommeil qui lui avait amener le cauchemar. Il se frotta le visage de ses mains, il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de la toucher, il devait savoir si elle allait bien. Il en avait besoin maintenant. Putain!

Pourtant quand Hermione était avec lui, Ron ne pouvait pas le supporter, il ne pouvait se concentrer, penser. En moins de deux jours il était passé de moyennement préoccupé à complètement obsédé. Elle remplissait la moindre de ses pensées la journée…enfin, pas juste la journée.

Il n'était même plus raisonnable à présent. On pourrait l'enfermer à la fin de l'été, il serait devenu fou à force de ne plus la voir.

Ron se demanda si il y avait un moyen de la faire venir jusqu'à son dortoir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait courir jusqu'à la volière et envoyer un message qui lui dirait de le rejoindre dans la salle commune…

Urg! Il perdait la tête. La rencontrer en bas? Il ne pouvait même plus être seul avec elle. Si il rencontrait en bas alors elle portrait une fine chemise de nuit et ses cheveux seraient tout décoiffés parce qu'elle serait juste sortie du lit…Et Ron ferait quelque chose de stupide. Il serait obligé de la toucher et il ne serait pas capable de s'arrêter et puis…Et puis, il ruinerait tout.

Tout comme il avait presque tout ruiné aujourd'hui…hier. Quelle heure était t-il exactement?

Après qu'il ai quitté la salle commune, Ron avait prit une douche froide, mais le froid n'avait pas suffit à le détendre. En fin de compte, il avait abandonné et il s'était offert un petit plaisir solitaire.

Enfin pas juste une petit plaisir. Imaginer sa meilleure amie nue et mouillée, appuyée contre le mur de la douche, Ron n'avait jamais eu un orgasme aussi fort. Il était officiellement un pervers.

Pourtant quant il retourna dans on dortoir et qu'il s'allongea sur son lit, Ron se sentait à nouveau cohérent. Ces pensées étaient claires, Il s'était jeté sur son lit et avait sortit cet excellent livre sur les massacres. Il avait été si soulagé de sortir de sa tête toute pensée concernant Hermione grâce aux histoires sanglantes.

Cela marchait parfaitement jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte pour être sure qu'il aille bien. Pourquoi fallait t-il qu'elle s'inquiète autant? Ne savait t-elle pas qu'elle le rendait fou?

Hermione s'était assise sur le bord de son lit, son foutu lit. Foyer de tout ses fantasmes, ses fantasmes cochons…Elle paraissait si innocente, si inquiète et si foutument belle que Ron n'avait pas pu le supporter. Il savait qu'il devait la toucher. Il savait qu'il allait l'attirer dans son lit, la plaqué contre le matelas comme un animal et écraser ses lèvres avec les siennes et…

Il avait sauté du lit comme si il était en feu. Ron vit qu'elle était confuse et blessée, il essaya de se couvrir en prétendant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais, il lui avait même demandé de venir avec lui à l'extérieur. Tout cela n'avait aucune importance, la douleur dans ses yeux chocolatées n'avait pas diminué.

Mais qu'aurait t-il pu faire d'autre? Ron n'avait pas le choix. Il devait la faire sortir d'ici, l'amener loin de l'endroit où il dormait, rêvait, se branlait! Ils avaient besoin de compagnie pour l'amour de dieu. Si elle ne voulait pas être ravagée, ils avaient besoin d'une barrière.

Si elle ne voulait pas…c'était là le problème. Cette souffrance sur son visage. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle voulait de lui. Peut être pas qu'il la ravage, mais peut-être qu'il l'embrasse. Bon sang. Et si elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse? Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il le devrait? Et même si elle voulait de lui maintenant, combien de temps cela durerait t-il? Où cela mènerait t-il?

Sans arrêt les questions flottaient dans sa tête, une pensée en entraînant une autre. La confusion était la seule chose qu'il ressentait et qui avait le moindre sens. En fin de compte, tout ce qu'il sentait était la peur, la peur d'être seul et misérable, séparé d'Hermione pour toujours.

Alors il était impossible d'essayer de voir Hermione, Ron était coincé dans son lit oppressant, ses pensées courrant dans son esprit, sachant qu'une fois qu'il retomberait endormi, les cauchemars reviendraient. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter, Ron suffoquait dans sa prison de velours.

Avec plus d'énergie que quiconque puisse avoir si tôt le matin, il grimpa hors de son lit, prévoyant de reprendre une douche. Cela l'avait calmé dans l'après-midi. Ron se demandait ce que croirait sa mère quant il rentrerait à la maison et commencerait à prendre une douche toutes les heures. Elle exploserait avant la fin de l 'été.

Il émergea de derrière ses rideaux, s'attendant à trouver une pièce vide et calme, ses compagnons de chambres endormis tranquillement, n'était pas témoin de la honte de Ron. Il se figea et ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry assit au bord de la fenêtre, ses genoux replié sous lui, son front contre la vitre.

Harry se raidit à sa vue et pendant un moment ils se contentèrent de se fixer, chacun se sentant vulnérable au cœur de la nuit. Il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir pourtant ils l'étaient tout les deux.

Finalement Harry soupira, brisant leur contact visuel. Il reposa son regard sur le parc à l'extérieur. Quand il parla se fut de la voix calme de quelqu'un trop fatigué pour être longtemps embarrassé. « Pourquoi tu es debout, »

Oh, Ron allait au toilette pour se branler en pensant à son amie. Mais pas d'inquiétude, ce n'était pas Harry. Non, c'était son autre ami. Ça ne l'ennuierait pas, si?

Ron déglutit bruyamment. « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Toi? »

Harry sourit amèrement. « Pareil. »

Ron se sentit attiré par la fenêtre et il s'assit le dos contre la vitre, observant le calme de la pièce. L'humiliation s'évanouissait alors qu'il commençait à se sentir réconforté par la présence d'Harry. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas resté uniquement à deux.

Après un long silence, Ron demanda, « des cauchemars? »

Harry rit doucement. « Je n'ai même pas pu aller aussi loin. »

Ron fit écho à son rire vide de vie, il baissa les yeux. « Tu as de la chance. »

Un moment de silence suivit. « Tu rêves de quoi? »

Ron prit une profonde inspiration. Voulait t-il vraiment le dire? « Hermione. »

« Cette histoire de vomis? » demanda Harry, d'un ton bien plus léger.

Il releva la tête et vit un petit sourire sur le visage d'Harry. Ron rougit et sourit en retour mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. « Non, cette histoire d'Avada Kedavra. »

Un court sifflement s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry suivit par le plus long de leur silence. Ron tourna la tête et étudia son ami. La tristesse peignait chaque traits du visages d'Harry. Son meilleurs ami le vit regarder, il rencontra son regard avec une intensité étrange. « Je peux toujours le voir, » dit Harry. Sa voix ayant une dureté surprenante. « Ses lèvres bougeant sans laisser échapper aucun son, puis cet éclair bleu et elle s'est effondrée. Elle est juste tombée sur le sol. J'étais sure qu'elle était morte, l'un des pires moments de ma vie, » Harry chuchota à la fin de sa confession avant de reposer ses yeux sur le parc. « Et je n'ai pas eu une vie géniale pourtant. »

Ron dut fermer les yeux contre l'image qu'Harry venait de créer. Ils se remplirent de larmes, il les refoula se réfugiant plutôt dans la colère. « Pourquoi a t-elle utilisé un foutu _silencio_? »

« Elle… » Harry soupira doucement en secouant la tête. « Il essayait d'appeler les autres mange mort. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'a rendu muet, elle n'essayait pas de bloquer le sort, c'était juste une coïncidence. »

Ron grinça des dents, digérant cette nouvelle information. Il secoua la tête violemment. « Elle aurait du le stupéfixer? »

Harry se remit à rire, l'amertume était encore plus forte. « Elle aurait du le stupéfixer. J'aurai du le stupéfixer. On aurait même pas du être là. » Il s'arrêta essayant de regagner un certain contrôle, il ferma hermétiquement les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit il rencontra le regard de Ron. « Si ça doit être la faute de quelqu'un alors c'est la mienne. »

Ron secoua rapidement la tête, la culpabilité le dévorant. Ils ne devraient pas parler de ça. Bien sur qu'Harry se blâmait pour ce qui était arrivé, Ron n'avait pas voulu empirer les choses.

« Ce n'est pas ta… »

Harry le coupa durement, « Alors c'est la faute de qui? »

« Les mange morts, celui qui a lancé le sort, » dit Ron rapidement, réalisant à quel point s'était vrai uniquement après avoir prononcé ses mots.

Le regard d'Harry se baissa à nouveau. Ron vit sa mâchoire se serrer, vit la honte et la culpabilité devenir rage. Harry acquiesça. « Dolohov. »

Ron en eut le souffle coupé. « C'était lui? »

« Je peux toujours voir son horrible visage déformé. »

La colère consuma Ron, sa présence l'apaisant presque. « Si jamais je mets mes mains sur… » Il s'arrêta alors que la tête d'Harry se tourna vers lui et que leur regard se croisèrent avec une colère intense. En cet instant, leur amitié n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement bref de la tête. Si Ron ne les connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pu juré que les deux amis venaient de faire la promesse de tuer le mangemort à la première occasion.

Après deux heures à regarder le plafond, Hermione s'était déplacée pour s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et regarder le parc de Poudlard. Elle était sidérée de constater qu'après seulement une semaine elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans Ron à ses côtés.

La scène à ses pieds était immobile et ennuyante, laissant son esprit libre de s'attarder sur certaines choses qui feraient mieux d'être laissé de côté. Mais le corps d'Hermione ne la laissait pas oublier, il était inépuisable, il paraissait réclamer le contact de Ron, juste sa main entourant légèrement son poignée pour sentir les battements de son cœur.

Mais la chose qui empêchait réellement Hermione de dormir était la pensé qu'à cet instant même Ron pouvait l'appeler et elle n'était pas là. Elle grimaça en se rappelant l'horreur contenue dans sa voix la nuit dernière. Puis elle rougit en se souvenant de la façon dont il l'avait serré contre lui pour le reste de la nuit. Il était horrible qu'Hermione retire autant de plaisir de cette étreinte alors qu'elle s'avait qu'elle était provoqué par la douleur de Ron.

Pourtant Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir ses instant de réconfort mutuel. C'était les seuls instants où Ron la laissait s'approcher de lui, pendant la journée, il ne supportait pas d'être seul avec elle, il fuyait son contact. Mais la nuit, la nuit Ron était à elle.

Hermione envisageait sérieusement de se faufiler dans on dortoir et puis quoi? Grimper dans son lit? Passer la nuit là? Ça semblait merveilleux.

Bien sur ils ne seraient pas vraiment seul dans la pièce, Hermione imaginait l'expression sur le visage de Seamus. Oh, oui, ses colocataires adoreraient ça. Ron ne serait pas capable de supporter leur taquinerie, et il arrêterait de lui parler. Ou il se ferait renvoyer pour s'être battu. Ou les deux. Probablement les deux.

Non, se faufiler dans son dortoir, aussi tentant que ça puisse paraître, n'était pas une option. En plus, ils seraient chez eux dans moins de trois jours. Pourquoi continuer à nourrir une addiction quand il faudrait apprendre à vivre sans.

Ils seraient séparés pendant des semaines, des mois mêmes. Il n'y aura plus de rendez-vous de minuit…non, pas des rendez-vous, c'était bien trop suggestifs. Pas d'opportunité de réconfort nocturne. Ouais, c'était bien mieux, songea t-elle sarcastique.

L'été. Hermione savait que se serait l'un des plus dur de sa vie. Ils n'avaient même pas parlé de se rendre visite avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être que Ron voulait du temps loin d'elle, elle pourrait passer plus de deux mois sans le voir.

Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir. Même si une part d'elle même était pressé d'être libéré de l'impulsion constante qu'elle avait de s'approcher de Ron, l'idée d'être séparée de lui lui brisait le cœur. Elle était si pathétique.

Hermione soupira, regardant le vide du parc de Poudlard une dernière fois. Il ne servait à rien de s'attarder là dessus plus longtemps. Il n'y avait rien qu'Hermione puisse faire cette nuit. Autant qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'utile.

Elle descendit du bord de la fenêtre et s'approcha de son lit. Hermione ferma les plus lourd rideaux, ceux qui empêchait toutes lumières de passer. Elle sortit sa baguette et le journal de l'empathe de sa cachette et grimpa dans son lit. Hermione plaça sa baguette allumée au dessus du livre, au pied du lit et se mit sur son ventre pour lire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait avant de s'endormir s'était de lire la naissance du premier enfant d'Adrianna Brookfield. Quand elle se réveilla, les rayons du soleil se faufilaient rentre les rideaux. Sa baguette était toujours allumée.

Et le journal avait disparu.


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Of Hearts and Heroes**_

_**Chapitre Neuf**_

Ginny fut réveillée de son agréable sommeil par une voix aigu qui criait son nom. Elle grogna et recouvrit sa tête de son oreiller. Elle sentit des mains secouer ses épaules, elle fit tout son possible pour les ignorer. « Laisse moi tranquille, maman. » marmonna t-elle.

« Ginevra Weasley, Réveille toi tout de suite. » les mots étaient ceux de sa mère mais la voix…Hermione? Merde.

La jeune fille roula sur elle même et leva les yeux pour voir son amie en pyjama. « Hermione? Qu'est ce qui se passe? » Il ne faisait même pas encore vraiment clair. Si c'était encore à propos de son idiot de frère, elle allait le tuer.

« Le journal est parti, » chuchota Hermione avec urgence.

« Le journal? » Ginny clignait des yeux à moitié endormie. De quoi parlait t-elle?  
« Le journal de l'empathe. Tu sais celui qui appartient à ce dictateur fou qu'Harry appelle sa cousine. Celui auquel elle tient. Celui pour lequel elle me tuerait facilement. » Hermione paraissait au bord de la panique. Elle avait des poches sous les yeux et ses cheveux allaient dans toutes les directions.

Ginny se redressa, faisant son possible pour s'éclaircir les idées. « Tu es sure? » murmura t-elle.

« Oui! Je me suis endormie dessus pour l'amour de dieu. Et il n'était plus là quand je me suis réveillé. J'ai regardé partout. _Contes et légende des empathes _a aussi disparut. Tu as toujours _l'art perdu de l'empathie_? »Hermione parlait rapidement et à voix basse.

Il était dure de croire qu'elle n'exagérait pas. Qui aurait pu vouloir voler les livres d'Adrianna? « Ouais, il est dans mon coffre. » Contrairement à Hermione, Ginny ne dormait pas avec ses livres.

Hermione s'était déjà éloigné du lit et fouillé dans le coffre de la jeune fille, chacun de ses mouvements paraissaient paniqués. Alors que Ginny glissait hors de son lit, elle essaya de se souvenir si il y avait quelque chose dans ses affaires qu'elle ne voulait pas que son amie découvre, il y avait en tout cas certaines chose qu'elle devait cacher à Ron…

« Il n'est pas là. » Hermione fixa le coffre horrifié. Ginny sentit l'anxiété monter en elle. Elle était sure qu'elle l'avait…Elle sauta hors du lit, les vestiges de son sommeil oublié à présent et s'agenouilla près de son coffre pour en fouiller le contenu. « Il doit être là. Je sais que je l'ai mis juste là. » Harry allait la détester si elle avait perdu le livre d'Adrianna. Il avait une histoire commune avec Hermione, il lui pardonnerait à elle.

Elle fixa ses affaires éparpillées dans son coffre, interdite. Pourquoi n'était t-il pas là? Ginny se leva et commença à ouvrit ses tiroirs, même si elle savait, elle savait vraiment, qu'elle ne l'avait pas mit là. Hermione fouilla la pièce, sous le lit, sur l'appui de fenêtre, sur les bureaux. Après plusieurs minutes interminables de recherches inutiles, Ginny secoua la tête. « ça ne sert à rien, il n'est pas ici. » Maintenant elle commençait à paniquer.

Les yeux d'Hermione se promenait autour de la pièce. « Il reste encore un livre. » Elle courut hors de la chambre sans prévenir, laissant Ginny figé par le choc.

Attrapant son peignoir et ses pantoufles, Ginny se s'arrêta pas pour les mettre et courut après la touffe de cheveux sauvage devant elle. Elle sauta les dernières marches tout en enfilant ses pantoufles pour se protéger des pierres froides du sol. « Hermione! Attends! » Ginny grimaça. Pourquoi était t-elle toujours en train de pourchasser quelqu'un?

Hermione était déjà loin de l'escalier des filles et commençait à grimper les marches qui menait au dortoir des garçons. Merde? Pensa Ginny en réalisant où elles allaient: la chambre d'Harry et de Dean. Probablement le dernier endroit au monde où elle devrait être. Bon sang.

Ginny atteint le dortoir des cinquième année après Hermione ce demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas le bon sens de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle se battit avec son peignoir, infiniment heureuse d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de le prendre. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être dans cette pièce particulière sans lui. Ginny entra dans la chambre avec précaution, son estomac dans les talons, Une vague d'excitation l'envahit.

Hermione avait déjà repoussé les draps qui entourait le lit de son frère. Le lit était trop haut pour qu'elle puisse atteindre Ron en restant sur le sol alors elle grimpa sur le matelas et s'agenouilla sur le bord. Elle le secoua gentiment en appelant son nom.

Alors qu'Hermione se penchait vers lui, Ron tendit le bras et l'approcha de lui dans son sommeil. La prenant par surprise, elle finit affalée sur lui. Il marmonna pâteusement, « Hermione. »

Ginny dut presser sa main contre sa bouche pour empêcher son rire de s'échapper. _Il _ne croyait certainement pas qu'elle était leur mère.

« Humm, Ron, » chuchota Hermione pour essayer de le réveiller.

Ron ne parut pas remarquer le ton d'Hermione. Il enroula ses deux bras autour d'elle, et la pressa encore plus fort contre lui. « Mmm, Hermione, » gémit t-il.

Ginny mordit si fort sa main qu'elle se fit mal. Ouais, il trouvait Hermione repoussante. Sa pauvre amie était écarlate et se débattait pour se libérer, en regardant autour d'elle nerveusement. « Ron! Réveille toi! » dit-elle avec plus d'insistance.

« Veux pas, » murmura t-il, frottant son nez contre le cou de sa captive. « Mione, »

Mione, hein? Ginny avait maintenant assez de matériel pour torturer son frère pendant les longs jours d'été ennuyeux qui s'étendait devant eux.

« Ginny! » appela Hermione désespérée. « Un peu d'aide ne serait pas superflu. »

Mais la rouquine se contenta de secouer la tête, ses yeux brillant de malice. « D'où je suis, on dirait que tu t'en sort parfaitement. » En plus, Ginny appréciait grandement le spectacle.

Hermione grogna et essaya de pousser Ron plus fort. Apparemment il avait gagner de la force au cour de cette année, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Mais Hermione voulait t-il vraiment qu'il bouge?

« Bon sang, Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? » cria une voix au lourd accent irlandais.

Ginny se figea, son rire s'apaisa en voyant trois tête apparaître derrière les rideaux de trois lit, seuls ceux d'Harry restèrent clos.

« Ow! » cria Ron, relâchent Hermione immédiatement en frottant son épaule. Ginny se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait exactement pour se débarrasser de lui. Apparemment le chaton avait des griffes…ou des dents. Ginny étouffa un autre gloussement alors qu'Hermione s'éloignait rapidement de son frère.

« Apparemment, nous avons des visiteurs, » déclara Dean, d'une voix grave. Le cœur de Ginny se mit à s'accélérer immédiatement et son attention se détourna de la scène amusante pour une plus…Oh, mon dieu, il la fixait avec des yeux si noir et chaleureux. Elle rougit en détournant le regard.

Ginny resserra son peignoir autour d'elle, en priant que Ron ne remarquerait pas leur échange. Et que Harry reste bien sagement derrière ses rideaux. Mon dieu, que ferait t-elle si Harry apparaissait maintenant?

Ron regardait Hermione paniqué. Une panique qui n'avait rien à voir avec un livre perdu. Peut-être que la lueur dans les yeux d'un certains irlandais qui observait la scène avec intérêt en était la cause. Que les taquineries commencent! Seamus se pencha hors de son lit, en parlant bien fort. « Et bien, qu'est ce que c'est que ça? On m'a l'air bien installé là bas. »

Normalement, Ginny se serait attendu à ce que Seamus face un commentaire sur La pudibonderie d'Hermione ou son amour pour les livres….ou sur son comportement actuel assez bizarre pour elle.

Toute fois le discours d'Adrianna avait apparemment eut son effet sur le blond, il observait Hermione avec ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme de l'admiration, peut-être même de l'émerveillement. Comme si la trouver dans le lit d'un garçon était la preuve de son côté caché plus sauvage. Si Ginny ne se trompait pas, il y avait même une touche d'envie sur son visage lorsqu'il regardait Ron.

« Rien!Il ne se passe rien! » La voix d'Hermione était aiguë et inhabituellement hésitante alors qu'elle rampait hors du lit de Ron, lançant un regard qui aurait pu avoir le pouvoir de tuer à Seamus.

Seamus sourit encore plus largement, ses yeux pesant sur Hermione. « ça ne m'a pas l'air être rien. Dean, ça à l'air d'être rien pour toi? » Dean sourit joueur à Ginny et se tourna vers leur victime rousse. « Non, Seamus, ça n'y ressemble pas. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Neville? »

Neville rougit aussi vivement que Ron. Il bégaya. « je n'ai rien vu, je le jure. »

Bon vieux Neville. Ginny soupira, apparemment il était temps qu'elle redevienne une bonne amie et une bonne sœur. Ron et Hermione semblait complètement incapable de se sortir de ce genre de situation. Comment Ron avait t-il survécu aux jumeaux? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il l'avait.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et grogna presque d'incrédulité. « Oh, allez. Que pouvait t-il bien faire alors que je suis juste là? »

Hermione lui envoya un regard plein de reconnaissance alors qu'elle regagnait l'usage de la parole. « On cherchait juste un livre. » Elle se tourna et regarda Ron.

« Tu te souviens le livre que tu m'as emprunté. Celui que tu lisais hier. »

Ron paraissait confus mais il comprit que c'était important et grimpa hors du lit. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, « Il est juste… » Une expression choqué apparut sur son visage. Il se tourna abruptement vers Hermione et plongea son regard dans le sien, une conversation silencieuse paraissait se dérouler entre eux. Ginny trouva cela tout aussi amusant qu'ennuyant.

« Il y a t-il un autre endroit où tu aurais pu le mettre? »

« je sais que je l'ai mis là, » insista Ron, mais il commençait déjà à fouiller le reste de ses affaires.

« Alors de quels types de bouquins parlons nous? » Demanda Seamus en riant, soulevant ses sourcils de façons suggestive.

« Seamus Finnigan! » La frustration d'Hermione se transforma en colère envers son compagnon de classe. Elle le réprimanda, « Retourne dans ton lit et mêle toi de tes affaires. »

L'irlandais se contenta de sourire encore plus et échangea un regard avec Dean. Il était évident qu'il prenait ceci pour un autre exemple du feu d'Hermione. Si jamais elle découvrait ce qu'Adrianna avait dit sur elle, il y allait avoir du sport.

Ron inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, fit courir une main dans ses cheveux et regarda autour de lui. « Il doit être ici. » Il se dirigea vers le lit d'Harry et ouvrit les rideaux. « Eh, mon vieux, tu as vu… »

Harry n'était pas là. Ginny ressentit une peur atroce avant de se souvenir qu'Harry était rarement là où il était supposé être ses derniers temps. Ron partagea un regard angoissé avec Hermione qui poussa Ginny pour courir à nouveau en bas des escaliers. Apparemment elle était légèrement inquiète.

Ginny la suivit, la poursuivant encore une fois. C'était se qu'elle faisait, suivre. Elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, il semblait qu'importe où ils allaient, elle refusait d'être laissé en arrière. C'était si triste.

Elle entendit les pieds nus de son frère sur la pierre derrière elle et Ginny cria.

« Attends! Harry est probablement près du lac. Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça. »

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Ron dépassa Ginny, ses longs pas la rattrapant facilement. Il réussit à atteindre son amie dans la salle commune et il agrippa son bras pour la tourner vers lui. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il y avait de la peur sur son visage. Ron ne cilla pas. Il dit calmement.

« Il faut que tu t'habilles. On cherchera Harry ensemble. »

Elle semblait réfléchir à sa proposition quand ils entendirent une voix douce s'élever du côté des canapés. « Je suis là. »

Ils trouvèrent Harry assit sur le sol, les gerçure serrés contre sa poitrine. Son dos était soutenu par un fauteuil et il fixait aveuglément les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée.

« Harry. » Hermione se précipita vers lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il s'était toujours efforcé de se ressaisir avant de leur rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement Ginny avait déjà bien trop vu cet Harry là ces derniers jours.

Hermione commença à s'agenouiller, mais s'arrêta et regarda Ron. Il se tenait derrière elle en hochant la tête pour la rassurer. Avec précaution, comme pour s'excuser, Hermione confessa; « Harry, on ne trouve plus les livres d'Adrianna. Ils ont disparu. »

Sa seule réaction fit un mouvement de tête. C'était étrange, Ginny s'était attendu à obtenir une réaction pour ça. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Hermione et Ron était de retour, ils étaient redevenu un trio, on avait plus besoin d'elle.

Hermione se mit à bouger, tombant définitivement à genoux devant lui, scrutant son visage à la recherche d'un explication. « Tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenu? » demanda t-elle avec précaution.

Harry haussa les épaules, son regard toujours vide. « J'imagine qu'Adrianna les a pris avec elle. »

« Oh. » C'était tout ce qu'Hermione trouvait à dire. Un silence suivit alors qu'elle partageait un long regard avec Ron puis avec Ginny. Finalement elle plaça une main sur le genoux d'Harry, en demandant, « Il s'est passé quelque chose? »

Il haussa à nouveau des épaules.

Ron commença à poser une question. « Mais pourquoi… »

« Elle est partie, » Interrompit Harry d'une voix plus forte.

« Partie? » chuchota Ginny, elle s'approcha en contournant le fauteuil pour rejoindre les autres.

« Adrianna est partie. J'imagine qu'elle a pris les livres avec elle, » répéta Harry comme si de rien n'était.

L'esprit de Ginny marchait à cent à l'heure, essayant de se souvenir de toute les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Adrianna. Ginny secoua la tête incrédule. « Elle a dit qu'elle ne partirait pas. Que personne ne pouvait… »

« Et bien, elle est partie, » dit Harry sans trace d'une émotion quelconque.

« Q'est ce que c'était que ces conneries à propos de son aide, du destin qui l'avait envoyé ici? »

La voix de Ginny tremblait de colère, elle avait envie d'étrangler cette garce.

Harry aussi pour la énième fois les épaules. Après un long moment, il répondit enfin, « Elle a dit que je la reverrais bientôt. »

« Bientôt? » s'étrangla Ginny. Bientôt, main bien sur. Ses poings se serrèrent de rage. Elle sentit la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule pour l'immobiliser.

« A t-elle dit quand? » demanda doucement Hermione. Harry ne répondit pas.

« A t-elle dit pourquoi? » demanda Ron d'un ton encourageant.

« Elle a juste dit que c'était très important. »

Ginny se souvint du médaillon qui tourbillonnait la veille. Que pouvait t-il y avoir de plus important qu'Harry? Elle ne marchait pas. Pas une seconde.

« Oh, Harry. » murmura Hermione, jetant ses bras autour de ses épaules, sa joue contre la sienne.

Il ne bougea pas pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Pour Harry les deux derniers jours d'école passèrent doucement, tranquillement. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve étrange dont il avait du mal à se défaire. Le fait que la réalité ne lui offrait que des opportunités à souffrir n'aidait pas vraiment.

Quand Adrianna lui avait dit au revoir, Harry espérait qu'elle lui reviendrait mais ce sentiment avait disparu avec elle, le laissant avec l'impression d'être libéré d'un enchantement. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait un jour été là.

Il n'y avait aucune preuve physique de son existence. Ses livres s'étaient évaporés, sa chambre était redevenu identique à ce qu'elle était avant son arrivée, même l'album photos avait disparu. Les amis d'Harry refusait même de prononcer son nom et il n'allait certainement pas lancer la conversation sur ce sujet. Le matin de son dernier jour à Poudlard, Dean Thomas lui demanda des nouvelles de sa cousine, il lui avait presque demandé de quoi il parlait.

Harry remplissait ses journée par de longues marches et des parties d'échecs. Il passait du temps avec ses amis- avec eux et pourtant détaché. C'était comme si il y avait un mur invisible à travers lequel Harry pouvait garder ses distances.

Ron avait développé le besoin obsessif d'être avec Hermione à chaque instant, tout en évitent tout contact physique comme si cela pouvait provoquer sa propre mort. La tension qui en résultait était palpable, ses amis était nerveux et frustré, rien de tout cela n'était nouveau pour Harry.

Pourtant cette fois ci il y avait quelque chose de différent, et ça le rendait perdu et anxieux.

Il se serrait certainement résigné à éviter complètement ses deux meilleurs amis sans la présence de Ginny. Elle était toujours là, calmant Ron et Hermione, permettant à Harry de ne pas répondre aux questions indiscrètes, faisant des commentaires sarcastiques avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'humour et d'amertume pour qu'il puisse supporter la situation.

Harry se demandait pourquoi elle s'était désigné comme leur nourrice. Il n'était pas assez crédule pour y voir autre chose, c'était clairement un travail pour Ginny. Elle paraissait toujours au bord de l'épuisement ce qui venait sans aucun doute de tout les efforts qu'elle faisait pour maintenir la paix. Il espérait qu'elle savait à quel point il en était reconnaissant.

La nuit du festin de fin d'année avait été la pire, ses amis semblait croire qu'il n'éviterait pas la grande salle ce soir là. Bien sur ils avaient tord. Alors il les avait abandonné et à la place c'était laissé emporté par l'espoir fou qu'il pouvait faire revenir Sirius. Pas juste une seule fois, mais deux, d'abord avec le miroir, puis sous la forme d'un fantôme. En fin de compte, il avait passé le reste du festin à la fenêtre de son dortoir. Il était toujours assit là, craignant le matin qui le ramènerait chez les Dursley.

Bien sur au court de la matinée, Harry eut l'horrible réalisation qu'il aurait suffit d'utiliser le miroir de Sirius et toutes les catastrophes du département des mystères n'auraient pas eu lieu. Il avait encore une fois laissé tombé Sirius. Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas rester sur terre sous forme de fantôme. Pas étonnant qu'il préfère avancer plutôt que de rester avec son inutile filleul.

« Allez, Harry. On doit partir, »

Il força ses yeux à se poser sur Ron, son ami était debout devant la porte avec leur deux coffres. Le reste du dortoir avait été vidé depuis bien longtemps.

« Ils ne vont pas te permettre de rester juste parce que tu refuses de bouger mon vieux, » dit Ron d'une voix douce et inquiète.

Depuis quand Ron était devenu sensible? Il devait avoir raison, alors Harry descendit du rebord de la fenêtre, attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur son coffre. « _Mobiliarbus_. » dit Harry fatigué. C'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait de la journée.

Lui et son coffre descendirent les escaliers en spirale derrière Ron, Harry se rappela que trois jours auparavant il rêvait de ne pas retourner chez les Dursley. Il s'était vraiment permis de croire qu'Adrianna allait le sauver.

C'était exactement comme ses quelques heures magiques après avoir rencontré Sirius, quand il avait cru pouvoir vivre avec lui. C'était exactement comme ça…trop beau pour être vrai.

Ginny traînait près de l'entrée du château, regardant ses amis et camarades de classe déposer leur coffre les uns sur les autres pour qu'ils soient conduit jusqu'au train alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les calèches. De qui ce moquait t-elle? Traîner? Elle se cacher dans les buissons, attendant Harry.

Ses deux derniers jours, Ginny était complètement retombé dans ses mauvaises habitudes, son obsession pour Harry Potter, devenant son garde du corps attitré. Après la disparition mystérieuse d'Adrianna, elle et Hermione s'était mise d'accord pour garder constamment un œil sur Harry et éviter ainsi qu'il craque à cause de cette femme ou qu'il face quelque chose de stupide.

Pourtant Hermione n'avait pas été d'une grande aide et ça, comme toujours c'était la faute de son stupide frère. Ginny devait non seulement distraire Harry elle même mais aussi jouer la médiatrice dans le fiasco que devenait Ron et Hermione. Elle essayait principalement de protéger Harry de la folie qui menaçait d'emporter tout ceux qui avait le malheur d'être sur le passage du non-couple.

Après l'accident sur le lit de Ron, il avait apparemment décidé qu'il ne pouvait se permettre un autre faux pas, il avait donc décidé de ne jamais se retrouver seul avec Hermione. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement ça, il insistait pour maintenir une distance minimum de sécurité entre eux, pour être qu'il n'y ai plus aucun contact. Ce qui rendait la pauvre Hermione distraite et misérable.

Ce qui était parfaitement évident pour Ginny c'était qu'ils avaient juste besoin d'un long moment en tête à tête dans un placard à balais, mais comme apparemment elle était la seule à trouver ça évident…Elle s'était retrouvé à la demande de son frère bouclier contre Hermione et ses charmes.

Maintenant l'imbécile voulait bien qu'elle reste avec eux.

Mais ce n'était pas son plus gros problème. Ginny aurait certainement pu se débrouiller si

seulement son cinglé de frère qui ne supportait pas d'être seul avec Hermione, pouvait supporter de ne pas la voir. Ginny devait les suivre à tout moment.

Hier, Ron avait complètement pété les plombs quand Hermione s'était éclipsé au toilette sans lui dire. On aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient fait attaqué par une horde de mange mort en l'écoutant…peut-être même une araignée géante.

Ginny se mit à rire. Au moins elle arrivait toujours à se distraire. Elle passa au crible le parc. Où étaient t-ils? Elle n'aurait jamais du faire confiance à Ron pour quelque chose d'aussi important que d'amener Harry jusqu'aux voitures. Elle ferma hermétiquement les yeux. Super, maintenant elle était sa gardienne. Génial pour la fierté, bon boulot.

L'ironie de toute cette situation c'était que Ginny avait maintenant la position qu'elle convoitait depuis sa première année, le quatrième membre du fabuleux trio. De qui se moquait t-elle? Première année? Elle rêvait d'être accepté dans ce groupe très intime avant même d'arriver à Poudlard, depuis que son frère, qui avait jusque à présent était son meilleur ami, l'avait laissé seule avec seulement quelques hiboux qui racontait ces escapades extraordinaire avec ses amis fantastiques.

Ginny avait bêtement cru que dès qu'elle arriverait à Poudlard, elle se joindrait à eux et à leur aventures. Bien, elle avait prit part à l'aventure, de pire façon qu'il soit. Tout ce qui avait suffit à Ron pour se souvenir qu'elle existait été un homme fou.

Et elle était là maintenant, une étrangère, une partie rajoutée. Pas parce qu'ils voulaient d'elle mais parce qu'ils étaient désespérés, ils s'effondraient et ils avaient besoin d'elle pour recoller les morceaux.

C'était très triste et elle avait dépassé le stade du pathétique, mais elle était quand même là caché dans les buissons, attendant Harry Potter et son frère, l'aventurier. Et Ginny ne parvenait pas à faire bouger ses pieds et aller ailleurs.

Alors qu'elle continuait à fixer la foule, Ginny remarqua soudain une silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle. Oh merde. Dean Thomas.

Ginny avait réussit à éviter de se retrouver seule avec Dean depuis leur baiser. Pas nécessairement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule avec lui mais parce que ne pas laisser Ron, Hermione et Harry seul, ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de moment solitaire .

Elle arbora un sourire charmant alors que Dean s'approchait d'elle, se souvenant que flirter avec lui avait été la seule chose saine qu'elle avait fait de toute la semaine.

« Hey, Ginny. » Il avait un adorable sourire en coin, la regardant d'un façon qui la faisait se sentir belle, désirée. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

Ouais. Comment répondre à ça? Quand on doute, se taire. « Pas grand chose, » dit t-elle d'un sourire charmeur. Elle avait peut être battu juste un peu des cils.

« Vraiment, parce qu'on dirait que tu te caches dans les buissons? » dit Dean joyeusement, s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

« Pourquoi ferais je ça? » Elle fit un pas en arrière pour le taquiner.

« Qui sais? Qui sais ce que Ginevra Weasley fait de ses journée? Tu es un complet mystère. »

« Mmm, un mystère. J'aime plutôt ça. » Ginny commençait à ressentir ce petit étourdissement que provoquait toujours les attentions d'un male attirant.

« Une vrai énigme. »

« Énigme, hein? »

« Ouais, » Il mordait ses lèvres, la regardant presque timidement. Il avait cette façon incroyable d'être audacieux et timide tout à la fois. C'était comme si elle le rendait nerveux mais qu'il trouvait qu'elle valait assez le coup pour continuer. C'était très valorisant.

« Comment un garçon est t-il sensé comprendre ce qui se passe? Une fille se faufile dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit, l'embrasse, un sacré baiser en plus, puis l'évite le reste de la semaine. As tu la moindre idée de comment ce mec devrait interpréter ça? »

Ginny rougit violemment. Ça avait été un sacré baiser. Avec beaucoup d'effort elle lui dédia un regard innocent. « Peut-être que cette fille ne cherchait pas après ce garçon. Peut-être qu'elle ne faisait que chercher quelque chose pour son frère. »

« Et le baiser? »

« Un accident? » lui offrit t-elle, provoquant un petit rire de sa part. Dean tendit la main et caressa son visage du bout des doigts. Ginny frissonna et s'approcha de lui, luttant pour garder les yeux ouvert. « Tu m'as embrassé, » lâcha t-elle dans un souffle, perdant toute envie de jouer.

« Tu m'as rendu mon baiser. » Sa voix était devenue roque. Les yeux de Dean étaient intenses et vulnérables.

« J'étais juste polie. » Tout en disant cela elle s'approcha encore plus, posant une main sur son torse. Ginny reçut un sourire éblouissant pour ses effort, une vague de chaleur la parcourut.

« Polie, hein? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de file à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire. » Dean pencha la tête. Allait t-il se mettre à l'embrasser? Ils n'avaient pas toute la journée.

Ginny haussa les épaules. Elle adorait ça. Flirter. Être avec Dean était si simple. Une conversation agréable, quelques baisers. Pas de motivations cachées, de questions de vie ou de mort.

« D'accord, alors si c'est vrai pourquoi tu m'as évité? » souffla Dean près de ses lèvres.

« éviter? » chuchota Ginny, pour s'empêcher avec succès de se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. « Je te vois toute la journée. »

Il sourit. « Avec ton frère qui est toujours là. Jamais seule. »

« Seule? » Dit t-elle faussement indignée. « ça ne m'a pas l'air très approprié. » Ginny adorait la façon qu'il avait de fixer ses lèvres comme si elles étaient faite du chocolat le plus délicieux au monde. « Mon frère n'est pas là maintenant. »

Dean sourit, de son énorme sourire si sexy. « Non, il n'est pas là. »

Avec une montée de courage, elle entraîna Dean deux pas en arrière de telle manière à ce qu'ils soient complètement hors de vue. Dean rit doucement en réponse et prit ses actions pour une permission. Il saisit son menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ginny soupira lorsque leur bouches se rencontrèrent, s'abandonnant complètement. Elle aimait ça, la douceur, la normalité, elle se sentait enfin féminine. Une fille ordinaire, une fille désirée par un garçon.

Leur lèvres glissèrent l'uns contre l'autre. Ginny adorait cette lèvres inférieurs si pleines et cette mains qui reposait au creux de ses reins. Elle se laissa allait sous cette bouche expérimenté, oubliant le stress et les rejets qu'elle subissait dans la vie quotidienne. Il sépara audacieusement ses lèvres et elle sentit sa langue glisser timidement à l'intérieur pour la goûter.

Un éclair de plaisir la parcouru. Malheureusement il fut suivit par une impatience nerveuse, soudainement la réalité refaisait surface, et elle se souvint où elle était et pourquoi elle était là. Harry, bon sang, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule même quand elle embrassait un autre garçon?

Ginny s'arracha à Dean en le repoussant gentiment. « Les calèches sont en train de partir. »

Il sourit et acquiesça, ses yeux enflammés. « Est ce que je peux t'écrire cet été? »

Ginny rougit, des papillons s'ébattant dans son ventre. Cela devenait plus qu'un simple flirt. « Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'en empêcher. »

« Est ce que tu me répondra? » demanda Dean montrant sa vulnérabilité.

« Mmm, probablement. Tu sais, juste pour être polie. » Elle lui dédia un dernier sourire charmeur avant de sortir des buissons. Elle devait vraiment trouver Harry…et Ron et Hermione, bien sur.

« Tu viendrais avec moi au chemin de traverse? » cria t-il après elle.

Le cœur de Ginny s'arrêta un instant. Elle fit demi-tour, c'était incroyablement attirant un garçon qui n'avait pas peur de demander. « Tu veux dire comme un rendez-vous? »

« Ouais comme un rendez-vous. »

« Tu es au courant que j'ai six grands frères dont deux qui travaillent au chemin de traverse. » le taquina t-elle.

« Je peux gérer. »

Oui, elle était sure qu'il le pouvait. Elle se mordit les lèvres, fit un rapide signe de tête affirmatif et cri. « Passe de bonne vacance Dean. »

Ginny fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les calèches, son cœur battait follement. Elle regarda autour d'elle anxieuse. Quelle garde du corps elle faisait certaines voitures commençait déjà à partir. Merde.

« Ginny! » Elle fit volte face pour découvrir Hermione qui se penchait hors d'une des calèches, lui faisant de grands signes. « Viens, tu es en retard. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire amère à l'ironie des mots d'Hermione et se dépêcha de monter dans la voiture. Ginny se laissa tomber rapidement dans le siège libre à côté d'Hermione, trouvant Ron et Harry en face d'elle.

Harry la regarda curieusement et demanda, « Tu as couru jusqu'ici ? »

Oh, mon dieu, il savait.

« Non, pourquoi? »

« Tu es toutes rouges. » Harry fronça les sourcils.

Ginny lui dédia son regard le plus innocent, pas très sure de ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle aurait pu admettre qu'elle avait couru.

« Où étais tu? » demanda Ron en colère.

Elle lui répondit avec tout le sarcasme dont une sœur était capable. « Je disais au revoir à des amis. » Comme si 'était ses affaires de toutes façons.

Ron commença aussi à se chamailler, mais Harry l'interrompit avec un petit sourire. « Bien, on est content que tu sois là maintenant. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade…simplement à cause d'un regard. Comment se sentirait t-elle si c'était Harry qui venait de l'embrasser? Mon dieu, elle était vraiment une sale garce.

« Celui ci est vide, » cria Ron par dessus son épaule en entrant dans l'un des compartiment du Poudlard express, portant la cage de Coqcigrue et son plateau d'échec. Harry et Hermione le suivirent avec leur animal respectif.

Ginny jeta son sac à dos sur son siège. « Il faut que je parle à Luna. J'en ai pour un instant, je reviens tout de suite, » dit t-elle. L'anxiété de Ron grimpa d'un cran alors qu'elle se faufilait hors du compartiment. Tout allait bien, Harry était toujours là…

« Eh, où vas tu? » Ron hurla presque en attrapant Harry qui était à mis chemin de la sortie.

Harry le regarda comme si il venait de gagner une tête supplémentaire. « Au toilette mon vieux. C'est un problème? »

Oui, évidemment que c'était un problème. Ron ne put que grogner alors que son meilleur ami quittait la pièce. Parfois ça pourrait aider qu'Harry soit juste un peu clairvoyant. Ron était en train de mourir là.

Et il fut seul avec Hermione. Il commença à ressentir toutes ses sensations devenue habituelle chaque fois qu'il était seul avec elle. Il commença à transpirer.

Ron trébucha même sur ses propre pied lorsqu'il se tourna pour prendre un siège. Il trébucha et frôla le dos d'Hermione qui était sur la pointe des pieds pour ajuster la cage de Pattenrond. C'est un minuscule contact mais il avait l'impression de s'être brûlé. Ron se recula violemment et se jeta dans le siège le plus éloigné du sien.

Il leva la tête pour la voir le fixer avec un regard si pleins de douleurs et d'accusation qu'il en attrapa mal à la tête…et peut-être à son cœur aussi. Merde, putain. Ses lèvres étaient boudeuses et on aurait dit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure.

Une nausée s'empara de Ron, il l'avait encore fait. Quand allait t-il apprendre quelque chose? Il ouvrit la bouche et la refermait comme un poisson hors de l'eau alors qu'il cherchait en vain des paroles réconfortantes. Mais la seule chose qui traversait son esprit était qu'il était le plus gros crétin de l'univers.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il allait en prendre pour son grade. Ron accueillait presque avec soulagement sa colère, il la méritait. Hermione croisa les bras et s'immobilisa aussi raide que de la pierre. Putain de merde.

« Ron, » commença t-elle. Le ton hésitant qu'elle utilisait montrait à Ron à quel point la situation était grâce. « Je sais… »Elle s'arrêta et lécha ses lèvres. Il regarda le bout de sa langue comme transfiguré, pendant un moment il oublia qu'il était dans le pétrin.

Hermione se remit à parler précipitamment. « Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas rester seul avec moi, mais je ne vais pas…Je sais que je ne suis pas jolie ou attirante. En fait je suis même carrément banale, c'est pas grave. Mais tu devrais savoir que je n'attends rien de toi. Je veux je ne… » Elle essuya une des larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue.

Oh merlin. Ron ne pouvait que cligner des yeux alors que la panique envahissait son esprit. Il essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment penser ça?

Pourquoi penserait t-elle ça. Ses larmes le désespérait.

Ron secoua la tête rapidement et tendit le bras vers elle. Il devait dire quelque chose, nier. Merde. « Hermione, je… »

Elle s'éloigna abruptement de lui l'interrompant rudement. « Ne t'oblige pas à me toucher. Je peux voir à quel point ça te dégoûte quand tu le fait. Je vais garder mes distance et peut-être que tout redeviendra comme avant. » Hermione prit ses vêtements moldus alors que Ron restait figé par son incompétence et sa peur aveuglante. Sa voix se brisa un peu lorsqu'elle murmura, « Je vais me changer. » Elle se précipita hors de la pièce.

« Hermione, attends! » cria Ron, retrouvant soudainement sa voix. Il courut après elle dans le couloir, mais elle se perdait déjà dans la foule. Merde. Merde. Merde. Maintenant c'était lui qui allait se mettre à pleurer. Il devait réparer tout ça. Mais comment?

Un énorme bruit éclata à l'autre bout du couloir, puis une ensemble de voix familière jetèrent un sort. Cela attira l'attention de Ron qui poussa les gens sur son passage pour atteindre l'origine de toute cette agitation. Quoique se soit se serait plus facile à gérer qu'Hermione.

Quand il arriva il découvrit ses compagnons de l'AD qui avaient transformer Malfoy, Grabbe et Goyle en un trio de limasses géantes. Harry se tenait au centre la pièce, il était évident que les Serpentars avaient voulu lui tendre un piège. Il sentit une vague de fureur l'envahir contre ses trois là. Limasses ou non, Quand allaient t-ils arrêter?

« Je dois dire, » déclara Ernie Macmillion, « Que j'attends avec impatience de voir le visage de la mère de Malfoy quand il descendra du train. »

Ron essaya de sourire face au comique de la situation. « La mère de Goyle sera contente par contre. Il est bien plus séduisant maintenant. » Il fit un signe en direction d'Harry, dont l'expression fière laissait place à un regard fatigué et peiné. « Viens Harry, le chariot de bonbon viens de s'arrêter alors si tu veux quelque chose. »

Harry acquiesça et remercia les autres. Il s'arrêta devant le chariot à bonbon alors que Ron entrait dans leur compartiment. Voyant qu'Hermione était déjà de retour, il prit une profonde inspiration silencieuse pour se calmer. Elle paraissait très sure d'elle même alors qu'elle lisait la gazette du sorcier. Ron s'assit délibérément à côté d'elle, remarquant que le corps d'Hermione se figea comme de la pierre.

Elle regarda vers l'entrée, où Harry payait pour leur friandises. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça, » chuchota t-elle. Elle se déplaça rapidement sur le siège opposé au sien et le plus éloigné près de la fenêtre. Elle continua à lire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ron sentit l'effroi monter en lui, il devait réparer tout ça. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il glissa le long de la banquette jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à elle, il se pencha en avant, et chuchota en suppliant, « Hermione, tu ne comprends pas. »

Elle releva la tête et hocha la tête affirmativement. « Je comprends, Ron. Tout va bien. » Hermione lui dédia un faux sourire serein et retourna à son journal. Ron voulait la secouer, l'obliger à écouter. Écouter quoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Harry entra dans le compartiment, s'assit près de lui et lui tendit Chaudrons au chocolat et des pastilles au potirons. Neville et Ginny arrivèrent quelques instant plus tard. Avant même que Ron s'en rendit compte, ils parlaient tout tranquillement de chose et d'autre, il essaya de cacher le fait qu'il fixait Hermione.

Maintenant que pouvait t-il bien faire? Ron ne serait pas capable d'arranger les choses alors que tout le monde était là. Il imaginait d'ici la conversation. 'Hey, Hermione pense qu'elle est repoussant parce que je ne supporte pas d'être seul avec elle ou de la toucher. Ce qu'elle ne comprends pas c'est que si je fais une de ces choses là, je risque de lui arracher ses vêtements.'

Merde, il était foutu maintenant. Ron s'enfonça dans son siège et ferma les yeux. Bien, il avait cinq heures de trains pour trouver ce qu'il allait lui dire à la gare. Il devait juste trouver un moyen de lui dire sans la perdre pour toujours.

Hermione regarda Harry s'éloigner du quai avec les Dursley. Ça n'allait pas être un été agréable pour lui, malgré les remontrance de l'ordre. Même si les Durley ne le maltraitait pas, ils n'allaient certainement pas le réconforter.

Trop de chose s'était passé cette année, Harry était condamné à passer l'été à se convaincre que la mort de Sirius était entièrement de sa faute et qu'il ne les méritait pas comme ami. C'était inévitable, vraiment. Si seulement cette horrible Adrianna n'était pas venu rendant les choses encore plus dure. Elle n'était qu'une perte supplémentaire que devait supporté Harry. Seul. Ça lui brisait le cœur.

Hermione avait juste à trouver un moyen de surveiller Harry cet été. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner. Il était temps de dire au revoir à Ron et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire.

Il était devenu évident ses derniers jours que son contact le dégoûtait. Hermione avait du laisser percevoir trop de chose, Ron avait du deviner ses sentiments et maintenant il avait peur d'être seul avec elle.

Hermione s'approcha pour dire ses au revoir. Elle croisa ses mains derrière son dos pour se rappeler de ne pas le toucher. Ron était penché sur son coffre. Elle se faufila derrière lui et dit. « Au revoir. » Elle parvint à sourire légèrement.

Ron fit demi-tour et se figea, elle vit la panique dans ses yeux. Pensait -il vraiment qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui? Elle se demandait comment elle était parvenu à ruiner leur relation si rapidement. Et si ils ne pouvaient plus jamais être amis?

« Hermione, » grogna t-il d'une voix peinée, ses yeux se posant nerveusement sur sa famille et ses amis. Il devait avoir peur qu'elle fasse une scène. Il n'avait pas besoin, il lui restait quand même un peu de dignité.

Hermione se prépara pour de froid et distant adieux, mais soudainement Ron lui agrippa le bras, la forçant à décroiser les bras. Il chercha sa main et la serre fermement. Il l'entraînait loin du quai avant même qu'elle se rende compte de ce qui se passait.

Hermione avait son cœur au bord des lèvres alors qu'elle courrait pour suivre ses longs pas. Elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas tomber. « Ron, qu'est ce que…?Où vas tu? »

Il ignora ses questions, s'arrêtant seulement lorsque leur famille fit hors de vue. Quand il se tourna vers elle, il était d'un rouge brillant et respirait très fort. Il tremblait presque, Ron emmêla ses cheveux déjà désordonné en y passant sa main nerveusement. « Hermione, » bégaya t-il. « écoute, tu m'as mal compris. »

Pas encore ça. L'avait t-il amené jusque ici pour la rejeter en privé? Hermione ne le supporterait pas, elle ne pourrait supporter de fausses excuses. « Je comprends.. »

« Non! » cria Ron, la faisant sursauté face à sa férocité. « Tu n'as jamais eu autant tord. Pourrait tu arrêter de m'interrompre et m'écouter, »

Hermione était si abasourdie qu'elle en resta muette. Ron ouvrit la bouche, elle attendit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis brutalement il agrippa ses épaules, elle se figea. Ses magnifiques yeux bleu cobalt fixait son visage. Quand Ron se mit enfin à parler, ses paroles n'eurent pas beaucoup de sens. « Tu penses que je ne veux pas te toucher…Tu penses…bon sang. »

Ron la lâcha et se détourna d'elle, il baissa la tête et l'enfouit entre ses mains. Il se comportait vraiment comme un fou, c'était assez déconcertant. Il fit volte face à nouveau, il paraissait vouloir encore parler.

À la place, Ron fondit sur elle, ses bras encerclant sa taille, l'écrasant contre lui. Hermione fut forcé d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber alors qu'il la soulevait du sol pour qu'elle soit à son niveau. C'était si bon d'être de nouveau dans ses bras que des larmes obscurcirent sa vision.

Les lèvres de Ron étaient contre son épaule, elle pouvait sentir le frôlement de ses cils dans son cou. Quand il parla, les mots vibrèrent sur sa peau, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps.

« Hermione, il faut que tu comprennes….que tu comprennes à quel point tu es belle. » Sa voix se brisa.

« Ron… » l'implora t-elle, essayant de l'arrêter, ses paroles provoquant des sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je sais que j'agit comme un malade ses temps si, mais ce n'est pas… Je pouvais pas te laisser partir sans que tu saches à quel point tu es magnifique…trop magnifique. »

Hermione était sans voix. Elle voulait le regarder dans les yeux et voir si il le pensait vraiment mais sa tête refusait de bouger.

Après de longs moments, il chuchota, sa voix lourde d'émotion, « Tu vas me manquer. » Il pressa rudement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elles s'attardèrent. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait, elle resta aussi immobile qu'elle le pu, craignant de briser le sort qu'on leur avait jeté.

« Au revoir, » coassa Ron. Il la reposa et couru rapidement rejoindre sa famille.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, sa main touchant doucement la joue qu'il venait d'embrasser, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas plus cliché et s'en fichant complètement. Elle goûta le sel de ses larmes, un millions d'émotions bouillonnant en elle. Elle essayait d'ignorer celle qui menaçait de la submerger.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'était l'espoir.


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Et voila le chapitre 10 comme je l'avais dit ,ce chapitre est deja disponible depuis 1 semaine sur notre site (dont l'adresse se trouve sur notre profil) il se pourrai même que la suite de celui ci s'y trouve demain matin ;-) avis aux amateur**_

__

_**Of Hearts and Heroes**_

_**Chapitre Dix**_

Ginevra Weasley était perché sur le dos du canapé au terrier, ne regardant rien de particulier à travers la fenêtre. C'était une magnifique matinée d'été, pas trop chaude, pas trop humide, sans un nuage dans le ciel. Ginny était assise là son front contre la vitre depuis le petit-déjeuner.

« Ma chérie, pourquoi ne vas tu pas voir si ton frère veux aller voler? » cria sa mère de la cuisine, d'une voix inquiète.

Ginny savait qu'il faudrait peu de temps pour que cela se transforme en ordre. Cela avait été ainsi tout l'été, Mme Weasley gardant enfermé au terrier ses plus jeunes enfants avant de leur demander gentiment d'aller jouer. Sa fille ne le permettait pas, tant qu'elle serrait coincé dans sa petite prion confortable elle faisait grève. Quand à son frère…

Son regard se posa sur Ron qui était debout devant le marais jetant des pierres, il devait certainement passer ses nerfs sur les pauvres grenouilles qui y vivaient. Il avait été maussade et taciturne tout l'été, ne faisant que grogner en réponse aux questions qu'on lui posait et s'énervant bien trop facilement. Leur mère pensait qu'il la punissait de sa surprotection, elle s'en plaignait assez.

Ginny se demandait si sa mère connaissait un tant soit peu son fils. Ron ne boudait pas quand il était en colère. Non, il criait, hurlait, argumentait. Même ses silences irradiaient de fureur. Quand Ron était échauffé tout le monde le savait, il n'était pas du tout subtil.

Non, le Ron près du marais n'était pas en colère. Il était confus, inquiet, effrayé…peut-être, se languissant d'un fille…définitivement, en manque de ses meilleurs amis…complètement. Mais il était surtout un garçon qui n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis plus d'un mois. Alors, pourquoi Ginny était t-elle la seule à le remarquer?

"Ginevra Weasley," l'appela sa mère de la porte. « Vas tu arrêter ses enfantillages et faire quelque chose? » Elle claqua sur la table son torchon pour donner plus de poids à sa phrase et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Et que suggères tu, très chère mère? » demanda Ginny sans détourner son regard de l'extérieur.

« Si tu écoutais, je viens de te dire d'aller voler avec ton frère. » Il y avait de la colère dans la voix de Molly maintenant.

« Ron ne veux pas voler avec moi, » dit la plus jeune Weasley doucement. Il voulait Harry et Hermione.

« Comment peux tu le savoir si tu ne lui demandes pas? » interrogea madame Weasley d'une voix de plus en plus forte.

« Je le sais. »

« Et bien fais autre chose. Lève ton postérieur de ce maudit fauteuil. »

Quand Molly Weasley utilisait ce ton, ses enfants s'exécutaient. Habituellement. Ginny roula sa tête contre la vitre pour regarder dans les yeux flamboyant de sa mère. Elle combattit l'habitude engrainé en elle à obéir et réunit sa propre rage.

Commencer une dispute était facile. Elle n'avait qu'à choisir un sujet et il y en avait des tas. Être retenu prisonnier laissait de nombreuses opportunités pour nourrir sa rancune. Ginny choisit de commencer par le plus facile ou tout du moins le plus justifié et celui qui la laisserait facilement en larmes.

« Très bien, » répliqua l'adolescente avec défiance. « Je vais envoyer un hiboux à mes amis et leur dire que je les rejoins au chemin de traverse. »

Sa mère s'exclama. « Tes amis! Dean Thomas plutôt! »

« Et alors? » demanda Ginny. C'était devenue une dispute maintenant familière dans la maisonnée. Elle l'utilisait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait éviter les vrais problèmes.

Pas que ce ne soit pas un vrai problème. Ginny avait le droit à un peu de bonheur et d'amusement dans sa vie parfois pour la distraire de toutes les horreurs qui se passaient autour d'elle. En ce moment Dean était la seule chose normale de sa vie d'adolescente et elle lui retirait.

« Ginevra, tu as quatorze ans. Tu n'iras pas à un rendez-vous au chemin de traverse! »

« Je vais avoir quinze ans dans neuf jours. » argumenta Ginny.

Molly secoua la tête, se détournant de sa fille et de leur désaccord. « Quinze ans, c'est toujours trop jeune pour rendre visite à un garçon au chemin de traverse. » Elle s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel se maudissant pour avoir mis au courant Ron pour Dean. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait si ce n'était pour sa stupide fierté. Cette même fierté qui l'avait fait mentir sur qui avait rompu avec qui dans son histoire avec Michael. Elle s'était venté de Dean Thomas, simplement pour paraître plus désirable devant son frère et cet idiot d'Harry Potter.  
Si elle ne l'avait pas dit à Ron, Dean serait son petit ami à présent. Toutes ses lettres laissaient entendre ce qu'il allait lui demander la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient face à face. C'était très clair, Dean n'était pas très subtil. En fait ses lettres étaient réconfortantes et adorables, le seul point positif de cet horrible été. Bien différente des lettres qu'elle recevait d'un certain autre jeune homme.  
Foutu Ron et ses stupides autres frères. Non seulement Ron avait annoncé joyeusement que Dean était plus qu'un ami à ses parents mais en plus il avait fait ça devant les jumeaux. Les jumeaux qui bien sur avaient volé une des lettres de Dean pour la lire à haute voix à table ce qui avait causé la bannissement de Ginny du chemin de traverse.

Ron avait été très satisfait de lui même. Marmonnant à quel point Dean n'était pas assez bien pour elle, l'imbécile. Pour qui se prenait t-il? Comment Hermione pouvait t-elle le supporter? Ginny ne le saurait jamais. Avec sa sœur, Ron était juste protecteur, avec Hermione il était franchement possessif. La pauvre fille.  
Ginny allait vraiment lui faire payer, le problème était qu'il paraissait déjà si misérable qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Elle s'était vengé de Fred pourtant et très bien. Elle s'était assuré de dire à sa mère ce qu'il faisait avec Angelina, seul dans sa chambre, pendant qu'elle partait en mission pour l'ordre.  
…nervé par sa rêverie, elle se leva et suivit sa mère. Se disputer était l'une des seules choses à faire ses derniers temps. Molly nettoyait la cuisine mais elle faisait plus de bruit que de récurage.

« Très bien, » dit Ginny reprenant la conversation là où elle s'était arrêté alors qu'elle croisait obstinément les bras à l'entrée de la cuisine. « Je veux voir Harry. Je suis assez vieille pour le voir, lui. »

Elle retint son souffle en attendant la réponse, démarrer le sujet de dispute préféré des Weasley numéros deux était toujours un risque. Les larmes et l'humiliation n'étaient jamais très loin.

Mme Weasley se tourna et rencontra le regard de sa fille. Elle paraissait fatiguée.  
« Ginny, on en a déjà parlé. »

Sans rire. Elles s'étaient déjà disputée à ce sujet et elles continueraient tant qu'Harry ne serait pas en sécurité au terrier. « Maman, il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. Je le sais. Il y a vraiment quelque chose. » Sa voix se brisa. Foutue voix.

Molly s'approcha et guida sa fille jusqu'à une chaise, parlant d'une voix douce faite pour calmer. « Tout va bien. Quelqu'un lui rends visite presque tout les jours. Ton père l'a vu il y a deux jours à peine. » Ginny souffla en colère, sa voix s'élevant à chaque phrase. « Ouais et Harry n'a même pas laissé entré papa. Il n'a même pas voulu lui parler. C'était son seizième anniversaire, maman, et rien ne l'intéressait, pas les visites, pas les cadeaux. Je te parie qu'il ne les a même pas encore ouvert. Il n'a même pas envoyé une lettre pour nous remercier. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, maman. »

Molly paraissait déprimée alors qu'elle prit une chaise près de sa fille. « Ton père a dit qu'il allait bien, les Dursley s'en occupent bien cette année. »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Il est furieux. Il nous punit de l'avoir abandonné. » Elle fut déçue d'entendre la supplication dans sa voix. Elle n'avait pas besoin que sa mère sache à quel point elle se souciait d'Harry, mais c'était ce qu'elle risquait en amenant ce sujet. Un jour elle serait capable d'en parler sans pleurer.

Molly l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre elle, lui prodiguant sa chaleur maternelle. Même si Ginny se sentit mieux, elle s'en voulait d'en avoir eu besoin. « Il n'est pas en colère contre nous. »

« Comment le sais tu? » demanda Ginny. « Tu as vu ses lettres. Une, deux lignes tout au plus. 'Je vais bien, on se revoit à l'école'. Même quand tu lui a écrit pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir au terrier ' Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je suis plus en sécurité ici. À bientôt.' ce n'est pas Harry, maman. Quelque chose ne va pas. » à la fin elle criait réellement.

Molly lui lissa les cheveux et embrassa son front. « Il est en deuil ma chérie. Tout le monde à une façon différente de dire au revoir à un être cher. Il a juste besoin de temps. »

« Il se perd dans le temps. Il a besoin de ses amis. »

« Je vais te dire, ma chérie? J'irai le voir avec ton père demain. » Ginny secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas cligner des yeux pour éviter aux larmes de couler. « Il a besoin de… » Il a besoin de moi. « Ron et Hermione. Les autres ne suffisent pas. »

« Foutaise Ginny, » dit sa mère, étonnée, « Ne te rabaisse jamais comme ça! » Elle en avait trop dit. Elle avait été trop transparente. Avec précaution, Ginny revêtit le masque de la confiance en soi et fixa intensément sa mère. « Laisse moi venir avec toi demain, peut-être que je peux… »

Mme Weasley secouait la tête mettant une distance entre elle. « Je ne recommencerais pas à me disputer, Ginevra, » dit t-elle sobrement en retournant à ses corvées.

« Mais, maman.. »

« Je suis aussi inquiète pour lui. On trouvera un moyen pour le faire venir ici, d'accord? »

Non, elle n'était pas d'accord. Rien n'allait bien mais Ginny n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Elle acquiesça en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

« Oh, regarde, Hedwige est là, » dit Molly, obligeant Ginny à relever la tête. « Des lettres d'Harry. » Elle détacha les parchemins de la patte du hiboux. « Et d'Hermione aussi. Hedwige a du aller la voir avant de venir ici. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas eu de remerciement hier, ma puce. » Molly caressa Hedwige et lui donna un biscuit, avant de tendre à sa fille deux lettres.

Ginny cacha la façon dont sa main tremblait en ouvrant la lettre d'Harry aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Chère Ginny,  
Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil cadeau. J'espère que tu passes de bonne vacance.  
Harry.

Ginny jeta la lettre avec dégoût. «Foutu conneries! » lâcha t-elle car les mots qu'elle voulait vraiment utiliser lui aurait valu une semaine de Silencio.  
Molly ramassa anxieusement la lettre et la lu. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit, « Tu vois, il aimé ton cadeau. Il va bien. »

Sa fille lui jeta un regard septique. « Maman, il n'a même pas ouvert ses cadeaux. »

« Bien sur que si. Regarde ce qui est écrit, » elle pointa la lettre.

« ça ne veux rien dire. Rien dire du tout. »

Molly soupira et regarda au loin. « Il va bien. » dit t-elle. Ginny suspectait qu'elle essayait plus de se convaincre elle même qu'autre chose.

Elle agrippa la lettre bien plus substantielle d'Hermione et la parcourut rapidement. Hermione avait finalement obtenue sa propre copie de contes et légendes des empathes grâce à Dean. Malheureusement la seule copie qu'il avait réussit à se procurer était en allemand, il lui fallait une éternité pour le traduire. Ça valait le coup pourtant, d'être capable de lire une version qui n'avait pas était corrompu par cette garce.

Six foutue semaines qu'Harry était coincé dans cette prison sans une nouvelle d'Adrianna. C'était sa faute si il se comportait comme un zombie. Elle l'avait remit sur pied avant de l'abandonner, le précipitant dans un gouffre de désespoir. Merlin, Ginny la haïssait.

Elle allait découvrir ce qu'Adrianna attendait d'eux même si c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'elle ferait.

Ron se tenait devant le marais, essayant de faire des ricochets et échouant misérablement. Ses pierres coulaient dans l'eau, effrayant les grenouilles. Sans aucun doute, si Ginny était là, elle l'accuserait d'essayer de tuer ses pauvres créatures.  
Sentant que l'effort qui fallait fournir pour rester debout ne valait plus le coup, il se laissa tomber sur le sol après avoir jeter ses dernières pierres dans un mouvement frustré. Ron se sentait comme un animal mis en cage.

Le terrier avait était calme et serein tout l'été, alors que Ron savait que le monde extérieur était au bord de l'explosion. Tout comme lui. Sur une brèche. Il se sentait changer, se préparer pour quelque chose, et ce n'était pas juste…il poussa un profond soupir. Hermione.

Hermione. Pour être honnête, c'était une grosse partie du changement, le cœur d'un changement qui consistait à passer d'une obsession pour le Quidditch et les cartes à collectionner de grenouille en chocolat à une obsession pour les filles. Pas les filles. Une fille.

Ron aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un à qui en parler. Rien que ça s'était nouveau, Ron Weasley, voulant parler. De ses sentiments. Bizarre. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être normal, penser à sa meilleure amie tout au long de la journée.  
Ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était parler à Harry, vraiment parler à Harry. Pas dans une ses saloperies de lettres impersonnelles qui étaient franchement une insulte à leur amitié.  
Ron savait qu'il était égoïste, il savait qu'Harry essayait de se sortir d'une merde phénoménale en ce moment, il savait qu'il aurait du être inquiet pour son meilleur ami, merlin savait que le reste de sa famille s'inquiétait. Ginny s'en plaignait jour et nuit. 'Pauvre Harry bla bla bla'

La chose était que parfois Ron s'en foutait complètement. Si Harry voulait bouder et les ignorer, faisant pleurer, Ginny, sa mère et Hermione alors il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Harry n'était pas le seul à porter un fardeau, il n'était pas le seul dans le département des mystères cette nuit là. Hermione était presque morte pour l'amour de dieu. Hermione était presque morte et chaque nuit elle mourrait dans les cauchemars de Ron. Chaque foutue nuit.

C'était devenu tellement grave que Ron avait faillit demander à sa mère son thé spécial, mais elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il le voulait et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Ron s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'il essayerait de faire la sieste. Le sommeil qu'il parvenait à avoir pendant la journée était toujours plus reposant que celui de la nuit. Peut-être était ce parce que ses rêves d'Hermione en plein jour étaient d'un nature très différente, bien plus agréables.  
D'une nature perverse, c'était vrai, mais agréable quand même. Il sourit, s'abandonnant à son passe temps favoris. Ron imagina Hermione marchant vers lui ne portant qu'une petite robe d'été…

Non, il se souvenait que son dernier hiboux venait de la plage où elle était en vacance. Mmmm, Hermione en bikini. Il l'imagina étendue sur le sable, allongée sur le ventre. Elle lirait bien sur, si attentivement qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas arriver. Elle aurait ses cheveux relevé dans un chignon, mais il ne serait pas stricte, des boucles luisantes s'en échapperaient.

Hermione ne le remarquerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche en avant et qu'il presse ses lèvres sur son dos moite et bronzé. Elle pousserait un petit cri et se retournerait. Elle respirerait si fort que ses seins se soulèveraient, sortant de son maillot de bain. Ron ne serait pas capable de le supporter, il devrait les toucher. Il ferait courir ses doigts sur sa peau lisse et douce et elle le laisserait faire. Encouragé, il prendrait ses seins dans ses mains, elle gémirait et…

Merde. Quel idée de faire ça ici? Maintenant, il était douloureusement excité et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ron ouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières sous les forts rayons du soleil. Il fit son possible pour se calmer assez pour regagner sa chambre et finir son fantasme proprement.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il entrevit Hedwige, volant en direction de la cuisine. Il grogna, se demandant si il voulait une autre lettre déprimante d'Harry. Il se força à se lever, il ne servait à rien de retarder ça. Peut-être que si la lettre était assez mauvaise il aurait une bonne excuse pour aller dans sa chambre sans que sa mère ne l'ennuie.  
Il traversa le jardin et entra dans la maison, Ginny était assise à la table de la cuisine, lisant une longue lettre. Elle ne pouvait pas être d'Harry?

Ginny secoua la tête en réponse à sa question informulée. « Celle ci viens d'Hermione. Ça c'est d'Harry. » Elle lui lança une lettre.

Ron ramassa le simple morceau de parchemin et lu les quelques lignes. Il la rejeta à terre dégoûté et ramassa les deux lettres fermés qui reposaient sur la table. Il ouvrit en la déchirant celle d'Harry en premier. C'était presque exactement la même que celle de Ginny, son poing se serra autour du parchemin avant d'en faire une boule et de le lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Sa mère lui lança un regard noir et elle ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander, mais lorsqu'elle l'observa plus attentivement, elle soupira et reprit son travail. Ron se laissa tomber sur une chaise et ouvrit la lettre d'Hermione.

Cher Ron,  
Je viens de recevoir un lettre d'Harry aujourd'hui. Il ne mentionne même pas les cadeau et autres confiseries que je lui ai envoyé pour son anniversaire. C'est très discourtois de sa part et ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Nous devons trouver un moyen de le sortir de là. Il est clairement horriblement déprimé ….

Ron se demandait bien comme elle pouvait voir si il était déprimé. Personne n'arriverait à une conclusion avec ses satanées lettres.

Dès que je reviendrais de vacances, j'essayerais de convaincre mes parents de me laisser venir au terrier.

Le cœur de Ron s'accéléra. Il était temps.

Une fois que nous serons ensemble, je suis sure qu'on trouvera quelque chose. Mes parents sont inquiet pourtant, ils commencent à se plaindre que je ne sois jamais à la maison, ce qui est s'en doute vrai, je pense.

Il grogna.

Torquay est magnifique et le temps est parfais, bien que je trouve la plage assez ennuyeuse…

Les images d'Hermione en bikini lui revinrent à l'esprit, ainsi que plusieurs façons de vaincre son ennui.

Le cottage dans lequel nous vivons appartenait il y deux cent ans à une sorcière du nom de Bess Butterflower. J'adore étudier l'histoire de cet endroit. Mes parents ne m'ont pas laissé prendre avec moi Contes et légendes des empathes. Ils disent que je ne devrait pas traduire en vacance, mais je ne trouve vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Ce serait tellement plus drôle si tu étais là, ainsi qu'Harry et Ginny, bien sur.

Ron ne voulait rien de plus. Bien qu'il aurait pu se passer d'Harry et Ginny. Ça gâcherait un peu son fantasme…

Si on pouvais juste se retrouver tous ensemble. Je sais que tout s'arrangerait.

Tu me manques.  
Avec tout mon amour,  
Hermione.

Tu me manques, avec tout mon amour, Hermione.

Ses mots se répétaient encore et encore dans la tête de Ron, son cœur battant frénétiquement. Ça ne voulait rien dire, si? Elle avait probablement écrit ça à tout le monde. Il se tourna vers Ginny pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa lettre et voir comment Hermione l'avait signé. Les yeux ne Ron se froncèrent alors qu'il la regardait lire page après page sa lettre

« heu, pourquoi ta lettre est plus longue que la mienne? » demanda Ron d'un ton accusateur, essayant de repousser la déception et la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. « Probablement parce qu'Hermione savait que tu ne supporterais pas quatre pages détaillant la fascinante cabane où elle vit et la vie d'une certaine Bess Butterflower. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle pense que ça m'intéresse moi? » Ginny scanna les pages. « Oh, écoute, on peut y venir avec la poudre de cheminette. »

« Quoi! » rugit Ron, lui retirant la lettre des mains. « Elle vit dans une maison avec une cheminée magique depuis une semaine et elle ne me l'a pas dit! » Il cherchait frénétiquement sur la page, ne voyant réellement rien. « Hermione pourrait être là demain, même si c'est juste pour l'après midi. Pas vrai maman? »

« Mmm? Oh, oui. Bien sur mon chéri. Bien sur. »

« Hedwige est toujours là? » demanda Ron, qui agrippa une plume et un parchemin. Ginny le regardait comme si il était devenu fou. Ron commença à gribouiller.

Hermione,  
Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne m'aies pas dit qu'on pouvait te joindre avec la poudre de cheminette. Il faut que tu viennes demain. Dit à tes parents que j'ai…qu'on a besoin de toi. Tu pourrais être de retour avant le dîner, si ils insistent.

Ron s'arrêta, se demandant comment signer sa lettre. 'Avec tout mon amour' était pas vraiment son style mais quoi alors…Il perdait du temps. Il gribouilla un simple Ron et plia la lettre pour écrire l'adresse. Mais il réfléchit et réouvrit la lettre, écrivant en bas du parchemin.

Ps: tu me manques aussi.

Il fourra la lettre dans l'enveloppe. « Hedwige, viens ici. » Il fit tenir tranquille l'oiseau en lui donnant un biscuit pendant qu'il attachait le papier. « Apporte ça directement à Hermione. »

« Ron! » le réprimanda Ginny. « Tu as ton propre hiboux. Tu ne peux pas renvoyer Hedwige sans une lettre pour Harry. »

Ouais, comme si Ron allait faire confiance à Coq pour ça. Il avait besoin que sa lettre arrive aujourd'hui. « Très bien, » il prit un autre morceau de parchemin.

Harry,  
Tu ne vas pas bien! Arrête d'être un foutu crétin et ramène ton cul au terrier.  
Ron

« Heureuse? » demanda t-il à sa sœur.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre avant de s'exclamer, « Ron. » Elle lui frappa le bras. « Tu es impossible. » Mais elle riait et Ron savait qu'une partie d'elle voulait faire la même chose.

Il attacha la seconde lettre à la patte d'Hedwige. « Maintenant rappelle toi, d'abord Hermione. »

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise de plage, près de ses parents, sur les côtes sablonneuses de Torquay. Elle étendit ses jambes pour que le bas de son corps sorte de l'ombre de leur parasol immense et qu'il soit réchauffé par le soleil.  
Elle pencha sa tête en arrière les yeux fermés, mais entrouvrit l'œil gauche pour regarder sa mère qui comme prévu jetait un regard noir à ses jambes nues. Hermione attendit pour voir si elle allait faire un commentaire, mais sa mère se contenta de claquer la langue avec désapprobation et secoua la tête alors qu'elle revint à son livre.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait entendu les longues tirades sur les dangers du soleil bien avant qu'elle ne sache parler. Elle avait endurer des quantités de crèmes solaires et de chapeaux affreux. Alors la raison pour laquelle ses parents l'avaient entraîner deux semaines à la plage lui échappait.

Les choix parentaux des docteurs Granger avaient été assez curieux cet été. Ils avaient décidé d'oublier leur habituelle vacance en famille sur un site culturel historique en famille pour l'ensoleillé Torquay pour qu'Hermione 'se détende' et 'fasse comme une vrai adolescente'.

Après une vie entière à l'encourager à éviter toutes activités frivoles en faveur de l'enrichissement ses parents attendaient d'elle qu'elle s'allonge sur la plage et flirte avec d'étrange garçon? Tout en restant complètement à l'écart du soleil bien entendu. Peut-être était t-elle supposer flirter avec les garçons d'une façons enrichissant et pas du tout frivole.

Enfin, Hermione mourrait d'ennui. Merci mon dieu pour le CD de langue allemand qui se trouvait dans son walkman, ce n'était pas parce que ses parents ne la laissait pas traduire qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'y préparer.  
Pourtant Hermione se sentait un peu coupable d'écouter le CD, elle savait que ses parents pensait que c'était de la musique classique. Elle était peut-être un peu trop dure envers sa mère et son père, rien de tout ça n'était leur faute, ils essayaient juste de se rapprocher d'elle du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.  
Les Granger étaient des personnes très calmes et timides. Ils appréciaient les livres, la culture et la solitude. Ils avaient quelques amis qui leur ressemblait mais à part ça ils restaient très retiré et en était pleinement heureux. Ils n'étaient pas très doués quand il fallait se rapprocher des gens en générale, sans parler de leur fille qui possédait des pouvoirs magique et qui grandissait rapidement dans un endroit qu'ils ne pourraient jamais visiter.

Ses parents ignoraient à quel point Hermione avait été proche de la mort six semaines auparavant. Ils pensaient qu'elle se détendait après ses examens et non pas qu'elle soit embarquée dans une bataille aux côtés des personnes qui comptait le plus pour elle. Ils ne savaient pas qu'un de leur allié avait été assassiné cette nuit là. Ils ne savaient pas que son meilleur ami s'imposait un exil forcé, se repliant sur lui même, punissant probablement ses amis pour l'été dernier où il s'était sentit si abandonné.   
Ses parents ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien qu'elle flirte avec les garçons sur la plage, alors qu'Hermione était déjà folle amoureuse de son autre meilleur ami.

Comment pouvaient t-il ne pas savoir? Elle avait passé un temps absurdement long à essayer de les protéger de tout ça. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Hermione se sentait isolé avec ses parents, sa maison n'en était plus vraiment une. Elle aurait voulu être à Poudlard, ou au square Grimmault ou au terrier…  
Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et sortit un monceau de lettre de son sac de plage. En feuilletant les lettres froides d'Harry, elle ressentit une rage familière. Elle avait depuis longtemps dirigé toute sa frustration et sa colère envers les agissement d'Harry sur sa traîtresse de cousine. Ça lui permettait ainsi d'avoir un objet contre lequel rager mais aussi un moyen de focaliser son énergie.  
Elle relit les lettres de Ginny, détaillant tout ce dont elles se souvenaient sur Adrianna et les livres d'empathes et leur théories sur pourquoi cette femme était t-elle entré dans la vie d'Harry en premier lieu et quel sorte de danger pouvait t-elle apporter dans le futur.  
Pour l'instant elles n'avaient pas grand chose. Pourtant Hermione avait l'espoir qu'elle découvrirait tout en fin de compte.

« Chérie, » chuchota Mme Granger. Hermione surprise, releva la tête en enlevant ses écouteurs. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'écoutait pas le disque, elle appuya sur le bouton stop.

« Chérie, ce n'est pas ton hiboux? » demanda sa mère avec un embarras évident. Aussi encourageant qu'essayait d'être ses parents, les démonstrations de la différence d'Hermione les gênaient. Les Granger n'aimaient pas attirer l'attention et la différence l'avait toujours attiré.

Hermione observa Hedwige se poser sur le bras de sa chaise. Elle fronça les sourcils en caressa le magnifique oiseau. Mal à l'aise elle retira les lettres de la patte qu'Hedwige lui tendait. C'était étrange, elle avait déjà reçu une lettre d'Harry ce matin.

Elle reconnut l'écriture brouillée de Ron et son cœur s'accéléra. Remarquant qu'une des lettres était pour Harry elle la rendit à Hedwige qui s'envola avant qu'Hermione ait une chance de la remercier, apparemment anxieuse de retourner à son maître. Au moins Hedwige avait accès à Harry.

Hermione tourna et retourna la lettre de Ron entre ses mains, en regardant anxieusement ses parents. « Je vais me promener. » dit t-elle distraitement en se levant.

« Oh,….um, d'accord, » bégaya sa mère alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers l'eau. « Hermione chérie! »

La jeune fille leva la tête pour voir sa mère portant le large chapeau d'Hermione et le paréo qui devait recouvrir son maillot de bain. Elle réprima l'envie de résister avant de revenir sur ses pas, d'enfoncer sur sa tête l'horrible chapeau et enrouler autour de sa taille son paréo. Visiblement son modeste une pièce n'était pas assez modeste.  
Hermione marcha un peu le long de l'eau avant qu'elle ne trouve une formation de rocher vide et calme où elle pourrait lire sa lettre sans faire attention à ses réactions.  
Elle ouvrit la lettre avec précaution et lit rapidement le gribouillage que formait ses mots. Un rire presque hystérique s'échappa d'elle, la lettre était presque aussi courte qu'une d'Harry mais elle était tout sauf froide.

Merlin, Ron la déstabilisait tellement. Elle avait essayait de comprendre où ils en étaient depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle à la gare. Ce n'était pas facile quand elle n'avait que des lettres, ce n'était pas comme si il était du genre à confier ses sentiments.

Mais il y avait des lettres comme celle-ci, des lettres réclamant sa présence, lui montrant à quel point elle lui manquait un millier de fois mieux que de simple mot. Mais tout ceci pouvait menait à de dangereuse espérance, après tout Hermione ne pouvait y voir que ce qu'elle voulait, Ron n'était jamais parfaitement explicite sur quoi que se soit. Elle pouvait tout aussi sûrement se préparer à avoir le cœur brisé.  
Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, pas vraiment. La décision qu'elle avait prise la dernière nuit à l'infirmerie tenait toujours. Quoique Ron ai besoin d'elle, elle le lui donnerait et tout ce qu'il était prêt à lui donner, elle le prendrait. Elle l'aimait. Hermione aurait très bien plus ne plus jamais ressentir ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un d'autre alors elle n'allait certainement pas gâcher cette opportunité. Elle devait juste commencer à emmagasiner des souvenirs.  
Hermione baissa la tête vers la lettre de Ron. Elle voulait allait au terrier si fort que s'en était douloureux mais il n'y avait pas que ses parents à convaincre. Elle était dans un village moldu côtier, cheminée ou pas. Elle n'avait pas de poudre de cheminette et sans ça la connexion aux autres cheminées sorcières était inutile. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en procurer, elle ne savait même pas où trouver un hiboux pour envoyer une lettre à Ron.

Elle était totalement coupé du monde sorcier; Hermione ne pouvait que attendre que quelqu'un d'autre lui écrive à nouveau. En imaginant la réaction de Ron quand elle ne se montrerait pas le lendemain sans réponse à sa lettre, elle se sentait inutile et agitée.  
Merde, elle détestait être dans le monde moldu. Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait ça. Hermione ne faisait pas partie de ce monde. Peut-être que comme elle ne se montrait pas, Ron viendrait ici juste pour l'engueuler. Ron avec elle, sur la plage…  
Hermione se dirigea vers l'eau, ses pieds baignant dans l'océan qui se retirait par vague. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, imaginant que ce soit ses bras à lui, la tenant fermement contre lui, son souffle contre sa joue, comme à la gare. Ses lèvres sur sa joue, son cou, sa…

Peut-être qu'alors la plage ne serait pas si mal que ça.

La baguette de Dolohov était pointé sur Hermione. Ron cria après elle, mais elle ne bougea pas, elle ne leva pas sa baguette. Il entendit le mange mort prononcer les mots clairement, doucement, distinctement. « Avada Kedavra. »

Ron ne pouvait plus bouger. Il cria « Hermione, non! » Il se débattit pour courir vers elle, mais des douzaines de mains le retenait, l'empêchant de la rejoindre. Il criait et criait mais sans résultat. Ron la regarda tomber sur le sol comme au ralentit. Pendant tout ce temps Dolohov riait.

Il se tourna vers ses ravisseurs, en sanglotant, les suppliant de le laisser la rejoindre. Ron découvrit ses cinq frères le retenant, avec une expression vide sur le visage. Il se retourna vers Hermione mais la scène avait changé. Ils étaient à un enterrement et un  
cercueil se trouvait là où Hermione était tombé.

« Non! Non, elle n'est pas morte! Lâchez moi! » il repoussa ses frères mais les bras restreignant ne bougèrent pas.

Harry et Ginny étaient près du cercueil et il les appela à l'aide mais ils ne répondirent pas. Ils regardaient le cercueil comme ennuyé. Harry bailla et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginny. Elle haussa les épaules et lui prit le bras. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la joue. Harry se tourna et la plaqua contre le cercueil, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un dégoûtant roulage de pelle que la sœur de Ron lui rendit avec enthousiasme.  
Il tira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur les bras de ses frères, jetant toutes les obscénités qu'il connaissait à Harry, hurlant le nom d'Hermione. Finalement Ron se libéra et commença à courir, courir, courir…  
Puis il courrait à travers un cimetière, un brillant jour d'été. Il vit plusieurs têtes rousses au loin là où le cercueil était mis en terre. Ron était à bout de souffle, ses poumons le brûlait, mais il ne s'arrêta pas de courir, de crier. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle n'est pas morte. Ne faite pas ça.. »

Quand il arriva finalement, sa famille s'éloignait et la tombe était recouverte de terre. Harry se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules avec insouciance. « Trop tard, mon vieux. Elle est partie pour de bon. » Il vit volte face et s'éloigna.

Ron tomba à genoux sanglotant, creusant le sol à main nue. Il savait qu'Hermione était là dessous, piégée….

Quand il réussit finalement à se libérer de son cauchemar il sauta hors de son lit, ayant besoin de s'éloigner le plus possible de son rêve. Essuyant son visage de sa main, il le découvrit recouvert de larmes. Merde! Il détestait pleurer. Faible, voilà ce qu'il était.  
Ron fit les cent pas dans sa chambre se sentant piégé et désespéré. Il pouvait entendre son propre cœur battre dans ses oreilles et il se tirait les cheveux à s'en faire mal. Il avait besoin de voir Hermione. Il avait besoin de la voir maintenant.

Il voulait même utiliser la magie, tant pis pour les conséquences mais comment? Ron ne savait pas transplaner, il se démembrerait à coup sur…et il se souvint. Hermione avait une cheminée en connexion au réseau, il pouvait utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour aller au cottage, s'assurer qu'elle aille bien et être de retour avant que quiconque s'en rende compte.

Ron agrippa un t-shirt et se dirigea vers la porte.

Ginny n'était pas sure de savoir exactement ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais à en juger par les rayons lunaires qui pénétraient par sa fenêtre ce n'était pas à cause des bruits matinaux habituels de la maison qui s'éveillait. Elle se tourna et s'enfonça dans ses coussins, déterminée à se rendormir.

Elle entendit un léger bruit au dessus d'elle puis des pas. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle s'assit pour écouter attentivement. Les jumeaux avaient la chambre juste au dessus de la sienne, mais ils avaient déménagé dans leur propre appartement un mois auparavant après toute cette histoire sur la culotte d'Angelina. Ron était deux étages au dessus et ses parents deux étages en dessous et ils étaient les seules personnes supposées présentes dans la maison.

Le bois craqua dans les escaliers et Ginny sortit de son lit, cherchant après sa baguette. Si c'était l'idée que se faisait Ron d'une plaisanterie elle allait le détruire. Elle plaça son oreille contre la porte. N'entendant rien, elle l'ouvrit doucement.  
Elle allait se faufiler au rez-de-chaussée et réveiller ses parents. Si c'était juste Ron, il méritait la rage de sa mère pour l'avoir effrayé comme ça.  
Alors que Ginny glissait à l'extérieure de sa chambre, un bruit attira son regard sur les escaliers menant au quatrième étage. Une silhouette vêtu d'une cape noire leva sa baguette et la pointa vers elle. Ce fut la dernière chose dont elle se souvint.


	11. Chapitre 11

Et voila le chapitre onze . comme la dernière fois la suite de se chapitre est disponible sur notre site (voir notre profil) ainsi qu'un one shot inedit de Menssa .Avis aux amateur.

Ps: suite a un problème de transfère le dernier chapitre était très peu lisible, Je m'en excuse platement .Heureusement tout est rentrer dans l'ordre.

_**Of Hearts and Heroes**_

_**Chapitre Onze**_

**_  
_**Ron épousseta les cendres de son pyjamas en sortant de la cheminée pour arriver dans la cuisine du cottage de Butterflower. Il survola la chaleureuse et rustique pièce, pareille à ce qu'elle devait être deux cent ans auparavant, à part pour quelques appareils moldus. Ils paraissaient ridiculement incongrus.

Hermione prenait son petit déjeuner dans cette pièce. Elle utilisait tous ses trucs foldingue de moldu, peut-être même avait t-elle écrit ses lettres à Ron sur cette table. Et elle dormait quelque part dans cette maison.

Il allait la voir dans quelques minutes. Tout air quitta ses poumons alors que l'anxiété serra son ventre. Ses mains tremblait lorsqu'il sortit la lettre qu'Hermione avait adressé à Ginny de la poche de son pyjama, celle que sa sœur avait si pratiquement laissé sur la table de la cuisine.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si nerveux. C'était juste Hermione pour l'amour de dieu. Sa meilleure amie, celle qu'il voyait presque quotidiennement depuis cinq ans. C'était _juste_ Hermione.

Il loucha sur son écriture nette et précise. Cette fille cinglée avait décrit entièrement le foutu cottage, elle aurait aussi bien pu dessiner une carte. Il sourit. Que ferait t-il sans elle?

D'après sa lettre, Hermione dormait à l'étage et les escaliers donnaient…dans la cuisine. C'était pratique. Ron se força à prendre une profonde inspiration alors qu'il traversait la pièce sombre et montait les escaliers.

Au sommet, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Ron retint son souffle et tendit la main vers la poignée. Pendant un moment il hésita, sa main flottant à mis-chemin. Que pensait t-il faire bon sang? Il était sur le point de se glisser dans la chambre d'Hermione au milieu de la nuit. Elle allait le crucifier vivant.

Mort ou vif, il devait au moins la voir. Prenant avantage de la poussée désespéré de courage qui l'envahit, Ron tourna rapidement la poignée, glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il refermait derrière lui. Quand il se retourna et la vit il se mit presque à pleurer comme un imbécile.

Ron savait qu'elle lui manquait, mais…merlin, à quel point elle lui manquait. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit immédiatement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaisse pas. Cela avait était un été sacrément long été.

Hermione était allongé sur le dos sur son lit en bois, un halo de boucles encadrant ses traits paisibles. C'était une chaude nuit d'été et elle avait repoussé ses couvertures, Ron pouvait voir ses pieds et ses jambes nues. Elle portait un pyjamas short d'un bleu léger qui n'était probablement pas supposé être sexy.

Avait t-elle toujours été si belle? Probablement que non, comment aurait t-il pu accomplir quoique se soit ses cinq dernières années? Il ne serait plus capable de laisser Hermione seule avec un autre mec, Ron allait devoir surveiller attentivement tout ses foutu bâtard cette années.

Il s'approcha d'elle, observant sa respiration régulière qui se révélait dans chacun de ses mouvements. Elle paraissait si vivante. Ron aurait du se satisfaire de ça et partir mais ses jambes continuait à se mouvoir dans la direction opposé à la porte.

« Ron, » murmura t-elle.

Il se figea. Bon sang, il l'avait réveillé. Il aurait du partir, il n'aurait pas du venir. Qu'allait t-il faire maintenant? Merde, merde, merde.

Mais les minutes s'écoulèrent et elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. « je ne pouvait pas… » chuchota t-elle, les yeux clos. Ron laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne faisait que rêver.

« Ron, » gémit t-elle, accélérant son cœur à un rythme effrayant. « Je voulais venir… »

Rêvait t-elle de lui? Mon dieu, Hermione rêvait de lui. C'était un bon rêve? S'il vous plait faite que ce soit un bon rêve.

« Ron, » grogna t-elle, d'un voix basse et rauque.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Putain de merde! Cette intonation…était ce un rêve cochon? Sur Ron? Pas possible! Maintenant, il devait vraiment partir. Il devrait courir hors de cette pièce et retourner au terrier aussi rapidement que la magie le lui permettait.

Ouais, bien sur. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Ron s'en aille sans découvrir de quoi Hermione rêvait. Avec précaution il s'assit au bord du lit. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, il devait juste réunir certains indices. Hermione était rouge. « Ron, s'il te plait, » dit t-elle à nouveau.

La façon dont elle le dit le rendit immédiatement dur. Pouvait t-elle réellement faire un rêve érotique sur lui? La simple idée qu'Hermione fasse un rêve à caractère sexuel était excitant mais si c'était avec Ron? C'était juste…Wow.

Hermione bougea sa tête frénétiquement sur son oreiller, faisant tomber une des ses boucles sur son visage. Pourquoi eut t-il l'envie de la remettre en place? C'était une idée stupide. Il savait ce qu'il se passait quand il la touchait, il perdait tout contrôle. Mais apparemment Ron avait déjà perdu tout contrôle, parce que sa main caressait sa joue, replaçant derrière son oreille une des ses mèches indisciplinées.

La cascades d'événement attendus vinrent rapidement. Il agissait à l'instinct. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Ses lèvres bougeaient alors il s'approcha pour mieux l'écouter, bien qu'il se disait de ne pas le faire. Il ne pouvait s'arrêtait de penser à sa peau si douce. Était ce naturel? Ron devait la sentir à nouveau.

Alors qu'il posait sa main sur sa joue, ses paupières frémirent et Ron se figea. À cet instant, il voulait qu'elle se réveille. Qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle lui parle, peut-être même qu'elle lui crie dessus, il avait juste besoin d'entendre sa voix. Elle lui manquait tellement.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent les siens, Ron ne s'était pas rendu à quel point il s'était penché vers elle. Elle sourit rêveusement et il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas complètement éveillée. Puis elle tendit ses petites mains et les posa de chaque côté de son visage.

Ron ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Il eut un bref moment de panique quand il la sentit baisser sa tête vers la sienne. Ça ne pouvait pas vraiment se passer, Hermione n'allait pas vraiment l'embrasser?

Mais leur bouches se rencontrèrent et ses lèvres étaient si douce, si pleines. Wow. Qui aurait pu dire que deux paires de lèvres, collées l'une à l'autre sans mouvement, sans finesse, puisse être aussi bon? Wow. Ça se passait vraiment.

Sortant de son choc initial, Ron réalisa qu'Hermione ne reculait pas . Bouge, idiot! Terrifié il suivit son propre conseil et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une seule fois, juste pour voir. _S'il vous plait, faite que ce soit bien._

Elle fit un doux petit bruit de contentement qui remplit Ron de fierté. Enfin, il fut emplit de bien d'autre chose quand elle commença à lui répondre. Bientôt leurs lèvres étaient collées l'une à l'autres prisent dans une danse qui n'avait merveilleusement aucun rythme. Hermione suça doucement sa bouche. Putain, cette femme était un sacré génie.

Très bien. Ils s'embrassaient pour de vrai. Ron devait s'assurer de ne pas tout foutre en l'air. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour trouver un meilleur angle d'attaque, mêlant ses doigts à ses boucles. Il essaya de se souvenir de chaque personnes qu'il avait vu s'embrasser, chaque image mouvante dans les romans à l'eau de rose de sa mère, toutes les photos cochonnes qu'il avait volé à ses frères aînés…Il devait être capable de trouver quoi faire. Ron s'était imaginé en train d'embrasser Hermione assez souvent maintenant.

Pourtant, en fin de compte, il se perdit dans la sensation merveilleuse que provoquait sa réponse. Il permit à ses instincts de prendre le dessus, pressant ses lèvres plus fermement contre les siennes et leur mouvement se synchronisèrent merveilleusement. La tête d'Hermione retomba sur son oreille et il la suivit, le baiser sembla continuer pendant des heures et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Trop tôt Hermione se détacha de lui et poussa son torse. Il ne l'écouta pas, ne voulant pas s'arrêter, voulant que le baiser dure toujours.

« Hermione, » dit Ron juste pour se rappeler que c'était vraiment elle, que tout ça se passait réellement. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement et il se noya dans son regard incroyablement intelligent. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres gonflées. Il n' avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi éblouissant.

« Ron, qu'est ce que tu fait ici? »

Eh merde!

Hermione était assise sur la plage, ses pieds caressaient par le mouvements des vagues. Un vent chaud plaqué sa robe d'été sur ses genoux et poussé ses cheveux touffus sur son visage. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, elle était seule. Le monde semblait baigner dans un flou irréel ce qui l'amena à penser qu'elle rêvait.  
Elle le sentit avant même qu'il ne la touche, elle l'avait entendu s'approcher. « Ron, » chuchota Hermione sans se retourner. C'était un rêve charmant, elle allait y rester un certain temps.

« Tu n'es pas venu, » dit Ron doucement, son souffle proche de son oreille.

« je ne pouvait pas… » essaya d'expliquer Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

« Chut, » murmura t-il en stoppant son mouvement alors qu'elle sentit son corps s'asseoir derrière elle. Ses bras entouraient sa taille, ses jambes glissèrent de chaque côtés de ses cuisses. Sa joue était pressé fermement sur sa tempes, l'obligeant à continuer à regarder l'océan devant elle.

« Ron, » gémit t-elle, alors qu'elle sentait ses lèvres effleurer sa tempe, sa joue, son cou. »

« Je t'ai attendu au terrier, » souffla t-il contre sa peau.

Elle se tourna pour plonger dans ses magnifique yeux. « Je voulais venir.. »

Ron l'interrompit en capturant sa bouche. Il faisait ça souvent dans ses rêves, c'était adorable Hermione gémit et ferma ses paupières alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense. Il l'allongea sur le sable.

Hermione grogna quand il détacha ses lèvres de sa bouche. « Ron. » Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ils étaient hermétiquement fermé. Elle essaya de tendre les bras pour l'atteindre mais ses membres semblait peser une tonne. Tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire ce fut de murmurer, « Ron, s'il te plait, »

Elle le sentit dégager une mèche de son visage et ce simple contact était bien plus intense que tout ce qui avait précédé. Plus réel, Ron caressa sa joue. C'était…incroyable mais pourquoi ne l'embrassait t-il plus?

Elle voulait le voir. Elle avait besoin de le voir. Concentrant tout ses efforts, Hermione parvint à entrouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou et indistinct, elle cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision et se trouvait plongé dans les incroyables yeux cobalt de Ron. Des yeux emplis d'intensité et de chaleur.

La félicité l'envahit à sa vue, elle savait qu'elle devait sourire comme une idiote. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne l'embrassait pas. Et bien, elle en avait assez de l'attendre. Cette fois ci quand Hermione tendit les bras, ils obéirent sans difficulté. Elle encadra son visage de ses mains et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Le contact fut électrique, l'expérience bien plus puissante qu'auparavant, bien qu'il soit plus chaste en comparaison. Jusqu'à présent quand Ron l'embrassait, il paraissait sur de lui, expérimenté. Il savait exactement comment bouger ses lèvres, il en demandait plus avec une confidence confirmée.

Mais maintenant, ses lèvres…Elles étaient gênées et timides, ne pressant que très légèrement. Ron s'arrêta comme pour savourer la sensation alors qu'il entremêlait ses doigts à ses cheveux. Ça…ça c'était un premier baiser. Mais ça ne faisait aucun sens, ils venaient juste de s'embrasser, Hermione était confuse. Que se passait t-il?

Ron bougea ses lèvres et elle oublia de réfléchir. Le baiser était presque respectueux, avec juste de doux effleurement. Satisfaite de la sensation, elle gémit et écarta doucement les lèvres. C'était étrange même ses lèvres semblait ne plus être aussi assurée qu'avant.

Hermione découvrit sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes alors elle la suça instinctivement. Cela parut encourager Ron parce qu'il grogna en penchant sa tête. Sa bouche commençait à bouger avec plus d'assurance, chaque effleurement plus osé que le précédent, ses lèvres plus entrouverte, le bout de sa langue caressait l'entrée de sa bouche.

Elle essaya de garder la cadence en imitant ses mouvements, permettant à ses intuitions de prendre le dessus. La chaleur irradiait dans tout le corps d'Hermione, une sensation étrange et peu familière se développait entre ses jambes. Une pensée vint subitement à son esprit…c'était un sacré premier baiser.

Premier baiser. C'était son premier baiser. Avec Ron. La réalité de la situation la frappa tout à coup, ce n'était pas un rêve, ça ne l'était plus.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent précipitamment. Hermione était dans son cottage de Torquay, dans sa chambre…et Ron était vraiment là. Il l'embrasser vraiment. Oh mon dieu.

Hermione s'éloigna de ses lèvres mais Ron la suivit. Elle abandonna et se permit de profiter un peu plus de son goût. C'était son premier vrai baiser après tout.

Elle entendit Ron gémir et cela provoqua en elle une sensation si particulière qui rejoignit immédiatement cet endroit encore inconnu caché entre ses cuisses. Cette intensité l'effraya, donnant à Hermione la force d'arracher ses lèvres aux siennes et de pousser sur ses épaules.

Il résista ne voulant pas aller bien loin, mais il recula assez pour qu'elle puisse regarder son visage. Ron était tout rouge et à bout de souffle, lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent, il soupira. « Hermione, »

Son cœur cessa de battre un instant, ce regard brillant et intense, elle l'avait déjà vu avant, mais elle n'avait pas su ce que cela signifiait. « Ron, » chuchota t-elle confuse. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

La panique envahit le visage de Ron. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent et il se redressa, s'éloignant d'elle, obligeant ses mains à retomber sur le lit loin de ses cheveux. Elle n'aurait du rien dire, elle aurait du continuer à l'embrasser.

Ron frotta son visage avec ses mains avant de les passer dans ses cheveux, ses yeux regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Hermione ramena ses genoux près de son corps dans un geste de protection.

« Mon dieu, Hermione, je… » sa voix était cassée lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

« Ron, tu est dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit à Torquay. Pourquoi? » Hermione se félicita de paraître si rationnelle. Pourtant elle avait laissé de côté la plus importante questions. Pourquoi était t-il en train de l'embrasser. Il rencontra son regard.

« Je suis désolé de… »

_S'il te plait, s'il te plait ne sois pas désolé pour le baiser._

« …t'avoir réveillé. »

Hermione du rire. Elle lui sourit affectueusement, sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal. « Ron, quelque chose ne va pas? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

Il détourna son regard d'elle, puis se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Le plafond du grenier était bas et la tête de Ron effleurait presque le plafond chaque fois qu'il passait sous une poutre. Il se remit à frotter son visage nerveusement.

Hermione commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise pour autre chose que le baiser. Elle se déplaça au bord de son lit. Que pouvait t-il bien être arrivé de si mauvais pour qu'il soit là au milieu de la nuit? « Dis moi ce qui s'est passé, » insista t-elle. Quand il ne répondit pas elle cria. « Ron! »

Il s'arrêta surpris par le cri soudain d'Hermione. En la regardant il secoua la tête frénétiquement. « Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé… »

Elle se mit à rire incrédule.

« C'est juste…j'ai de nouveau fait un cauchemar, c'est tout. J'avais besoin de te voir. »Ron n'arrivait pas à rencontre son regard.

Un cauchemar serait t-il suffisant pour l'amener ici? Et le baiser alors?

Hermione remarqua son apparence fatigué et agitée et elle se souvint à quoi ressemblait ses cauchemar à Poudlard. Si ils s'étaient empirés, Ron aurait pu être assez désespéré pour faire quelque chose de stupide. Par exemple, s'enfuir à Torquay au milieu de la nuit.

« Ron, » elle lui tendit sa main. « Viens ici, » commanda t-elle doucement.

Ron la fixa, sa lèvre inférieur se mettant à trembler. Plutôt que de s'approcher pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle comme elle l'avait prévu, il trébucha jusqu'à elle et tomba sur ses genoux. Il refusa de lever la tête, la cachant entre ses mains, il laissa échapper un sanglot qui témoignait d'un atroce douleur.

Son cœur se brisa. Les larmes montant à ses propres yeux alors qu'une profonde horreur se diffusait en elle. Hermione ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait vu Ron pleurer. Dans ses rêves, oui mais pas éveillé. L'avait t-elle jamais vu pleurer? Oui? Sûrement.

« S'il te plait, Ron, » demanda Hermione, sa gorge serrée. Elle retira ses mains de son visage et il rencontra son visage inquiet. La douleur dans ses yeux était presque insupportable, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais en fin de compte il ne fit que secouer la tête.

Hermione ne sachant pas quoi dire essuya ses larmes avec la paumes de sa main. Elle ne su pas dire si c'était la bonne chose à faire parce qu'il s'étrangla dans un sanglot et plongea sa tête dans ses genoux. Pleurant à chaudes larmes à présent, il serrait ses cuisse tout en s'essuyant sur ses jambes.

Hermione regarda la plafond, combattant se propres sanglots. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Ron pleurer comme ça. Après de long moment de bataille intérieure, elle fut capable de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches rousses. « Chut, » murmura t-elle, essayant de la réconforter tout en sachant que sa propre voix était bien trop inquiète pour y parvenir.

« Je n'arrivais pas à t'atteindre, » murmura t-il contre ses jambes, obligeant les larmes qui baignait jusqu'à présent ses yeux à s'échapper pour tomber sur ses cheveux. « J'ai essayé de toute mes forces. Ils ont dit que tu étais morte et je ne les ai pas cru… »

« Chut, je suis là maintenant. Tu es venu me chercher. Je sais que tu viendras toujours me chercher… » Sa voix se brisa avant de mourir. Elle se blottit contre lui, elle enfouit ses lèvres dans ses cheveux désordonnées et embrassa sa nuque. Elle découvrit qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se redresser alors elle resta ainsi penché au dessus de lui.

Après un bout de temps Hermione n'était même plus sure de savoir pourquoi elle pleurait, à part qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir Ron comme ça. Peut-être avait t-elle juste besoin d'un bonne séance de larmes. Elle se redressa et lissa ses cheveux, émerveillé par leur douceur. Ses sanglots s'apaisèrent et il bougea la tête pour reposer sa joue sur ses jambes, ses mains quittèrent ses cuisses pour encercler doucement sa taille.

Ron soupira et pendant un instant il parut aussi paisible et innocent qu'un enfant. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'embarras face à ses larmes. Hermione dessina doucement le contour de son visage, ses sourcils, la ligne de ses cheveux. Le regardant plus attentivement, elle remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux. « Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormit? »

Ron sourit amèrement. « Depuis combien de temps on est partit de l'infirmerie? »

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir. « Oh, Ron pourquoi n'as tu rien dit? On s'est écrit des douzaines de fois. »

Tout ce qu'elle reçut comme réponse fut un haussement d'épaule. Elle se serrait frapper, elle aurait du savoir, elle aurait du demander, insister auprès de ses parents pour qu'ils la laissent aller au terrier. « Tu peux me raconter tes cauchemars? »

Il haussa à nouveau des épaules, frottant son visage contre le coton de son short, comme pattenrond quand il voulait qu'on lui prête attention. Pendant un moment, Ron était redevenu le petit garçon du train.

« C'est toujours sur moi? » demanda Hermione d'un petite voix. Ron ferma Hermétiquement les yeux et acquiesça. Elle avala difficilement avant de demander sous une impulsion. « Tu veux rester cette nuit? »

Ron leva finalement la tête et rencontra vraiment son regard. Mon dieu, elle aimait ses yeux, elle aurait pu s'y plonger pour l'éternité. « Vraiment? » demanda t-il d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir. Hermione sourit timidement et acquiesça.

« Et pour ma mère alors? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Personne ne sais que tu es ici alors? » C'était imprudent de sa part de venir seul.

Ron secoua la tête, Hermione l'observa avec précaution. « Ron, quand tu es arrivé…. » Elle se mordit la lèvre, se sentant lâche. « Comment es tu venu? »

« Poudre de cheminette. »

« Qu'allait tu faire exactement…? »

« Je prévoyais de me glisser ici, de voir si tu allais bien et puis je serais retourner à la maison, personne ne l'aurait jamais su. » Il sourit de ce sourire en coin qui avait le pouvoir d'arrêter tout les cœur, celui qu'il dédiait lorsqu'il savait qu'il avait fait un bêtise.

« Même pas moi? »

Son sourire devint coupable. « C'était le plan original. »

Mais à la place il y avait eu un baiser. Ron l'avait t-il embrassé ou était elle? À quel moment le rêve c'était t-il réexamen finit et où la réalité commençait? Hermione l'avait t-elle juste prit par surprise? Avait t-il réellement voulu l'embrasser? Allaient t-ils continuer à ce comportait comme si quelque chose d'aussi monumental dans leur amitié ne venait pas de se produire?

Hermione voulait lui parler, pour découvrir ce qui c'était passé…mais en regardant son visage triste et épuisé elle n'en eut pas le courage. « Reste, tu pourras retourner au terrier demain matin avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte que tu sois partit. » Hermione ne put s'empêcher de caresser son visage.

Ron ferma les yeux pour profiter de la caresse avant d'acquiescer. Hermione lui prit la main et l'aida à grimper dans le lit, le guidant gentiment pour que son dos soit contre le mur sous la fenêtre. Elle s'étendit à ses côtés, essayant de ne pas songer à toutes les ramifications que pouvait provoquer une invitation à dormir dans son lit.

« Comment on va faire pour se réveiller? »demanda t-il ensommeillé bien qu'il s'était déjà installé douillettement et qu'il avait les yeux fermé.

« Je vais mettre le réveil. » Hermione tendit la main pour le faire mais c'était difficile vu que Ron refusait de lâcher sa main droite.

« C'est quoi un réveil? »

Hermione sourit en ayant finit sa tâche. « C'est… » elle se tourna pour regarder Ron qui était déjà au pays des songes. Elle posa sa tête près de la sienne sur l'oreiller qu'ils partageaient.

L'énormité de la situation frappa Hermione. Le baiser, Ron, un garçon dans son lit. Normalement, tout ceci avait un sens très clair. Romance, relation, un garçon et une fille qui s'aimait. Mais leur vie était loin d'être normale, tout était si compliqué.

Il fallut un long moment à Hermione avant qu'elle puisse s'endormir cette nuit là.

Quand Fred Weasley apparut dans la cuisine de la maison de son enfance il était passé minuit. Il n'avait pas prévu de dormir au terrier cette nuit. Pourtant après l'expérience traumatisante qui consistait à transplaner jusqu'à son appartement après un rendez-vous très agréable, pour trouver son jumeau et sa petite amie allongés nu sur la table de la cuisine…Fred avait besoin de prendre un peu ses distances.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement perturbant de voir son frère jumeau dans une situation sexuelle qui allait plus loin que le dégoût habituel. C'était trop similaire, lorsque l'image de son frère faisant l'amour à sa petite amie apparaissant dans son esprit au fait de fantasmer sur cette même fille.

Fred grimaça en essayant de repousser cette image. Si Angelina ne vivait pas toujours chez ses parents, Il aurait bien transplané chez elle pour lui faire l'amour jusqu'à éradiquer cette image de sa mémoire. Cette fille avait vraiment besoin d'avoir son appartement.

Il commença à fouiller les placards de sa mère. C'était l'avantage d'une maison où les placards étaient toujours pleins, il prit une bierraubeurre qu'il refroidit en lui lançant un sort. Il la finit rapidement et jeta la bouteille, trouvant une assiette de biscuit encore chaud, il en prit quelque uns.

Maintenant que George et lui avait quitté la maison, il y avait toujours une assiette de gâteau prête. Petit Ronny et bébé Ginny était bien trop protégé pour leur bien. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils mourrait presque chaque année au environs des examens de fin d'années qu'ils devaient avoir un traitement spécial. En fait c'était tout l'inverse, on aurait du sévir.

Alors que Fred commençait à monter les escaliers, il se dit qu'une bonne petite farce à son petit frère éclairerait sa nuit et lui changerait les idées. Peut-être quelque chose de simple et de classique, Un petit sort d'embellissement sur son visage et ses ongles? Le rose bonbon avait toujours été une bonne couleur pour Ronny. L'attaque par les araignée était toujours appréciable également quand il s'agissait de son plus jeune frère. Bien que ses derniers temps le meilleur piège serait de faire intervenir Hermione Granger.

Le petit aparté de Ron et Hermione à la gare n'était pas passé inaperçu par Fred et son jumeau. Ils avaient emmagasinés cette information, c'était le genre de chose qui avait beaucoup de prix et pas seulement pour un bonne farce. Le chantage par exemple était hautement méjugé.

Mais peut être quelque chose de simple pour l'instant. Peut-être un sort qui modifierait sa voix pour qu'elle ressemble à celle d'Hermione, il essayerait de faire parler son petit frère dans son sommeil. Lui donnant ainsi encore plus de munitions. Fred se frotta les mains d'anticipation, la nuit s'améliorait grandement.

Alors qu'il arrivait au troisième étage, Fred remarqua un bruit étrange venant de la chambre de Ginny. Quand il arriva à sa porte, il vit qu'elle était ouverte et qu'il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur. Mais que faisait t-elle donc? Souriant malicieusement, il sortit sa baguette et poussa silencieusement la porte.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il vit. Ginny était inconsciente, flottant dans l'air par ce qui devit être le sort de _Mobilis Corpus_. Ses affaires étaient dérangées, appuyé contre sa malle, fouillant ses affaires se tenait un silhouette sombre.

Instinctivement Fred leva sa baguette et « _Expelliarmus_. »

La silhouette fut jeter à travers la pièce dans un lourd craquement. Fred vit le mouvement d'une baguette qu'on sortait et plongea pour éviter le sort stupéfixiant qu'on lui lançait. En se redressant il se prépara à lancer un autre sort, mais il était trop tard le mange mort avait agrippé une liasse de papier et avait disparut.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier et Fred fit volte face, sa baguette pointée vers l'entrée. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant apparaître ses parents, baguette prête à l'usage.

« Ginny! » Arthur se précipita vers sa fille, et la porte jusqu'à son lit.

« Fred! » dit sa mère de son ton le plus menaçant. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait? »

Son fils leva les yeux au ciel en laissant tomber son bras. « Tu plaisantes, non? Tu ne vas pas sérieusement m'accuser de ça? » L'expression de sa mère ne changea pas. « Il y avait un mange mort, il vient de disparaître! »

Une expression de terreur envahit le visage de Molly. « Fred Weasley si c'est encore une de tes farces… »

« Maman! » La coupa t-il en colère. « Je ne plaisanterait pas sur ça et je ne stufexierait pas Ginny! »

« Molly, calmes toi. On va découvrir ce qui s'est passé. » dit leur père alors qu'il allongeait avec précaution son plus jeune enfant sur son lit. « _Enervate_. »

Ginny s'exclama surprise en se réveillant. Fred se sentit vide de toute force quand le soulagement l'envahit.

« Où est Ron? » demanda Molly, épeurée.

La peur monta à nouveau, Fred ne put que secouer la tête et hausser les épaules devant l'expression pleine d'espoir de sa mère. Pourquoi le saurait t-il de toute façon? Il ne vivait même plus ici. Elle devrait le remercier, si Fred n'avait pas été là, Ginny…

« Est ce que tu sais où est ton frère? » demanda à nouveau Molly faisant sursauter Fred.

« Non! » cria t-il se sentant inutile alors que sa mère se retourna et courut en direction de la porte. Ils entendirent ses pieds sur l'escalier au dessus d'eux.

« Molly, attends! » l'appela Arthur, en secouant la tête. « Parfois, elle ne réfléchit pas. Fred va avec elle. Il peux y en avoir d'autre. » Il se tourna vers sa file en lui lissant les cheveux. « Ginny, chérie, ça va? »

Elle paraissait incohérente et confuse. Elle acquiesça absente. Fred se figea en la fixant. Elle aurait pu être capturé, elle aurait pu être tuée.

« Fred! Ta mère! »

Fred leva la tête mais son corps paraissait toujours endormit. Il hocha la tête doucement et commença à se diriger vers le porte. Il avait du mal à quitter sa sœur des yeux.

Il fallut un cri perçant pour décider Fred à bouger. Merlin, sa mère, Ron! Il courut le long des escaliers, deux marches à la fois. Son cœur battait frénétiquement, il trébucha dans la pièce au sommet des escaliers.

La chambre de Ron était un vrai désastre bien pire que celle de Ginny. Mme Weasley était à genoux et pleurait. La peur risquait de la submergeait alors qu'il tournait désespéramment sur lui même, essayant de trouver…Il ne savait pas.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Fred s'agenouilla près de sa mère et l'enlaça. Il releva la tête pour voir son père entrer en trombe dans la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts. Les yeux du père et du fils se rencontrèrent en silence, la crainte et la compréhension commençant à les frapper.

Les mange morts avaient capturé Ron.


	12. Chapitre 12

Et voila le chapitre douze . comme la dernière fois la suite de se chapitre (Le treize donc) est disponible sur notre site (voir notre profil) .Avis aux amateur.

_**Of Hearts and Heroes**_

Chapitre Douze 

Ginny se sentait noyé, percevant tout les événements à travers une lourde et invisible barrière. Assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine du terrier, ses genoux près de sa poitrine, ses pieds sur la chaise, Ginny se demandait si c'était cela que les gens appelait état de choc. Elle resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle recouvre sa frêle silhouette. Si elle se blottissait assez fort contre elle parviendrait t-elle à disparaître? Quelqu'un la voyait t-il réellement de toute façon?

Les premiers rayons dorés de l'aube commençaient à filtrer à travers les rideaux. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulés depuis que son père l'avait réveillé et que Ginny avait été conduite dans la cuisine où elle pouvait voir différent membres de l'ordre apparaître et disparaître, essayant de trouver ce qu'il s'était passé, essayant de contrôler les dégâts, essayant de trouver Ron.

Ron. Il ne semblait pas possible qu'il ne soit pas là. Il pouvait être avec Voldemort à cet instant même, inconscient, blessé…torturé. Ce n'était pas réel. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être.

Ses yeux étaient attiré par l'horloge de son grand-père pour ce qui devait être la centième fois. Ginny se rassura en voyant que la main de Ron restait tranquillement sur 'perdu' et qu'elle n'avait pas progressé vers 'danger mortel' Mais rien que ça, c'était déconcertant. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire 'perdu '? Que fallait t-il pour être dans 'danger mortel'? Si être kidnappé par des mange morts ne l'était pas alors il fallait quoi? Que pensait cette foutue horloge?

Mme Weasley ne cessait de s'activer dans la cuisine à un rythme étourdissant. Chaque minutes elle claquait quelque chose, la cassant parfois. Alicia, la petite amie de George, la suivait à une distance raisonnable, nettoyant silencieusement le désordre. Personne n'avait fait de commentaire quand elle était apparut avec George au milieu de la nuit après que l'ordre ait sonné le rappel des troupes.

George était avec son père, discutant de certaines rumeurs sur la localisation de Voldemort et de certains mange morts, penché sur une carte que Kingsley avait amené avant de repartir pour le ministère et chercher d'autres indices.

« Ginny? Tu voudrais boire quelque chose? » demanda Alicia gentiment. Elle secoua la tête, d'une façon étrangement lente sans lever les yeux. Boire lui aurait demander trop d'effort.

_Crack_. Tonks apparut au milieu de la cuisine arborant des cheveux d'un bleu vert intéressant. Ginny pensa vaguement que ça allait bien à la jeune auror avant de se rendre compte avec effrois à quel point il était facile de transplaner dans le terrier. Ils n'avaient jamais été en sécurité ici. Pourquoi avaient t-ils été enfermé ici si ce n'était pas sure?

Tonks se laissa tomber sur une chaise, faisant presque tomber le pichet de jus de fruit avant qu'Alicia ne l'éloigne rapidement. S'enfonçant dans la chaise elle annonça, « Et bien Harry est toujours en sécurité chez les Durley. Maugrey le surveille jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore nous dise si on le transporte au quartier général ou pas. »

Harry. Avec un effort extraordinaire de la part de Ginny, elle tourna la tête vers Tonks et prononça ses premiers mots depuis des heures. « Comment va t-il? »

Tonks paraissait confuse, « Qui? »

Qui d'après elle? Ce n'était pas le moment de faire l'idiote. Chaque mot que Ginny prononçait lui volait une énergie précieuse. « Harry, » parvint t-elle à dire d'une voix plate sans émotion.

« Pareil à lui même, » répondit Tonks comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle pensait au bien être mental d'Harry. Oui, et Bien c'était la seule chose à laquelle Ginny pensait.

« Comment a t-il pris les nouvelles pour Ron? » interrogea t-elle, sa voix lui paraissant cassante. C'était sûrement du au heures sans parler. Ginny déglutit avant de lécher ses lèvres déshydratées.

Tonks fronça les sourcils comme si elle réfléchissait à la question de Ginny. Pourquoi était ce si difficile de répondre? 'Il était enragé' 'Il a hurlé' 'Il s'est mis à lancer quelque chose de frustration' Il n'y avait pas un grand nombre de choix dans les réaction habituelles d'Harry.

« Il, heu… » Tonks se gratta la tête et échangea un regard avec Mr Weasley. « Il l'a bizarrement bien prit . »

Ginny secoua la tête confuse. « Qu'est ce que ça veux dire bien, » Elle était fière que sa voix soit plus forte à présent.

« En fait, il n'a pas vraiment réagit. » Tonks avala sa salive anxieusement, son visage devant tendu. « Il a parut un peu anxieux. »

Une nouvelle peur commença à apparaître derrière le brouillard de ses pensées. De petites tentacules d'anxiété, accélérant les battements de cœur de Ginny. « Il n'était pas en colère? » Le Harry qu'elle connaissait aurait détruit la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il aurait demandé à venir au terrier. Tonks secoua la tête et était sur le point de dire autre chose…

_Crack. Crack. _Fred et Remus Lupin apparurent, leur expressions horrifiées et déçues attirant l'attention de tous. Sans préambule, émus annonça avec rigidité, « Hermione et ses parents sont parti. »

Ginny ne pouvait plus respirer. Que venait t-il de dire? Hermione? Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était si difficile de réfléchir mais il y avait quelque chose…Ginny savait quelque chose d'important sur Hermione. Un énorme Boum sortit Ginny de sa torpeur, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le plat en mille morceau aux pieds de sa mère. Personne ne bougea pour nettoyer.

« La maison a été fouillé, » dit Fred, pâle et inhabituellement sérieux. Quelque chose d'aussi horrible pour rentre le visage d'un des jumeau si…mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas de sens. Oh, oui. « Vous avez été à Torquay? » demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le groupe se tourna vers elle confus. Fred regarda son jumeau, puis il reposa ses yeux sur elle avec un regard qui sous entendait qu'elle avait subit des dommages neurologiques. « Pourquoi aurait t-on été à Torquay? »

Ginny sentit le soulagement l'envahir avec un rire presque hystérique elle dit. « Vous avez été chez elle? » Ils acquiescèrent et elle sourit. Hermione allait bien. Ils avaient cherché au mauvais endroit. C'était bien. Ron aurait besoin d'elle quand il reviendra. Il serait devenu fou si…on mon dieu.

« Ginny, ma belle, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux qu'on te remette au lit. » dit son père d'un voix inquiète, en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle entendit Tonks chuchoter à Lupin. « Elle est en étant de choc, peut-être qu'on devrait… »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, » dit Ginny avec plus de force, repoussant son père alors qu'il essayait d'entourait ses épaules de ses bras. « Hermione est en vacance à Torquay. Elle est là bas depuis une semaine, Elle n'est pas chez elle. »

Instantanément, tout le monde changea d'expression. Soudainement, il la regardait sérieusement. Pas comme un bébé à consoler mais quelqu'un qui détenait des informations valables. Remus s'approcha d'elle, en souriant avec soulagement, avant de la fixer de son regard perçant. « Ginny, est ce que tu sais où à Torquay? »

Ginny l'observa pendant un moment. Elle était toujours un peu lente apparemment. Puis doucement elle acquiesça. « Oui. Oui, je sais…C'est dans sa lettre. » Ses yeux se promenèrent sur la table de la cuisine. « Je l'ai laissé….elle était juste là la nuit dernière. Où est ce…? »

Sentant un poussée d'énergie, Ginny se leva et chercha frénétiquement sur la table. « C'était juste là. » Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait laissé là.

Peut-être qu'elle l'avait déplacé et qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas…se rappelant les mouvements de sa mère, Ginny se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans toute la pièce, ouvrant et fermant les tiroir, sa main parcourant les comptoirs. Elle lança un regard noir à sa mère, « Est ce que tu l'a bougé? Tu as nettoyé et tu l'as jeté? »

Molly secoua la tête, ses yeux écarquillés et défensifs. »Je n'aurai pas jeté une de tes lettres. Je… »

« Elle était là. » cria Ginny. Si elle n'était pas là, quelqu'un devait l'avoir prit mais qui…?

Merlin. « Ils ont du la prendre, » murmura t-elle pour soi même, sentant des larmes monter à ses yeux. Le soulagement qu'elle avait ressentit en se rendant compte que Remus et Fred avait été au mauvais endroit se transformé peu à peu en peur. « Ils ont du la prendre. »

Un de ses frères vint derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras juste avant que ses genoux ne cèdent et qu'elle ne puisse se rattraper. Elle serait tombé si…George n'avait pas été là. Pas que cela ait beaucoup d'importance quel frère cela avait été. Ce n'était pas Ron. Ginny cacha son visage entre ses mains et un sanglot déchira sa gorge.

« Chut, » la calma son frère, en la remettant sur une chaise. Ce n'était pas très réconfortant. Voir George si sérieux et mature accentuait la gravité de la situation. C'était vraiment terrifiant. Ginny ne pouvait pas le supporter, ce n'était pas vraiment sa vie, Ron n'était pas partit. Les mange morts n'avaient pas trouvé Hermione. Ça ne se passait pas vraiment.

« Ginny, » Elle releva les yeux devant cet ordre insistant pour voir Remus agenouillé devant elle. « es tu sure qu'elle étais là? »

« Oui. » répondit t-elle sèchement. N'écoutaient t-ils pas? Merde.

« Très bien, » acquiesça Remus, regardant autour de lui les autres adultes, communiquant silencieusement. Ils pouvaient le dire à voix haute, Ginny savait ce que cela signifiait elle n'était pas stupide. « Est ce que tu te rappelle quelque chose sur le cottage? » demanda t-il un fois qu'il reposa son regard sur elle.

Ginny lécha ses lèvres goûtant ses larmes. Elle détestait le goût des larmes. « Euh…oui. »

Elle devait se ressaisir. Ils avaient besoin qu'elle se souvienne. Hermione avait besoin d'elle. Et Ron.

« Elle vit dans le cottage d'un vieille sorcière qui vivait il y a deux cents ans. Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de son histoire…de l'architecture… » Ginny avait l'impression qu'elle allait hyperventillée. « La lettre va les conduire jusqu'à elle. »

Lupin agrippa ses épaules fermement, presque comme si il pouvait physiquement l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Ça n'allait pas marcher, c'était évident, non? « Tu te souviens du nom de la sorcière? »

Le nom? Oui, elle connaissait le nom. Merde, qu'est ce que c'était? Quelque chose de très stupide. Ginny acquiesça en mordant sa lèvre. « Buter-quelque chose…Buttercup…Butterfield….. »

« Butterflower, » dit Tonks sure d'elle, en se levant et en serrant sa baguette. « Je sais où c'est. On a passé des dizaines d'été à Torquay. Je peux transplaner là bas. »

« Tu ne peux pas y aller seule, » lui dit Remus, en se levant. Le geste purement paternel passa inaperçu au yeux de Tonks qui secoua sa tête fluorescente. « Tu ne peux pas transplaner si tu n'as jamais été. Ça prendrait trop longtemps pour… »

« Angelina et moi, on a passé quelque temps à Torquay cet été. Je peux au moins apparaître sur la plage. » offrit Fred, paraissant impatient et tendu, prêt à sauter dans l'action. Il n'était pas très intelligent.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur qui prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça à contre cœur. « Vas -y. » Dit Lupin d'une voix réservé.

_Crack. Crack. _Ils étaient partit, juste comme ça. Merlin, Ginny espérait qu'ils arrivent à temps. Et pas de mange morts. S'il vous plait, pas de mange morts. La famille n'aurait pu supporter la perte d'un autre frère. où étaient Bill et Charlie? Maman avait envoyé des hiboux. Pourquoi étaient t-ils toujours au loin lorsque les problèmes arrivaient?

« Remus, » appela Molly se bras croisé dans une posture rigide. « Il faut qu'on amène Ginny et Harry au quartier général, ils ne sont pas en sécurité. »

Ginny se mit presque à rire. Bien sur qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Personne ne l'était. Qu'avait t-elle de si spéciale pour mériter une protection particulière? Il la traitait comme une poupée en porcelaine. Fragile. Peut-être qu'elle l'était. Elle frotta furieusement ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas être fragile, elle refusait de l'être. « Je bien. » dit t-elle en colère.

Elle fut ignoré comme d'habitude. Lupin acquiesça et marcha dans l'être de la cheminée. « Laissez moi parler à Dumbledore, » dit t-il ors qu'il pencha sa tête pour entrer complètement dans la cavité.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire? » demanda George, en la contournant avant d'examiner à nouveau les cartes la frustration apparente sur son visage.

« Tu peux aider ta sœur à faire ses bagages et celle de Ron,' dit Molly fermement. « Il va avoir besoin… » Elle s'arrêta, une main sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle prit plusieurs profondes inspirations. Malgré cela quand elle se remit à parler sa voix était pleines de larmes. «

Il faut ramener leur malle au square Grimmault. Excusez moi. Je vais faire les bagages. » Elle sortit de la pièce avant d'être gagner par des sanglots irrépressible.

Les yeux de Ginny la suivirent, sa propre lèvre tremblant. Le bruit du poing de George qui frappait la table la surprit et la força à reporter son attention sur lui. « Je veux chercher Ron par rester ici comme un imbécile. »

Arthur plaça une main ferme sur l'épaule de son fils. « On ne sait pas où chercher, mon fils. » Quand il se tourna, il avait une expression découragée sur le visage. « Je vais aller au ministère pour voir si Kingsley n'a pas de nouvelle. »

Mr Weasley disparut à l'instant où Remus émergea de la cheminée, en essuyant les cendres posaient sur ses joues mais ne parvenant qu'à les étaler. « Dumbledore est d'accord. Ginny, toi et ta mère vous viendrait par la cheminée avec les malles. Les autres peuvent transplaner. Je vais chercher Harry avec Alastor. » Il dédia à Ginny un sourire rassurant et dit fermement. « Vous serez tout les quatre au square Grimmault avant même que tu t'en rende compte. »

_Crack. _Remus disparut et avec lui tout espoir s'évaporèrent. Pourquoi tout ceci se passait -il déjà?

George se tourna vers Alicia et chuchota. « Reste ici avec maman et Ginny. Je te rejoindrais au quartier général. »

« où vas tu? » demanda Ginny. Pourquoi était t-elle la seule bloquée ici? Elle voulait chercher elle aussi. Elle voulait aller chercher Harry.

George sourit amèrement. « Je crois que je vais aller maltraiter mon grand frère, Percy le pompeux pour voir si je n'arrive pas à en tirer quelque chose. Sinon, ça m'aura au moins calmé. »

« George, non… » s'exclama Alicia. _Crack._

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à espérer du ministère. Percy ne pouvait même pas voir sa propre main si elle était en face de son visage, il n'arriverait pas à reconnaître une information utile même si il la détenait. Au moins George avait la chance de se défouler. Ça devait le tuer que Fred soit partit sans lui. Si il y avait l'un des jumeaux laissé en arrière c'était George. Personne ne pensait que ça l'ennuyait, mais Ginny savait bien que c'était faux.

Laissée seule, Alicia caressa les cheveux de Ginny. Pourquoi toute le monde la caressait t-elle comme si elle était un nouveau-né ou…un chien? « Tu veux que je t'aide à faire tes bagages? » demanda doucement la petite amie de George.

Oui, s'il vous plait, elle n'arriverait pas à plier ses habits seule. Se sentant soudainement suffoquer, Ginny se leva rapidement, disant sèchement. « Non…mais pourrais tu arranger un peu la cuisine? Maman ne pourrait jamais partir en la laissant comme ça. »

Ginny n'attendit pas de réponse. Elle commença à monter les escalier, désespérée de se libérer de la pièce oppressante et de l'horloge menaçante qui les surveillait.

Elle courut dans les escaliers, s'arrêtant brusquement à son étage, quand l'image d'un mage morts descendant les escaliers l'assaillirent et lui coupèrent le souffle.

Prenant de profonde inspiration, elle serra les dents, et Ginny se força à continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la chambre de Ron.

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation en voyant toute cette destruction pour la première fois. Les oreillers étaient déchirés, tout comme le matelas. Les livres, les papiers étaient déchirés et jetés un peu partout. Le contenu de la malle de Ron et de ses tiroirs avaient été vidé au milieu de la pièce. Si ils avaient traité son frère aussi durement…

Elle s'effondra sur le bord du lit. À travers ses larmes, Ginny remarqua un photo retournée sur le chevet de Ron et elle la ramassa. C'était une photo prise à l'insu d'Hermione le printemps dernier à Poudlard. La meilleure maie de son frère regardait le lac, en dégageant un mèche de son visage. L'un des coin était arraché. Ginny se demandait si c'était l'œuvre d'un mange mort ou celui du manque de précaution de son frère.

Serrant ce qui restait d'un oreiller contre sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot, Ginny s'allongea sur le lit. Elle espérait juste que où que soit Ron et Hermione, ils soient ensemble.

Ron se réveilla se sentant plus détendu et Heureux qu'il ne 'avait été depuis des mois. Mmm la chaleur, il avait oublié ce que s'était que d'être bien reposé, c'était fantastique, c'était…une douleur lancinante dans son bras droit.

Il ouvrir ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit que son bras risquait de tomber…putain de merde! Son souffle se bloqua quand il posa les yeux sur le coupable, Hermione Granger, endormie sur son biceps. Whoa!

Ron fut instantanément, complémentement éveillé. Une excitation un peu nerveuse l'envahit. Il était au lit avec Hermione. Merde, que…? On non, ce n'était pas bien. Les choses allaient….il perdait tout contrôle….Qu'allait t-il…? Wow, elle était jolie.

Ron repoussa au loin ses pensées négatives et dépressive. Il allait en profiter. Combien de fois dans sa vie un garçon pouvait t-il avoir une telle opportunité? Si il gâchait tout, il méritait vraiment le titre d'imbécile dont tout le monde l'affublait. Il y avait une fille magnifique au lit avec lui pour l'amour de dieu.

Hermione était allongé sur son dos, sa tête tournée vers lui. Ron pouvait sentir l'humidité de ses lèvres sur la peau de son bras, chaud et légèrement visqueux. Il trouva ça rigoureusement excitant. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Ça devait être à cause de la façon dont elle était blottie contre lui, et le fait qu'il pouvait sentir la courbure de son sein sous son t-short. Il prêtait les plombs

Mais qui s'en souciait vraiment? Ça valait n'importe quelle pensée perdue. Ron deviendrait volontairement fou pour continuer à faire ça, pour continuer à la regarder. Il était possible qu'il n'en ai plus jamais l'opportunité, ses yeux se promenèrent vers son autre bars qui s'enroulait autour de sa taille, la gardant pressée fermement contre lui. Merde, c'était de la peau qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

Mon dieu, il touchait la peau nue d'Hermione Granger. Pas sa main ou son visage, mais une peau habituellement caché de la lumière du jour. La peau, de l'endroit précis où sa taille se creusait, où le haut de son pyjamas s'était relevé, juste au dessus de son short. Wow! C'était vraiment Wow!

Sa condition matinale devenait impossiblement inconfortable. Et si Hermione se réveillait pour découvrir Ron qui la pelotait, se penchant vers elle comme un barracuda, avec une énorme érection qui pointait dans sa direction. Il n'était pas…il ne voulait pas dire qu'il était au dessus de la normal ou quoique se soit. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, mais…

Merde, Ron essaya de reculer ses hanches pour cacher l'évidence de son manque de contrôle typiquement adolescent, mais c'était très difficile vu qu'il refusait de bouger ses mains ou de perdre tout autre contact. En fin de compte, il se mit légèrement sur le dos et plia un peu son genoux pour que rien ne soit trop évident.

Cela marcha à merveille, pensa t-il sarcastiquement. Il fut si subtile qu'elle commença à bouger immédiatement. Ron, aussi délicat qu'à l'habitude. Hermione bailla et se frotta les yeux comme un petit chaton. Elle était magnifique. Ok, peut-être que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle se réveille.

L'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau était si forte qu'il en avait mal. Bon sang ça faisait mal. Peut-être que si il continuait à l'embrasser pendant qu'elle était à moitié endormie, il pourrait continuer à s'en sortir…si il s'en était sortit. Hermione était trop gentille pour le torturer dans l'état où il était la nuit dernière, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'allait jamais le faire.

Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille en fin de compte. Merde et si ce baiser avait changé les choses entre eux et qu'ils ne puissent plus faire marche arrière? Et si ils pouvaient faire marche arrière et que Ron ne l'embrasse plus jamais? Il devait le faire. Il devait l'embrasser à nouveau ou il en mourrait.

Ron était vraiment un bâtard égoïste. Un bâtard égoïste mélodramatique. Il savait qu'Hermione méritait quelqu'un de mieux que lui, il savait que quoique qu'il décide de faire ça la conduirait finalement à le quitter pour toujours quand quelqu'un de plus méritant arriverait. Mais savoir tout ça comptait de moins en moins à force que les jours ne passent.

Peut-être que Ron serait chanceux et que Voldemort le tuerait avant qu'elle ne le quitte.

« Mmm, » Elle s'étira et cligna des yeux prenant peu à peu conscience. Ses mouvements avaient plaquait son t-short plus fermement contre ses seins, anéantissant toutes les pensées sombres de Ron. Les seins d'Hermione étaient…fantastique.

Ron dut se forcer à lever les yeux sur son visage pour découvrir ses yeux d'un bruns liquide le fixer rêveusement. Pendant un moment la peur s'empara de lui. Était t-elle en colère? Le pousserait t-elle hors du lit? Se moquerait de lui?

Un sourire timide éclaira son visage et elle murmura, sa voix encore rauque,

« Bonjour, »

Bon, elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée. Ron se surprit à lui rendre son sourire sans réfléchir. « Bonjour, toi, »

Hermione s'étira encore en se déplaçant. Ron ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'une douleur glacé remonta le long du bras endormis sur lequel elle était allongée. « Oh, Ron, je me suis endormie sur ton bras? » Ron haussa les épaules incapable de parler parce qu'elle venait de s'emparer de son bras. « ça doit te faire horriblement mal. » Puis elle se mit à masser ses muscles

et il y avait en effet une partie de lui qui avait affreusement mal.

« Non, » parvint à dire Ron qui avait la gorge serré. Il ne faillait pas qu'elle s'arête. Elle avait des mains talentueuses. Quel serrait leur effet sur…d'autres parties de son corps? Hermione leva son regard vers lui et il savait qu'il allait l'embrasser, réveillée ou non…

Le bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte de devant troublant le calme de la matinée qui leur parvenait par la fenêtre ouverte au dessus du lit d'Hermione les firent tout les sursauter. Ron sentit son cœur battre précipitamment d'un façon bien différente, une façon définitivement moins agréable.

Hermione serra son bras douloureusement. Pourquoi étaient t-ils si effrayés? C'était juste la porte de devant. Il agissaient comme si ils étaient coupable d'un pécher. Bon, ils étaient coupable. Ron se tourna et regarda par la fenêtre, là devant la porte d'entrée se tenait….Merde. Merde. Merde.

« Putain! »

« Ron! » s'exclama Hermione horrifiée.

Il se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. Les jurons étaient le dernier de leur problèmes. « Fred et Tonks sont à l'entrée. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. « Merde! » Elle le poussa sur le côté pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Ron rit joueur. « Hermione! Qui aurait cru! » Il ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser ce mot. C'était sexy.

« Ron, ce n'est pas le moment, » siffla t-elle, en mordant ses lèvres. Hermione rougissait et respirait profondément, soulevant sa poitrine à chaque inspiration. Comment un garçon était t-il censé rester sérieux avec de telles distraction?

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? » chuchota Hermione.

Il renfrogna, misérable. Apparemment il n'avait plus de temps. « Il faut que je sorte d'ici. »

« Oui, c'est évident. » le réprimanda Hermione. Elle rampa hors du lit, agrippant son bras en l'entraînant derrière elle. À la porte, elle l'entrouvrit légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur avant de lui faire signe de la suivre, ce qui était complètement inutile vu la prise qu'elle avait sur son bras.

Elle l'entraîna en bas des escalier jusqu'à la cuisine. « dépêches toi, » le pria Hermione anxieusement en le poussant dans la cheminée.

Ron obéissant y posa un pied avant de reprendre ses esprits et de s'arrêter pour la regarder. Ça allait trop vite, il partait trop vite.

« Attends, » Il agrippa l'épaule d'Hermione. « Quand est ce que je vais te revoir? » Il avait soudain le mauvais pressentiment que se serait jamais.

« Ron! » le réprimanda t-elle, en poussant sur son torse. « On a pas le temps! »

« Viens au Terrier cet après-midi, » essaya t-il en ignorant ses protestations. C'était important, il avait besoin d'elle.

Cela fit se figer Hermione qui le regarda, elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas Ron. Pas de poudre de Cheminette. »

« Quoi? Pas de poudre de Cheminette? » Qu'entendait t-elle par pas de poudre de cheminette?

« Hermione, » murmura t-il. « Comment je vais rentrer à la maison? »

« Tu n'en a pas? » s'exclama t-elle.

« Généralement on ne prends pas de poudre de cheminette avec soi, » se défendit Ron, d'une voix incroyablement haute. Merde, comment allait t-il entrer chez lui? Sa mère allait le tuer.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. « La chambre d'Hermione est là haut. Je vais y aller et …. » Mme Granger fit un pas dans la cuisine et s'arrêta nette, les eux grand ouvert, une main sur sa bouche. Tonks fonça sur elle, les faisait toutes les deux trébucher.

Ron regarda Hermione qui paraissait sur le point de s'étouffer. Quel image ils devaient former, lui un pied dans l'âtre, sans chaussure ni chaussette, ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Hermione. Elle ses mains sur son torse. Ils étaient foutus.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe…? Fred contourna Tonks qui aidait Mme Weasley à se relever, sa baguette en main. Il se figea quand il vit…l'intéressant tableau. « Bon sang! »

Fred s'approcha de son plus jeune frère en quelques longues enjambées. Ron sauta hors de la cheminée et s'éloigna d'Hermione. Il s'attendait à des blagues et des humiliations pas une attaque! Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec son frère!

Le choc de Ron augmenta encore plus quand à la place de coup de poings, Fred le serra dans ses bras. Ron resta aussi raide qu'un piquette, en regardant Hermione les yeux écarquillés de confusion. Fred était t-il devenu fou? Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'un moment où son frère l'avait enlacé volontairement. Peut-être que c'était un piège. Une farce très élaborée?

Fred s'éloigna. « Foutu petit idiot. « Il détacha finalement ses bras de lui avant que son poing ne revienne puissamment frapper son épaule.

« Ow, » cria Ron, en agrippant son bras blessé. « Qu'est ce qui te prends? » Fred avait visiblement perdu l'esprit.

« Va t'en. Qu'est ce que tu lui fait? » Hermione essayait de dégager Fred de Ron en se plaçant entre eux. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi? »

« Hermione, non! » Ron l'agrippa à sa taille avec son bon bras et la plaça derrière lui. Si Fred était devenu fou, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était qu'il se mette à frapper Hermione. Il n'avait pas envie de commettre un fratricide.

Fred se mit à rire hystériquement, en jetant un coup d'œil à Tonks qui avait une expression soulagée et amusée sur son visage. Elle se mit elle aussi à rire, presque deux fois plus fort. Hermione avait l'air de bientôt pouvoir cracher du feu et Ron du utiliser ses deux bras pour l'empêcher de sauter sur son frère. Et on disait que c'était lui qui avait un mauvais tempérament.

« Calme toi ma jolie, je ne vais pas battre ton petit ami. » la taquina Fred, l'énervant encore plus.

« Bien que je ne veuille pas rater ce que maman va lui faire. Ça va être un sacré spectacle. Avez vous la moindre idée de ce qu'elle et Ginny viennent de traverser? » Il devint sérieux à nouveau et décida de donner un autre coup à Ron pour accentuer ses paroles.

« Il n'est pas mon petit ami, » protesta Hermione alors même qu'elle essayait de pousser Fred

pour avoir frapper son frère. Ron serra encore plus sa prise sur sa taille. Pour la retenir bien sur, il n'en retirait aucun plaisir pervers.

Fred eut un rire de fou. « très convainquant Hermione. As tu remarqué qu'il est en se moment même en train de te peloter? » Ron laissa tomber son bras comme si il s'était brûlé, grondant face au visage malicieux de Fred.

« Pendant que vous deux aviez votre petit rendez-vous amoureux, l'ordre tout entier vous chercher. »

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux, » insista Hermione, la visage tout rouge. Elle tapa du pied pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. Elle était si sexy quand elle était en colère.

« Ron s'est juste invité pour une petite partie d'échec nocturne alors? » Fred semblait vraiment s'amuser.

« Non, c'était juste… »

« juste quoi, ma chérie? » Tout les regards se portèrent vers Mme Granger, qui retenait debout les mains sur sa poitrine prête à s'évanouir à tout moment. Merde. Elle n'allait jamais laisser Hermione venir au terrier maintenant.

Réfléchit, mon vieux, réfléchit. Dit quelque chose. « écoutez, Mme Granger, j'ai juste… » Il déglutit nerveusement. « J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai fait un cauchemar et je voulais juste être sur qu'Hermione aille bien. Mais elle n'avait pas de poudre de cheminette alors je me suis retrouver coincé ici. »

Fred renifla. « S'il te plait, tu ne peux rien trouver de mieux, d'un peu plu crétif? J'ai presque honte de dire qu'on est du même sang. »

« C'est vrai. » Hermione lança un regard noir à Fred puis se tourna vers sa mère avec regard doux et implorant. « Maman, vraiment. Ron voulait juste me protéger. Il a dormit par terre. Honnêtement maman, tu me connais. Est ce que je ferais quelque chose…d'inapproprié? »

Hermione mentait. Elle était très convaincante mais elle mentait. À sa mère. Pour Ron. Ils s'étaient embrassé et il n'y avait rien eu d'approprié sur ça. Ils s'étaient embrassé sur son lit, en pleine nuit et ils avaient dormit ensemble, en touchant même. Et ça avait été sacrément fantastique.

« Tu me crois maman? » supplia Hermione d'une voix merveilleusement innocente.

Les traits délicats de mme Granger s'adoucirent. « Bien sur mon cœur. Je sais qu'on peux te faire confiance. « Elle s'approcha et plaça une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Ron. « Tu sais à quel point nous apprécions la façon dont Ron et Harry s'occupent de toi. »

Ron fit son possible pour imiter le regard innocent d'Hermione, alors même qu'il se demandait à quel point Mme Granger était crédule. Ne comprenait t-elle pas à quel point Hermione était sexy? Passionnée? Si c'était la mère de Ron qui les avait surprit….merde, il devait toujours se débrouiller avec sa mère.

« Laisse moi juste le temps d'expliquer toute l'histoire à ton père pour qu'il n'y ai pas de malentendu. » lui sourit sereinement Mme Granger avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle en ressemblait pas beaucoup à Hermione, si?

« Bon sang, elle doit avoir de ses œillères devant les yeux? » Fred secoua la têt de dégoût. « Bon je vais transplaner jusqu'au terrier pour dire à maman qu'on les a retrouvé, » dit à Tonks, « Et surveille les bien, ils ont tendance à s'échapper. »

« Je crois que je peux gérer, » dit Tonks dans un sourire. Une fois que Fred eut disparut elle

secoua la tête dans leur direction. « Vous avez vraiment été loin cette fois-ci. »

Ron passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. « Hermione n'a rien fait du tout,' dit t-il d'une petite voix. Lui, d'un autre côté, il avait provoqué un véritable désastre. Tout ça à cause de ses cauchemars et son foutu manque de control.

« Tonks, que se passe t-il? » demanda Hermione les bras fermement croisé et son visage tendu.

« Quelque chose s'est passé, n'est ce pas? C'est pour ça que tout le monde et si en colère? »

Ron n'avait pas pensé à ça. Sa mère envoyant un auror pour les surprendre c'était un peu exagéré. Que venait de dire Fred sur l'ordre?

Tonks croisa les bras, regagnant son sérieux. « Peut-être que vous devriez vous asseoir tout les deux. Hermione secoua la tête et fit un pas vers Ron. « Dit nous, » insista t-il, en se raidissant. Il valait mieux en finir.

En soupirant profondément, Tonks finit par dire, « Il y a eu une attaque au terrier. » Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise et se tourna vers Ron, sa main se refermant sur son t-short. Il plongea dans ses yeux, à peine capable de digérer cette information. Sa voix était étrangement détaché quand il demanda, « Quelqu'un a t-il était… ?»

« Non, tout le monde va bien, » le rassura Tonks rapidement. « Fred a trouvé un mange morts dans la chambre de sa sœur et Ginny était stupéfixé… »

« Quoi! » rugit Ron, commençant à faire un pas en avant, avant de sentir la main d'Hermione le retenir.

« Elle va bien. Pourquoi crois tu que Fred t'a frappé, mon grand? Attends quand Ginny poseras ses mains sur toi. Ils ont trouvé ta chambre complètement détruite et tu avais disparut…. »

« Ils ont présumés le pire, » finit Hermione doucement. « Oh, Ron. » Elle se blottit contre lui. Il ne put que serre ses poings de rage et de peur quand il se rendit compte de ce que ça voulait dire. Des mange morts dans sa chambre, dans celle de Ginny, blessée…

« Il y a plus.. » continua Tonks sombrement.

Il eut un grand fracas derrière eux…merde. Maman.

Molly ne s'arrêta pas pour s'épousseter, elle se contenta d'enlacer son fils et Hermione assez fort pour leur casser quelque chose. « Stupide, stupide garçon! Qu'est ce que tu pensais faire? »

« Maman, j'essayais de protéger Hermione, » protesta Ron rapidement. Hey, ça avait marché avec la mère d'Hermione.

Sa mère grogna, prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains et le baissant vers pour lui donner un énorme baiser sur la joue, suivit d'un tape sur le crane. « Inquiet pour Hermione? Tu n'as pas pensé à réveillé ton père ou moi? Ou peut-être juste laisser un mot? Qu'allait tu faire de toute façon pour elle, en pyjamas, sans baguette, et pas encore majeur? Hmm? »

C'étaient toutes d 'excellentes questions. Ron haussa les épaules et utilisa son regard le plus idiot et attendrissant. Sa seule chance était que sa mère crois qu'il soit trop idiot pour faire mieux. La vérité l'éloignerait d'Hermione tout l'été.

« Attends, Tonks as dit qu'il y avait plus, » dit Hermione anxieusement en se tordant les mains.

Tonks échangea un regard inquiet avec Molly, elle continu néanmoins ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Nous avons été chez toi, Hermione. Dès qu'on a su qu'il y avait eu une attaque. Tout a été saccagé, en particulier ta chambre. »

Ron avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui arracher le cœur. Si Hermione n'avait pas été en vacance…tout à coup, son histoire de protection n'était pas si farfelue.

Hermione devint toute pâle et se laissa aller contre Ron. Il mit un bras autour d'elle pour l'aider à rester debout. « Harry? » demanda Hermione.

« Il va bien, » la rassura Molly, les mains sur ses hanches. « On a vérifié ce matin. Exactement là où il était supposé être? Contrairement à vous deux. » elle les fixa sévèrement. « Remus viens juste de partir pour le conduire au square Grimmault. Ce qui est exactement l'endroit où vous allez. Alors, jeune fille, grimpe là haut et fais tes bagages. »

Hermione acquiesça faiblement et remonta les escaliers. Ron se tourna pour la suivre. « Où tu crois aller? » s'exclama Molly, faisant sursauter son fils. « Laisse là donc s'habiller avant. » Ron devint écarlate alors qu'il regardait Hermione disparaître en haut des marches. Il prit de profonde inspiration et se dit de paraître vraiment désolé pendant que sa mère le réprimandait parce que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était que Hermione allait passer le reste de l'été avec lui.

Il était dur de s'empêcher de sourire.

Ginny allait massacrer son frère. Pire que ça elle allait le transformer en cafard qu'elle enfermerait dans un pot. Puis elle le cacherait dans un placard pour que Rogue le trouve et l'utilise lors de son cœur sur l'extraction des yeux qu'il avait avec les deuxièmes années. Non, c'était trop bon pour Ron. Elle devait penser à autre chose.

Elle faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine du square Grimmault, surveillant de près la cheminée. Occasionnellement, Ginny grimpait quelques marches pour regarder si personne ne venait pas la porte d'entrée. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire puisqu'elle avait piégé cette foutu porte pour que quiconque qui arrive par là fasse tant de bruit qu'il réveillerait Mme Black ce qui la préviendrait immédiatement d'un arrivée.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Ron leur ai fait ça, lui ai fait ça. Oh, si elle y arrivait. C'était exactement le genre de chose que son imbécile de frère aurait pu faire. Elle croyait même toute cette histoire stupide de protection d'Hermione. Son frère n'avait pas assez de courage pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour une petite séance de pelotage au milieu de la nuit.

Mais il aurait pu le dire à Ginny pour qu'elle le couvre. Ron savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas empêché de voir Hermione. À moins qu'il soit embarrassé. À moins que se soit vraiment pour une séance de pelotage tardif…ouais bien sur. Ginny secoua la tête. C'était n'importe quoi. Si Hermione et Ron faisait ce genre de truc elle le saurait, ils ne lui auraient pas caché ça tout l'été.

Urg! Où étaient t-ils? Maman avait envoyé Hermione et Ron à la maison avec Frd et Tonks des heures auparavant et Lupin était partit chercher Harry bien avant.

Ginny avait besoin de voir de ses propres yeux qu'ils allaient bien, peut-être alors que toute cette énergie inutile se dissiperait. En plus Ginny avait besoin de parler de quelque chose de très important avec Hermione, il semblait que les seules choses qui avaient disparut étaient les notes et les lettres qui détaillaient leur recherche sur l'empathie.

Clank. Crack. « Putain de merde! »

« Si ta mère t'entends jurer… »

_« comment osez vous! Ordure de bas étage, Contaminer la noble maison de mes ancêtres, traître à votre sang, fils de… »_

Ginny monta les marches quatre à quatre, atteignant le haut des escalier juste à temps pour voir son père refermer le rideau sur le portrait de Mme Black et George poser le coffre d'Hermione.

« On devrait foutre le feu à ce satanée tableau pour voir ce que ça fait, » marmonna George irrité.

Le corps entier de Ginny se relâcha en les voyant. « C'est juste vous. »

« Merci beaucoup petite sœur,' dit George d'un ton faussement blessé. Puis il souleva les sourcils dans un geste qu'il voulait suggestif. « je vois qu'il faut être le grand Harry Potter pour récolter un peu d'affection par ici. »

« George, laisse ta sœur tranquille. » Ginny s'approcha de sa fille et l'enlaça. « Tout va bien Ginny? »

Elle acquiesça en réponse, bien que se soit un mensonge. Une signe pouvait t-il être considéré comme un mensonge?

Ginny pensa entendre George marmonner, « Dorlotement, » entre ses dents et elle l'ignora.

Son père ne fut pas si généreux. Il dit sèchement, « George, monte la haut la malle d'Hermione. »

« Oh mais très cher père, je ne voudrais pas privé son petit ami de se privilège. Je suis sur qu'il voudra montrer sa virilité. Malgré le peu qu'il en ait… »

« Bon sang, tu appelle ça conduire? » lança Fred à Tonks alors que la porte s'ouvrait et laissait enfin entrer Ron et Hermione dans la maison.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant Fred d'un simple mouvement de main. « Je t »ai dit que ce n'était pas un écureuil. C'était juste un trou sur la route, appuis quand tu es devenu un protecteur de animaux de toutes façons? »

Ron et Hermione était dans un étant misérable. Ron portait toujours ses pyjamas trop petits recouvert de cendre. Ses pieds arboraient d'étranges chaussures pelucheuses indéniablement moldue qui paraissaient extrêmement inconfortable. Hermione portait un salopette sans élégance et ses cheveux touffus étaient remonté dans une queue de cheval très approximative. Son apparence, un essai flagrant de nier le fait même qu'elle ait une sexualité.

Ginny couru vers son plus jeune frère, s'arrêtant juste à deux doigts avant de l'enlacer. La colère dépassant le soulagement, elle le frappa aussi durement qu'elle le put sur son bras. « Crétin! »

« Ow, Gin, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, » gémit Ron.

Heureuse de l'avoir correctement blessé, elle jeta ses bras autour de lui.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça, » commanda t-elle contre son torse.

« ça c'est ma sœur. Tu vois ça Fred. C'est comme ça qu'on fait. Frappe d'abord, câlin ensuite. »

« C'est vrai George. J'aurai du m'en souvenir. Terrible. Si mal vu de ma part. »

« Vos gueules! » répliqua Ron. Toujours aussi intelligent, pensa Ginny mais ses bras vinrent autour d'elle pour l'enlacer gentiment et elle se sentit horrible pour toute ses mauvaises pensées.

« Je suis désolé, Gin, » chuchota t-il rien que pour elle. « Tu vas bien? »

Elle acquiesça en se reculant et en essayant irritée les larmes qui coulaient. Pour quelqu'un qui détestait pleurer, elle faisait ça assez souvent. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et les deux jeunes fille s'enlacèrent avec affection. « On doit parler. » chuchota Ginny à son oreille.

Hermione lui lança un regard confus et hocha légèrement la tête avant de se tourner vers le père de Ginny. « Mr Weasley comment ça s'est passé à chez moi? »

Arthur qui accueillait son plus jeune fils avec certainement l'une des étreinte les plus longues qui lui avait jamais faites, se tourna et enlaça Hermione tendrement. « Pourquoi n'allons nous pas au salon? George la malle! »

« Mais Ron…. »

« je t' ai dit de le faire. »

Parmi tout le désordre, Ginny resta en arrière, remettant avec précaution en place la bretelle de son soutient gorge avant de rattraper rapidement les autres qui se dirigeait vers le salon. Ron la remarqua et lui dédia un regard amusé mais probablement trop coupable pour la dénoncer. Elle allait en profiter pendant un long moment.

Son père s'assura que tout le monde soit assis, et la malle d'Hermione bien en sécurité à l'étage avant de s'asseoir lui même. « Après des recherches approfondies chez toi, » commença t-il sérieusement, « Tes parents ne furent pas capable de trouver quoique se soit qui aurait disparut. »

Ginny se mordit les lèvres et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Les Granger avaient t-ils la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait chercher?

« Néanmoins ta chambre a été mise à sac aussi gravement que celle de Ron et il faudra que tu regarde dans ce que nous t'avons amener si il manque quelque chose. » Mr Weasley hésita. « Il paraît évident qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Seule les pièces que tu utiliserais normalement ont été touché. La chambre de tes parents était presque intacte. Nous pensons donc qu'il n'en n'ont pas après tes parents… »

« Ils voulaient Hermione, » déclara Ron alors qu'il se déplaça pour se positionner près de sa meilleure amie.

Arthur acquiesça solennellement, regardant Ron avec inquiétude. « C'est que nous pensons. »

Ou ils voulaient quelque chose qu'elle avait…comme ses notes sur l'empathie. Essayant d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille, Ginny agrippa un des ses genoux mais Hermione semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ron était assis sur le bord du canapé à ses côtés, de façon à ce que son épaules et son genoux frôlèrent les siens. C'était subtile, mais…que s'était t-il passé exactement entre eux la nuit dernière? Quelque chose avait changé.

« Oh, vous êtes là. Vous êtes là mes chéris, » s'écria Mme Weasley, en entrant dans la pièce et en enlaçant Ron et Hermione qui semblait vide de toute énergie. « Harry va bientôt arriver. Arthur, mon cher. Nymphadora. Il faut que je vous parle? » Molly souriait très faussement. Pensait t-elle qu'elle trompait qui que se soit?

« Que viens tu de me dire cher frère? » dit Fred à George, en croisant ses bras comme pour se préparer à une confrontation prochaine. « ça ressemble à une affaire de l'Ordre. Quelque chose qui devrait intéresser deux homme comme nous. »

Molly leur jeta un regard noir, mais elle devait être impatiente car elle se contenta de leur lancer un sec: « Très bien! »

George n'eut même pas la chance de prendre part à la bataille. Apparemment leur mère était si avide de cacher ses informations au plus jeunes qu'elle était prête à laisser du terrain au jumeau. Pour une fois, ça convenait parfaitement à Ginny. Elle avait ses propres informations cette fois-ci et elle avait besoin de parler à Hermione.

« Tu penses qu'il s'agit de quoi? » demanda Ron après qu'ils furent partit. Hermione secoua la tête, fixant toujours le vide.

« ça n'a pas d'importance, » dit Ginny les oubliant bien vite. « Hermione, ils ont prit nos notes et nos lettres. Celle sur Adrianna. »

Hermione revint à la vie, sa tête se redressa et se yeux s'étaient remis à briller.

« Quoi! Tu es sure? »

Ginny acquiesça rapidement. La jeune fille se leva sortit dans le couloir pour se rendre dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient. Hermione fouilla sa malle, après plusieurs minutes de recherche, elle secoua la tête. « Il n'y a rien ici. Ton père et George aurait pu ne pas prendre certaines de mes notes mais j'avais déjà rangé _Contes et Légendes des empathes_. Et il n'est pas là. » Elle se rassit, elle respirait rapidement.

« Tes parents ont certainement fait quelque chose avec, Hermione. Pourquoi un mange morts voudrait ce livre? Il n'est même pas en anglais, » dit Ron d'un ton qui montrait qu'il pensait qu'elle exagérait. Pour Ginny ça ne faisait que prouver qu'il était aussi stupide qu'il prétendait l'être.

Hermione releva la tête pour le regarder avec une peur et une colère grossièrement déguisée. « à moins que se ne soit pas du tout des mange morts. À moins que se soit Adrianna qui les a volé. »

« Ou, » continua Ginny, « Adrianna travaille avec les mange morts et Voldemort. »

Crash_. « Monstre! Sale sang mêlé! Pourriture… »_

« Oh, la ferme. » s'écria Maugrey.

« Harry! » s'exclama Ginny, descendant les escaliers. Elle pouvait sentit des milliers de papillons envahir son ventre. Au pied des escalier elle se figea pour observer la scène, forçant Ron et Hermione à la pousser pour arriver à leur meilleur ami.

Remus posa la cage d'Hedwige sur la malle d'Harry alors que Maugrey le conduisait à l'aide d'une poigne ferme autour de son bras. Le vieil auror et l'ancien professeur semblait maussade.

Ginny prit une profonde inspiration et se força à ne pas pleurer en posant les yeux sur Harry. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des mois. Ses vêtements pendaient misérablement sur son corps. De lourdes cernes ternissaient ses yeux. Mon dieu, c'était encore plus grave qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé.

Hermione fatiguée d'attendre qu'Harry se décide à parler, jeta ses bras autour de lui. « C'est si bon de te voir Harry. Comment vas tu? » Harry ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Ron restant en arrière fixant son ami avec une expression blessée.

« Dumbledore est déjà là? » demanda Fol œil.

Ginny déglutit anxieusement. Dumbledore n'était pas censé être là. Pourquoi viendrait t-il maintenant qu'ils étaient finalement tous en sécurité au square Grimmault? Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

« Pourquoi Dumbledore devrait être là? » demanda Hermione mal à l'aise, traduisant à voix haute les pensées de Ginny en arrêtant son étreinte à sens unique. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage d'Harry, il n'avait toujours rien dit. Pourquoi…

« Apparemment, nous avons une lettre qu'il est le seul à pouvoir ouvrir. » Maugrey secoua bien haut dans les air une lettre d'une main avant d'éloigner violemment Harry d'Hermione de l'autre.

« Je garderai mes distance si j'étais vous, jeune lady. »

« Harry? » murmura Ginny. Merlin, s'il vous plait.

Remus s'assit sur la malle, il paraissait extrêmement fatigué. Il ferma les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se tourner vers eux. Le regard qui leur lança calma pas les craintes de Ginny mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer aux mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

« Ce n'est pas Harry, Ginny. »


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Of Hearts and Heroes**_

_**Chapitre Treize**_

« C'est si bon de te voir, Harry. Comment vas tu? » Hermione fit son possible pour garder une voix légère tout en enlaçant son ami qui ne lui répondit pas. Elle voulait crier…ou pleurer. Mais aucune de se choses n'aurait aidé Harry.

Il paraissait en plus mauvaise état que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu et il n'agissait pas comme…bien. C'était encore pire que ce qu'Hermione avait craint. Son cœur battait fort dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle entendit fol œil mentionner Dumbledore au loin.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter son anxiété. Si Dumbledore sentait le besoin de venir au square Grimmault alors il devait s'être passé quelque chose d'horrible. « Pourquoi Dumbledore devrait être ici? » demanda Hermione, craignant profondément la réponse.

« Apparemment, nous avons une lettre qu'il est le seul à pouvoir ouvrir. Je garderai mes distances si j'étais vous jeune lady . » Ses yeux furent attirés par la lettre que Fol œil faisait virevolter dans les airs, à tel point qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'il éloignait Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arraché de ses bras.

Hermione secoua la tête en plein déni. Rien de tout cela n'avait un sens. Une lettre de qui? Pourquoi Fol œil éloignerait t-il Harry d'elle? Ginny chuchota le nom d'Harry. Hermione le fixa, cherchant son regard à la recherche d'un indice sur ce qui se passait, un signe du Harry qu'elle connaissait.

Puis Lupin prononça quelques mots qui stoppèrent son cœur…Et tout eut enfin un sens.

« Ce n'est pas Harry, Ginny. » Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle regarda dans les yeux du garçon devant elle et sut qu'Harry Potter n'était pas derrière ses prunelles émeraudes. Elle trébucha en reculant.

« Ces mademoiselles, » dit l'imposteur. « Je ne suis pas Harry Potter. » La glace devint du feu alors que la rage montait en elle. Plutôt que de reculer encore, elle fit un pas en avant. « Où est Harry? Qui êtes vous? » demanda Hermione.

Le fraudeur trembla mais se contenta de secouer la tête. « Je ne peux pas le dire, mademoiselle. La lettre pour le professeur Dumbledore… »

Hermione agrippa ses épaules sévèrement, ses ongles transperçant sa peau. Elle le poussa, surprenant Maugrey par sa force, à tel point qu'il lâcha sa prise sur Harr…peu importe qui. « Où est t-il? Qui le détient? Qui a Harry? » hurla t-elle.

L'imposteur secouait la tête, paraissant terrifié. Quel sorte d'homme osait personnifier Harry tout en étant un tel…un tel lâche? Hermione allait le…

Elle se sentit poussé fermement loin de lui et Hermione regarda, choquée, Ron plaquer l'imposteur sur le mur, son avant bras sous le menton du captif, le coinçant à plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol. Apparemment la colère de Ron décuplait admirablement sa force.

« Répond lui! » demanda Ron les dents serrées. « Qui es tu? » Quand il n'obtint pas de réponse il poussa plus fort, faisant tousser le manipulateur.

Hermione toucha le dos de Ron, serrant dans son poing une partie de sa chemise. Elle murmura, « Ron, » essayant de lui dire d'un simple intonation qu'il devait se calmer…mais qu'elle approuvait ses actions. Les temps étaient désespérés. Avec un calme étonnant, elle répéta sa question pour la troisième fois. « Qui es tu? »

« C'est…Dobby, » dit le garçon d'une petit voix.

Hermione vit autant qu'elle sentit Ron devenir raide sous l'effet de la rage. Sa mâchoire se contractait et se décontractait mais il ne bougea pas, il attendait un signe de sa part. « Ce n'est pas possible. » déclara t-elle avec conviction. L'imposteur acquiesça en la contre disant, incitant Ron à pousser encore plus fort contre sa gorge.

« Je pense que ça suffit, Ron, » dit Lupin, d'un ton très calme mais directif.

« Oh laisse les faire, Remus. J'ai l'impression qu'ils s'en tirent très bien. »

Prenant les mot de Fol œil pour une permission, Ron agrippa à deux main le dissimulateur et le souleva encore plus haut. « Avec qui est le vrai Harry? »

Hermione était subjugué, pas par sa violence et sa passion, mais par sa force et sa précision. En surface on aurait pu croire qu'il agissait aveuglément mais…il se contrôlait trop. Elle savait qu'il aurait pu utiliser bien plus de force que cela.

Le prisonnier déglutit nerveusement mais ne répondit pas. Ça devenait ridicule. Qui voudrait leur faire croire que c'était Dobby? Pensaient t-ils qu'ils étaient stupide? Ron était à deux doigt d'étouffer l'imposteur qui racontait une histoire bizarre très vague.

Elle en avait assez. Il n'y avait qu'une seule question dont elle voulait la réponse. « C'est Voldemort ou Adrianna? » demanda Hermione.

Les yeux de Ron se posèrent sur elle avant de revenir sur l'imposteur. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accuse Adrianna aussi clairement mais elle était plus que vindicative .

Le garçon dit d'une voix brisée. « Adrianna Potter, mademoiselle. »

La prise de Ron se relâcha, et l'imposteur glissa à terre. « Comment? » demanda le rouquin le souffle coupé.

« Polynectar, Mr Weasey, » gémit t-il.

S'en était trop. « Le poly nectar ne fonctionne pas sur les elfes! » ragea Hermione. Adrianna les prenait pour des amateurs? Des idiots? Elle savait comment fonctionnait le poly nectar. Qu'est ce que cette femme essayait de faire?

« Adrianna Potter a de grands pouvoirs magiques. Tout est écrit dans la lettre. » bégaya le dissimulateur lâchement. Hermione devait admettre que ses attitudes lui rappelait Dobby. Si c'était vraiment l'elfe, ça allait plus loin que de l'exploitation de le manipuler ainsi.

Avec un regard de dégoût, Ron empoigna sa chemise et Hermione su qu'il allait le plaquer à nouveau contre le mur. Mais et si… « Ron, » murmura t-elle, sa main retenant son bras. « Et si c'était Dobby ? »

Il se figea, tournant sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux et elle vit une multitudes d'émotions se succéder sur son visage. La colère, la confusion, la culpabilité puis finalement la frustration et le désespoir alors qu'il lâchait l'imposteur lui permettant de tomber sur le sol. Il se détourna da la créature à ses pieds et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Et maintenant quoi? Ils devaient savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre. Hermione suivit Ron des yeux et vit Ginny pour la première fois depuis la révélation.

Elle était agenouillé sur le sol, mortellement pâle. Ron échangea des regards avec Hermione, faisant signe vers les quelques marches qui menaient à la cuisine. Elle comprit, ils devaient descendre avant que Dumbledore n'arrive. C'était le seul chemin vers la lettre, ils devaient s'y rendre avant qu'ils ne jettent un sort sur la pièce et qu'on les ignore. Ils n'allaient pas laisser ça arriver. C'était d'Harry dont on parlait, ils ne devaient pas rester dans l'ombre

Ron releva gentiment sa sœur en lui entourant la taille de son bras, elle l'accompagna en bas des marches un peu sonnée et Hermione les suivit gardant un œil sur les adultes. Ils devaient bouger rapidement.

Fol œil avança, secouant la lettre avec colère. « Où croyez vous aller? »

Hermione se tourna, les mains sur chaque mur qui entourait les escaliers, bloquant ainsi le chemin et permettant à Ron et Ginny de descendre sans problème. Elle fixait la lettre avidement, il y avait leur réponse là dedans. « Nous allons parler au professeur Dumbledore. »

« Il faudra me passer sur le corps miss. »

Il fit un pas en avant. Voyant sa chance Hermione lui jeta son regard le plus défiant et arracha la lettre de sa main. En faisant volte face, elle couru jusqu'au pied de l'escalier dans la cuisine et derrière la large silhouette de Ron. Ginny était assise près d'eux et Ron croisa les bras insolemment, les protégeant Ginny et elle de la colère des adultes.

Un sentiment de triomphe l'envahit malgré les horribles circonstances. Ils avaient la lettre, ils auraient leur réponse maintenant. Hermione et Ron formait assez bonne équipe en fait.

« Qu'est ce que vous faite tout les trois? » demanda Molly Weasley d'un ton choqué. Ron haussa les épaules en réponse sans bouger. Son entêtement qui la rendait folle habituellement, la sécurisa. Ils allaient retrouver Harry d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Hey, si il… » un des jumeau commença.

« Nous sommes là, on ne part pas, » grogna Ron entre ses dents.

« Dans ce cas c'est nous qui allons bouger, » dit Molly furieusement à son fils.

La rage s'embrasant en Hermione. Les prenaient t-ils pour des enfants?

« Pas sans ça. » Elle leva la lettre, regardant les yeux de ses opposant briller.

Lupin entra dans la pièce derrière Fol œil, conduisant l'imposteur par le bras. « ça ne sert à rien Molly, laisse les rester, » dit t-il fatigué, comme si il n'avait plus aucune force pour se battre. Le professeur Lupin n'avait plus personne si Harry…

Stop. Hermione n'allait pas imaginer le pire. Harry allait revenir. Il n'était pas mort, ils allaient le retrouver. Merlin.

Une dispute plus approfondie fut éviter par l'apparition de Dumbledore au centre de la pièce tenant une boîte de Dragée surprise de Bertie vide qu'il avait sûrement utilisé comme portoloin. Avec précaution il observa la pièce, s'attardant sur les étudiants avant que son regard ne se pose longuement sur l'imposteur.

« Il y a une lettre? » demanda t-il sans émotion et Hermione se demanda si quoique se soit pouvait briser sa sérénité. Si cette situation n'y parvenait alors qu'est ce qui y parviendrait?

Brièvement, elle considéra le marchandage avant de tendre la lettre, mais Dumbledore n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui elle se sentait prête à jouer. Elle avait juste à espérer qu'il comprendrait ce que ça signifiait pour eux et qu'il les laisserait écouter le contenu de cette enveloppe. Elle devait lui faire confiance pour il fasse ce qu'il y de mieux.

Alors qu'elle fit anxieusement un pas en avant et qu'elle plaça la lettre dans sa paume tendue, elle souhaita avoir un fragment de l'assurance du directeur. Hermione retint le parchemin un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de reculer et de trébucher sur Ron. Elle s'appuya légèrement contre lui, ayant besoin de son soutient. Elle priait pour que la lettre contienne les information dont ils avaient besoin parce que, mon dieu, que feraient t-ils sans Harry?

Dumbleodre ouvrit doucement la lettre. Comme si il avait tout le temps du monde, comme si la vie de leur meilleur ami n'était pas en danger.

« Albus, ne pensez vous pas que les enfants… » Molly entortillait nerveusement son tablier. Dumbledore leva la main pour la faire taire, ses yeux se posant sur les mots de la lettre à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

« Non, Molly. La lette dit clairement que je dois lire à haute voix et que Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et miss Weasley doivent être présents. »

Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir. Au moins il ne paraissait pas contrarié par le fait qu'ils restent. Mais de qui se moquait t-elle? Peu importe qui était contrarie. Harry avait disparu.

Elle sentit Ron agripper sa main avant de la placer derrière son dos pour que personne ne vois leur doigts entrelacés. Hermione déglutit nerveusement et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi Adrianna avait t-elle insisté sur leur présence? Que leur voulait t-elle?

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. « Voyons voir, _lisez cette partie_…oui, oui…voilà…Mademoiselle Potter écrit…, »

Le directeur se mit à lire la lettre d'un ton léger et insouciant comme si c'était une agréable correspondance et non une situation de vie ou de mort.

_« Harry est avec moi et je vous assure qu'il est en sécurité. Je comprends pourquoi vous souhaitez laisser Harry chez les Dursley cet été et pourquoi vous pensez qu'il s'agit de l'endroit le plus sur pour lui. Toute fois, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord? Étant sa dernière famille magique, il est maintenant de mon devoir de le protéger. »_

Dumbledore s'arrêta à la forte exclamation de Mme Weasley. Hermione se sentait prête à exploser d'inquiétude et d'outrage. Foutu Adrianna, qu'elle brûle en enfer.

Le directeur continua. « _J'accompagne cette lettre d'un petit sac… _» à l'instant où il le dit, le sac en question apparut dans sa main. « _Vous pouvait y placer un message à notre attention et nous reviendrons le plus vite possible_. »

« _J'y inclus aussi une lettre pour Ron et Hermione d'Harry, lui même… _» les lettres apparurent également, « _expliquant les raisons pour lesquels il a préféré venir avec moi et ne pas rester chez les Dursley. À cause de cela… _»

_Lundi 24 juin 1996_

Harry était allongé sur son lit très dur au 4 Privet Drive à regarder le plafond. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis les quinze dernières heures, depuis qu'il était revenu de King's Cross. La musique horrifiante de Dudley lui battait dans les oreilles et il commençait à appréciait la douleur lancinante à ses temps.

Plus que soixante-sept jours et dix heures avant de retourner à Poudlard. Il devait bien en profiter, après tout il devait penser à beaucoup de chose. Réfléchir à ses pêcher, au moyen de se repentir, après c'était à ça que servait la prison, non?

Et c'était exactement où il était, la prison. Punit dans un confinement solitaire. Les Dursley l'ignoraient studieusement, ce qui était bien, leur seul contact était la nourriture qu'il glisser à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Pas que Harry allez manger. Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver l'énergie pour se lever et repousser à l'extérieur la plateau intact. Sa simple vu le rendait malade, de toute façon.

À quoi lui servait la nourriture? Il était un bon à rien que personne ne voulait. Même pas une personne de toute façon. Il était une arme, pas humain. Si ils voulaient de lui, il ne serait pas coincé ici. Harry devait pourtant l'admettre, ses amis s'en sortirait mieux sans lui. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était blessé ou tué les gens auquel il tenait. Merde, son esprit était une porte ouverte pour Voldemort.

Alors que le ciel devenait gris, Harry s'attela à la seconde chose sur laquelle il devait réfléchir. Comment allait t-il se détacher de ses amis quand il retournerait à Poudlard?

Ce serait difficile. Horriblement difficile. À cause de la peine que ça lui causerait et du fait que ses amis soient…têtus. Mais c'était nécessaire, il était temps de laisser Ron et Hermione avoir une vie normale. Ensuite Harry pourrait se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait apprendre pour la bataille finale et espérait qu'elle le tuerait.

« Merde, Harry. »

Harry se figea. C'était une voix? Ou juste un autre bruit de Dudley? Pourquoi quelqu'un serait t -il dans sa chambre?

« S'il te plait, dis moi que tu es sortit de ce lit au moins un moment aujourd'hui. Et qu'est ce que c'est que ce vacarme? »

Harry ne tourna pas la tête vers la voix, mais son cœur s'accéléra. Il ferma les yeux, se n'était pas réel, c'était un hallucination. Les gens ne commençait t-il pas à halluciner quand…?

« _Imperturbis_. » Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors qu'Harry tourna enfin la tête en retenant son souffle.

Adrianna se tenait au centre de la pièce, ses mains sur ses hanches, la colère et la désapprobation assombrissant ses traits. « Bon dieu, Harry. Ça fait quatre jours. Je te laisse seul quatre jours et c'est ça que tu deviens. Tu as presque seize ans. Tu devrais être capable de t'occuper de toi pendant quatre jours. Tu n'as même pas mangé, » l'accusa t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans le plateau encore pleins qui traînait sur le sol. « Et ça, c'est dégueulasse. »

Harry cligna des yeux. C'était dur de croire qu'elle était là, rien que son existence était dure à croire. Ses derniers jours il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'Adrianna était le résultat de son imagination post deuil. Ou alors de son esprit qui se détériorait lentement.

Mais Adrianna paraissait bien réelle maintenant au milieu de sa chambre. Était t-elle venu pour l'emmener avec elle? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge en même temps que l'espoir lui revenait mais Harry repoussa ce sentiment bien vite. Il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne le sauver, il appartenait à cet enfer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? » demanda Harry, essayant de paraître en colère. Il n'allait pas jouer le rôle du petit garçon en manque qui la suppliait de le prendre avec elle , de le sauver. Il en avait finit avec toutes ses jolies histoires.

Adrianna semblait juste amusé par ses efforts ce qui était plus qu'irritant. Mais essayer de la convaincre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle ou de toute autre chose était vain. Il avait oublié l'empathie. Merde. Comment pouvait t-il se défendre?

« J'ai dit que je viendrais, non? » dit tranquillement Adrianna comme si elle ne faisait que relater un fait. Mais les gens disaient beaucoup de choses et ils étaient tous des foutus menteurs. Pour Harry plus rien n'était évident.

Adrianna soupira, l'amusement s'effaçant de son visage en regardant autour d'elle. Elle s'approcha de son lit et lui poussa l'épaule en lui disant. « Assit toi. » Il y avait de l'affection dans sa voix, mais refusa d'en être affecté même si il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, fronçant les sourcils en rebondissant sur le dur matelas. Adrianna était un peu trop près à son goût. Au moins elle ne le touchait pas, c'était bien. Harry ne voulait pas être touché, réconforté. Il ne le voulait pas.

En soupirant Adrianna dit, « Alors, voilà les Dursley. »

Oui, c'était les Dursley. L'amertume lui laissait un goût sure dans la bouche. Harry agrippa le bord de son lit et garda ses yeux fixé sur le sol. Le silence qui suivit fut douloureux, que lui voulait t-elle?

« Harry, je…merde, je ne me doutais pas que c'était si grave. Je suis désolé. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage, elle paraissait assez sincère, un peu coupable même. « Ma mère va complètement paniqué quand elle va en entendre parler, » continua Adrianna doucement. « Elle aurait pu prendre soin de toi bien mieux que ça. »

Des larmes menaçaient encore de tomber et Harry déglutit compulsivement alors qu'il l'étudiait. Il en avait plus que marre de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas entendre toute les choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, ça ne lui faisait rien de bon. Il serra la mâchoire. « Pourquoi ta mère voudrait de moi? On est même pas du même sang. » dit t-il méchamment? Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait t-il de lui?

Adrianna le regarda gravement. « Beaucoup de personne veulent de toi Harry et si tu regardait tout ça avec un peu de logique, sans pessimisme et apitoiement, tu t'en rendrait compte. »

Harry lui dédia son expression la plus affreuse qu'il puisse trouver. Comment osait t-elle? Hypocrite, Adrianna n'était pas vraiment Miss optimisme. Et en plus il aimait son pessimisme et son apitoiement, ils ne l'avaient jamais laissé tomber et elle en pouvait pas lui prendre ça.

Sa cousine leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, boude autant que tu veux. Mais la vérité c'est qui y a de nombreuses personnes qui se soucient de toi et qui travaillent dur pour que tu sois en sécurité. »

Bien sur qu'ils le protégeaient, pensa Harry amèrement. Il était leur arme secrète, le seul qui pouvait vaincre Voldemort. Bien sur qu'ils voulaient qu'ils restent vivant.

« Ouais, et combien de personnes sont au courant pour la prophétie? » le défia Adrianna.

Ça le fit s'arrêter, c'était vrai. Harry savait que Dumbledore était le seul au courant. Il voulait la croire mais… « J'imagine, » dit t-il avec raideur. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui donner une chance de s'expliquer.

« Oh, merci beaucoup, » dit Adrianna avec un petit sourire ironique, avant d'éclater de rire. Harry essaya de garder son expression sérieuse mais en fin de compte un sourire se dessina aussi sur son visage. Il ignorait pourquoi il s'amusait, sa vie était toujours un vrai bordel.

Après un moment le sourire d'Adrianna disparut et elle dit, « Tu sais Dumbledore est persuadé que c'est le seul endroit où tu seras en sécurité. »

Putain de merde, il s'en doutait. Il ne devait s'attendre à rien. Harry soupira et regarda au loin, il n'allait jamais sortir d'ici. Comment avait t-il pu croire autre chose?

« Moi, d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, » dit Adrianna doucement. Les yeux d'Harry se reposèrent sur sa cousine qui sourit malicieusement, serrant son cœur d'espoir. « Bien sur, » continua t-elle. « Je suis sure que c'est l'endroit le plus sure de Grande Bretagne. Les sort de protection familiaux sont très puissant mais il y a d'autres endroits dans le monde. »

Le cœur d'Harry battait follement. De quoi parlait t-elle?Il ne le supporterait pas si elle l'emplissait d'espoir pour encore être déçu. Mais si il y avait ne serait ce qu'une chance infime pour qu'il… »Où par exemple? » demanda t-il avec précaution.

« Bien, je pensais au japon. Il y a une petite école, à défaut d'un autre mot, où j'ai appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer un endroit plus sur. On doit être invité pour savoir où elle se trouve. »

« Comme Poudlard? » demanda Harry dans un souffle.

« Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas une école officielle. C'est plus petit et bien plus sur. Ils ne travaillent que…sur des cas spéciaux. » Adrianna sourit joueuse, comme il l le défiait de la suivre. Harry mâchouillait l'intérieur de sa joue, n'importe quel endroit devait être mieux qu'ici. « J'ai parlé à mon sensei. Il est d'accord pour t'apprendre l'occlumentie, » ajouta t-elle négligemment.

Harry fronça les sourcils, _ça_ avait l'air passionnant.

« Pas besoin du faire du sarcasme. Écouté, je te promet que se sera bien plus intéressant que tes contacts précédents avec l'occlumentie. Tu te sentiras…plus fort. »

Si il maîtrisait l'occlumentie, ses amis ne seraient plus en si grand danger. Peut-être que si il maîtrisait cette compétence, il n'aurait pas besoin de les abandonner et si… « Tu seras là? » demanda Harry sans réfléchir. Merde, il était trop vulnérable, il devrait…

« Bien sur que je serai là. Je vais t'aider à t'entraîner, » répondit Adrianna, comme si c'était évident. Son regard paraissant pleins de certitudes.

Harry essaya de ne pas sourire mais il échoua. Le japon. C'était exotique, excitant et…si loin d'ici. « Quand partons nous? » demanda t-il avidement.

Adrianna soupira et mordit sa lèvre inférieur, la faisant paraître étrangement jeune et vulnérable.

« Harry, comme je l'ai dit, Dumbledore est très insistant sur le fait que tu doives rester ici... »

« Alors, convins le, » s'exclama Harry. Il n'aimait pas là où elle voulait en venir, elle tournait autour du pot. Adrianna ne pouvait pas venir ici, lui parler du Japon et repartir sans lui. Ce n'était pas juste.

Elle secoua la tête, « J'ai essayé, »

Putain! Pourquoi était t-elle donc venue? C'était tout si amplement cruel. « D'accord, » Harry n'allait pas pleurer, il allait peut être se remettre à casser quelque chose par contre. Oui, c'était….

« Alors, si tu veux venir, il va falloir que tu mettes en colère un grand nombre de gens. »

Harry eut le souffle coupé alors que se pensées destructrices s'évanouirent. Il n'allait pas être piégé à nouveau. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? » lâcha t-il.

« Si nous allons au Japon, il faut que tu sois prêt à mentir à tout le monde. Ron, Hermione, tout le monde. Ils doivent tous croire que tu es ici, cher les Dursley, pendant tout l'été, »

Harry fronça les sourcils, au moins il n'avait plus envie de casser quelque chose. Il aurait voulu qu'elle arrête de ne lui donner que des brides d'informations et qu'elle se décide à lui dire ce qui se passait. « Tu veux dire qu'on peux y aller? »

Adrianna sourit. « Pourquoi serai je ici sinon? J'ai passé les quatre derniers jours à arranger les choses pour que notre départ ne sois pas remarqué. »

S'enfuir, il pouvait vraiment partir, mais… « Mais, pourquoi cela doit être un secret? » Harry n'aimait pas mentir à Ron et Hermione. Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Il savait qu'ils allaient s'inquiéter pour lui, encore plus si ils ne comprenaient pas.

« je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir quelqu'un qui me suis quelque soit son camps. Les gens ici ne me font pas nécessairement confiance et tu as cette connection avec Voldemort… »

Adrianna s'arrêta, ses yeux noisette le transperçant intensément. « Jusqu'à ce que tu maîtrises parfaitement l'occlumentie, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. »

C'est vrai, il ne fallait pas oublier, qu'un mage noir cinglé voulait le tuer. Harry ne pouvait plus supporter l'intensité de son regard, il regarda au loin. Merde, ça craignait d'être lui. Mais il pouvait partir si il le voulait, une part de lui ne pouvait pas croire que ça arrivait réellement. « On va vraiment désobéir à Dumbledore? » dit t-il presque pour lui même.

Adrianna renifla. « Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec lui? Ce n'est pas comme si il était dieu! Comment fait t-il pour vous dicter votre conduite? Ce n'est pas sa décision. »

Harry fut surpris par sa colère. Personne ne remettait en cause Dumbledore, jamais. Il prenait soin de lui, d'eux, de tout le monde.

« écoute Harry, » dit Adrianna surchauffée. « Je suis ta famille, pas lui. Et sans le paternalisme à deux balles de Dumbledore, on se serait peut-être connu bien avant. »

Harry cessa de respirer, n'était ce pas exactement ce qu'il avait pensé?

« Tu crois vraiment ça? » demanda t-il doucement. Un monde où ils ne pouvaient pas avoir confiance en Dumbledore était vraiment effrayant.

Adrianna regarda au loin, parlant doucement, toute férocité l'ayant quitté, « Oui, non, Je pense que le destin a beaucoup à y faire aussi. Mais comme mes colères contre le destin ne m'ont jamais amené bien loin… »

Elle reposa son regard sur lui, apparaissant soudainement très fatiguée. « Dumbledore veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, je n'en doute pas. C'est juste… »

« …pas sa décision, » finit Harry, se sentant surprenamment libéré par cette idée.

Il n'avait pas à faire ce que Dumbledore disait. Mais était t-il vraiment au commende de sa propre vie ou était ce Adrianna qui prenait les rênes?

« Tu penses que nous devrions partir? »

« Bien sur. Mais c'est ton choix. »

Harry acquiesça s'était donc lui qui avait le contrôle, il pensa à Hermione et Ron même Ginny et Mme Weasley s'inquiétant pour lui, pensant qu'il pourrissait seul ici. Bien sur si il n'allait pas au Japon c'était exactement ce qu'il ferait.

Pourtant, ils seraient furieux si il ne leur disait pas et ils avaient tout les droits de l'être. Soudainement, Harry aurait souhaité que se ne soit pas sa décision enfin de compte, ce serait plus facile si il pouvait partir et blâmer quelqu'un d'autre.

« ça craint les responsabilités, hein? » dit Adrianna d'un ton à la fois amer et joueur.

« Il n'y a pas une solution où tout le monde est content? » demanda Harry pleins d'espoir. Peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose….

« Non. »

Super. C'était juste super. Bien, Harry n'allait pas choisir de rester chez les Dursley juste pour que ses amis ne soient pas en colère contre lui. N'avaient t-ils pas fait la même chose l'été dernier? Garder des secret pour sa sécurité. Harry ne ferait rien de bien différent. « Alors, c'est quoi ton plan? »

Le sourire d'Adrianna devint malicieux. Elle se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre. Levant sa baguette le sort se brisa et le bruit qui passait pour de la musique battit à nouveau dans ses oreilles, mais cela permit efficacement de masquer le bruit de la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait.

« Harry, Pourquoi y a t-il des barreaux sur ta fenêtre? » Cria Adrianna par dessus le boucan. Harry haussa les épaules. La réponse n'était t-elle pas évidente? C'était une prison. « Longue histoire, » hurla t-il en réponse.

D'un autre coup de baguette, les barreaux disparurent. D'une certaines façon l'usage si habituel de la magie calma Harry tout le stimulant aussi efficacement qu'un injection d'adrénaline. Adrianna se pencha à la fenêtre et appela, « Dobby! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il quitta enfin son lit pour se pencher par la fenêtre et voir son ami agenouillé dans les buissons. Cette vision était loin d'être réconfortante, la dernière fois que Dobby avait été ici, il avait eu un avertissement pour utilisation de magie illégale.

« Quelqu'un va le voir. » chuchota t-il à Adrianna, inquiet.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sa baguette négligemment. « Tout va bien. » Adrianna fit signe à Dobby de monter et l'elfe sourit largement. _Pop_. Harry fit demi-tour et trouva l'elfe de maison au milieu de sa chambre.

« Harry Potter! » s'exclama Dobby, se jetant sur Harry et s'attachant à ses genoux. « Dobby est venu pour Harry Potter, monsieur. »

« Um, merci. » Harry regarda sa cousine refermer la fenêtre et relancer son sort, se demandant quand elle allait s'expliquer. Quand il s'imaginait être sauvé, Dobby n'y participait jamais.

« Harry Potter vit dans un endroit sordide. Dobby nettoiera pour lui. » L'elfe s'occupa, en chantonnant gaiement alors qu'il commençait à ranger la nourriture vieille d'un jour qui traînait sur le sol. Harry ne put que le fixer alors qu'il travaillait à une vitesse vertigineuse; Une vague d'affection l'envahit quand la nourriture rancie disparut, elle était assez dégoûtante.

Se sentant submergé par les événements, Harry se tourna vers sa cousine et lui demanda, « Mais comment Dobby…? »

« Il fait partit de mon plan de génie pour s'enfuit d'ici, » dit Adrianna avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry continua à la fixer, c'était ça son explication?

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Adrianna sortit de son sac une fiole qu'elle secoua devant lui joueuse. « Ceci est une version spécial de poly nectar, cadeau d'un de mes amis du MIA. C'est pour ça qu'on m'appelé à Poudlard, tu te souviens. Ça a été spécialement modifié pour les elfes, très rare, avec quelques ingrédients supplémentaire pour changer la voix, les manière, l'écriture…et comme chaque potion du MIA, elle durent indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce qu'on donne l'antidote bien sur. »

Elle devait plaisanter, Dobby ne pouvait pas personnifier Harry. Il était…il était _Dobby. _« Tu es sérieuse? »

Adrianna sourit en continuant, « Alors Dobby devient Harry. Il reste en sécurité chez les Dursley. Voldemort ne commence pas à chercher ailleurs. Tout le monde est content, tout le monde est en sécurité. »

À part Ron et Hermione, qui voulait qu'Harry soit avec eux. C'est drôle comment il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ça une heure auparavant alors que cela paraissait si clair maintenant. Il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal mais…putain, il voulait quitter cet endroit.

« Si j'écris des lettres à Ron, Hermione, au Weasley maintenant que je date pour tout l'été et que je leur envoie au fur et à mesure, leur disant que je vais bien…se sera la vérité, » suggéra Harry avidement. _S'il te plait, dit que ça marcherait_

Adrianna acquiesça mais elle avait l'air septique. « Ils le prendrons toujours mal. » Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent, peut-être qu'il ne devait pas y aller.

« Mais, » continua Adrianna, « Alors tu manquerais cette aventure, ce voyage, cette découverte, l'usage illégal de la magie, » le cajola t-elle, en se plaçant à ses cotés et en le poussant avec son épaule. Harry se mordit la joue pour s'empêchait de sourire mais il s'appuya contre elle, appréciant le simple contact de son épaule.

Bien, Harry avait toujours été un bâtard égoïste. Pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant? Il tendit la main et arracha un cheveux d'une des mèches qui pendaient sur son visage. « Tu auras besoin de ça pour la potion. »

Adrianna sourit fièrement, prenant le cheveux. « ça c'est mon cousin. Potter jusqu'aux bout. » Harry savait qu'il venait de prendre une décision extrêmement égoïste, mais en regardant le large sourire de sa cousine il se sentit ridiculement fier. « Allez, commence à écrire ses lettres. » lui ordonna légèrement Adrianna.

Harry se sentit libéré d'un poids énorme lorsqu'il écrivit lettre après lettre sur une vérité artistiquement approximative. Beaucoup pour Hermione et Ron, quelque unes pour les Weasley, un peu plus pour Ginny. Bizarrement, il se sentait particulièrement coupable de lui mentir.

Regarder Dobby se transformer à son image fut l'une des expériences les plus étranges de sa jeune vie. Mais pas aussi bizarre que la liste d'instruction qu'Adrianna lui laissa sur sa façon de s'habiller, de se comporter, prenant bien son temps pour s'assurer qu'il porterait toujours des chaussettes assorties.

Faire ses valises fut rapide, Harry ne prit pas grand chose, juste l'essentiel. Son éclair de feu rétrécit, sa baguette, quelques photos et d'autres accessoires essentiels. Adrianna ricana devant ses vêtements d'occasions, lui expliquant qu'elle lui en achèterait de nouveau, qui lui irait pour une fois.

Malheureusement, Hedwige devrait rester pour maintenir les apparences et Adrianna passa un temps drôlement long à lui expliquer la situation.

Quand il furent prête à partir, Harry se sentait surexcité. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire, malgré l'anxiété qui l'envahissait. « Comment on va voyager? » demanda t-il avec impatience.

« Et bien on va en voiture jusqu'au ferry et on se rends en France, » expliqua Adrianna en vérifiant une dernière fois ses affaires. Elle paraissait étrangement maternelle en faisant ça malgré le fait que 'maternelle' n'était pas vraiment un terme qui s'appliquait à la cousine d'Harry. Il avala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

« Une fois qu'on sera là bas, tu ne pourras plus être suivit par le ministère anglais…oh, j'ai presque oublié. » Adrianna sortit une autre fiole. « Bois ça. Ça va atténuer énormément ta magie, mais ça aura l'avantage d'empêcher toute légimentie pendant au moins quarante-huit heures. À ce moment là on sera trop loin pour que Voldemort te localise et il ne fera qu'assumer que tu toujours là, mais que le bloques d'une autre façon. »

Alors, ça y était. Ils partaient vraiment. Harry prit la potion boueuse, retenant son souffle en la buvant. Ce n'était pas si mauvais, un peu épicé.

« de France, on pourra transplaner où on veux. »

Harry s'étrangla avec les dernières gouttes de la potions. « Adrianna je ne sais pas transplaner. »

« Je sais. Tu es bien trop jeune pour ça. » dit Adrianna avec malice, tapant légèrement son dos alors que sa toux se calmait.

« On transplane ensemble? » parvint à dire Harry, sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal.

« Deux adultes? À l'autre bout du monde? Mon dieu non. Tu sais à quel point ça peut être dangereux? Peut -être avec un jeune enfant mais… » Elle tendit son poigné et désigna un de ses médaillons. « Aussi longtemps que l'on touche ça tout les deux, tu apparaîtra au même endroit que moi et tu seras couvert par mon permis de transplanage international. Les appariations intercontinentales sont très illégales pour les sorciers en général. »

D'accord, bien sur. On ne pouvait pas laisser les gens transplaner selon leur bon vouloir à l'autre bout du monde. Oh mon dieu, il allait transplaner à l'autre bout du monde. Rien ne lui avait parut aussi excitant.

Adrianna rétrécit son sac à dos et lui lança. Souriant largement, elle demanda, « prêt? »

Oh, oui. Il était prêt

_Dimanche 4 août, 1996_

Il était passé minuit et Ron avait les yeux grands ouverts. Cette fois-ci il ne s'était pas réveillé d'un cauchemar. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait même pas pu aller aussi loin. Ses yeux étaient scotchés au plafond craqué de sa chambre du square Grimmault depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. À côté de lui, son ami était évidemment absent.

Pas que Ron soit inquiet pour Harry. Pas comme Hermione et Ginny l'étaient. Elles devaient complètement folle ,la 'diabolique' Adrianna avait entre ses 'griffes' le pauvres Harry. Elle savaient vraiment utilisé ses mots.

De son côté Ron était soulagé. Harry n'avait pas été kidnappé, il avait clairement choisit d'aller au Japon et qui ne l'aurait pas fait si on lui en donnait l'opportunité? Ron était encore plus soulagé que le fils d'ogre qui lui avait écrit tout l'été n'était pas son meilleur ami. C'était agréable d'avoir une vrai lettre de lui.

Alors Harry était embarqué dans une aventure quelque part et il les rejoindrait bientôt. Avec un peu de chance beaucoup moins maussade. Ron avait l'espoir qu'Harry reviendrait les distraire avec l'histoire de ses exploits. Chanceux crétin.

Ron savait qu'il devrait en vouloir à son ami, malgré ses excuses sincères dans sa lettre. C'était ce qu'Hermione disait en tout cas, mais il n'arrivait pas à réunir assez d'énergie pour être en colère. Il allait en avoir bien assez avec les pleurs et la colère d'Hermione et de Ginny. Sans parler de sa mère.

Mais si les escapades d'Harry ne l'ennuyait pas que faisait t-il toujours éveillé? Ce n'était pas comme si les dernière vingt quatre heures n'avaient pas été épuisante. Bien que ne pas être capable de dormir n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Le corps de Ron avait appris à combattre le sommeil le plus longtemps possible pour éviter le tourment ses rêves

On pourrait penser que le fait d'avoir Hermione qui dormait tranquillement dans la pièce d'en dessous pourrait le calmer assez pour qu'il s'endorme. Ou peut-être que c'était le problème. Cette énergie constante que la présence d'Hermione distillait en lui, ne lui permettait pas de se reposer. Ou peut-être était ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Ils devaient encore l'admettre. Le baiser. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas…Non, ça c'était passé. Ron pouvait toujours la goûter, il voulait déguster cette saveur à nouveau. Il en avait besoin. C'était comme une drogue. Sauf qu'il en avait plus besoin que du chocolat, ou que de bierraubeurre, plus qu'une vie entière des petits plats de sa mère. C'était à ça que devait ressembler une addiction au Whisky pur feu. Ou alors, il devenait fou. Ouais, il prêtait définitivement les plombs.

Pourtant lui et Hermione étaient parvenu à laisser passer vingt-quatre heure, ensemble, sans laisser transparaître que quoique ce soit se soit passé. Bien, cela avait été une journée chargée.

Une partie de lui savait que ça valait mieux. Qu'est ce qu'en parler apporterait de bon de toute façon? Ron n'aimait même pas parler. Parler de baiser….c'était le pire des cauchemars. Ça l'inquiétait juste qu'Hermione ne l'ai pas mentionné, elle adorait parler. Peut-être voulait t-elle prétendre que ça ne s'était jamais passé.

Cette simple idée oppressa la poitrine de Ron et le rendit malade. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il était content qu'elle n'en ai pas parlé. Content, putain. Ron voulait t-il vraiment l'entendre le rejeter? Le tourmenter?

Bien sur, il y avait un autre scénario…ils pourraient encore s'embrasser. Merde, Ron voulait vraiment embrasser Hermione à nouveau. Mais la seule chose que ça apporterait serait une addiction plus forte, une obsession plus sombre, une raison de plus pour que son futur soit déprimant et solitaire. Il devrait garder ses distances avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pourtant un part de lui savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner de son pleins gré à présent. Son, corps ne l'écoutait plus. Si il avait une chance de toucher Hermione à nouveau, il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher.

Et si c'était inévitable, pourquoi Ron se torturait t-il à attendre. Elle était juste en bas des escaliers, il pouvait se faufiler dans sa chambre et…Quoi? La peloter dans son sommeil? Quel genre de mec était t-il? Pourtant, il pourrait juste descendre et la regarder. Pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Peut-être que son cerveau lui permettrait de dormir après.

Alors qu'il grimpait hors de son lit et se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il se demandait si ce soir il pourrait avoir assez de self-contrôle pour s'arrêter à regarder. Que pouvait t-il bien arriver avec Ginny dans la pièce de toute façon? Merde, Ginny. Peut-être…Le cœur de Ron s'arrêta quand il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et qu'il trouva le lit d'Hermione vide.

Puis Ron remarqua une douce lumière sous la porte de l'autre côté du couloir. Avec précaution il se dirigea vers la salle de dessin où il trouva l'objet de ses recherches assises dans un coin du canapé, ses pieds cachés sous elle. La lettre d'Harry et le petit sac en forme de bourse qui fermait par un cordon étaient serré dans sa main. Un simple bougie brûlait à ses côtés, faisant briller sa peau. Hermione leva la tête et lui sourit timidement.

« Hey, » chuchota Ron, sentant une chaleur se répandre dans on corps, lui donnant l'impression qu'il avait bu bien trop d'alcool. Il lui rendit son doux sourire et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Cauchemar? » demanda Hermione.

« Nan, j'ai pas été aussi loin. Quel est ton excuse? »

Hermione haussa les épaules et leva la bourse. « Ils n'ont pas répondu. Ça fait des heures. J'ai juste…quelqu'un doit attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils répondent. » elle paraissait calme mais Ron pouvait entendre son intensité derrière ses mots.

« Harry a dit qu'il allait bien, Hermione. Mieux que bien en fait, » la rassura t-il doucement en touchant la lettre et caressa sa main au passage. Son cœur s'accéléra et il sentit _cette part _de lui se crisper, montrant les premières réactions à sa proximité. Putain, il était pathétique. Ce n'était qu'une main pour l'amour de dieu.

« Il est avec elle, Ron. Comment veux tu qu'il aille bien? » le coupa Hermione amèrement.

Et pourtant son excitation de se calma, au contraire elle semblait s'aggraver. Vraiment pathétique. Hermione était clairement bouleversée et il était un pervers. Sous une impulsion, Ron agrippa sa main, leur doigts s'entremêlant involontairement. « Hermione, tu étais en colère contre Adrianna parce qu'elle avait abandonné Harry, mais il est clair maintenant qu'elle ne l'a pas du tout abandonnée. C'est une bonne chose chérie. »

Merde. Ron se figea quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Hermione sur son visage et il se força à le rencontrer, déterminé à prétendre qu'il ne venait pas de l'appeler 'chérie' Peut-être qui pouvait clamer une insomnie temporaire causé par la folie.

Hermione le regardait intensément. Que voulait t-elle de lui? Comment était t-il censé le savoir si elle ne lui disait pas? Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de l'embrasser à nouveau, juste au cas où ce serait ce qu'elle veuille. Bien sur, Pourquoi voudrait t-elle cela?

« Ron, la nuit dernière… »

Oh merde. Les yeux de Ron remontèrent, il venait de réaliser qu'il fixait ses lèvres. Hermione voulait parler de la nuit dernière après tout. Que pouvait -il dire? Que devait t-il faire? Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

« Ouais, » coassa Ron, sachant qu'il devait avoir l'air paniqué.

Hermione détourna le regard en chuchotant, « Peu importe, »

Elle paraissait déconfite, faisant de Ron le plus crétin du monde sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas laissé ça tombé maintenant, pas quand elle était si abattue. Il ne la rejetait pas. Il se força à dire, « Non, qu'est ce que tu allais dire? » Sa gorge ressemblait étrangement au Sahara.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil, heureusement le regard malheureux avait disparut, ne laissant que l'anxiété. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses genoux, ses dents meurtrissant sa lèvre inférieure. La lumière des chandelles rendait sa peau…

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière? » demanda Hermione et tout air quitta les poumons de Ron. Oh mon dieu.

Ron éloigna sa main de la sienne, incapable de maintenir un contact quelconque tout en ayant cette conversation. Il passa une main sur son visage. Devait t-il faire l'imbécile? Prétendre ne pas comprendre? Ça avait plutôt bien marché par le passé.

« Um, » commença t-il. Mais faire l'imbécile ne fonctionnait pas très bien avec Hermione. Ça ne faisait que le mettre en colère habituellement. Puis elle l'insulterait en lui disant qu'il était stupide, et il se sentirait un vrai merde alors ils commenceraient à se disputer…

Parle, idiot. Hermione voulait qu'il dise quelque chose. « Je um…suis rentré dans ta chambre pour voir si tu allais bien. Tu…parlais dans ton sommeil. Alors, je me suis approché pour entendre ce que tu disais…et uh… »

Voir, pensa Ron, si elle faisait un rêve érotique sur lui. Merde elle allait le tuer. Il se força à continuer à parler, son visage enfouit dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. « Et j'étais en quelque sorte assis au bord du lit et…um, je me suis penché…puis tu m'a embrassé… »

Ça paraissait affreux, Ron paniqua. « je suis désolé Hermione. Je suis désolé, j'ai juste été surpris. Je n'aurai pas du te rendre ton baiser. Je savais que tu 'étais pas réveillé. Je te jure… »

Jure quoi, crétin? De ne plus jamais le faire. Ron savait qu'il était incapable de tenir cette promesse.

« Non. Je suis désolée, Ron. » dit Hermione raidement, regardant toujours son giron. Elle se recroquevillait sur elle même. « Tu n'aurai pas du être obligé à supporter…. »

Ron éclata de rire. « Supporter? Merde Hermione, c'était sacrément bon! »

Putain! Putain! Ne lui restait t-il aucun self contrôle?

Ses yeux se posèrent précipitamment sur lui, elle le regardait, choquée, la bouche ouverte. Il se mit à gigoter, sentant un besoin intense de s'enfuir. À quoi pensait t-elle?Ugh! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait juste de se demander à quoi penser une fille. Que lui arrivait t-il?

Sans la regarder, Ron dit, « On devrait essayer d'aller dormir. » Il avait besoin de sortit avant de s'humilier encore plus.

Mais avant qu'il puisse se lever il sentit sa main recouvrir à nouveau la sienne. « Tu peux dormir ici, » dit Hermione si doucement qu'il crut un instant l'avoir imaginé.

Ron la dévisagea à la recherche d'une peur quelconque envers lui. Tout ce qu'il découvrit fut un accueil chaleureux. « Vraiment? » demanda t-il en écho à la nuit précédente.

Hermione sourit comme si elle s'en souvenait aussi. « Oui, » sa voix était pareil à du velours. « Je vais juste attendre encore un peu. » sa main se serra autour du sac. « Se serait bien si tu… »

Il ne la laissa pas finir, il serra juste sa main et se déplaça pour s'allonger à capoté d'elle sur le canapé. Ron n'était pas assez stupide pour risque qu'elle retire l'invitation.

De plus si elle voulait de la compagnie, il n'allait pas la laisser attendre seule. C'était inconfortable, vu que le mobilier n'était pas assez long pour lui mais il parvint à se faire une petite place.

« Viens. » Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains et la guida sur ses genoux.

Maintenant il était bien installé. Blottit dans le fauteuil, sa tête sur ses cuisses, ses mains caressant doucement ses cheveux, Ron s'endormit facilement, toutes pensées indésirables s'évanouissant.

Hermione put dire le moment exacte où Ron s'endormit. Sa respiration s'apaisa, toute tension quitta ses muscles. Il lui semblait incroyable qu'il ai des problèmes pour dormir. Il tombait endormit si facilement quand il était avec elle.  
Il ne pouvait rien y avoir de mieux que lui blottit contre elle, ses cheveux lisse caressant ses doigts. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Elle l'aimait tellement.

Ils étaient sur une corde raide; Prêt à tomber à chaque instant. Ron pouvait tomber d'un côté ou de l'autre. Près ou loin d'elle. Hermione sentait toutes les possibilités qui flottaient dans l'air de la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Peut-être même qu'il n'avait aucun faible pour elle. Mais il n'en était pas loin.

Ron s'inquiétait pour elle. Profondément. C'était clair. Ils avaient la plus forte des amitiés, basé sur la confiance, le respect mutuel et une sincère affection. Hermione pourrait aller plus loin et dire qu'il l'aimait. Comme une amie tout du moins. Et maintenant…maintenant il devenait clair qu'il la désirait, aussi.

Cette simple pensée coupait le souffle à Hermione. Comment quelqu'un tel que Ron pouvait être attiré, physiquement , par sa petite personne si ordinaire? Mais il l'était, la preuve était là. Il l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit que c'était bien. Il avait dit qu'elle était belle. Plus que belle, magnifique. Et elle avait vu le désir dans ses yeux.

Le désir. Wow. L'amitié et le désir, c'était plutôt un bon début, vraiment. Les bases essentiels à une relation longue et durable, pour tomber amoureux. Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi pleine d'espoir et terrifiée dans sa vie. Elle pouvait voir tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, juste là, elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main et à s'agripper. Sans l'envoyer au fond de l'abîme.

Elle baissa les yeux et sourit en voyant Ron enfouir sa tête sur ses genoux, comme un enfant le ferait avec un ours en peluche.

Ron n'était pas prête. Malgré l'envie qu'Hermione avait qu'il le soit, il n'était pas prêt pour une relation. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. C'était la conversation qui la précédait pour laquelle il n'était pas prêt.

Celle où ils s'asseyaient et discutaient de leur sentiment et de leur engagement l'un envers l'autre. Si elle poussait, avant qu'il soit proprement préparé, elle le perdrait. Mais si elle en le faisait pas, elle risquait de perdre cette…cette opportunité. Et qui pouvait savoir si elle en aurait à nouveau une.

Hermione savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et ça l'excitait, l'horrifiait, et l'emplissait d'un millions d'autres émotions qu'elle ne pouvait nommée. Elle avait juste besoin d'utiliser ce qu'elle avait déjà avec lui. Les deux ingrédients essentiels. La tendresse de leur amitié et la chaleur de son désir.

Il la désirait non? Tout ce qu'Hermione avait besoin de faire c'était corser un peu les choses. Rien de fou. Elle n'était pas une pute ou autre chose. Juste quelques baisers entre amis pour qu'il en veuille plus. Pour qu'elle se rende indispensable à ses yeux. C'était ce qu'elle avait besoin d'être, indispensable. Alors Ron ne serait pas capable de d'empêcher de tomber amoureux d'elle. Il ne serait pas capable de la quitter. Jamais.

Bien, en théorie. Hermione se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur son front. C'était son plan, son plan incroyablement idiot et follement hasardeux. Elle pouvait tout perdre, sa fierté, sa réputation, son meilleur ami…mais si ça marchait…

Hermione devait risquer sa chance. Et si elle ne le faisait pas et que Ron était l'amour de sa vie et qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre? Alors ils seraient tout les deux misérables, et ça serait de sa faute pour ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Il était temps de prouver que le choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé. Hermione était une Griffondor.

Elle se pencha et souffla sa chandelle, gigotant un peu dans son siége pour parvenir à s'allonger un peu. Encouragée quand Ron ne se réveilla pas, Hermione remonta ses pieds sur le fauteuil à côté de lui et il se contenta d'enlacer sa taille et d'enfouir sa tête contre son ventre, provoquant chez elle un sentiment dérangeant.

Et , s'appuyant contre l'accoudoir du canapé, elle ferma les yeux. Hermione doutait qu'elle parvienne à s'endormir…

« Hermione. Ron. Réveillez vous idiot! Si vous ne voulez pas que les jumeaux vous voient, vous feriez bien de bouger! »

La voix de Ginny traversa le brouillard et Hermione cligna des yeux pour découvrir la lumière du jour. Elle sentit un poids sur sa poitrine, elle baissa les yeux et découvrit une touffe de cheveux roux installée sur elle.

« Vous deux, vous êtes foutu, plus jamais les jumeaux n'arrêteront de se moquer! » chuchota durement Ginny, les mains sur les hanches. Elle faisait une excellente imitation de sa mère.

Hermione sentit son visage se réchauffer quand elle commença à se réveiller réellement et prendre conscience de la nature de la situation. « Ron! » dit t-elle sèchement en levant sa tête assez violemment de sa poitrine.

Les magnifiques yeux bleu de Ron s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur elle. Quand il lui sourit elle oublia qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, un sourire stupide se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle lui rendit son salut.

« Vous essayez de me faire vomir? »

Au mots de sa sœur Ron devint écarlate et se redressa précipitamment pour s'asseoir. Paraissant gêné, il ne cessait de regarder autour de lui. Déçue, Hermione baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

« Oh mon dieu…Ron. »

Il rencontra son regard, alors qu'elle levait sa main. Elle l'ouvrit pour révéler le sac d'Adrianna, il y avait un rouleau de parchemin à l'intérieur.

Et voila le chapitre treize . comme la dernière fois la suite de se chapitre (Le quatorze donc) est disponible sur notre site (voir notre profil) .Avis aux amateur.


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Of Hearts and Heroes**_

_**Chapitre Quatorze**_

Ginny était assise sur le trottoir à l'extérieur du square Grimmauld en se rongeant les ongles, habitude qu'elle avait pourtant abandonnée lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans. Heureusement pour elle sa mère était trop occupé à faire les cents pas et à frapper du pieds pour le remarquer. En fait, tout le monde était trop préoccupé pour le remarquer.

Ils devaient former un étrange tableau, un peu moins d'une douzaine de sorcière et sorcier dans différents styles d'habit moldus. En fait, ils avaient beaucoup de chance qu'aucun moldus ne les ai vu réunit devant une maison qu'aucun étranger ne pouvait voir. Mais c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur en premier lieu. Adrianna ne pouvait pas entrer ou même trouver l'endroit, sans que Dumbledore ne lui dise le secret, personnellement.

En ce qui la concernait, Ginny espérait que Dumbledore maudisse cette sorcière pour la renvoyer d'où elle venait. Ils n'avaient qu'à agripper Harry et courir. Pourquoi considérait t-il même le fait de dire à Adrianna où était le quartier général? Ça paraissait assez stupide pour Ginny, mais personne ne l'écoutait. Personne ne l'écoutait jamais. Bien sur Dumbledore ne s'était pas encore montré alors…peut-être qu'ils pourraient abandonner Adrianna en disparaissant dans la maison.

« Merde, » jura Ginny entre ses dents alors qu'elle mordit trop fort l'un de ses ongles, le faisant saigner. Elle suça son doigts, regardant autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un allait la réprimander pour son langage, mais, encore une fois personne ne lui prêtait attention. L'avait t-il fait une jour?

Quand allaient t-ils arriver? Ginny avait présumé qu'Adrianna et Harry arriveraient par portoloin, mais si ça avait été le cas, ils seraient déjà là. Les portoloin étaient très précis et la lettre qu'ils avaient reçut hier matin disait qu'ils seraient là à deux heures du matin. Il était deux heure et demi.

Elle le savait car sa mère avait conjuré une horloge sur la chaussée, récoltant ainsi les plainte d'un Fol Œil déjà énervé. Quand Harry ne c'était pas montré à deux heure pile, mme Weasley avait insisté pour qu'on rallume les lampadaires pour les nouveaux arrivants soient capable de voir. Maugrey n'était pas du tout d'accord mais après une dispute assez chaude, il abandonna et il ne cessait à présent de bougonner entre ses dents.

Ginny cherchait dans le ciel les signes d'un balais, jusqu'à ce que le bruit des crissement de pneus d'une voiture attira son regard sur la route. C'était une des ses petites voiture rouge bonbon, brillante et rapide. Le cœur de Ginny s'arrêta un instant quand elle vit Harry en sortir. Finalement. Était ce le côté du conducteur?

La porte la plus proche de Ginny s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir l'objet de sa haine estivale, paraissant heureuse et innocente dans un jean et portant un longue queue de cheval.

Adrianna se tourna vers Harry en s'appuyant contre la voiture. « Rappelle moi, plus jamais de conduite en ville. »

Harry lui dédia un magnifique sourire triomphant. « Hey, je m'en suis bien sortie. Admet le. » Son sourire étourdit un peu Ginny. Il était là, il était à la maison. Mais pourquoi conduisait t-il une voiture? Peut-être que ce n'était pas non plus Harry. Elle croisa fermement les bras et ce qu'il restait de ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

Adrianna leva les yeux au ciel, souriant affectueusement. « Ouais pour quelqu'un qui conduit depuis quatre jours, tu as été fantastique. » Elle tendit la main et Harry lui lança les clés dans un mouvement qui semblait habituel.

« Vous l'avez laissé conduire! » s'exclama Molly d'une voix si aigu que Ginny grinça des dents.

Adrianna se retourna doucement, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage. Toute traces d'affection étaient caché par la dureté de ses traits. La sorcière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Il a seize ans, » la coupa t-elle, ses yeux fixés sur Mme Weasley. « Il a même un permis. Un faux permis, oui, mais un permis tout de même. De plus Harry devait conduire, sinon nous n'aurions jamais trouvé cet endroit. »

« Conduire et dangereux, » répliqua Molly.

Les coins de la bouche d'Adrianna se soulevèrent dans un sourire amer. « Beaucoup de choses sont dangereuse. » Elle observa la plus vieille femme avec précaution. « Alors, vous êtes Molly Weasley, » dit t-elle doucement, provoquant un froncement de sourcil de la part de Ginny.

Que voulait t-elle dire? C'était très étrange, cela aurait pu être pris comme un défi mais ça ne l'était pas. C'était…contemplatif, peut-être. Adrianna observa le groupe, s'attardant sur Mr Weasley et les jumeaux. Ginny se souvint de l'étrange réaction d'Adrianna à son nom la première fois qu'elle s'était rencontré. Était t-elle…

« Oh, c'est vrai. 'Adriana, je te présente mme Weasley… » Harry fit un pas en avant pour faire les présentations et soudainement Ginny ne pu plus entendre un mot de ce qu'il disait, lui ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Le fils de ses pensées était perdu. Poof. Juste comme ça.

Bon sang. Était ce réellement Harry Potter? Wow. Vraiment, Wow? Ginny se mit tant bien que mal sur ses jambes pour mieux le voir et quand elle le vit elle dut se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher d'exclamer à voix haute.

Harry était plus grand de cinq, six centimètres. Il n'était pas vraiment grand mais on ne pouvait plus dire de lui qui était un petit garçon léger. En fait, il n'était plus mince. Son visage s'était remplis perdant ainsi son apparence décharnée. Il avait l'air en bonne santé, ses vêtements accentuait ses nouveaux muscles, lui allant parfaitement. Trop parfaitement à en juger par les paumes moites de Ginny. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit plus attirant. Qu'était t-elle supposé faire à présent?

Mais plus important que l'aspect généralement plus viril et sain de l'amourette d'enfance de Ginny, la lumière et le feu qui étaient revenu dans les yeux d'Harry, cette lumière qu'elle avait vu sur le quai tant d'année auparavant. Mon dieu, Ginny espérait que ce soit le vrai Harry. Elle jurait que si c'était lui, elle pardonnait tout à Adrianna. Si elle pouvait faire ça à son Harry, alors elle devenait l'héroïne de Ginny.

Fol Œil toutefois était moins optimiste. Quand les présentations arrivèrent à lui, il recula. « Ce n'est pas Harry Potter. Personne ne change autant en six semaines. »

Le regard coupable qu' arborait déjà Harry s'intensifia encore lorsqu'il répondit faiblement, « Quatorze semaines en fait. »

Maugrey grogna, en s'approchant pour lui lancer un regard noir. « Pardon?»

Ginny retint son souffle, espérant qui aurait une bonne réponse à ça. Elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter si c'était un autre imposteur. Harry déglutit nerveusement et jeta un coup d'œil à sa cousine. « Pour Adrianna et moi, ça fait quatorze semaines. »

« Si on calcule approximativement les horaires dans les différentes réalités, » continua Adrianna, fixant Fol Œil d'un regard qui ne pouvait être qualifié que d'insolent. Cette femme ne semblait intimidé par personne.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Le temps passait différemment quand on s'entraînait au Japon… » Il s'arrêta légèrement effrayé. D'après l'expression qu'arborait le visage de l'auror, il devait être effrayé. Ginny l'était.

Fol œil s'approcha encore, en disant tranquillement mais avec intensité. « Prouve le. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, troublé, « Prouver que le temps… »

« Il veux dire que tu es toi, Harry, » l'interrompit Adrianna, elle avait l'air d'en avoir assez comme si tout cela n'était qu'un énième inconvénient. Elle était empathe. Ne pouvait t-elle pas comprendre ce que cela représentait pour Ginny et sa famille?

Dès qu'elle eut pensé ceci, le visage d'Adrianna se tourna vers elle, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de Ginny qui se figea d'appréhension. Puis l'expression d'Adrianna s'adoucit juste un peu surtout autour des yeux et de la bouche. Sans quitter Ginny des yeux, elle dit à son cousin, « dit lui quelque chose que personne d'autre ne peux savoir. »

«Oh, Ok. » acquiesça Harry apparemment reconnaissant d'avoir des instructions et il commença à raconter des exploits passés qui firent soulever d'étonnement les sourcils de Ginny et s'exclamer sa mère. Il semblait que personne ne connaissait grand chose des aventures d'Harry.

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'il raconta chaque petit détail du jour où Maugrey et le reste de l'ordre avait sauvé Harry des Dursley l'été dernier que Fol Œil grogna son approbation. Enfin, peut-être pas son approbation, son acceptation à contre cœur peut-être.

Pourtant il aurait peut-être continué son interrogatoire si Hermione se s'était pas précipité vers eux. « Harry Potter, ne nous fait plus jamais une peur pareil. » cria t-elle en larme, tout en tapant du pied. Puis elle se jeta sur lui et il la rattrapa dans une chaleureuse étreinte fraternelle.

Ginny entendit à peine le 'pardon' chuchoté dans les boucles touffue d'Hermione. Elle essayait de repousser la jalousie qui l'envahit pendant leurs longues embrassades mais en fin de compte elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un soulagement intense l'envahit. C'était son Harry, il était à la maison.

« Wow, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne vous ai pas vu, » dit Harry en repoussant Hermione en se tournant vers Ron pour le saluer. « Désolé, mon grand, je… »

Ron l'entraîna dans une étreinte inhabituelle mais masculine. Le relâchant rapidement, il marmonna, « On est quitte pour l'année dernière. Mais ne recommence plus. » Ils se sourirent complice avant de regarder leur pieds. Les garçons. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

Et elle resta planté là, paralysée d'étonnement, lorsque Harry se tourna vers elle pour la saluer. Ginny était t-elle réellement la personne la plus importante après ses amis? Ou était t-elle juste la plus proche de lui?

« Hey, Gin, » Il la salua avec un petit sourire. « Désolé pour t'avoir déçu. » Il fit un pas en avant et ouvrit ses bras…Mon dieu, il allait l'enlacer. Depuis quand Harry était si à l'aise avec le fait de toucher les gens? De la toucher?

Merlin, les bras d'Harry était autour d'elle pour la première fois et Ginny était sure qu'elle allait mourir. Des larmes coulèrent librement de ses joues et elle les essuya rageusement tout en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour lui rendre son étreinte. Wow, était ce vraiment les épaule d'Harry?

Leur étreinte sembla durer une éternité. Ginny se demanda si Harry attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Si elle se taisait, continuerait t-il à l'enlacer? Elle pouvait faire ça. Mais bon, il y avait trois de ses frères présent donc ce n'était pas très réaliste. « Tu nous a manqué, » parvint à dire Ginny au creux de son épaule.

Harry s'éloigna et lui sourit, en disant doucement, « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Son cœur battait la chamade et son souffle se coupa. Ginny essaya de regagner ses esprits lorsque sa mère intervint et écrasa Harry dans une étreinte suffocante. Cela lui permit de se ressaisir, de ne pas trop analyser. C'était juste une étreinte amicale, Harry enlaçait tout le monde. Elle n'était pas spéciale.

Après qu'Harry eut saluer le reste de la famille, Tonks et Remus, il se tourna nerveusement vers sa cousine. Elle lui dédia un sourire rassurant alors qu'elle jouait avec les clés causant l'ouverture du coffre. Sortant un sac à dos en cuir, elle le lança à Harry avant de jeter son propre sac sur son épaule. Elle ferma le coffre, sortit sa baguette et tapa une fois la voiture. «_Reducio_. ».

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire de la magie au milieu de la rue! » cria Molly, outrée. « Les moldus! » Bien sur les cris n'allaient pas du tout les réveiller.

« Parce que vous être si discrète, vous, » dit Adrianna levant les yeux au ciel. « Personne ne regarde. Je suis capable de le voir. Empathie, vous vous souvenez? Vous ne pensez pas qu'un moldu témoin d'un événement magique laisserait une forte énergie émotionnelle? »

Mme Weasley bouillonnait alors qu'elle plongeait dans les yeux durs et arrogants d'Adrianna. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de voir que la dureté des traits de la sorcière allait et venait, comme des murs qu'elle pouvait ériger à volonté. « Je ne vois pas comment…Les objets moldu enchantés son illégaux dans ce pays, jeune fille, » réprimanda sa mère, comme si elle parlait à un jeune enfant.

« Molly, » la prévint Arthur, mettant son bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

Apparemment la mère de Ginny mourrait d'envie de se disputer et il semblait qu'Adrianna était prête à s'exécuter. « Et bien, c'est une bonne chose que cette voiture ne soit pas enchanté. C'est juste une voiture. » sourit t-elle sans joie. « Et maintenant c'est juste très petite voiture. »

Adrianna la ramassa et la plaça dans son sac pour appuyer ses dires.

Ginny esquissa un sourire devant tant d'impertinence et vit ses frères en faire de même.

L'impertinence était hautement estimé chez les Weasley. Enfin, par tous sauf leur matriarche qui continuait à se renfrogner, sa poitrine se levant de colère.

« Vraiment, Mme Weasley, » dit Harry rapidement, clairement inconfortable à cause de toute cette tension. « La voiture ne peux rien faire toute seule. »

La réponse de Molly fut interrompu par un fort, _Crack_ , alors que Dumbledore apparaissait sur le trottoir . Il regarda les lampadaires allumés en soulevant ses sourcils, puis se tourna pour sourire plaisamment à élève fraîchement arrivé. « Harry, mon garçon. C'est si bon de vous voir en si grande forme. »

« Merci, professeur, » dit Harry anxieusement, regardant tour à tour le directeur et sa cousine dont Dumbledore s'approchait.

Le professeur tenait ses mains jointes devant lui dans une posture décontractée alors qu'il scrutait Adrianna au dessus de ses lunettes. Il la dominait largement malgré le fait qu'Adrianna se dressait de toute sa taille, les bras croisé, très raide. « Mademoiselle Potter, je me souviens précisément d'avoir eu une conversation où j'ai clairement dit que l'endroit le plus sure pour Harry était chez les Dursley. »

Ginny regarda anxieusement Harry. Que ferait t-il si Dumbledore refusait de dire à Adrianna le secret du square Grimmauld? Partirait t-il avec elle? Le perdraient t-ils pour toujours?

Adrianna leva son menton et plissa les yeux. « Alors vous devez aussi vous souvenir que je n'étais pas du tout d'accord. »

Ginny retint une exclamation effarée et elle n'était pas la seule. Pour qui se prenait Adrianna pour parler à Dumbledore de cette façon? Il y avait arrogance et _arrogance_. C'était presque inconcevable, le silence s'éternisa, Ginny se demandant à quoi ressemblait un Dumbledore en colère.

Mais ce fut le directeur qui parla enfin. « Vous êtes sans aucun doute une Potter. » Apparemment il n'était pas du tout en colère.

Adrianna haussa les épaules, « C'est ce qu'on dit. »

Dumbledore sourit d'une manière complètement sincère et Ginny sentit qu'elle pouvait se remettre à respirer. Il semblait qu'elle ne voulait plus que Dumbledore ne jette un sort à Adrianna. Elle voulait juste la paix et que ce nouvel Harry affectueux soit en sécurité derrière cette porte.

« Bien, Mademoiselle Potter, » dit le directeur, les yeux surprenamment étincelants, « Bienvenue au 12 square Grimmauld. »

Harry avait l'air d'aller bien. Il paraissait heureux et en bonne santé. Ron se sentit immédiatement rassuré que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé sur Adrianna. Après tout Harry avait besoin d'une famille. Non, pensa Ron alors que le large groupe se repliait vers le manoir, Harry n'était pas celui qui l'inquiétait. Hermione par contre…

Elle lançait des regards noirs à Adrianna depuis que la sorcière était sortie de la voiture. À chaque nouvelle parole assuré que prononçait la cousine d'Harry, Ron pouvait sentir la température d'Hermione monter. Et quand Dumbledore lui révéla le secret du square Grimmauld…Ron avait sérieusement craint que sa meilleure amie ne lance un sort au directeur sans songer aux conséquences.

Ron attrapa le dos du t-shirt d'Hermione alors qu'elle essayait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Adrianna et Harry. Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard furieux, qu'il considéra comme un avertissement. Quand elle s'éloigna pour grimper les marches qui menaient à la maison, les jumeaux, Tonks et Lupin étaient entre elle et Harry, Ron était donc satisfait, il resta cependant assez proche d'elle.

Ce qu'il voulait s'était agripper sa main et forcer Hermione à rester à côté de lui. Il voulait entrelacé leur doigts, de la façon dont ils semblaient naturelle de le faire ces derniers temps et la distraire de toute cette colère qu'elle ressentait, la forcer à réfléchir clairement à nouveau. Ron voulait….Ron voulait penser à autre chose que Hermione pendant au moins cinq bonne minutes. Putain!

Alors qu'il posait le pied sur le seuil de la maison, Ron entendit d'abord le bruit familier de Tonks qui tombait, suivit par les cris regrettablement tout aussi commun de Mme Black

_« Pléthore! Une pléthore de traîtres, de pourritures et de vagabonds! Oh, Vous entacher le noble nom de Black… »_

« Harry, » dit Adrianna doucement, se penchant légèrement vers son cousin. « Pourquoi y a t-il une peinture qui nous insulte quand on entre? »

Son ton n'indiquait qu'une curiosité modérée, comme si Mme Black n'était qu'une amusante curiosité. Ron supposait que c'était vrai pour…oh, dix secondes ou plus. Après ça, on était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux. Et pourtant Ron avait une haute tolérance les femmes dominatrices, semblait t-il, puisque que c'était le seul genre qu'il connaissait.

_« Comment osez vous? Saleté, » _bouillonna mme Black. _« Ceci est ma maison! »_

« Vraiment? » les sourcils d'Adrianna se soulevèrent sceptiquement, avant de regarder à nouveau Harry. « Je croyais que c'était la maison de Sirius. »

_« Mon fils ne méritait pas… »_

« Ceci est mon infortunée grande tante, la mère décédée de Sirius, » Interrompit Tonks, regardant hargneusement le portrait qui continuait sa tirade, qui dirigeait maintenant tout son venin sur elle.

Les insultes de mme Black dirigée contre Tonks étaient particulièrement crue et ne méritaient pas qu'on les répète. La sorcière les encaissa toutes sans broncher, mais Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait forcer de tabasser une vrai personne qui dirait de telle chose à une amie. D'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas frapper une femme et Mme Black…comptait t-elle pour une femme?

« Pourquoi est t-elle toujours là? » demanda Adrianna, regardant tout à tour Tonks et Harry, plissant les lèvres de dégoût alors qu'elle grimaçait face aux hurlements. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge de façon pompeuse et Ron ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Adrianna avait complètement raison. Pourquoi ce sale portrait était t-il toujours là?

« On l'aime bien… » cria Fred du fond de la foule.

« ..elle effraie les sorcière qui font du porte à porte, » ajouta George, acquiescent solennellement.

« …et les intrus… »

« C'est un sort collant, 'Drana' » interrompit Harry, alors que Ron riait à la blague de ses frères ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'Hermione. « On a tout essayé pour l'enlever. »

Mais avaient t-ils réellement tout essayé? Ron devait croire que Dumbledore le pouvait , si personne d'autre pouvait se débarrasser de cette chose. Merde, si ils ne pouvaient pas décrocher un simple tableau comment allaient t-ils vaincre Voldemort?

« J'ai proposé de la brûler, » cria George à nouveau? « On a pas essayé ça. »

Adrianna acquiesça comme si elle considérait la chose. « J'imagine que vous avez essayé un sort silencieux… »

« Bien sur, » s'indigna Mme Weasley.

_« Si tu essayes quoique ce soit, repoussante catin… »_

« Cette idée de la brûler me paraît de plus en plus bonne, » répondit Adrianna. Ron commença à glousser, mais parvint à reprendre une expression approprié avant que le regard enflammé d'Hermione ne se fixe sur son visage. Cette sorcière était épuisante.

« Et si on détruisait le mur. Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière? » Adrianna commença à taper sur le mur avec son poing.

« On peux faire ça? » demanda Harry intrigué. Ron voulait demander la même chose et il se rendit compte qu'il l'aurait fait si l n'y avait pas eu Hermione. En fait, il aurait été juste à côté d'Harry, si elle n'avait pas été là.

Adrianna haussa les épaules. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrais pas. »

« Il n'y a rien derrière, miss, » grogna Maugrey, fixant Adrianna d'un regard perçant.

Tonks s'éclaircit la gorge, suggérant gentiment,; « peut-être que c'est la prochaine maison. »

« Il n'y a qu'une seule pièce à cet étage? Dans une maison de cette taille? » demanda Adrianna incrédule en secouant la tête. « Non, il y a quelque chose derrière. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de détruire ce mur et d'enlever le portrait. »

Ron fixa le mur, essayant de s'intéresse à ce mystère mais une question le titillait. Pourquoi faisait t-il attention à ce que pensait Hermione? Il n'en avait jamais sentit le besoin auparavant. Pourquoi était ce si important maintenant qu'elle reste calme? Elle était toujours énervée, il n'y avait rien de nouveau à ça.

_« Vous n'oseriez pas! Les vagabond et les rejetés ne dirigerons jamais la maison de mes… »_

« Oh, la ferme, » Hurla finalement Adrianna en sortant sa baguette. L'expression sur son visage paraissait dangereuse. « _Marsis Minimus_. »

« Oh, oh! » essaya de crier Mme Black mais sa voix n'était qu'un minuscule gémissement haut perché. « Comment osez vous! Saleté! Clochard! » Cette fois ci Ron peut retenir son rire et profita du comique de la situation avec Harry et ses frères. Bien que le regard noir que lui lança Hermione gâcha un peu son amusement.

Harry sourit à pleine dent. « J'imagina qu'on a jamais essayé ça. »

« Brillant! » cria Fred. C'était exactement l'opinion de Ron bien qu'il préférait l'idée du feu ou de la destruction du mur.

« Plus si intimidante comme ça, » gloussa Ginny et son père se mit à rire et lui donnant une petite tape sur son épaule. Au moins sa sœur savait quand il fallait cesser ses désirs de vendetta et être raisonnable. Pourquoi Hermione ne voyait t-elle pas l'humour de la situation?

Les bavardages reprirent alors que le groupe célébrait sa victoire sur la redoutable mme Black. Il ne restait que deux mécontentes, Hermione et Mme Weasley, les deux personnes qui justement étaient les femmes ayant le plus d'importance dans sa vie. Il n'y avait rien qu'Adrianna pouvait faire pour détruire leur résistance passionnée à son entrée forcé dans leur vie.

Et pour quelques raisons idiotes, Ron se disait qu'il était de son devoir d'empêcher à Hermione de ruiner ça pour Harry. Quel était son problème de toute façon? Si une empathe puissante voulait rester dans les parages pour protéger Harry et par défaut le reste d'entre eux, et bien pourquoi pas.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mauvais côté à cette idée de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Peut-être qu'avec elle dans les parages, Ron n'aurait pas à vivre avec la peur constante de la mort d'Hermione… enfin de toutes leur mort. Il voulait que tout le monde soit en sécurité. Harry, sa famille et oui, Hermione aussi, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Putain, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui?

Maintenant, il fallait que Hermione soit de son avis plutôt que de rester là les poings serrés si fort que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Ron eut un flash de leur troisième année quand Hermione s'était énervé contre Malefoy à cause de l'exécution de Buck. Ron devait faire quelque chose avant qu'elle n'explose et ne provoque un véritable grabuge.

Il scanna la pièce. Heureusement, tout le monde semblait distrait. Les jumeaux chuchotaient et faisaient des signes en direction d'une mme Black gazouillante, essayant certainement de trouver une façon de vendre le sort qu'ils venaient d'observer. Ginny était complètement absorbé par son reluquage d'Harry et son père paraissait engager dans une discrète dispute très tendu avec sa mère.

Adrianna et Harry avec Dumbledore, Maugrey, Lupin et Tonks discutaient de ce qui se trouvait derrière le mur. Ron les regarda avec envie, ce serait amusant de…

Mais c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ron tendit la main et l'enroula avec précaution autour du poing serré d'Hermione, le caressant avec sa paume. Détends toi, chérie. Sa tête se leva vers lui pour le regarder et son expression froide fondit, ses lèvres tremblèrent.

Il lui dédia un sourire encourageant et il senti sa main se reposer dans la sienne. Se sentant soudainement chaud et plaisamment étourdit. Ron envoya toute précaution aux oubliette et entrelaça leur doigts, cachant leur mains derrière son dos. Il s'approcha d'elle…pour mieux dissimuler leur main, se dit t-il. Ok, bon c'était peut-être mieux qu'une discussion sur les portraits et les murs.

Les conversations cessèrent lorsque Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention de Ron en même temps que tout les autres. « Et bien, ma chère, » s'adressa t-il à Adrianna, la faisant grimacer légèrement. Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir caché son dégoût pour se terme affectueux, mais peut-être n'essaya t-elle pas. « Si vous voulez bien vous rendre dans la salle à manger pendant un petit instant, nous aimerions parler avec vous. »

Adrianna se redressa, sa mâchoire serré, ses bras croisé. Ron pensait sérieusement qu'elle allait refusé. Que ferait Dumbledore? Que ferait Hermione? Il serra sa main plus fort.

Mais Adrianna se contenta d'un prudent, « Bien sur. »

Harry fit un pas en avant, une expression paniquée sur son visage. « 'Drana', non! »

Et c'était quoi ce nouveau surnom. Ce n'était même pas une version raccourcit de son prénom. Bizarre, Ron était sure que ça énervait encore plus Hermione. Harry devait pousser tout ses boutons?

Le visage d'Adrianna s'adoucit arborant une expression qu'elle ne semblait utiliser que pour Harry. Ron était content que son ami ai quelqu'un qui puisse faire ça pour lui. « Harry, » dit t-elle d'un ton doux mais alarmant. « ça ira… »

Elle fut interrompu par des sautillements maladroits sur les escaliers. « Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Dobby est très content de voir Harry Potter, monsieur. » L'imposteur au poly nectar descendait les escaliers, parlant assez bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de tous. « Dobby a préparé des chambres pour Harry Potter et sa cousine Adrianna Potter. »

Dobby se jeta sur Harry, l'étreignant avec enthousiasme. Harry fut pris par surprise avant de finalement lui rendre son étreinte. « Um…salut Dobby. Merci pour…tout. »

Ron grimaça en se souvenant le traitement un peu dur qu'il avait réservé à Dobby lors de son arrivée. Harry ignorait que Dobby avait maintenant quelques nouveaux bleus en souvenir.

Heureusement, l'elfe avait oublié la violence de Ron. Il essaya de repousser une vague de honte face à son comportement désespéré. Il ne pouvait plus rien n'y faire.

« Oh, monsieur est si bon. C'était un plaisir pour Dobby de vous servir. » s'exclama t-il.

Quand Harry parvint à s'extraire de l'emprise de l'elfe, Adrianna s'était figé et le regardait hargneusement. Ron ne comprenait pas du tout son changement d'attitude. Les femmes le rendait tellement confus. Il sentit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Pourquoi devait t-elles être si énervante et si douce?

« 'Drana? » questionna Harry.

« Un instant. Dobby, viens ici. » ordonna raidement Adrianna, prenant l'elfe par le bras pour le déplacer à côté d'harry. Que faisait t-elle…Oh.

Adrianan fit un pas en arrière laissant ainsi une vue claire sur les deux Harry, leur proximité mettant en évidence les différences entre eux. Ils ressemblaient plus à des frères qu'à des doubles. Pour la première fois Ron remarqua qu'Harry avait grandit, et alors que Dobby avait l'air malade et déprimé, Harry était l'image même de la santé. Il portait aussi de beaux vêtements, de nouveaux vêtements. Ron repoussa la sentiment familier d'envie.

Adrianna se tourna vers Dumbledore avec une rage à peine contenue et Ron réalisa finalement pourquoi. « ça. » elle montra Dobby, « est à quoi ressemblait Harry en juin. C'est ce qu'il serait maintenant si il était toujours chez les Dursley. Comment exactement ai je pu faire le mauvais choix? »

Ron vit Hermione ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire exactement comment. Ne voyait t-elle pas qu'Adrianna avait un argument? Et un bon. Merde, la preuve en était devant eux. Il serra sa main et chuchota un avertissement sévère dans son oreille, « Hermione, pas maintenant, »

Elle ne se détendit pas mais elle ne dit rien. Il devait se considérer chanceux d'avoir au moins eu ça.

Pas du tout perturbé par le défi d'Adrianna Dumbledore sourit, en disant,

« y allons nous ? » comme si ils se rendaient au festin le plus plaisant. Il fit un geste vers la salle à manger et les doubles portes s'ouvrirent d'elle même.

Adrianna acquiesça hautement mais fut stoppée lorsque Harry s'exclama, « Non! Tu n'iras pas là dedans sans moi. Tu ne leur doit aucune explication. »

D'une certaine façon, la colère et la passion dans la voix d'Harry réconforta Ron. Son meilleur ami était de retour. Et il était sacrément temps.

« Harry, c'est bon. » dit Adrianna calmement.

Harry secoua la tête en faisant jouer les muscles de sa mâchoires. « Pas sans moi. »

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour toi d'y aller. On va juste discuter des endroits où nous sommes allé. Tu y étais. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Tu devrais rattraper le temps perdu avec tes amis. »

« Je veux venir. » siffla t-il et bien que Ron comprenait parfaitement que Harry veuille être inclus, il ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement blessé. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu de tout l'été. Harry ne voulait t-il pas passer du temps avec eux?

Adrianna soupira, « Harry rien de bon n'en sortira pour toi si tu nous entends nous disputer à ton sujet. Reste avec tes amis. »

« 'Drana, » se requit t-il dune toute petite voix. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils… » Harry paraissait inquiet. Il avait peur de ce que les adultes feraient à Adrianna. Égoïstement, réaliser cela permit à Ron de se sentir un peu mieux.

Dumbledore conduit les adultes dans la salle à manger, laissant Harry observer leur départ. Regarder les jumeaux entrer parut être la goutte de trop pour Hermione qui commença à s'éloigner, certainement pour demander son propre temps d'admonestation à Adrianna.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Ron tira sur sa main, durement, la coinçant dans un coin avant de la retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face. « Tu as entendu Harry, » murmura t-il sèchement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne voyait pas à quel point il était en colère. Elle était supposé être la plus subtile. « Il ne veux pas que quelqu'un se dispute avec Adrianna. »

Hermione grogna. « Si elle pense que je vais m'asseoir et la regarder prendre contrôle de sa vie… »

Putain, Hermione avait vraiment un penchant pour le drame. « Si c'est ce qu'Harry veux, c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire. »

Elle lui lança ce regard furieux et trahit avant d'arracher sa main à la sienne. Hermione l'ignora complètement lorsqu'elle se dirige à l'endroit où Harry et Ginny se tenait.

Super, maintenant elle était aussi en colère contre lui. Fantastique. Ron du regarder avec appréhension la dernière personne entré dans la salle à manger et ferme la porte, les laissant tout les trois seuls avec Harry.

Harry appuya son dos sur la porte de la salle à manger maintenant fermé. Il sentit le sort se lever sur la pièce alors qu'il était repoussé de quelques centimètres. Remarquant à peine Dobby qui annonçait qu'il descendait pour préparer le petit déjeuner, il glissa le long de la porte sur la tapis poussiéreux.

Super. C'était fantastique. Et ils se demandaient pourquoi ils n'étaient pas pressés de revenir de ses surprenamment paisibles aventures pour affronter cette…inquisition. Harry regarda autour de lui pour rencontrer les trois paire d'yeux grave. Apparemment la fête pour son retour à la maison allait se faire un peu plus tard ou peut-être c'était t-elle déjà finie.

Une part de lui aurait voulu être dans la salle à manger pour qu'il n'ait pas à affronter la douleur et la déception de ses regards. Cela n'aidait pas que Harry se sente aussi coupable qu'un pêcher.

Hermione était celle dont il devait s'inquiéter. Elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux, celle qu'elle avait eu juste avant de gifler Malefoy. Voulait le frapper lui ou Adrianna?

Bien qu'il ne puisse accepter le dernier, le premier ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Peut-être que si Harry la laisser le frapper, ils pourrait avancer sans jamais avoir à en parler. Ce serait bien.

Bien qu'en ce moment, Hermione frappant Harry était bien peu probable vu la façon dont Ron la fixait, comme si il était prêt à la retenir physiquement d'un moment à l'autre. En fait, Ron ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pour plus de quelques secondes et il avait tout le temps dans son regard cette lueur…une étrange lueur, presque comme si il voulait la toucher.

En fait, Harry avait remarqué qu'il avait touché Hermione plusieurs fois. Volontairement même. Ron ne touchait jamais Hermione. Il l'évitait comme un énorme chaudron brûlant, s'éloignant rapidement si cela arrivait accidentellement, en rougissant et en bégayant. Bien que Harry faisait son possible pour ne pas y penser, il savait que ce n'était pas parce que Ron ne voulait pas la toucher mais plutôt parce qu'il le voulait trop.

Et apparemment, le moment qu'il craignait depuis leur quatrième année était arrivé. Enfin, il devait être chanceux d'avoir eux une année entière de sursis. Merde. C'était ce qu'il récoltait pour avoir laissé ses amis seuls pendant la moitié de l'été.

Pourtant la jalousie et la peur qu'Harry ressentait habituellement devant de telle révélation s'étaient considérablement allégés. Il était différent maintenant, plus fort, plus sur de lui. D'une certaine façon, il était maintenant tolérable pour lui que se meilleurs amis aient une connexion qui ne l'incluait pas.

Comment pouvait t-il leur faire comprendre à tous qu'aller au Japon avait été nécessaire, pour tout le monde?

Harry leva la tête vers Ginny qui fut la première des trois à s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Elle n'avait jamais fait partie de leur petit groupe. Ils n'avaient jamais laissé entrer personne avant. C'était juste tout les trois contre le monde. Il aurait été étrange de l'avoir avec eux en ce moment. En fait par le passé, Harry manœuvrerait déjà pour s'isoler avec Ron et Hermione.

Mais tout changeait à présent. Ils changeaient. Ron et Hermione se transformaient en quelque chose…de plus. Et Harry…Harry avait tellement changé cette année, ces trois derniers mois. Il ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que les choses restent les mêmes.

En regardant le doux sourire accueillant de Ginny, Harry découvrit qu'il était reconnaissant de sa présence. Son calme joyeux l'attirait. Peut-être que leur relation changerait aussi. Il aurait certainement besoin d'un autre ami si Ron et Hermione devenaient ce qu'il était sur qu'ils deviendraient. Et Ginny était l'une des seules personnes qu'il connaissait qui pouvait être assez forte pour supporter sa vie.

Ron et Hermione s'assirent finalement eux aussi. Ce fut Hermione bien sur qui brisa le silence.

« Bien, tu vas nous dire où tu étais tout l'été ou non? » demanda t-elle, récoltant un regard noir de la part de Ron.

Elle était en colère mais bon il fallait s'y attendre, Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Euh…nous… » Son esprit continuait à revenir sur ce qui devait se passer derrière cette porte, mais il devait dire quelque chose avant que Hermione n'explose. Pourquoi était ce si difficile? .

« On a commencé en France, » commença t-il avec précaution, « puis le Maroc et la Belgique brièvement. Um, puis on a passé douze semaines au Japon, enfin quatre pour vous et la semaine dernière on était aux états-Unis. » Il se doutait qu'elle voulait plus qu'un itinéraire, mais il semblait trop nerveux pour réunir ses pensées.

Mme Weasley, Maugrey et les autres…Que faisaient t-ils à Adrianna? Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Ils ne pouvaient pas la lui enlever. Il ne les laisserait pas faire.

« Harry, » il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était tu jusqu'à ce que Ginny parle; « Des détails s'il te plait. « Au moins elle était compréhensive et raisonnable.

« Oh, um. Qu'est ce que vous voulez… »

« Tu peux commencer avec pourquoi, » interrompit Hermione méchamment, ses bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

« Hermione, » siffla Ron dans son oreille, Harry n'avait jamais vu son visage aussi prêt du sien.

Oh ça c'était drôle.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour combattre son anxiété. « Pourquoi j'y suis allé? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le regard comme si il était un idiot. « Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit? » Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix. Merde, bien qu'il s'y attendait, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça le rendit aussi malade.

Harry remonta ses genoux sur son torse. Il ne pouvait supporte le regard d'Hermione. Posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses mains de chaque côtés de son visage, il gardait ses yeux collés au tapis; « Je ne pouvais pas rester chez les Dursley, » dit t-il ses mots plus durs et agressifs qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Je ne pouvais pas, »

« Tu penses qu'on ne le sais pas! » éclata Hermione.

« Hermione, » chuchota Ron, mais elle se dégagea de sa main qui l'emprisonnait et Harry la sentit se refermer sur son avant bras. Ça le surprit.

Plus doucement mais tout aussi passionnément, Hermione argumenta, « Tu croyais vraiment qu'on voulais que tu reste là bas? On aurait compris? Tu aurais pu nous le dire pour que nous… »

Elle s'arrêta avant de s'éloigner, la trahison flagrante sur son visage.

Harry déglutit nerveusement. Aussi mal qu'il se sentait d'avoir inquiété Hermione sans raison, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas été d'accord avec sa décision de partir avec Adrianna. Elle se serrait battu et ça aurait tout gâché.

Ce n'était probablement le meilleur moment de lui dire ça, à la place, il évita la conversation, « bien, Dumbledore voulait de moi chez les Dursley. Il ne voulait pas écouter Adrianna… »

« et bien, il devait y avoir de bonnes raisons, » le coupa Hermione, « ne penses tu pas que si Dumbledore voulait…? »

« Ouais, il y avait une bonne raison, » répliqua Harry. C'était ce qu'Hermione aurait dit si il lui en avait parlé depuis le début. Elle n'aurait pas compris. « Dumbledore pense que sa solution est la seule solution. Il pense que la seule façon de me protéger, c'est de m'enterrer dans un trou et de m'enfermer. Je ne suis plus un enfant, ça ne marchera pas. »

Hermione tressaillit devant son ton et Ron et Ginny avait l'air choqué. Harry n'avait jamais rien montré d'autre que de la loyauté envers Dumbledore et même lui se sentait coupable de ses paroles aussi dures. Il se sentait même coupable de penser ça. Ses amis ne connaissait même pas l'existence du sort protecteur familial sur la maison des Dursley. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'allait jamais y retourner.

« Harry, » dit Hermione d'une voix plus douce, comme si il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Dumbledore t'a protégé ta vie entière. Tu ne connais Adrianna que depuis quelques jours… »

« Et à cause de qui Hermione? » grogna Harry. Puis plus calmement il dit, « Il n'est pas mon père. Il ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire, pas à l'extérieur de Poulard. » Ses amis étaient choqués mais Harry pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui. « Tout ses gens me disent quoi faire, me donnent des ordres, ont une opinion sur ce qui est le mieux pour moi, mais personne n'a jamais voulu de moi… »

Harry serra ses dents, ses yeux le piquaient. Il fit son possible pour continuer sans s'effondrer. « Je sais que Sirius m'aurait prit si il le pouvait mais il n'a pas pu. Il était…un peu cassé. Il n'aurait pas pu prendre soin de moi. Mais j'ai une famille maintenant. Adrianna prends soin de moi et personne ne me l'enlèvera. Personne. » finit t-il avec ferveur. Si ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ça, alors qu'ils aillent au diable!

Le petit discourt d'Harry devait avoir retiré tout envie de se battre à Hermione car elle abandonna la chose et refusa de le regarder. Ginny le fixait avec des yeux humides et brillants. Super, de la pitié. Au moins plus personne ne lui criait dessus, l'obligeant à dire des choses qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui.

Le silence s'éternisa incommodément. Ron brisa finalement la tension avec un large sourire un peu forcé. « Alors, mon vieux, dis nous tout, le Maroc, la Belgique, le Japon. Ça m'a l'air super cool. »

Que feraient t-ils sans Ron? Reconnaissant Harry se pencha en avant et sourit intérieurement. Ça avait été vraiment cool. Sacrément incroyable en fait. «On est resté au Maroc et en Belgique que quelques jours. Adrianna avait un travail pour le MIA à finir. Quelques dignitaires étrangers à rencontrer pour voir si ils mentaient. Ce genre de chose. Ginny s'assit plus droite, ses yeux étaient brillants et inquisiteurs. « Elle a lu leur secret? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pour la plupart. »

« Wow, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le gouvernement américain était si actif dans les affaires des ministères étrangers. » dit Ginny avec une curiosité sincère, renfrognant à nouveau

Hermione, probablement énervé par ce concept. Devait elle trouvé une faute dans tout?

« Je ne pense que se soit vraiment les américains…je veux dire… » En fait, Harry n'était pas sur du tout de ce qu'il voulait dire. Sa cousine était très secrète lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail.

«J'ai l'impression qu'Adrianna travaille pour d'autre groupes internationaux pas juste la Mia. » Des expressions confuses apparurent sur le visage des amis de Harry mais il n'avait pas plus de réponse. Et il était sur le point d'avouer cela donnant ainsi plus de munitions à Hermione.

« Puis on est allé au Japon, » continua t-il rapidement. « Là on m'a apprit comment contrôler mes émotions, toutes ses techniques physiques et mentales. Il y avait ce truc, on pourrai traduire ça pas lire les rêves ou lire les esprits…ça avait plus de sens en japonais. »

« Alors tu parles japonais maintenant? »dit méchamment Hermione, ron lui lança un regard noir et agrippa son genoux, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau.

« Non, je… » bégaya Harry, déstabilisé pas seulement par Hermione…Ron touchait t-il réellement son genoux?

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu as appris l'occlumentie, non? » dit Ron avec un bon sourire naturel, jetant à Hermione un regard pleins d'espoir. Si quelque chose dans son voyage allait le racheter à ses yeux, c'était qu'il avait appris l'occlumentie. Mais son visage hargneux ne changea pas.

Harry repoussa sa déception et répondit, « Ouais, um…J'ai appris à manipuler mes pensées et mes souvenirs. Ça c'est fait dans une autre réalité de mon existance, ce qui explique ce problème avec le temps. » Il ferma les yeux essayant de se perde dans ses souvenirs. « C'est vraiment puissant. Tu affrontes les pires choses dans ta vie. Puis…c'est comme si les émotions retenaient notre magie et après tout ça la magie coule librement… » Il s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux pour voir ses meilleurs mais le fixer bizarrement.

« Alors, oui l'occlumentie, » continua Harry en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Peut-être que si il essayait quelque chose de plus concret. « Pendant qu'on marche dans son esprit, quelqu'un essayait de me lire et je devais imaginer des murs se formant dans mon esprit. Puis ils apparaissaient vraiment, physiquement et bloquait la personne à l'extérieur. Maintenant les murs sont justes…là. »

« C'est super Harry, » dit Ron sans enthousiasme. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ça ne se passait pas bien. Il souhaitait presque que Hermione se remette à crier.

Peut-être que si il essayait avec un sujet moins controversé. « Puis on a quitté les Japon fin juillet et Adrianna m'a conduit chez sa mère au Etats-Unis. Tante Kathy était fantastique. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable de m'avoir laissé vivre avec les Dursley toute ses années. 'Drana lui a parlé des restes que j'avais de Dudley et elle m'a acheté une toute nouvelle garde-robe. Puis elle a insisté pour me conduire dans un parc d'attraction pour mon anniversaire… »

Harry savait qu'il divaguait. L'anxiété produite par les foncements de sourcils autour de lui n'aidait pas. Apparemment se n'était pas un sujet moins controversés.

« Qu'est ce que c'est qu'un parc d'attraction? » demanda Ron.

« C'est un endroit où les moldus vont en vacance, Ron, » L'informa froidement Hermione, sa voix augmentant petit à petit de volume. « c'est l'endroit où a été Harry pour s'amuser pendant qu'on était à moitié mort de peur parce qu'il ne voulait parler à personne le jour de son anniversaire, parce qu'il refusait de quitter les Dursley, parce qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert ses cadeaux. Il s'amusait. »

Harry avait l'impression qu'on venait de le gifler. Soudain, il souhaitait ne pas être revenu. Il aurait voulu toujours être aux Etats-Unis où personne n'attendait quoique se soit de lui. Où il ne blessait personne.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, elle ne semblait pas avoir finit. « Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai pu faire ça? Pourquoi lui fait tu plus confiance à elle, qu'à nous? Elle aurait pu te tuer et personne ne l'aurait su. »

Quelque chose au plus profond d'Harry s'éveilla. Ça allait bien plus loin que ce qu'il méritait. Adrianna l'avait sauvé! Emplis de fureur il cria, « Quand vas tu me faire confiance? Je connais Adrianna. Tu devrais me croire quand je te dit qu'elle veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, elle veux vraiment ce qu'il y de mieux pour moi. Plus que toi apparemment. »

Merde, il avait été trop loin. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. « Hermione, je… »

Mais avant que Harry ne puisse s'excuser, Hermione devint écarlate et siffla. « Comment oses tu…? »

Ron se redressa précipitamment et agrippa son bras. « Hermione, il faut que je te parle. » Sans cérémonie, il la remit sur ses pieds et l'entraîna vers les escaliers.

« Ron! » protesta t-elle d'u ton outrée, en se débattant. Quand elle reposa son regard sur Harry, toute colère s'était évanouit, il n'y avait plus que de la douleur. Harry se sentit affreusement mal, il espérait qu'elle puisse voir ça.

Ron continuait à l'attirer et quand il se tourna pour la confronter, la colère était revenue sur le visage d'Hermione et cette fois dirigé contre Ron. Bon sang, ça allait être la pire de toutes leur disputes. Et c'était entièrement la faute d'Harry. Peut-être qu'ils auraient préféré qu'il reste en Amérique après tout.

Au pied des marches Ron et Hermione se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Il y eut un long moment de silence têtu, jusqu'à ce que finalement Hermione dit hargneusement.

« Très bien. » Puis dans un tourbillon, elle fit volte face et monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

« On reviens tout de suite, » dit Ron froidement.

Harry en doutait. « Apparemment Hermione est contente que je sois rentré, » marmonna t-il amèrement alors qu'il les regardait disparaître en haut des escaliers.

« Elle est ravie que tu sois à la maison, Harry. » dit fermement Ginny, faisant rougir Harry qui se tourna pour la regarder. « On l'est tous. Hermione a juste été vraiment effrayé quand on s'est rendu compte que la personne à qui on avait écrit tout l'été n'était pas toi. Même avant ça nous…elle était inquiète. Tu paraissais si distant. »

La voix de Ginny était douce, ses yeux tristes et en trente secondes elle fut capable de le remplir de plus de culpabilité que n'importe quelle tirade de Hermione. Il déglutit nerveusement. « Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé, Gin. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. » Il espérait vraiment le contraire. Harry ne voulait pas se battre avec ses amis. Pas quand cela faisait des mois qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Jamais vraiment, il détestait ça.

« Tu dois comprendre, » continua Ginny doucement. « Quand tu agissais bizarrement, quand tu as été distant tout l'été. Hermione a en quelque sorte blâmer Adrianna. On l'a tous un peu fait. On a passé beaucoup de temps à la détester. » Elle baissa timidement les yeux avant de le regarder à nouveau entre ses cils. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard qui le bouleversé. Il avait l'impression qu'il devrait faire…faire quoi exactement?

« Mais Ginny ce n'est pas sa faute. J'ai décidé d'y aller. Soit en colère contre moi. » Il voulait qu'elle comprenne. Il voulait qu'elle accepte sa cousine. Il ne savait pas trop pour quoi mais ça signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

Ginny soupira d'un air abattu. « Comment peut on être en colère contre toi? » Harry se mit presque à rire. Hermione n'avait certainement aucun mal à être en colère contre lui. Mais l'expression de Ginny était si sincère…

« écoute, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir fait peur à tout le monde, mais je ne peux pas être désolé d'être partit. J'en avais besoin Ginny. Adrianna m'a aidé à supporter la mort de Sirius, à comprendre que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Et m'a fait apprendre l'occlumentie et maintenant…maintenant, je ne vous met plus en danger. Je peux vraiment être avec mes amis sans me dire que je vais causer votre mort à tous. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « J'ai besoin que tu fasses confiance à Adrianna. »

C'était probablement ce qu'il aurait du dire à Ron et à Hermione. Bien sur maintenant il était capable de trouver ses mots. Peut être était ce Ginny qui faisait toute la différence. Elle avait cet incroyable regard doux et souple, inquiet et attentionné. Elle était vraiment jolie. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était jolie, c'était étrange.

« ça va être difficile Harry, » dit t-elle candide. « Je veux dire, je le veux Harry mais tu dois…Harry, le terrier a été attaqué deux jours avant. »

Une pierre sembla atterrir dans son estomac. « Quoi! » Il se mit à genoux, ses poings se serrant automatiquement. Harry n'avait pas…merde! « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé! »

Ginny mâchouilla sa lèvre. « Il y avait des mange morts. J'ai été stupéfixé, si Fred n'était pas venu cette nuit là…peu importe, le truc c'est qu'Hermione et moi avions des notes, des recherches qu'on avait faite sur l'empathie et ils ont tout prit. Avec un livre à la maison d'Hermione. »

« La maison d'Hermione? » Harry secoua la tête incrédule, essayant de tout digérer. Il serra sa mâchoire alors que la colère l'envahissait. « Attends, tu as été stupéfié. Tu vas bien? »

« je vais bien… » Elle s'arrêta avec un sourire et regarda au loin. C'était une drôle de réaction.

« Quoi? » demanda t-il.

Ginny secoua la tête. « C'est juste bon d'avoir l'ancien Harry de retour. » Harry sentit son visage se réchauffer et il eut soudainement beaucoup de mal à la regarder. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge en disant, « Mais, oui, ils ont aussi attaqué la maison d'Hermione. Quand on s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il manqué, Hermione était sure que c'était l'œuvre d'Adrianna. »

Harry railla. « Adrianna était avec moi, elle n'aurait pas… »

« Mais on ne savait pas ça harry. Qu'était t-on supposer penser d'autre…? »

« pourquoi pas que Voldemort veuille des informations sur Adrianna? » argumenta Harry. « C'est aussi une cible à présent. » C'était aussi une cible. Par sa faute. Il repoussa cette pensée. Adrianna pouvait prendre soin d'elle. Elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle.

« Ouais, ça a du sens, » dit Ginny doucement, bien que Harry fut incapable de dire si elle le pensait vraiment.

Maintenant que Harry y réfléchissait, ça avait peut être un peu de sens que Hermione blâme Adrianna après la façon dont sa cousine avait quitté Poudlard. Et si Hermione avait été attaqué, alors…oh merlin.

Harry demanda paniqué, « Hermione ou ses parents étaient chez eux quand les mange morts…? »

« Non, non, » le rassura Ginny. Puis un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage. Cela paraissait étrangement inapproprié.

Harry la regarda curieusement. Que lui cachait t-elle? « Ginny? »

Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. « Bien, » commença t-elle, en s'approchant de lui, et en chuchotant comme une conspiratrice, « après qu'ils m'aient trouvé, maman est allé dans la chambre de Ron et il n'était pas là. On a donc tous cru qu'il avait été prit. »

Ginny secoua la tête devant ce qui devait être l'expression horrifié d'Harry. « Non, c'est rien. Enfin, si tu veux le frapper encore pour nous avoir foutu la trouille, il a pas de problème mais… » Elle se mit à rire. « Il se trouve que nous l'avons trouvé le lendemain dans le cottage de vacance d '_Hermione_. Essayant de rentrer à la maison. Il y avait passé la nuit, dans _sa chambre_. »

Harry en resta bouche bée. Dans sa chambre. Ron s'était faufilé chez Hermione et avait dormit dans sa foutue chambre. Qu'avait t-il manqué? Et merde, il pensait qu'il était prêt qu'ils se dirigent dans cette direction, mais putain, ils avaient partagés un lit. Enfin une chambre…mais quand même.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry parvint à demander avec hésitation, « Alors…ils sont ensemble maintenant? »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas. Ils sont bien trop aveugle pour ça. En tout cas Ron l'est…oh, je suis désolé, harry. Ça t'ennuie? »

Il sourit, son inquiétude était agréable. « Non, je suis juste surpris. Pas qu'ils…tu sais. Non que ça se passe si vite. Je veux dire ils ont été si lent pendant si longtemps. J'avais déjà accepté ça comme inévitable pourtant. »

Ginny haussa les épaules, lui dédiant un sourire ironique. « Bien, je ne pense pas que Ron en soit arrivé aux mêmes conclusions alors je doute que ça aille beaucoup plus vite. » c'était une bonne nouvelle, Harry devait s'y habituer.

Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait la façon dont Ginny…parlait. C'était intéressant et intelligent et ça le faisait sourire, le mettait à l'aise. Sinon, il n'aurait pas dit,

« Ils sont différents pourtant, Ron et Hermione. »

Elle acquiesça. « Ils pensent qu'ils sont subtils, mais ils sont un peu… »

« …Très absorbé l'un par l'autre… »

« …et avant ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de … »

« …se toucher… »

« …ou de se regarder trop longtemps… »

« …ils devenaient tout gênés et commerçaient une dispute… »

« …et maintenant on dirait qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, » finit Ginny, laissant échapper des gloussements enchantés

Harry lui sourit. C'était incroyable a quel point il se sentait mieux. Peut-être que Ron et Hermione sortant ensemble ne serait pas si mal si il avait Ginny avec lui pour se moquer d'eux.

Pour la première fois, c'était vraiment bien d'être revenu à la maison. Ils se sourirent stupidement pendant un long moment avant que Ginny ne regarde timidement au loin.

Harry étendit ses jambes et les croisa au niveau des chevilles. « Alors, à part me détester moi et Adrianna et se faire attaquer par des mange morts, comment se sont passé tes vacances? »

Ginny se mit à rire, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, appuyée elle aussi contre la porte. Elle commença à lui raconter ses histoires et Harry se détendit de plus en plus. Non, ça n'allait pas mal du tout.

Hermione monta les escaliers devant Ron, sa colère augmentant à chaque pas. Furieuse contre Adrianna qui s'immiscer dans leur vie pour en prendre les rênes. Furieuse contre Harry pour en être si parfaitement heureux. Et maintenant furieuse contre Ron pour prendre leur défense. Ne pouvait t-il pas être de son côté? Juste cette fois?

Leur meilleur ami leur mentait, les piégeait, les abandonnait pour parcourir le monde avec une femme qu'il connaît depuis moins d'une semaine, une femme qui pour ce qu'il en savait pouvait très bien comploter leur mort.

Et Harry revenait à la maison et se mettait en colère contre elle parce qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance automatiquement à cette affreuse Adrianna. Après qu'il les ai laissé seul pendant plus d'un mois, présumant le pire, mort de peur lorsqu'ils découvrirent un imposteur chez lui alors qu'il était dans un parc d'attraction! Un parc d'attraction! Passant le meilleur moment de toute sa vie. Et bien sur Ron était de leur côté. Naturellement.

Hermione s'arrêta au premier étage, prévoyant d'entrée dans le salon de dessin, mais elle sentit Ron la pousser dans le dos. « Continue à avancer, » dit-il près de son oreille. « je ne veux pas qu'on soit interrompu. »

Un frisson, suivit d'une vague de chaleur parcourut le corps d'Hermione qui devint immédiatement hypersensible à son environnement. Ses mots provoquèrent des pensées d'une nature bien différente, des pensées qu'il n'avait pas du vouloir provoqué.

Elle avait décidé la nuit dernière (était ce vraiment la nuit dernière? Les jours commençaient à devenir flou. Il était trois, quatre heure du matin à présent. Bizarre, elle n'était pas du tout fatigué.) de…bien, de séduire Ron en quelque sorte.

Son plan était d'encourager l'aspect physique de leur relation de tout les moyens possibles et avec l'aide de leur fort lien d'amitié, Ron ne serait pas capable de s'empêcher de tomber amoureux d'elle. Avec un peu de chance. Ça en valait la peine, se rappela t'elle, alors qu'elle commençait à être embarrassée et un peu excité.

Ils allaient quelque part où ils ne pouvaient pas être interrompu. Ce serait bien. Oui, l'intimité c'était bien. Ron conduisit Hermione au quatrième étage dans une petite chambre non utilisé. Personne n'allait les chercher ici. Son cœur se mit à battre dans ses oreilles, son dos la brûlait là où Ron la touchait. Comment allait t-elle faire pour le séduire, déjà?

Elle…euh, elle devait trouver un moyen pour qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Éveillé cette fois. Ça ne marcherait pas si c'était Hermione qui faisait le premier pas. Ça devait être Ron. Il était le stéréotype même du male et en plus il manquait de confiance en sa virilité. Il devait dirigé ça. Enfin, il devait pensé qu'il dirigeait. Donc, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était lui donner la permission et son désir prendrait en charge la suite. Il avait seize ans après tout.

La permission de la toucher sans attente d'une relation. Mon dieu, c'était fou. Non, non, ça allait. Leur relation viendrait plus tard. Quand il serait plus…prêt. Hermione devait garder foi. Merlin.

Quand il ferma la porte de la chambre, Hermione ne pensait pas pouvoir respirer à nouveau, puis il se retourna et la fixa les bras croisé, la mâchoire serré, ses yeux bleu lui lançant des flammes. Oh c'est vrai , ils étaient là pour se disputer, pas s'embrasser.

Hermione essaya de se souvenir toutes les raisons de sa colère. Adrianna. La trahison d'Harry. Ron de leur côté. Elle aurait du être honteuse que ses pensées se soient égarés pendant un instant lorsqu'il il y avait des problème si important à résoudre. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Mais tout ça paraissait si lointain quand Ron était si prêt, debout dans une position qui marquait sa domination masculine, ses genoux étaient un peu faible. Quand il croisait les bras ainsi ses biceps se contractaient un peu, de cette façon si charmante que le faisaient les muscles fins d'un adolescent.

Quelques jours auparavant elle s'était endormie sur ce biceps. Et il était si doux sous sa joue et si fort sous sa main. Hier, Ron avait plaqué Dobby contre le mur….et ce n'était pas bien, mais ça avait surtout été très sexy. Elle n'était supposé penser à ça.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui te passe par la tête ou tu vas juste m'ignorer? » demanda Ron énervé.

Pendant une minute Hermione ne comprit pas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était ses lèvres pleines et pourtant masculine….elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elles lui feraient autant de bien.

« Très bien, » lâcha Ron. « Si tu veux que se soit moi qui commence…à quoi tu pensais exactement en bas à hurler après Harry comme ça? »

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle alors que Ron criait sur elle. Pourquoi l'attaquait t-il quand elle…? C'était sa faute si elle était distraite de toute façon, stupide crétin. Il en avait du toupet.

Tout d'abord il prenait la défense d'Harry contre elle, puis il jouait l'idiot dominateur en l'éloignait pour la réprimander en plus. Et maintenant il avait l'audace de la distraire avec son corps et sa foutue attirance. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste et ça la mettait hors d'elle. Vraiment.

Hermione se laissa aveuglé par la passion de sa fureur, heureuse de la confiance que ça lui apportait. « Ce qui me prend! Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'étais la seule à faire preuve de bon sens en bas. »

« Hermione, » raisonna Ron irrité, « Adrianna n'est pas ce que tu pensais. Elle a vraiment aidé Harry, tu ne le vois pas, »

Il était si naïf. « Non, je ne le vois pas parce qu'on ne sait pas si c'est vrai! Il n'y a aucune preuve! »

« Harry est la preuve, Hermione. On ne la pas vu aussi heureux et en bonne santé depuis des années, je me demande même si on l'a déjà vu aussi heureux. »

Hermione ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il y avait quelque chose de suspect à propos d'Adrianna, elle le savait. Elle leur avait volé Harry. « elle l'a ensorcelé. »

Ron se frotta le visage frustré. « Hermione, tu ne réfléchit pas… »

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. « N'importe quoi. Je réfléchit parfaitement bien? C'est toi que cette femme à embobiné. »

« Tu es juste jalouse! »

C'était la pire chose qu'il aurait pu lui dire. Hermione se sentit rougir. Pourquoi avait t-il dit ça? Était t-il attiré par Adrianna? Pensait t-il qu'elle était plus excitante que Hermione? Était ce une menace? Son estomac se contracta. Adrianna allait t-elle aussi lui voler Ron?

Soudainement, des larmes envahirent les yeux d'Hermione qui eut le besoin irrépressible de blesser Ron autant qu'il l'avait blessé. « C'est donc ça le problème? Tu penses avec ton…tes partie masculines. »

Ron devint écarlate et se mit à bégayer, « Mes quoi? »

« C'est ça n'est ce pas? Tu prends sa défense parce que tu la trouve attirante! » Hermione savait qu'elle devenait hystérique. La déception lui enlevait toute raison.

« Hermione, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. »

Il y avait un aspect désespéré dans sa voix qu'elle prit pour de la culpabilité. Ses yeux la brûlaient. « Tu la trouves plus attirante que moi! » lâcha t-elle regrettant immédiatement ses mots. Quand était t-elle devenu une telle fille? C'était pitoyable.

« C'est absurde! » cria Ron, sa voix cassé. « Je t'ai dit que je te trouvais belle. » Il fixait ses pieds.

Il mens, pensa Hermione. C'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Alors que ses derniers espoirs s'effondraient, elle perdait ce qui lui restait de contrôle sur sa bouche.

« Si c'était vrai, tu serais capable de m'embrasser pendant qu'on est réveillé! »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles. La seule chose dont elle se rendit compte était que Ron l'avait poussé contre le mur et qu'elle pouvait sentir tout son corps pressé contre le sien. Elle s'exclama, levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait encore se regard vitreux, sauf que cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de prédateur….

Hermione eut moins de quelques secondes pour contempler ce regard. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle parvienne à garder les yeux ouvert. Ron la dévorait. Ce qui lui manquait de finesse il le rattrapait par sa passion. Elle eut une dernière pensée cohérente avant de répondre à son baiser de tout son être….

Merci mon dieu.

Et voila le chapitre quatorze . comme la dernière fois la suite de se chapitre (Le quinze donc) est disponible sur notre site (voir notre profil) .Avis aux amateurs.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Of Hearts and Heroes **

**Chapitre Quinze**

« Alors, il y a maman, debout dans la chambre des jumeaux, avec une culotte en dentelle violette dans sa main et Fred lui dit…mortellement sérieux; 'mais maman, on la garde juste pour Percy…il les collectionne, tu ne le savais pas? '»

Harry se mit à rire d'une façon presque incontrôlable, rendant difficile pour Ginny le fait de finir l'histoire sans glousser. Prenant de profondes inspirations, elle finit, « …ils étaient hors de la maison dans leur propre appartement deux jours après ça. Maman n'arrive toujours pas à regarder Angelina dans les yeux. »

L'hilarité d'Harry redoubla, alors qu'il se pliait en deux. Le sourire de Ginny s'effaça lorsqu'elle le regarda. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu…aussi heureux…tout du moins pas avec elle.  
Il leva la tête vers elle avec un sourire qui fit vibrer son cœur. « Ginny, tu es un magnifique conteur. »

Elle lui sourit avec fierté et lui dédia un clin d'œil malicieux. « Meilleur que Ron? »

Il rit à nouveau. « Meilleur que Ron. Mais si tu lui répètes ça, je le nierai jusqu'au jour de ma mort. »

« C'est trop tard Mr Potter, je connais votre secret maintenant. Si je veux que ça se sache, tout le monde le saura. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. »

« J'en suis sur. » Il lui dédia un petit sourire en coin et un intense regard vert. Elle était excité et avait un peu la tête qui tournait.

Elle se demandait si elle pouvait vraiment survivre à une vrai amitié avec Harry Potter. Ginny sentit les portes doubles s'ouvrir derrière elle. Il était temps; ils étaient là dedans depuis des heures…le soleil se levait déjà.

Mais seul Adrianna se faufila hors de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Ginny sentit le sort de protection être levé à nouveau. « Je vois que vous n'avez pas été bien loin? » remarqua Adrianna.

Harry haussa les épaules et leva la tête vers sa cousine, le visage inquiet. « Comment ça s'est passé? »

Elle glissa sur le sol en face d'eux; s'asseyant les jambes croisé, les coudes sur le sol, ses mains soutenant sa tête. « L'inquisition est finie…maintenant ils discutent en privé. C'est un peu une perte de temps de leur part, vu que je peux toujours les entendre qu'il y ai un sort ou non. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien que je sois contente d'être sortie de là. »

« C'était affreux? » demanda Harry inquiet. « Ils ne vont pas essayer de te faire partir? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Nan, j'ai au moins réussit à les convaincre sur ce point. »

« Tu as menacé de les ensorceler ou tu as juste utilisé le chantage? » demanda Harry avec ce même petit sourire en coin.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre…j'ai utilisé ce petit truc qu'on appelle vérité. »

« Juste de la manipulation alors, » se moqua t-il.

« Harry, mon grand, » Elle s'étira, « Combien de fois devrais je te le dire…pouvoirs de persuasion. La manipulation est un mot si horrible. »

Ginny ressentit la solitude maintenant habituelle qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'elle était isolé d'un groupe. C'était effrayant à quel point Harry et sa cousine étaient devenu proche. Tant de chose avait changé pour lui, Ginny aurait t-elle une meilleure place dans sa vie à présent ou serait ce pire? Elle remarqua qu'Adrianna lui souriait gentiment et elle essaya de ravaler son inconfort. Cette femme pouvait t-elle partager ses pensée avec Harry? Si l'empathe allait rester avec eux pendant un moment comment pouvaient t-ils garder le moindre secret?

« Où sont Ron et Hermione? » demanda Adrianna.

Harry haussa les épaules, « Ils sont monté il y a un moment maintenant. »  
Adrianna fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Elle semblait se concentrer.

« Où sont t-ils? » demanda Harry.

« Toujours en haut. » dit sa cousine avec une expression malicieuse. « Pas de problème. »

Remarquant la lueur dans ses yeux, la curiosité gagna Ginny. « Qu'est ce qu'ils font? »

Adrianna secoua la tête. « ça ne sert à rien, » dit Harry. « Elle ne le dira pas. Vie privé…bla…bla…bla… »

« Tu ne voudrais pas que je dise tes secrets, non? » La réponse était pour Harry mais ses yeux se posaient sur Ginny.

« Je suppose que non. Alors, on s'assoit ici, tu écoutes leur conversation et tu nous répète… » demanda Harry avidement.

« Mon dieu, non, j'en ai plus qu'assez de leur pensé, merci beaucoup. Ils sont épuisant. »

Pour la première fois Ginny se sentit elle aussi fatigué. « On devrait probablement se coucher. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je suis trop agité pour dormir. » Il regarda sa cousine. « En plus, j'aimerai faire ce truc. »

Elle acquiesça sombrement. « Et on doit envoyer ses lettres au ministère et je vais retransformer Dobby…il me fout les jetons comme ça. »

Ginny se demandait si elle allait encore une fois être exclue. L'excitation qui était monté en elle par l'attention exclusive d'Harry commençait à disparaître.

« On peux commencer en bas, alors. » dit Harry. « Dobby est là et il y a des perchoirs pour les hiboux. »

« Okay, » Adrianna se tourna vers Ginny et la fixa sombrement.

C'était le moment du 'éloigne toi et va jouer, Ginny', pensa t-elle amèrement. Elle en était vraiment malade. Que se passerait t-il si elle refusait de s'en aller?

« Ginny tu te sens prête à parler de Sirius? » demanda la cousine d'Harry.

Ginny avait l'impression que du plomb avait remplacé son estomac, elle ne s'attendait as à ça. La peur, l'anxiété et la tristesse l'envahit. Ils avaient évité ce sujet tout l'été. S'inquiéter pour Harry lui avait permis d'éviter de réfléchir sur ce que lui faisait ressentir la mort de Sirius.

« Je pense que tu devrais, » dit Adrianna pleine de confiance en soi. Elle tendit la main vers Ginny en se levant. « Viens avec nous. »

Confuse mais reconnaissante de ne pas avoir été ignoré, Ginny permit à l'empathe de la relever. Elle s'attendait à moitié à ressentir à nouveau cet étrange sentiment de calme qu'elle avait ressentit la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Adrianna…mais rien ne se passa.

Ginny suivit Harry en descendant les escaliers. Il se précipita pour accueillir son animal, en la caressant et en la nourrissant des encas que Dobby lui procura rapidement. Adrianna félicita Hedwige pour le travail qu'elle avait fait avec les fausses lettres et Ginny se sentit brièvement amère en se souvenant de leur déception.

Dobby insista pour leur servir l'énorme petit-déjeuner qu'il avait fait. Ginny s'assit à côté de Harry, qui s'occupait toujours de Hedwige. « Tu m'as vraiment manqué, ma belle. Hedwige, on a de très importante lettres pour le ministère. Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre pour les envoyer. » Hedwige hulula fièrement alors que Harry attachait à sa patte le paquet de lettre que lui tendit Adrianna.

Après que Hedwige se soit envolé, Adrianna sortit son coffre miniature de potion de son sac. Elle le posa sur le sol de la cuisine et l'agrandit. Alors qu'elle cherchait après l'antidote pour Dobby, Ginny eut finalement le courage de demander, « Harry, que va t-on faire exactement? »  
« Oh…on va…euh…on va en quelque sorte décontaminer chaque pièce des souvenirs douloureux. » Devant son expression confuse, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et continua timidement. « Cet été on a beaucoup parlé de Sirius. Au début, je n'étais pas vraiment enchanté…c'était trop douloureux et puis ça a fait du bien, tu sais. C'est comme si on l'honorait, mais en même temps ça enlève tout pouvoir aux souvenirs douloureux. Tout ces trucs irrationnels…la culpabilité…le blâme, on se rend compte que c'est infondé. » finit Harry et il se tourna vers Adrianna. Ginny ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était assise en face d'eux à la table de la cuisine. Elle sourit avec approbation et Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Très bien dit, Harry. »

Ginny restait figé. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Harry venait de tout dire…à elle en plus.  
Un Dobby nouvellement reformé sautillait dans toute la pièce en plaçant les assiettes du petit déjeuner devant eux. Ginny observa Harry du coin de l'œil alors qu'il mangeait…mangeait comme elle ne l'avait pas vu faire depuis des mois. Elle était honteuse de dire qu'elle avait surveillé son alimentation. De nouveau, elle observa son profil séduisant…le maladif et déprimé Harry s'effaçait déjà de son esprit.

Ginny picora dans son assiette, avant de s'en rendre compte les deux autres avaient nettoyer leur assiette et Adrianna demandait. « Prêt? »

Ginny se sentit paniquer…prête pour quoi?

« Oh, on a oublié de finir d'expliquer…désolé, le décalage horaire et tout, » s'excusa Adrianna, troublant encore plus Ginny. « Ginny tu sais parfois quand tu entres dans une pièce, et un souvenir te frappe si fort que c'est comme un coup de poing dans le ventre? »

Ginny acquiesça, essayant de se rappeler de tout les endroits qui provoquait de tels souvenirs en elle. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas passer devant le toilette de Mimi geignarde, parfois elle faisait un détour de vingt minute juste pour l'éviter.

« On va enlever le pouvoir qu'à la pièce de faire ça, » finit Adrianna.  
Ginny s'en décrocha la mâchoire. « Tu peux faire ça? Avec un sort? »

Adrianna gloussa contrite, « Non…ne jamais mélanger la magie avec les émotions…jamais. C'est désastreux, fais moi confiance. On va utiliser la psychologie. »

« C'est simple Gin, on va juste dans chaque pièce et on raconte chaque souvenir qui nous vient à l'esprit…bon ou mauvais…comme ça la pièce ne peux plus rien de lancer au visage. »

« Tu n'as pas à parler Ginny, » dit sa cousine doucement, « Mais tu devrais vraiment au moins écouter. »

Ginny ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, comme si elle s'imposait, ce qui était étrange, car généralement elle aimait vraiment ça. « Tu es sur que tu veux que j'écoute, » demanda t-elle à Harry.

Il acquiesça.

Ginny déglutit bruyamment alors que les chroniques commencèrent. C'était étrange de connaître le monde de Harry Potter, après tout ce temps. L'histoire la plus banale semblait intime. Elle se sentait voyeuse…et fascinée, avant de se perdre dans la narration.

Tout était si triste.

Harry commença assez doucement, avec la première fois qu'il avait passé du temps dans la cuisine avec Sirius. Ils sourirent tous quand il parla de la façon dont les jumeaux avait fait voler le ragoût dans toute la pièce. Harry parla avec gratitude de la fois où Sirius s'était dressé contre Mme Weasley et où il avait insisté qu'on lui parle de Voldemort.

Ginny s'en souvenait…elle avait été la seule bannit ce soir là. Puis une douzaines d'anecdotes suivirent. Sirius se moquant de Mundungus, Sirius taquinant Rémus, Sirius grognant après Rogue, et Sirius se plaignant de ne pas pouvoir quitter la maison et se joindre vraiment à la bataille…

Il avait vraiment rejoint la bataille en fin de compte. À cette pensée Ginny combattit avec succès ses larmes.

Le plat favoris de Sirius le gigot d'agneau et son désert préféré le chausson au mure. Ginny ne savait pas ça mais elle connaissait son faible pour le lourd vin rouge.

La dernière histoire de Harry n'incluait pas du tout Sirius, mais cela lui brisa encore plus le cœur.

Il parla de la fois où il avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour parler à Sirius et où il avait trouvé Kreatur à la place, ses mensonges trompeur les envoyant tout droit au département des mystères et les conduisant à la mort de Sirius.

Ça avait été l'idée de Ginny de contacter Sirius. Quel conseil génial c'était, pas étonnant que personne ne voulait d'elle.

Alors que Harry finissait son récit sa mâchoire se contractait et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Ginny avait encore l'impression de s'imposer. Le silence s'imposa dans la pièce quand Harry se tut et Ginny se rendit compte qu'il y avait toujours de la nourriture en face d'elle. Cela lui retourna l'estomac. Elle repoussa son assiette.

« Tu veux dire quelque chose Ginny? » demanda Adrianna.  
Ginny secoua la tête un peu trop vigoureusement.

L'empathe l'accepta facilement et se tourna pour demander à Harry si il était près à continuer. Il hocha la tête distraitement et pendant un instant il redevint le Harry d'avant, le Harry d'après le département des mystères. Adrianan s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Ensemble ils montèrent les escaliers, Ginny les suivant de loin.

Ils passèrent le rez-de-chaussée et les yeux de Ginny s'attardèrent sur les portes fermés de la salle à manger alors qu'elle grimpait les marches. Ils passèrent quelques minutes dans la chambre de Hermione et de Ginny mais bien que Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps là, c'était sans Sirius alors ils continuèrent rapidement.

De l'autre côté du couloir, ils entrèrent dans le grand salon et Ginny ressentit l'assaut des souvenirs décrit plus tôt. Elle sentit un énorme poids l'étouffer et elle du se concentrer pour respirer correctement.

Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir jouer plus longtemps à ce jeu.

Pour une raison quelconque, Harry commença avec noël et à quel point Sirius avait été heureux, joyeux. Noël rappelait à Ginny l'attaque de son père, à quel point elle avait été effrayé et à quel point il avait été dur de le cacher.

Une nuit, elle s'était faufilé hors de sa chambre pour venir dans un coin de cette pièce et pleurer. Sirius l'avait trouvé là. Il s'était juste assit à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes…puis ils n'en avaient jamais plus reparler. C'était exactement la chose à faire, vraiment. Elle…

Un instant auparavant elle maintenait un contrôle délicat sur elle même, mais maintenant elle sanglotait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, la supportant, la guidant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur le canapé. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que c'était Adrianna et elle n'avait pas la force de la repousser. Elle s'assit près de Ginny, son bras autour d'elle, lui murmurant des paroles consolantes.

Ginny voulait être en colère…envahit de colère…Qui pensait t-elle être cette femme?

Elle releva la tête pour voir Harry face à elle et elle essuya ses larmes, furieuses contre elle même pour s'être donné en spectacle. « Je suis désolée, » grogna t-elle, amèrement.

Harry tomba à ses genoux et prit ses mains entre les siennes, « Ne le soit pas… » Sa gorge semblait trop serrée pour qu'il continue. Ginny vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« C'est important de pleurer. Il faut de la force pour pleurer, pour ressentir toutes ses émotions, » chuchota Adrianna comme si elle le disait au monde et non pas à Ginny.

Néanmoins ses mots détruisirent les dernières résistance qui persistait dans le corps de Ginny. Tout air quitta ses poumons en un instant et les larmes suivirent comme un véritable déluge. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le temps n'eut plus d'importance…au bout d'un moment Ginny laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Adrianna.

Puis Harry enfouit son visage dans leur main jointe et les baigna de ses propres larmes.  
Ron se noyait.

De son plein gré, totalement heureux de couler et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour stopper ça. Il avait trouvé assez de force pour embrasser Hermione, mais il ne pourrait jamais trouver la force d'arrêter.

Il ne pouvait même pas contrôler ce qu'il faisait. Il avait peur de la blesser; il l'embrasser si durement. Sa bouche suçait, mordait, la dévorait comme si elle était la seule nourriture qu'il avait eu depuis des mois. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun talent dans son baiser, mais il ne pouvait se retenir. Son esprit était engourdit par toutes ses sensations, son corps était en feu. Les derniers lambeau de volonté qu'il restait à Ron lui servait à maintenir une de ses mains plaqué fermement contre le mur derrière eux pour les aider à garder un certain équilibre, mais surtout ça empêchait ainsi sa main de devenir…irrespectueuse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne se sente pas précieuse….elle était trop importante. Elle méritait mieux que ça…mieux que lui. Ce paquet d'hormone adolescent qui ne pouvait pas se contrôler en sa présence.

Mais ses lèvres bougeaient sous les siennes d'une ferveur égale et cela l'étourdissait. Ses mains serraient ses épaules. Il savait qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre même si son cou et son dos étaient plié en deux pour la rejoindre. Il commençait à avoir mal.  
Plus que tout il voulait utiliser ses mains pour agripper son derrière délicieux et la soulever contre lui, mais il se força à ne pas le faire. Sa main enfouit dans ses cheveux se contracta face à l'effort qu'il du déployer pour se retenir.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, améliorant son angle d'attaque. Il avait l'envie indéniable de la goûter…vraiment la goûter. Pendant un long moment il combattit cette impulsion mais le besoin était trop grand et il était bien trop faible.

Il avait envisagé de faire ça avec précaution pour être sure qu'elle le voulait bien elle aussi, mais ne sachant pas trop comment il aligna juste ses lèvres aux siennes et les força à s'ouvrir. Il fut émerveillé par la facilité à laquelle elles s'étaient entrouvertes.

Puis elle gémit et il se sentit faible sur ses jambes. Ce petit bruit l'encouragea à agir. Il étouffa ses soupirs et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche…c'était la chose la plus incroyable…son goût était unique….entièrement Hermione. Ce fut instantanément son goût préféré au monde.

Il était accro. À partir de cet instant elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui…l'utiliser aussi longtemps que ça lui plairait pour le laisser tomber quand elle en aurait finit…ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour continuer à l'embrasser.

Elle s'écroula contre lui et il grogna lorsque ses lèvres se détacha des siennes. Sa tête reposa sur son torse, il pouvait l'entendre reprendre son souffle…ou peut-être était-ce lui. Il serra tendrement sa tête contre lui, la suppliant de ne pas le haïr alors que son propre front se posa sur le mur derrière eux. Il ferma hermétiquement ses yeux, attendant que son corps reprenne un fonctionnement normal.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa que la totalité de son corps était pressé contre elle. Plus particulièrement, la partie de lui qui trahissait le plus ce que son pathétique corps pervers voulait vraiment d'elle. Il était si dur et vibrant de sensation qu'il parvenait à sentir la douceur de son ventre malgré le jeans qui le compressait.

Il imagina son expression horrifié lorsqu'elle réaliserait ce qui se passait. Elle l'appellerait un porc et….il trouva la force de faire un pas en arrière et de briser leur étreinte.

Son mouvement la fit lever la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. Le croisement de leur regard était électrisant et il sentait son estomac se serrait d'une manière pas si déplaisante.

Ses lèvres étaient rouge et gonflés et il se maudit silencieusement. Il avait été trop dur. Ses joues prenaient la plus fantastiques nuance de rose qu'il avait jamais vu….ses chaleureux yeux chocolat…et il se noyait à nouveau…il se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par elle…tiré par une force invisible.

« Ron, » chuchota t-elle, c'étaient les premiers mots prononcés depuis une éternité. Ils le ramenèrent froidement à la réalité.

Sa main abandonna ses cheveux et il déglutit nerveusement, faisant un autre pas en arrière. Elle serra sa chemise, l'empêchant d'aller trop loin. Il la dévisagea. « Je suis désolé. » les mots sortirent sans crier gare de sa bouche.

Elle s'assombrit mais sa voix restait roque quand elle demanda, « Pour m'avoir embrasser? »  
Merde, comment pouvait t-il être désolé de ça? Ça avait était le meilleur moment de…Il parvint à secouer la tête en bégayant, « …pour avoir été rude….de t'avoir fait mal… »Sa voix se brisa.

Elle tendit sa main et caressa sa joue. « Ne sois pas désolé…je… » puis d'une voix minuscule, elle admit, « J'ai aimé ça. »

Il venait de mourir. Il était mort et montait au paradis parce qu'il était impossible que tout ça se passe réellement.

Les mots lui manquait alors qu'elle observait son visage avec son expression habituelle de patience. Puis elle prit sa main « Viens ici » lui ordonna t-elle gentiment avec un sourire encourageant. Elle le conduit vers le vieux lit rongé par les mites et s'assit à ses côtés.  
Il fixa son regard droit devant, suppliant son corps de se calmer. Il était reconnaissant envers son jean qui le confinait en le serrant douloureusement…l'inconfort n'était rien si ça l'empêchait de s'humilier devant Hermione.

Ne comprenait t-elle pas à quel point il était dangereux d'être sur un lit avec lui en ce moment.

« Ron? »

Oh merde, elle voulait parler.

« Mmmm, » répondit t-il avec une anxiété grandissante.

Elle prit un moment pour réunir tout son courage.« Tu te souviens de l'autre nuit…je sais que c'était une situation inhabituelle…mais c'était mon premier baiser, tu sais. »

Sa mains se contracta involontairement dans la sienne. Il se détestait. Il acquiesça en déglutissant nerveusement pour apaiser sa gorge serrée. Il dit la seule chose qu'il pensait un peu réconfortante.

« Pour moi aussi. »

Il pouvait sentir son regard sur son visage, mais il savait que si il la regardait il était foutu. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de lâcher sa main.

« Um…tu as aimé ça? » demanda t-elle avec hésitation.

Son rire involontaire avait des nuances d'hystérie. « Ouais…ouais, j'ai aimé ça. » C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Alors je me demandais si tu…euh…peut-être que tu aimerais…continuer? »

Ron se sentit s'étouffer alors que son regard se posa précipitamment sur elle. Elle ne venait pas juste de dire ce qu'il pensait? Les yeux écarquillés, il bégaya pendant plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir à laisser échapper quelques mots, enfin, un seul mot en fait. « Quoi? »

Sa confiance en soi sembla s'amenuiser et elle se mordit les lèvres, ce qui était réellement une stratégie brillante.

Elle garda bravement ses yeux plongés dans les siens. « Je me demandais si tu aimerais t'entraîner avec moi? »

« M'entraîner? » Ce n'était pas très masculin de défaillir, non?

« Mmmhmm, vu qu'aucun de nous deux n'a vraiment d'expérience….on aurait besoin d'un peu d'entraînement. Um…la plupart des gens à l'école en ont déjà bien plus que moi et je…je euh.. On se fait confiance et on est à l'aise ensemble…alors je me disais que c'était le seul choix logique…je veux dire c'est important de s'entraîner. »

Était t-elle devenue folle? Était ce vraiment Hermione Granger?  
Mais enfin qui d'autre aurait pu dire ' c'est le seul choix logique' Putain, suggérait t-elle vraiment qu'ils étudient le baiser.

Elle était foutument fantastique.

Comme il ne répondit pas immédiatement Hermione continua. « Enfin, si tu n'es pas attiré par moi, je comprends… » Elle prit son rire incrédule comme un encouragement. « Mais on a l'air de…travailler bien ensemble. »

Depuis quand.

Pourquoi faisait t-elle ça? Ne voulait t-elle pas plus? Ne voulait t-elle pas s'entraîner avec quelqu'un avec qui elle sortirait? C'était ce qu'elle méritait.

Peut-être comprenait t-elle l'horrible vérité, il n'était pas assez bien pour sortir avec elle…mais il n'y avait personne d'autre de disponible cet été.

Repoussant au loin cette pensée des plus douloureuses, Ron se réprimanda. 'Dit oui idiot' C'était la chance de sa vie…il avait la permission d'embrasser la fille qu'il adorait, sans attache. Sans toutes ces histoires de petit ami qu'il finirait par foutre en l'air, tôt ou tard.

« Um, d'accord, » parvint t-il à dire.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller. « D'accord? » répéta t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Il acquiesça en lui souriant. « Ouais, je…j'aimerais vraiment m'entraîner avec toi. »

Elle lui souriait étincelante et il savait qu'il devait avoir une tête ridicule en lui rendant son sourire. Après de longues minutes Hermione dit nerveusement, « Bien alors je suppose qu'on devrait retourner voir Harry… »

Harry…Harry qui? Harry! Putain de merde, il avait complètement oublié Harry. Quel ami il était.  
Elle commença à se lever mais il accentua sa prise sur sa main. Bien que Ron ne veuille pas briser l'enchantement qui leur avait été jeté…ils ne pouvaient pas redescendre sans avoir régler certaines choses. La regardant prudemment il dit, « Um Hermione…à propos d'Harry et de….Adrianna. »

« Oh…c'est vrai. » Elle retomba sur le matelas et regarda droit devant elle. « Bien um…j'imagine qu'on peux faire un compromis. »

« Compromis? » demanda t-il de façon idiote. Il se demandait si il n'était pas devenu attardé car il ne semblait capable que de répéter ses paroles.

Elle hocha la tête. « Bien et si je promet d'essayer de garder l'esprit ouvert sur mon jugement envers Adrianna, si tu accepte le fait qu'il y a certainement plus chez elle que ce que l'on voit au premier abord… » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil nerveux.

Elle l'époustouflait. Il ne méritait pas d'être dans la même salle qu'elle. Quand il retrouva sa voix, il lui dit, « Tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse tu le sais n'est ce pas? »  
Elle rougit et lui dédia un sourire tremblant. « Oh Ron. » Elle était dans ses bras à nouveau et il la serra fermement contre lui, savourant l'instant.

L'étreinte dura bien trop longtemps pour être qualifié d'amical…mais malheureusement elle s'éloigna avant qu'ils puissent commencer l'entraînement.

Elle se leva. « Je pense qu'on devrait…tu sais, rejoindre les autres. »

Ron sentit son érection protester contre le tissus épais de son jean. « Um, va en avant. Donne moi quelques minutes, je te rejoindrais. »

Elle acquiesça anxieusement. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte ses yeux parcoururent sa silhouette, ses courbes devenaient plus délicieuses de jour en jour. Il adorait la façon sauvage qu'avait ses cheveux de boucler après leurs baisers.

« Hermione, » l'appela t-il d'une voix étouffée, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Elle se retourna pour le regarder assez mal à l'aise. « Tu penses qu'on pourrait…um…commencer à s'entraîner bientôt? »

Son sourire l'aveugla. D'une voix timide mais séduisante elle dit, « Je pense que ça peux s'arranger. » Elle se glissa hors de la pièce.

Ron se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Sacré, putain de merde! Rêvait t-il?

Il se repassa tout les événements dans sa tête, souriant largement, jusqu'à ce que la douleur dans son pantalon devint insupportable, lui rappelant pourquoi il était resté en arrière en premier lieu.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, Ron essaya de créer les images les plus horrifiantes qu'il pouvait imaginer mais ça ne servait à rien. Aucune image ne parvenait à rester dans son esprit plus d'une seconde. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser c'était elle…des cours de potions au araignées; rien ne l'aida dans sa situation actuelle.

Il soupira, alla verrouiller la porte avant de se rallonger dans le lit. Il déboutonna son jean, et laissa les images d'Hermione envahir son esprit. Cette fois-ci il n'eut pas besoin de fantasmes élaborés, cette fois-ci seul le souvenir de sa voix timide disant, ' je me demandais si tu voudrais t'entraîner avec moi?' suffit.

Harry posa sa joue contre le genoux de Ginny, se sentant bercé par le ton chantant de sa voix. Une fois que Ginny avait commencé à parler, c'était comme si elle en pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle était une conteuse née. Même le récit le plus triste était délivré avec une pointe d'humour noir qui le faisait rire à travers ses larmes.

Il leva la tête pour la regarder assise sa tête contre l'épaule d'Adrianna et il sentit son cœur s'agrandir. Ginny ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que cela représentait pour lui de la voir baisser sa garde devant sa cousine. Quelque chose en lui trouva sa place.

« Au nom de tout ce qu'il y a de magique que se passe t-il ici? » la demande vint de l'entrée où se tenait Mme Weasley, les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux lançant des éclairs glacé à l'appuis de sa fille. La vie de sa fille unique, en pleur et faible, sympathisant avec l'envahisseur, était plus qu'elle pouvait en supporter.

Harry sentit une vague de peur, mélangé à un fort sentiment protecteur l'envahir. Il ne lui permettrait pas de ruiner ça. « On parlait juste de Sirius, » dit t-il calmement, fier du ton régulier de sa voix. Il avait apprit à se contrôler au Japon.

Mme Weasley plissa les yeux alors qu'elle regardait accusatrice sa cousine.

« Bien, » la plus vieille femme semblait en proie à une intense bataille intérieure. « Je pense que ça suffit. Je ne voudrais pas que ses enfants se chagrinent plus? »

Adrianna secoua la tête doucement. « Ils sont déjà triste. L'ignorer ce n'est pas les protéger. Ils ont besoin de parler. »

Mme Weasley lâcha, « Quand vous êtes sous mon toit… »

« J'obéirais à vos règles, mais nous ne sommes pas sous votre toit. » Harry savait que la sérénité avec laquelle s'exprimer sa cousine était du à des années d'entraînement…c'était juste un bouclier. La rage qui se trouvait en dessous devait être quelque chose d'effrayant. Il regarda la confrontation entre Adrianna et Mme Weasley de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ginny leva la tête avec défiance, un geste gâché par les reniflements qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter. « Je veux en parler. On le veux tout les deux. » Elle fit un geste en direction de Harry. « ça fait du bien. »  
« Alors il me semble qu'on devrait en parler…n'est ce pas , Molly? » Mr Weasley entra dans la pièce derrière sa femme. Il lui prit gentiment le bras et la conduit jusqu'au fauteuil en face d'eux.  
Mme Weasley s'assit très raide, mais resta silencieuse, probablement déterminé à contrôler un processus qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter.

Harry releva la tête vers le visage aux traits parfaitement contrôlés de sa cousine. Elle demanda poliment à Mr Weasley , « Avez vous une histoire à partager sur Sirius, Mr Weasley? »  
Il lui rendit son sourire gentiment. « En effet, j'en ai. »

Alors que Hermione ferma la porte de la chambre du quatrième étage elle s'arrêta sa main figée sur la poignée. Tout air quitta son corps et ses jambes n'étaient plus que de la bouillie. Elle s'appuya contre la porte fermée.

Elle n'était pas sure de savoir pourquoi Ron avait choisit de rester en arrière, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante, elle…avait besoin d'une minute.

Mon dieu! D'où s'était sortit? S'entraîner? Vraiment! C'était soit un coup de génie ou de folie…probablement les deux.

Ça avait marché parfaitement…juste ce qu'elle cherchait. Bien sur, ça la faisait un peu passer pour une salope.

Et si elle avait ruiné toutes ses chances d'avoir une relation avec lui parce qu'il ne la respectait plus?

Stop. C'était ridicule. Elle paniquait. Ralentit, ils étaient juste en train de parler de quelque baisers d'entraînement. Il n'y avait rien de sale ou de cochon dans des baisers.

Pourtant cela y ressemblait…les baisers qu'ils avaient partagés. Cela avait été bien plus que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Elle avait cru que embrasser serait doux, tendre…un peu maladroit…affectueux peut-être. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la chaleur, la passion, ses sensations liquides bizarre qui avait envahit son corps.

C'était donc pour ça que tout le monde en faisait tout un plat. Elle avait toujours pensait qu'ils étaient un peu stupide. Peut-être qu'il y avait plus à savoir qu'elle ne l'avait cru…  
Dans quoi s'était t-elle fourrée?

Hermione avait cru qu'elle savait largement assez sur la sexualité humaine…enfin pas beaucoup…mais assez. Elle avait lu des livres de biologie à ce sujet. Trou A, Prise B et tout ça….ça paraissait assez inconfortable en fait. Pourtant ça avait parut assez agréable pour l'homme…et elle avait entendu de vague référence à un plaisir féminin. Hermione n'arrivait tout simplement pas à imaginer comment.

Oui, elle avait fait ses recherche et elle avait été assez satisfaite. Quand sa mère lui avait demandé si elle avait des questions elle avait pu honnêtement répondre « non, ». Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de conversation sur le sexe, les garçons ou les baisers…

Bien sur elle et Ginny avaient parlé de garçon et de baisers…mais rien qui n'ait pu la préparer à ça. Et à qui d'autre pouvait t-elle parler, Harry? Ron? S'il vous plait. Et honnêtement pourquoi s'ennuyer à en parler? Il y avait tellement de chose plus importante qu'on pouvait parler, lire ou apprendre.

Et ce n'était pas comme si un garçon allait vouloir faire ça avec elle dans un futur proche. Bien, peut-être Viktor…mais beurk…vraiment. Ce n'était même pas un problème. Elle soupirait d'une façon ou d'une autre après Ron depuis si longtemps…et les choses avançaient si lentement, elle n'avait pas besoin de…elle allait très bien avec ce qu'elle savait.

Tout ce dont elle avait rêvé était de mains qui se tiennent…de tendres baisers…un déclarations devant toute l'école de son amour éternel pour elle…peut-être un mignon petit cottage, avec une multitude de bébés roux…dans le futur bien sur, un futur très très lointain…de toute façon il y avait très peu de contact physique dans ses rêverie sur Ron.

Bien que ses derniers temps, les choses avaient changés, comme si son corps savait quelque chose que son esprit ignorait. Il réagissait instinctivement à Ron, même dans ses rêves et c'était tout simplement terrifiant.

Elle était pleine de désillusion! Rien de plus à savoir! Ce n'était pas important! Il y avait tellement plus…et maintenant elle y allait à l'aveugle. Elle avait naïvement encouragé une relation physique avec Ron, sans savoir ce que cela impliqué. Pensait t-elle réellement qu'elle pourrait tout contrôler? Savait-elle seulement ce que cela voulait dire? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'embrasser…

Bien, c'est à ça que sert l'entraînement idiote!

Elle gloussa presque hystériquement, recouvrant sa bouche de ses deux mains. Elle se força à commencer à marcher vers le rez-de-chaussée pour ne pas alerter Ron sur le fait qu'elle était resté coincer derrière sa porte.

Alors qu'elle glissait en bas des marches, Hermione tendit nerveusement sa main pour lisser ses cheveux et se figea. Nom de dieu c'était un vrai nid de rat.

Elle se dépêcha de descendre les dernières marches et elle s'enferma dans les toilettes du troisième étage. Elle s'exclama d'horreur en voyant son image dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air d'une vrai salope. Tout le monde allait savoir juste en la voyant qu'elle et Ron s'étaient entraîné.  
Ses cheveux déjà incontrôlable étaient deux fois plus volumineux que d'habitude, pointant de partout à cause des doigts de Ron qui les avaient parcouru rudement….Hermione essaya de les discipliner avec ses doigts et fut horrifié d'y trouver un énorme nœud…mais au moins ses cheveux pouvaient être brossé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à ses lèvres qui avaient doublé de volume. Elle plaça doucement le bout de ses doigts sur elles, et elle découvrit qu'elles étaient aussi plus sensible au toucher.

Fixant les preuves physiques évidentes de son indiscrétion, Hermione se sentit trembler. Toute cette histoire de séduction était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait anticipé; Elle ferma les yeux se souvenant du goût intoxiquant de ses baisers. Oh oui, bien plus. Mon dieu…elle avait été si naïve…pouvait t-elle reculer maintenant? Ça ruinerait tout…au moment même où tout marchait si bien. Ron était tombé dans le piège avec tant…bien, tant d'enthousiasme.

Elle gloussa à nouveau et se dit qu'elle était vraiment devenu aussi folle que Ron l'accusait d'être depuis toute ses années.

C'était affreusement plaisant pourtant, mais intense…vraiment, vraiment intense. Elle avait eu l'impression de perdre le contrôle. C'était terrifiant mais la chose étrange était à quel point ce sentiment de perte était incroyable, sachant que Ron perdait lui aussi le contrôle, qu'il n'y avait que eux deux dans la tempête. Il était tout ce qui se tenait entre elle et l'abîme.

Hermione récolta de l'eau froide dans ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres, priant le gonflement de diminuer, puis elle but avidement, surprise de voir à quel point elle était déshydraté. Elle maudit son incapacité à utiliser la magie. Elle connaissait un très bon sort anti-gonflement.

Avec ses mains mouillées elle brossa difficilement et douloureusement ses boucles. Ça lui prit une éternité et ne donna comme résultat que des cheveux plus crépus et volumineux qu'avant. Elle utilisa une quantité d'eau considérable pour les lisser.

Super, maintenant elle ressemblait à un chat qu'on aurait voulu noyer!

Frustrée, Hermione tira ses cheveux en arrière et les noua en un chignon serré au sommet de sa tête. Immédiatement des mèches s'en échappèrent. Elle était toute décoiffée. Elle détestait vraiment ses cheveux. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de son apparence jusqu'à maintenant…au moins ce n'était pas l'un de ses miroir qui répondait.

Bien, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'elle puisse faire. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher là haut pour toujours…ils avaient déjà laissé Harry assez…

Mon dieu…combien de temps cela faisait…il devait être furieux contre eux…et il avait raison…Hermione avait été si affreusement égoïste.

Elle se dépêcha à sortir de la pièce et à descendre les escaliers. Hermione se dirigeait vers le vestibule quand elle entendit des voix venant du salon…..elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle y vit. Bien, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter d'avoir laissé Harry tout seul.

La pièce était emplie de gens….presque tout le monde était là sauf Ron et Dumbledore. Harry était assis sur le sol s'appuyant contre les genoux d'Adrianna et Ginny était assise à côté…sa tête sur l'épaule de la cousine de Harry…traîtresse! Que faisaient t-ils tous assis si confortablement?  
Puis elle écouta la conversation et réalisa que confortable n'était pas le mot pour décrire ce qui se passait entre eux.

Remus parlait d'une voix calme et sérieuse et tout le monde écouté attentivement….au mon dieu, il parlait de Sirius…racontant une histoire de leur enfance.

Hermione se sentit soudainement faible et froide. Elle fit le tour de la pièce à nouveau et cette fois-ci elle remarqua que Tonks et Mme Weasley sanglotaient ouvertement. Le visage de Harry était mouillé mais serein. Ginny continuait à tourner sa tête pour frotter ses larmes contre l'épaule offerte comme pour cacher les preuves de son chagrin.

Par Merlin, ils étaient en train de donner des funérailles impromptues pour Sirius. Elle écouta pendant un long moment. Ce ne fut pas avant de sentir l'humidité sur ses propres joues qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait elle aussi. Harry leva la tête et rencontra son regard. Il lui dédia un chaud sourire et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle essaya de lui rendre son sourire, tout en faisant à contre cœur un pas en avant dans la pièce. Trouvant l'espace lire sur le mur le plus proche, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Remus finit son histoire et Tonks commença avec l'une des siennes.  
Hermione sut l'exacte moment où Ron arriva sur le pas de la porte. Ses yeux furent instantanément attiré par son visage confus. Il parcouru des yeux la pièce et leur regards se rencontrèrent. Elle lui tendit la main et il vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Que… » chuchota t-il.

« Chut, écoute. »

Et ils s'assirent comme ça pendant des heures, à écouter histoire après histoire et Hermione se retrouva à essuyer ses larmes sur l'épaule de Ron.

Harry se réveilla de sa sieste par une cognement à sa porte. Il s'étira et se força à sortir du lit en se traînant jusqu'à la porte. « J'arrive, j'arrive, » marmonna t-il. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, en voyant George il le regarda en clignant bêtement des yeux.

« Hey, grand aventurier, maman exige ta présence et celle du petit Ronnie au dîner…et bouge ton cul, on est affamé. »

Harry se frotta les yeux. « Dîner? Il est quel heure? »

George se mit à rire. « Presque sept heure…tu as dormis toute la journée…tu dois toujours être à l'heure américaine, ou japonaise…ou marocaine… »

« Je crois que le Maroc est sur le même fuseau horaire… »

« Peu importe, ramène ton cul dans la cuisine ou on lui foutra le feu. »Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la porte derrière lui. Qu'il plaisante ou non, George avait raison, le décalage horaire l'avait achevé. Il alluma difficilement quelques bougies, brûlant ses doigts en le faisant…maudissant les lois contre l'usage de la magie pour les mineurs. Il aurait souhaité au moins avoir l'électricité…

Il se dirigea vers le lit de Ron; où il était allongé pas dérangé par les tambourinement de son frère à leur porte. Au moins certaines choses ne changeaient pas. « Hey, Ron réveille toi mon vieux. »  
Ron se contenta de gémir en réponse. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui. Son ami transpirait et s'agitait sans cesse, Harry pensa l'avoir entendu murmurer « Hermione. »  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Nom de dieu. « Ron, réveilles toi. » Puis il essaya le mot magique, « Dîner! »

Rien, ce qui était inquiétant.

Ron secoua juste sa tête. « Non, non, non, non…Hermione. »

Quoique Hermione lui faisait ça avait l'air intense. Harry ne put retenir un gloussement. Apparemment il ferait bien d'être ok avec Ron et Hermione assez vite parce qu'ils ne l'attendraient pas.

Harry s'approcha encore et le secoua. « Ron. Réveilles toi! » Il le secoua plus fort.  
Ron sursauta et cligna des yeux, le souffle court. Il parut confus pendant un moment.

« Harry? » Il avait aussi l'air déçu.

« Tu espérais que se soit quelqu'un d'autre? » demanda Harry avec un petit rictus.

« Hmm? » marmonna Ron, il avait vraiment l'air à côté de la plaque.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Mmmhmm. » son ami se frotta le visage en s'asseyant.

Probablement juste malade d'amour, pensa Harry. « Tu appelais après Hermione tu sais. »

Ron se contenta de froncer des sourcils sombrement, il ne rougit à la surprise de Harry. « Ouais et bien. Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. »

« M'y habituer, hein? » Harry ricana. Allait t-il finalement avoir droit à une confession? Oh mon dieu, y allait t-il finalement avoir une confession?

« Ouais comme je fais des cauchemars sur elle toutes les nuits….d'habitudes les siestes ça va, mais apparemment non. »

« Des cauchemars? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait, elle te poursuit avec son emplois du temps pour tes devoirs? » le taquina Harry.

Les yeux de Ron se fermèrent, son visage froid comme du marbre. « Non, » répondit t-il avec passion. « Elle meurs. Toutes les foutues nuits, elle meurs. »

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement, il prit une profonde inspiration. « Merde…Ron….désolé…je… »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, » l'interrompit Ron, refusant de rencontrer son regard.  
Harry sentit à nouveau le poids du remords. Il n'avait jamais été là pour aider ses amis à surmonter l'après département des mystères, même avant qu'il s'enfuit avec Adrianna. Il chercha quelque chose à dire. En fin de compte il se contenta de dire avec hésitation. « Qu'est ce que je peux faire…? »

« Faire… »

« Tu sais pour t'aider avec les cauchemars? » C'était vraiment une chose stupide à demander. Étant quelqu'un hanté par les cauchemars, il savait que rien ne pouvait les diminuer.

Ron secouait sa tête. « Il n'y a rien qui aide. J'ai juste besoin de… » Il s'arrêta en fermant les yeux.

….Hermione. Harry finit la phrase de Ron dans sa tête. Les tripes de Harry étaient retournées par la jalousie et la perte…Ron n'avait pas besoin de lui…Il avait besoin de Hermione. Était ce parce que Harry n'avait pas été disponible ou était ce juste quelque chose qui faisait inévitablement partie du fait qu'ils grandissent? La copine d'un garçon était juste plus importante que son meilleur ami…et Hermione était les deux pour Ron.

Comment Harry pouvait t-il se battre contre ça?

« C'est pour ça que tu étais à la maison de Hermione le soir de l'attaque? »  
Ron le regarda sans comprendre et Harry réalisa qu'il essayait de suivre la logique de la conversation. Harry avait prit l'habitude que ses pensées soient entendu ses derniers mois.

Mais Ron compris bien vite. « Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'étais là. »

« Alors ce n'était pas pour de gros roulage de pelle alors? » plaisanta Harry en espérant de ramener la covenantaire sur un terrain plus familier.

Mais quand Ron tourna rouge tomate Harry ressentit un étonnement naïf.

« Il y a eu roulage de pelle? »

Ron s'étrangla avant de répondre finalement. « Bien, je n'appellerai pas ça vraiment comme ça… » confessa t-il avec précaution.

Harry se laissa tombé assis sur son lit, faisant face à Ron. Il était honteux de dire qu'il ressemblait à une petite fille de six ans quand il demanda, « Tu l'as embrassé? » Sa voix était emplis d'un émerveillement tout féminin.

« Pas exactement…elle…ça n'a pas d'importance. Hier je l'ai embrassé…enfin plutôt ce matin. » Ron paraissait anxieux mais avide de continuer, comme si il avait besoin d'une bonne confession depuis un long moment.

Harry n'était pas sur de savoir ce qu'il ressentait en tant que confident. Pas sur ce sujet particulier en tout cas. « Wow, c'est…wow…vous êtes ensemble maintenant alors? »

Il n'aurait pas cru que Ron puisse rougir plus mais il le fit. « Non…on…um…on ne fait que s'entraîner…. »

Quoi? Harry était stupéfait…et outragé. Hermione était aussi sa meilleure amie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un tirer avantage d'elle, même si c'était Ron.

« Quoi! »

« C'était son idée mon vieux, je te jure…Elle a pas parlé d'une relation. Elle réalise probablement que je suis pas assez bien pour elle… »

Harry le fixa alarmé. « Ron, tu n'es pas… »

« On sait tout les deux que je ne le suis pas…c'est juste…je ne veux pas en parler. Promet que tu ne diras rien à personne, en particulier à Hermione? » Ron paraissant triste et stressé.

Harry eut pitié de Ron… et de lui même…c'était bien en dehors de l'expertise de Harry.  
« Euh…bien sur mon vieux…alors, le dîner est servit. »

Ron avait l'air soulagé. « Oh bien, super! »

Les garçons rampèrent hors de leur lit et sortirent de la pièce. Harry remarqua que la porte de sa cousine était entrouverte à l'autre bout du couloir et il partit dans cette direction. Debout sur le pas de la porte, il la découvrit fixant distraitement le miroir de son armoire. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas perdu du temps à transfigurer sa chambre comme elle l'aurait voulu.  
« Hey, tu es prête pour le dîner? » demanda t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire préoccupé. « Va y, je descendrai bientôt. » Elle jouait avec un des anneau qu'elle portait à ses doigts.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'air chagrinée, elle s'était douché et changé. Elle portait une jupe maintenant… ce qui était un peu étrange. « Tout va bien? »

« mmmHmm. » Elle retira l'anneau et le laissa tombé dans un des tiroirs. Elle prit sa brosse et commença à brosser ses longs cheveux. « Bien. »

Ron arriva derrière lui. « Alors, on y va? » demanda t-il.

Harry acquiesça, fronçant toujours les sourcils en direction d'Adrianna, qui brosser maintenant ses cheveux au ralentit. « Ils t-ont dit quelque chose dans la salle à manger? » peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas faire face à Mme Weasley à nouveau, pensa Harry.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je vais bien, honnêtement. J'arriva dans une minute. » Elle lui dédia un sourire un peu plus convainquant.

Harry acquiesça à contre cœur et descendit le couloir avec Ron. Une fois qu'ils étaient à distance raisonnable, son ami demanda, « Adrianna est toujours si… »

Distraite? Ailleurs? Bizarre?

« Non, non pas d'habitude. »

Ginny se sentait reposée et étrangement contente après les événements de la matinée et une longue sieste. Elle se mentirait à elle même si elle se disait qu'une grande partie de cette toute nouvelle paix intérieure n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que Harry soit sain et sauf sous le même toit qu'elle.

Mais elle n'allait pas trop tergiversé sur ce sujet.

De plus sa bonne humeur lui donnait la parfaite opportunité pour s'amuser complètement de Hermione, qui arrangeait et réarrangeait nerveusement les couverts sur la table tout en prenant grand soin d'éviter le regard de Mme Weasley.

La raison de ce comportement était évident pour n'importe qui qui s'était déjà fait embrasser vigoureusement. Ginny réprima ses gloussements.

Elle attrapa le bras d'Hermione alors qu'elle passait devant elle et poussa la jeune fille embarrassée sur une chaise. Elle tendit à Hermione un verre d'eau avec des glaçon. « Tient, » chuchota t-elle sans cacher son excitation.« Suce un peu de glace. Ça va diminuer un peu le gonflement. »

Hermione s'étrangla et porta sa main à ses lèvres endolories. Cette fois ci Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Vous avez trouver autre chose à faire que vous disputer, non? » demanda t-  
elle avec malice.

« Chut! » dit Hermione en colère. « Baisse la voix…ta mère. » Les yeux de Ginny se portèrent un instant à l'endroit où sa mère s'agitait inutilement dans la cuisine. Elle cogna un saladier que Dobby avait enchanté pour qu'il se mélange seul, renversant ainsi tout le contenu. « Tu as de la chance ce soir. Maman est trop occupé à haïr Adrianna pour remarquez tes indiscrétions. »

« Tu crois? » demanda Hermione avec espoir, en buvant de l'eau et en prenant l'un des glaçon dans sa bouche.

« Oh oui, » dit Ginny avec un petit sourire en coin. « Je focaliserais toutes mes inquiétudes sur les jumeaux. » Le regard d'Hermione vola en direction de la porte où Fred et George traînaient, plaisantant entre eux. Elle baissa rapidement la tête, aspirant ses lèvres dans sa bouche.  
Ginny éclata de rire, provoquant des regards interrogateurs des jumeaux qui s'asseyaient en bout de table.

Oh, que faire? Continuer de torturer Hermione et plus tard son frère…permettre au jumeaux de participer à la plaisanterie…? Ou se retenir et garder toutes ses informations pour elle?  
Les deux solutions ouvraient tant de possibilités.

Crack.

Ginny fut distraite par l'apparition de son frère préféré dans la cuisine. Bon d'accord, elle avait beaucoup de favoris…à part Percy. « Charlie! » s'écria t-elle en se levant et en l'enlaçant avec joie. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

Mais Charlie était tendu et distrait, il cria même lorsqu'il lui rendit son étreinte. « Maman, C'est quoi ce bordel? Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« Surveille tes parole, mon cher, » le réprimanda Molly en souriant, alors qu'elle s'essuyait les mains sur son tablier en s'approchant de lui.

Charlie ignora la remontrance. « Je reviens de mission pour trouver une pile de lettre…Ron kidnappé, Ginny stupefixée….retrouvé Ron…Harry kidnappé…mange mort au terrier…déménagement au quartier général…. »

Molly lui prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et embrassa ses joues, ignorant sa tirade comme si il ne parlait pas.

« Qu'est ce…oh, bien, voilà Ron et Harry…en pleine forme je dois dire…pas du tout kidnappés. » Il lança un regard noir à sa mère.

« Bien le kidnappeur, l'a ramené ce matin, » répondit t-elle légèrement.

« Je n'ai pas été kidnappé! » répliqua Harry énervé. « J'ai choisit de partir avec elle cet été… »

« Assis toi mon grand…tout va bien, » le cajola Molly.

« partir avec qui, Harry? » demanda Charlie en secouant la tête.

« Avec moi… » Adrianna apparut dans l'entrée. « Bonjour Charlie. Ça fais longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Et voila le chapitre quinze . comme la dernière fois la suite de se chapitre (Le seize donc) est disponible sur notre site (voir notre profil) .Avis aux amateurs.


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Of Hearts and Heroes**_

_**Chapitre Seize**_

Ginny regarda le visage épouvanté de son frère alors qu'il se tournait doucement en direction du pas de la porte. « Adrianna? » Il paraissait étrangement à bout de souffle. Charlie n'était jamais à bout de souffle.

Adrianna lui sourit doucement. Elle était au pire pleine d'assurance. Elle portait son arrogance autour d'elle, mais cette fois-ci Ginny avait plus l'impression que c'était un bouclier. En tout cas elle pensa voir un malaise caché sous la certitude.

« Que.. » Charlie l'atteignit en deux long pas, l'agrippa, causant un cri de surprise et la fit virevolter dans l'air.

Ginny ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus stupéfaite, à moins bien sur, qu'elle soit à la place de sa mère, qui semblait être au bord de l'évanouissement. Ginny se tourna vers Harry pour murmurer.

« Tu savais qu'ils se connaissaient? »

« Non, » répondit t-il avec passion, les fixant lugubrement.

« Bien, en tout cas, ils ont vraiment l'air de se connaître, » dit Fred impudemment. Il reçu un coup de la part de son père qui regardait prudemment tout à tour, l'un de ses plus vieux fils et sa femme.

L'air semblait s'être figé dans la pièce alors que la famille Weasley et leur enfants par procuration restaient bouche bée devant le couple. Même Remus, le seul autre membre de l'ordre résident à la maison et le dernier à arriver au dîner, s'arrêta silencieusement sur le pas de la porte…comme respectueux du silence étonné de la famille.

« Charlie, arrête! Repose-moi! » dit Adrianna fermement, mais il y avait une petite touche d'amusement et d'autre chose dans sa voix que Ginny n'arrivait pas à définir.

Ginny était effaré par l'étrangeté de la scène. Charlie était le plus truculent des frères Weasley. Il avait une peau brûlé par le soleil qui était devenu cuivré, il avait des cals et des cicatrices, et il avait les muscles les plus forts et développés, pourtant il était loin d'être le plus beau. Cette distinction revenait à Bill avec ses traits plus classique. Et bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, Ron commençait à développer un certain potentiel.

Même en se tenant là, coincé contre Charlie, levé légèrement du sol, Adrianna n'avait jamais eu l'air plus policé ou arrogante. Bizarrement, ce fait rendit Ginny nerveuse pour son frère.

« ça fait… » lui dit t-il.

« Trois ans » dit t-elle sérieusement, cherchant son équilibre contre lui, sans se reculer ni s'approcher.

« deux ans, dix mois et treize jours, » répondit t-il lorsque leur regard se rencontrèrent. Il y eu un moment de silence, ils ne paraissaient pas ce rendre compte qu'ils avaient un auditoire.

« Tu étais au Japon pendant un an. »

« Oui. » dit t-elle difficilement.

« Tu n'es pas revenu. »

« Tu t'attendais à ce que je le fasse? » demanda t-elle avec un air de défi.

« Après t'avoir vu presque tout les jours pendant quatre ans…. » Charlie avait l'air anxieux…ou…ça paraissait bizarre au yeux de Ginny. Anxieux n'était pas un mot qu'elle associait à son frère. Il avait toujours l'air gai, décontracté, assuré mais Ginny voyait ses grands frères avec des yeux de petite fille. Elle n'avait pas vraiment vécu avec Charlie depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans.

Il soupira et sourit, montrant ses fossettes, ressemblant plus à l'image qu'elle avait de lui. « Tu es là maintenant, » dit t-il avec satisfaction.

Elle secoua la tête tristement et essaya de se détacher de lui. Ses bras étaient énormes contre elle et il paraissait impossible qu'elle puisse s'échapper. À moins bien sur qu'elle soit une sorcière super puissante, pensa Ginny avec ironie. Que se passait t-il donc ici?

« Je suis là pour mon cousin. Tu n'as pas fait attention? » Elle semblait frustrées et un peu méchante.

Charlie se figea confus. Puis il reprit son souffle avec un sifflement. « Potter…je n'avais jamais fait la connexion… »

« Bien, ce n'est pas le nom le plus inhabituel au monde et ce n'est pas comme si je l'utilisais souvent. S'il te plait lâche moi, » demanda t-elle doucement. Elle paraissait presque rougir, presque.

« Mais, je savais… »

« Charlie! Si tu ne me lâche pas ta mère va m'écorcher vive et je t'assure qu'elle n'attendais qu'une excuse pour faire ça! »

La moitié de la pièce se tourna vers Mme Weasley, qui en effet avait des envie de meurtres. Les yeux de Charlie pourtant ne quittèrent pas Adrianna. « Ne soit pas ridicule, » dit t-il avec un doux rire. « Ma mère ne ferait… »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe. » le coupa t-elle.

« Anna… » chuchota t-il.

Son visage devint rouge. « Avarska, » cracha t-elle et ses bras tombèrent loin d'elle dans un éclair de lumière bleu. Elle s'éloigna vite de lui comme si elle s'était brûlé.

Il y eu un grognement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mr Weasley marcha rapidement jusque là-bas pour calmer sa femme.

"Niciodata reputatie ma ala, Charlie, niciodata iarasi!" cria Adrianna surprenant tout le monde.

Mais Charlie lui répondit avec cette même étrange langue aux consonance slovaque et Ginny ne put continuer à suivre la conversation à cause de cet étrange discours. Elle balaya du regard la pièce. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui se disait. Elle arrêta son regard sur Hermione.

« Tu sais quelle langue… »

Hermione secoua la tête, perplexe, « Aucune idée, ça ressemble au russe, mais je ne pense pas que c'est ça… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux en direction de Harry et Ginny suivit son regard.

Ses poings étaient serrés et il avait une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

Puis elle entendit Fred glousser à l'oreille de George, « On dirait que notre vieux Charlie s'est finalement trouver une demoiselle qui lui fait bouillonner le sang. »

« Ouais et maman aussi…Je le vois d'ici, 'Maman, j'aimerai te présenter ta nouvelle fille'…Aie! » Gémit George alors que Ron le frappa dans les côtes.

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas quand vous devez la fermer idiot? » marmonna Ron.

« Woohoo. Regardez qui est le dur dans la famille maintenant… » protesta Fred, prêt à se battre.

« Fermez la. » les interrompit Hermione.

George se tourna vers Fred avec un air de conspirateur, « Tu viens à la rescousse de ton petit ami. Je vois beaucoup d'année heureuse avec notre petite Hermione venant à la rescousse… »

« Putain mais fermez la! » siffla Ginny, provoquant un silence choqué chez tout le monde, alors qu'elle s'approchait de Harry en toussant son bras et en lui murmurant. « Tout va bien Harry? »

Elle perçut à peine son hochement de tête.

Charlie et Adrianna s'étaient considérablement calmé et ils parlaient maintenant tranquillement dans la même langue rapide qu'auparavant. Ginny détecta même quelques rires assez court et à un moment donné elle aurait juré avoir entendu Adrianna dire « Charlie » avec une profonde affection.

De l'autre côté de la pièce Mme Weasley ne put finalement plus en supporter plus. « Assez! Charles Weasley, tu immédiatement me dire le sens de tout ceci! » demanda t-elle de sa voix la plus forte. « En anglais! »

Charlie s'arrêta, regarda Adrianna comme pour lui demander ce qu'il devait répondre. Le regard qu'il reçut en retour indiqué clairement qu'il était seul sur ce coup là.

« Le sens de quoi, maman? » demanda t-il gentiment.

S'il te plait, pensa Ginny, ce crétin ne savait t-il pas que cela ne marchait que pour Ron de jouer à l'imbécile avec maman?

La confrontation tendu entre la mère et son fils continua pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité avant que finalement Adrianna soupira bruyamment et dit, « Charlie et moi, on se connaît depuis longtemps…nous sommes de bons amis…on ne s'est juste pas vu depuis un bout de temps. C'est tout. »

« C'est tout? » Cria Molly incrédule, ses yeux s'attardant sur son second plus vieux fils.

Charlie haussa les épaules et lui dédia un sourire charmant et lumineux. « C'est tout. » Ginny leva les yeux au ciel; C'était le Charlie qu'elle connaissait et aimait.

« Vraiment? Et où étais tu exactement il y a si longtemps avec cette personne dont aucun de nous n'a jamais entendu parler? » demanda sa mère.

« Roumanie, » répondit t-il simplement, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Adrianna.

Adrianna brisa leur contact visuel et s'assit à la table, indiquant qu'elle en avait finit avec la conversation.

Harry s'assit immédiatement à côté d'elle et chuchota furieusement. « Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais Charlie les rejoignit rapidement, prit le siège à sa gauche et murmurant en avertissement « Dranna. »

Elle secoua la tête avec colère et regarda autour d'elle, jetant un coup d'œil à Mr et Mme Weasley qui se disputaient dans le coin. Ginny remarqua également que Remus avait entraîné les jumeaux plus loin dans un conversation qu'ils essayaient d'éviter pour se joindre aux réjouissances.

« Charlie…Je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire… » Adrianna secouait toujours sa tête et Ginny s'assit en face d'eux, se penchant en avant pour s'approcher. Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle et Ron se tint au bout de la table entre Hermione et Charlie.

« Dranna, tu ne peux pas…Tu trec Sipovesti. » Super, plus de baragouinage! Ginny leva les yeux au ciel devant la rapide langue étrangère.

Elle regarda Harry qui était frustré et blessé. Pauvre petite chose…Il ne voulait pas partager et il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une langue étrangère pour se faire sentir rejeté. Ginny avait l'habitude d'être ignoré, mais rien de si évident n'avait été utilisé.

Harry craqua finalement avec un chuchotement furieux. « Tu ne travaillais pas comme agent de la MIA il y a trois ans? »

La dispute s'arrêta alors qu'Adrianna dit dans un rictus de colère, « Voilà pourquoi, Charlie, voilà pourquoi…d'accord, vous quatre, approchez vous. Je vais aller vite… »

« Dranna! Si tu leur dis je… »

« Non, tu n'auras pas à le faire. Je m'en occupe, » Elle se tourna vers eux et ils se penchèrent en avant presque désespéramment, sachant tous que cette chance était très fugace. « J'ai travaillé comme auror international avec un groupe basé en Roumanie pendant quatre ans…Charlie travaillait avec nous… »

« Merde! Adrianna! » Charlie secoua la tête.

« Il ne veux pas que votre mère sache à quel point son travail étais dangereux. »

« Plus dangereux que les dragons? » demanda Ginny incrédule. Elle avait toujours trouvé que son frère était l'un des homme les plus courageux qu'elle connaisse, il semblait absurde que sa vie soit encore plus périlleuse qu'elle ne s'était imaginé.

Adrianna se railla de la question. « Ouais un peu et il a vraiment travaillé avec des dragons…il a juste fait d'autre chose aussi. Des choses très, très secrète qu'aucun d'entre vous ne devrait savoir. Alors vous n'en soufflerez un mot à personne. Est ce que c'est clair? »

Ils acquiescèrent rapidement, un peu apeurée par elle. Adrianna s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise comme si ils venaient de discuter du thé de l'après-midi et but calmement un peu d'eau. Tout le monde suivit son exemple…sauf Charlie qui continuait à la fixer avec colère, ce qu'elle ignora avec finesse.

Dobby annonça le dîner et les assiettes apparurent en face d'eux. Les autres prirent place et Ron s'assit près de Ginny.

Ginny regarda Charlie qui lui dédia un sourire innocent. Innocent mon cul. Qu'avait t-il fait toutes ses années si ce n'était pas…jouer avec des dragons? Ginny eut une horrible sensation qui s'installa dans son ventre, réalisant que le Charlie qu'elle pensait si bien connaître…n'était qu'un étranger. Elle n'avait jamais été en Roumanie, un pays dans lequel il avait passé ses dix dernières années.

Une fois que tout le monde mangeait Harry demanda à Adrianna, « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu connaissais Charlie? » Bien, il essayait de paraître normal. Il n'y arrivait pas du tout.

« je ne me suis pas rendu compte que c'était la même famille avant qu'on soit au Japon… » Elle regardait la nourriture et non lui lorsqu'elle parlait. « Puis ça n'a plus été si important. »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

« Harry, » dit t-elle frustrée. « Je connais beaucoup de gens et la plupart du temps je ne suis pas censé en parler. »

« Sérieusement Harry, » dit Charlie dans un murmure presque inaudible. « Ce ne sont pas juste nos secrets. »

Harry n'avait pas l'air du tout convaincu quand il picorait dans son assiette. Adrianna secoua à nouveau la tête. « Si c'était important je l'aurai mentionné. Ça ne l'était pas. Fin de la conversation. »

Le reste du dîner fut tendu, pourtant personne ne mentionna à nouveau la Roumanie.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite pour voir ce que Hermione pensait de tout ça, mais la plus vieille fille baissait la tête, jouant avec sa glace. Ginny aperçu un regard échangé avec Ron avant quelle ne rebaisse la tête en rougissant.

Putain de merde. Ginny avait complètement oublié ces deux là.

Elle se rendit compte, alors qu'elle finissait son poulet grillé, à quel point Ron et Hermione avait été chanceux ses derniers jours. Ron disparaissait au milieu de la nuit les effrayant tous à mort. Tout les deux retrouvé dans une position compromettante, pas une fois mais deux, ayant passer la nuit ensemble. Puis ils disparaissaient pendant une crise pour une petite séance de roulage de pelle….et ils s'en sortaient sans une égratignure.

Chaque fois quelque chose s'était passé qui avait complètement détourner l'attention d'eux. Ils avaient réussit à passer sous le radar du Scrutoscope.

Ce n'était pas vraiment juste. Ginny allait devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet…juste après qu'elle aura découvert le secret de Charlie.

Harry était allongé éveillé dans son lit une place se demandant pourquoi il était réveillé. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus habitué au lit? Peut-être que ça lui rappelait les Dursley…il devrait demander à Adrianna de le métamorphoser le lendemain matin. Peut-être qu'il avait trop dormit cette après-midi et que tout son cycle de sommeil était foutu.

Ou peut-être avait t-il juste un peu peur de savoir ce que sa cousine ne lui disait pas sur Charlie Weasley. Le poids du secret flottait au dessus de sa tête…il détestait les secrets. Il y avait toujours quelque chose que quelqu'un de ne lui disait pas.

Et ça lui déplaisait vraiment que cette fois-ci c'était Adrianna.

Il aimait pensait qu'elle lui disait tout, même si il savait que c'était absurde. En tant qu'empathe elle savait plus de secret que quiconque, mais c'était différent…c'était son secret. Il y avait quelque chose de personnel qu'elle ne lui disait pas.

Pourtant peut-être était ce la nature personnelle de tout ça qui l'ennuyait vraiment, pensa t-il avec honte. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle ait une relation où il n'avait aucune place.

Pendant trois mois et demi Harry avait eu le privilège de la complète attention d'Adrianna, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu de la part de personne; Il avait aimé ça. Il s'était sentit spécial. Il s'était sentit voulu. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner ça. Avec une pointe de reproche, il réalisa que les suspicions de ses amis contre elle avait aidé sa cause en l'isolant. Il était son allié.

Et il avait aimé ça.

Harry se demanda quand il était devenu si égoïste.

Alors que maintenant que Charlie était arrivé Adrianna avait un allié qui n'avait rien à voir avec Harry. Un allié qui la connaissait bien mieux que lui…et il détestait ça.

« Non! » Un cri d'agonie s'élevait du lit d'à côté. « Hermione, s'il te plait. »

Harry mit son oreiller au dessus de sa tête, bloquant l'évident rappel d'une autre relation dont il ne faisait pas partie, un autre endroit d'où il était exclu.

Les cris de Ron devinrent plus désespérés. « Ne meurs pas! Ne meurs pas! » L'oreiller ne fonctionnait pas et la culpabilité de Harry était si intense qu'il commençait à s'étrangler.

Tout ce qu'il faisait s'était s'apitoyer sur lui même. Il ne pensait jamais à la façon dont les autres étaient affectés par les traumatismes de leur vie. Les traumatismes dont il était d'une certaine façon responsable…super, maintenant toute la culpabilité dont il s'était débarrassé en travaillant si durement était revenue.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, se rappela t-il. Ils avaient choisit de venir au départements des mystères….Hermione avait choisit de venir….

Et elle n'était pas morte….elle n'était pas morte.

« Non, Hermione, s'il te plait. Reviens à moi! »

Le dernier cri amena des larmes aux yeux de Harry et l'ému assez pour s'asseoir et regarder Ron. C'était pire que cette après-midi, il était couvert de sueur et se débattait.

Devait t-il essayer de le réveiller?

Ron commença à sangloter dans son sommeil et Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait pas le regarder plus longtemps. Il s'approcha de son ami et l'appela par son prénom. La première fois se ne fut qu'un chuchotement, puis il parla de plus en plus fort, mais Ron ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il était roulé en boulle murmurant le nom de Hermione.

Ron n'avait pas besoin de Harry, il l'avait dit cet après-midi. Il avait besoin de Hermione. Elle était la seule qui pouvait arrêter ses cauchemars, il l'avait dit.

Harry resta là à regarder son meilleur ami, confus, honteux car même devant l'évidence de sa douleur…Il ne voulait pas le partager. Ron était son ami en premier. Ron et Hermione étaient seulement ami à cause de lui. Il était la colle. Il ne voulait pas être la cinquième roue du carrosse.

Il voulait être le centre de leur petit trio.

Harry avait pensé qu'il s'était débarrassé de ce sentiment mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait quelque chose dans la nuit noir qui faisait ressortir les pires aspects de sa personnalité.

Il se détourna de Ron et ferma les yeux. Si il allait faire ça, il devait le faire avant qu'il ne parviennent à se convaincre de renoncer.

Méthodiquement, il ouvrit la porte et marcha dans la couloir. Il se concentrait sur chaque pas qu'il faisait, ne laissant pas l'impulsion qui lui disait de faire demi-tour gagner. Descendre les marches…une…deux…trois…continuer dans le couloir. Ne pas frappait…ne pas frappait où il n'entrerait jamais. Il ouvrit la porte.

Ne t'arrêta pas! Fait le!

Il se dirigea vers le lit de Hermione. « Hermione, réveille toi, » chuchota t-il. « Ron a besoin de toi. »

Ça aurait pu être son imagination, mais il se dit que c'était le nom de Ron qui l'avait éveillé pour se redresser précipitamment, demandant anxieusement, « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se força à répondre. « Ron t'appelle…euh…je pense qu'il a besoin de toi. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? » demanda Hermione d'une voix effrayée.

Il se dit que ce n'était pas une raison acceptable pour être larmoyant. Il n'était pas si pathétique. Il pouvait au moins aidé un ami sans devenir une femmelette.

« Je crois qu'il fait un cauchemar…il ne me répond pas quand je l'appelle… »

Elle acquiesça en sortant rapidement de son lit et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Harry la suivit beaucoup plus lentement. Alors qu'il atteignit leur étage il vit Hermione se précipiter dans leur chambre…et de l'autre côté du couloir il vit la porte de sa cousine s'ouvrir.

Et il vit Charlie en sortir avant Adrianna.

L'estomac de Harry se contracta. Il se sentait nauséeux.

Charlie lui dit bonne nuit et légèrement avec hésitation il embrassa la joue. Elle essaya de sourire, mais son regard se posait au loin, et ses bras étaient fermement croisés. Seulement lorsque Charlie fut arrivé au bout du long couloir pour disparaître dans sa propre chambre, Adrianna fit volte-face et croisa le regard de Harry, lui donnant les dernières force pour finir de monter les marches.

Harry pensait qu'elle aurait eu l'air coupable….à cause de ce qu'il venait de voir, mais non. Elle avait juste l'air résolu et un peu triste.

Adrianna lui dédia un doux sourire et lui fit geste d'avancer. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle lui caressa la joue. « Je suis très fière de toi, pour ce que tu as fait pour Ron et Hermione. »

Il acquiesça, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Tu ne vas pas les perdre, tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre. »

« Je sais, mais.. » Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il savait qu'il en avait marre et qu'il était fatigué de devoir partager et d'avoir des secrets…et que ce passait t-il entre elle et Charlie?

« Rien…rien ne se passe…on est juste de vieux amis. »

La sorte d'ami qui vient dans la chambre au milieu de la nuit?

« Harry, regarde moi. » Il ouvrit à contre-cœur les yeux et se força à plonger son regard dans le sien. « Il faut que tu me fasses confiance sur ça. Il y a des choses dans mon passé et dans celui de Charlie dont je ne peux pas te parler. »

« Pourquoi pas, » cria t-il dans son esprit.

« Harry, je…tout ce que je peux te promettre, c'est te dire ce qui se passe maintenant… »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ta chambre au milieu de la nuit avec lui? »

Elle soupira. « On parlait….nous…nous Les choses n'allaient pas bien lorsqu'on s'est quitté il y a trois ans….on avait besoin de parler pour pouvoir se supporter à nouveau. C'est tout. »

Pas bien? À quel point?

Elle lui lança un regard qui avait l'air de dire foutument pas bien, mais ça ne répondait pas à sa question muette. Elle paraissait triste.

Il devait lui faire confiance; Il acquiesça.

« Merci. » Elle l'étreignit et il se sentit un peu mieux qu'avant?

« Va dormir…tout paraîtra plus clair demain matin. » Il acquiesça alors qu'elle reculait pour se glisser dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Harry se sentait en quelque sorte plus fort et encore plus honteux de ses sentiments égoïstes quand il retourna dans sa chambre, ce qui était bien, parce que quand il entra dans sa chambre il trouva Ron et Hermione enlacé. Sur le lit de Ron.

Ce n'était pas du tout torride. Ils étaient assis et Ron avait sa tête enfouit dans les cheveux de Hermione. Elle caressait sa tête en murmurant. « Je vais bien, tu vois…je sais que tu viendras toujours me sauver…je le sais. »

Ça brisa le cœur de Harry de les voir.

Quelque chose se remit en place en lui et il savait que ce qui se passait entre eux était bien plus important que ses stupides insécurités. « Tu devrais dormir ici, cette nuit Hermione, » se surprit t-il à dire.

Ron s'éloigna d'elle et le regarda avec une expression stupéfaite. « Quoi? »

Hermione déglutit bruyamment, une main toujours sur le dos de Ron. « Harry, tu n'as pas… »

« Non, c'est bon. Vous avez tout les deux besoin de…. » _l'un de l'autre_… « de dormir…beaucoup de chose se sont passé et Ron ne sera pas capable de dormir sans toi… » Au moins Ron eut la grâce de rougir. « ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment. » Ouais vraiment. « Ce n'est pas comme si…je veux dire comme je suis là en tant que chaperon, vous ne feriez…si? »

« Non! » nièrent t-ils ensemble. Hermione continua en rougissant énormément. « Non…Harry, je….on ne ferait jamais… »

Ron lui lança un regard incrédule qui donna un envie irrépressible de rire à Harry, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Le rire de Harry était sincère lorsqu'il dit, « Très bien, c'est arrangé alors. À demain. »

Il se mit au lit et leur tourna intentionnellement le dos. Il ferma les yeux et prétendit de dormir. Il y eut quelques minutes de conversations chuchotaient, puis du mouvement et enfin il n'y eut plus que le silence.

Quand Harry fut sur qu'ils s'étaient installés, il se retourna pour les regarder. Il était trop curieux pour son propre bien apparemment. Pour savoir ce qui était bien pour lui. Ils étaient tout les deux endormis sur leur côté lui faisant face. D'après Harry leur seul contact était à l'endroit où le bras de Ron était posé sur sa taille. Ce n'était pas si mal. Harry pouvait se débrouiller avec ça. Après tout, à quel point pouvaient t-ils le laisser en arrière, si ils étaient dans la même pièce?

Ron se réveilla d'un assez plaisant rêve pour rejoindre la toute aussi plaisante sensation d'une Hermione Granger pressé de tout son long contre son corps. Il ronronna d'un plaisir ensommeillé en la serrant d'encore plus près.

« Ron, tu dois me lâcher! » Il entendit à peine son murmure sévère parce qu'elle gigotait contre lui et c'était encore mieux. « Ron, lâche moi, je dois retourner dans ma chambre. »

« Non, tu ne dois pas. » grogna t-il endormi, la regardant à travers ses paupières au demi close. Elle était parvenue à s'asseoir et ses cheveux étaient partout. Il aimait ses cheveux. Il tendit la main et la força à se rallonger, cette fois-ci face à lui. Il la tint fermement contre lui, profitant ses sensations brumeuses et chaudes qui l'envahissait.

Elle soupira. « Ron, lèves toi…si tu étais vraiment réveillé… »

« Mmmm réveillé, » expliqua t-il. « Pas de raison de se lever. Harry s'en fout. » Il se leva un peu pour regarder par dessus son épaule pour voir Harry étalé sur son lit profondément endormi. « Tu vois, il dort toujours. On peut rester encore un peu couché.

Il lui fit son visage irrésistible mi-boudeur, mi-bébé chien voulant jouer avant de sourire paresseusement en la sentant fondre contre lui.

« Ron ce n'est pas Harry qui m'inquiète. Ta mère va bien finir par se lever…si elle nous trouve…on ne pourra pas refaire ça. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement et son étreinte se relâcha. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en grimpant hors du lit. Elle était fabuleuse dans les premières lueurs du matin. Il aimait ce doux pyjamas bleu.

Ron fut hors du lit en une seconde, agrippant sa main alors qu'elle se posait sur la poignée. Il lui fit faire volte face de manière à ce que son dos soit contre la porte et il posa son avant bras sur la porte au dessus de sa tête. En se penchant vers elle de telle façon à ce que leur visage ne soient séparé que de quelques centimètres, il découvrit qu'elle respirait si rapidement qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. Mmmm.

« Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais? » chuchota t-elle.

Que faisait t-il? La partie qui réfléchissait de son cerveau ne semblait pas être encore éveillé…il agissait par pure instinct. « Um…je n'ai pas pu te dire bonjour. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire essoufflé. « Bonjour, alors. » Elle leva la tête, attendant sa réponse. « Dit bonjour Ron…je dois y aller… »

Il voulait l'embrasser. Il se pencha plus près. Avait t-il le droit de faire ça maintenant? « Je me disais Hermione » Il pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres quand il parlait, « vu que je suis si lent à apprendre…je me suis dit qu'on devait commencer à s'entraîner tout de suite. »

Il vit ses paupières se fermer et il prit cela pour une permission de presser ces lèvres contre les siennes. Il commençait juste à apprécier la douceur et la pression quand elle le repoussa.

Respirant lourdement,dit-elle, « Ron, on ne peut pas. Pas maintenant. »

Il essaya de bouder à nouveau.

Les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent.

« Plus tard. »

« Promis? »

« Promis. » Il s'éclaira et elle lui sourit timidement en retour. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, il avait pressé un autre dur baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'éloigner et de lui ouvrir la porte.

Il sourit d'une façon très éprise alors qu'elle passait sous son bras pour sortir.

Ron se jeta sur son lit, avec l'intention de paresser avant de se rendre compte qu'il était parfaitement éveillé. Son cœur battait rapidement…plus tard, avait t-elle dit.

Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il avait prévu une longue et agréable douche, mais après s'être soulagé de sa condition matinale, les gargouillis de son estomac parurent plus important.

Ron se dirigea vers la cuisine en chantonnant joyeusement. Il allait s'entraîner aujourd'hui. Quel jour merveilleux!

Il pouvait entendre des cris depuis le foyer.

« Molly, c'est la fille de Julian pour l'amour de dieu…. »

« Je m'en ficherai complètement même si elle était la fille de Dumbledore, on ne la connaît pas et je ne lui ferait pas confiance….et tu es un idiot si tu le fais! »

« Molly! » grogna Mr Weasley.

La voix de Charlie se joignit à la dispute. « Pour être un peu plus juste maman, je la connais assez bien et il n'y a aucune raison pour ne pas lui faire confiance…oh, bonjour Ron. »

Ron entra dans la cuisine et s'assit face à son frère en souriant.

« Bonjour. » Il ignora la dispute de ses parents comme si c'était la chose la plus habituelle du monde, probablement parce que ça l'était.

« Bonjour, mon chéri, tu es debout bien tôt. » Mme Weasley lui embrassa le front et plaça une assiette fumante de petit-déjeuner devant lui. « Et à quel point tu connais cette fille dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, hmmm? J'exige que tu me dises exactement qu'elles sont tes relations avec elle! »

« Je te l'ai dit, » répondit Charlie plein d'innocence. « Nous sommes amis. »

« De Roumanie? » Molly lui jetait un regard noir mais il ne fléchit pas.

« C'est vrai. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'elle faisait en Roumanie? »

« Elle travaillait pour le ministère américain. » Il mangeait son petit-déjeuner calmement.

« Et vous étiez juste amis. »

« Ouais. »

« Vous m'avez l'air un peu plus qu'amical. » C'était une accusation.

« C'est une très bonne amie. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. »

La mère de Ron marmonna entre ses dents plus en colère qu'elle l'avait jamais été. Elle se tourna vers son mari. « Et tu crois à ses inepties? »

« Je crois qu'on doit prendre en compte tout ce qu'on sait sur Adrianna. C'est la fille de Julian, la cousine de Harry et l'amie de Charlie. De quoi de plus devrions nous avoir besoin? »

« Je vais te dire ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin que vous commenciez à regagner votre bon sens…elle vous a clairement ensorcelé avec ses pouvoirs d'empathe. »

« ça ne marche pas comme ça, maman, » lui dit Charlie.

« Et maintenant j'imagine que tu connais tout sur l'empathie. »

Ron pensa l'avoir entendu marmonner, « Plus que toi. »

Bien sur elle l'entendit. « Charlie Weasley tu ferais mieux… »

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Ron? » évita Charlie. « Harry est ton meilleur ami. »

Ron prit une seconde pour jeter un regard noir à Charlie avant de hausser les épaules, sa bouche pleine de nourriture, « Sais pas. »

« C'est bien mon chéri, continue juste à manger. Charles, ne mêle pas ton frère à tout ça, j'en ai assez de toutes tes conneries… »

Charlie avait toujours été le pacificateur dans la famille. Jovial, facile à vivre, évité les dispute facilement. Il n'était pas un combattant; il se chargeait de leur mère en la complimentant intelligemment et en évitant les sujets dangereux.

Voilà pourquoi Ron s'étrangla lorsque son frère et son modèle depuis très longtemps se tourna vers leur mère et dit, « Non, maman, j'en ai assez! Je n'écouterais un mot de plus contre Adrianna. C'est une personne bien. Tu me fais confiance oui ou non. »

Molly Weasley tourna rouge écarlate avant de devenir blanche comme un linge. Elle jeta son torchon sur la table de la cuisine. « Vous pouvez vous débrouiller avec votre petit-déjeuner alors. » cria t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ça lui semblait être une menace vide alors qu'il enfonçaient un morceau de bacon dans sa bouche. En plus, c'était Dobby qui cuisinait? Merde…il avait faim.

Arthur vint s'asseoir près de Charlie et posa une main sur son épaule. « Je suis désolé mon grand. Je ne sais pas ce qui prends à ta mère avec toute cette histoire. » Il secoua la tête.

« mmmm…c'est pareil avec Hermione…. » dit Ron en avalant son toast.

Son frère et son père se tournèrent vers lui médusé. « Adrianna est une miss je-sais-tout qui veux tout contrôler…maman et Hermione n'aiment pas ça…. »

« Qui aimerait? » demanda son père.

« Non… Maman et Hermione sont des miss je-sais-tout qui veuillent tout contrôler….les miss en règne…Adrianna menace leur poste. »

Arthur et Charlie le regardèrent les yeux écarquillaient d'étonnement. Ron prit un autre morceau de ses œufs et continua, « …et elles avaient les premiers rôles féminin dans la vie de Harry…maintenant elles ont été remplacé. Alors, elles ne l'aiment pas. »

« Bien, » son père s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je crois que je vais y aller pour voir si je peux calmer votre mère. »

Une fois qu'il eut quitter la pièce, Charlie plissa les yeux en direction de Ron. « C'est assez perspicace, petit frère. Ça me fais penser que ce truc de 'ne m'en veux pas maman, je fais des trucs stupides parce que je ne sais rien de la vie' est une belle mascarade. »

Ron haussa les épaules avec de grands yeux innocents. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Assez utile en plus…peut-être que ça te permet de t'en sortir lors de je ne sais pas moi, disons…des escapades à la maison de ta petite amie au milieu de la nuit… »

Ron s'étrangla à nouveau avec ses œufs. « Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. »

Charlie plissa encore plus les yeux.

« Honnêtement, » dit Ron les joues en feu. Décidant qu'il ferait de vite changer de conversation, il demanda, « Alors, à quel point tu connais Adrianna? » Charlie redevint sérieux. Il détourna son regard de Ron pendant un moment et quand il reposa ses yeux sur lui, il y avait une dureté dans ses prunelles que Ron n'avait jamais vu avant.

« à quel point tu connais Harry et Hermione? »

Et voila le chapitre seize . comme la dernière fois la suite de se chapitre (Le dix sept donc) est disponible sur notre site (voir notre profil) .Avis aux amateurs.


End file.
